Fade in Dark
by Alexia Blackthorn
Summary: "Un hijo de Jace Herondale y un hijo de Sebastian Morgenstern.Trabajando juntos,como hermanos"La reina Seelie rió con crueldad. "¡Que dulzura!Y pensar que sus padres intentaron matarse el uno al otro… lo cual hicieron,de hecho.¿Y todo para qué?¿Para salvar a una chica que solo puede querer a uno de ustedes?""Oh, cállate,por favor" dijo el chico. "Ya me aburriste,amargada"
1. Prólogo

**_DISCLAIMER:  
_**

**_Clary golpea con el codo a Jace.  
_**

**_Clary (nerviosa): Jace... tu eres el primero.  
_**

**_Jace (frunciendo el ceño): ¿Qué? Ah, si, se me olvidaba que me toca la jodida parte aburrida. Que la diga Simon.  
_**

**_Simon (alzando las cejas): ¿En serio? ¿Y porque yo debe...?  
_**

**_Jace : Calla submundo asqueroso y cumple con lo que te ordeno.  
_**

**_Simon (rodando los ojos): Vete a la mierda, Jace.  
_**

**_Alec (suspira): Este fic esta basado en la serie de Cassandra Clare y todos, o la mayoría de nosotros, le pertenecemos.  
_**

**_Jace (señalando a la autora): ¿De verdad creen que esa puede ser mi dueña?  
_**

**_Autora (lloro): P-pues no.  
_**

**_Jace: Bien, ahí lo tienes.  
_**

**_Autora (limpiándose las lágrimas): Este fic está basado en un futuro después de la serie y última guerra de Cazadores de Sombras y aparecerán los personajes: _****Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Luke, Jocelyn. Hijo o hijos de Jace y Clary/Hijo o hijos de Sebastian. El propio Sebastian. Hijo o hija de Jordan y Maia. Hijo (adoptivo) de Alec y Magnus. **  


**__****Jace: ¿¡Que? ¿Que hay de mí? Es decir, ¿quién no me quiere a mí en sus fics?  
**

**__****Alec y Simon ríen maliciosamente.  
**

**__****TRAMA: ¿Que les paso a Jace y Clary? ¿Como es que su hijo anda por ahí, sin recordar quién es, viviendo como un mundano?  
**

**__****Simon: Eso, en pocas palabras, quiere decir que esto es un fanfic sobre las aventuras y estupideces del hijo de Jace.  
**

**__****(Sebastian aparece en escena sonriendo con suficiencia): Y como yo voy tras él y sus hermanos.  
**

**__****Isabelle: ¡Tu cállate!  
**

**__****Clary: Buuu  
**

**__****Todos: ¡Fuera, fuerta, fuera!  
**

**__****(N/A: Este es el primer fic que escribo de Cazadores de Sombras. Aunque algunos personajes son nuevos he retratado en ellos la misma personalidad que los personajes originales)  
**

* * *

_ "Se atrevieron a levantarse_  
_ entre la penumbra y el anochecer,_  
_ sus alas manchadas de pecado,_  
_ sus plumas colmadas de espanto."_

_ Ángeles Caídos, anónimo._

**FADE IN DARK.**

**_Desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad_.**

**PRÓLOGO.**

La lluvia caía a raudales, lágrimas del cielo resbalando por su ventana. Esa noche la oscuridad estaba siendo castigada por la tormenta, la lluvia ametrallando con furia el suelo y el viento helado arreciando contra todo a su paso, susurrando cosas a las sombras que nadie nunca llegaría a entender.

Un relámpago destelló en el cielo, y, cómo si de una luz divina se tratase, rompió con su fulgor las tinieblas. Su luz azulada brilló en el cuarto del muchacho por un momento, y luego desapareció, hundiendo todo de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Entonces un trueno resonó por encima del estruendo de la tempestad y Jason se revolvió en su cama, las sábanas enredadas por todo su cuerpo. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y respiraba con dificultad, sumergido en una pesadilla.

Las confusas imágenes se arremolinaban en su mente como un torbellino de caos y temor. Él apretó sus ojos, sus largas pestañas cobrizas temblando, queriendo huir de aquél tormento.

El destello de un cabello blanco como el hielo cruzó en su mente como una ráfaga cortante, junto a una sonrisa afilada y malévola.

"¿Qué creíste?" dijo una voz, haciendo eco en su mente "¿Qué podrían esconderse por siempre de _mí_? ¿Enserio pudiste llegar a creer, aunque sea un momento, que _yo_ había muerto? ¿En verdad eres _tan_ idiota?"

Luego hubo una risa. Una risa sarcástica y oscura que martilleó su cerebro hasta que fue cortada de golpe por el sonido de un puñetazo.

"Las sonrisas malvadas no te quedan, Sebastian" Una figura dorada se alzó en su memoria, acompañada de un rostro adusto y sarcástico, un rostro que le sabía familiar pero no terminaba de reconocer. "Además, ya pasaron de moda ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Nos contarás tus planes malvados y luego me pongo a gritar como nena para no destruyas el mundo?"

"No sabía que supieras que gritabas como nena, hermanito"

"Oh, pero es que yo no grito. Y si lo hago, es _muy_ sexy"

Entonces la imagen se estabilizó por un momento y él pudo ver a un hombre de cabello platino sentado en la mesa de lo que parecía una cocina, sonriendo lobunamente; a unos metros, de pie y en una postura aparentemente calmada, estaba el otro hombre de cabello dorado y ojos dorados. Pero había algo en su postura, en él mismo, que delataba una fiera amenaza.

Jason estaba en las escaleras, en medio de ellos, pegado a la pared. En una posición donde veía al hombre dorado pero no al de cabello plateado.

Su yo niño iba correr, no sabía hacia quién y no lo sabría nunca porque entonces el torbellino lo absorbió de nuevo y lo hundió en un aluvión de sonidos e imágenes de lucha que se intercalaron con un rostro suave y delicado de una mujer pelirroja quién tenía dos niños, uno en cada mano, y le gritaba algo que él no podía entender.

La voz del hombre dorado llegó hasta él por encima de todo.

"No les vas a poner ni un jodido encima" decía y Jason pudo ver por un segundo unos ojos ambarinos destellando peligrosamente, antes de que la imagen se perdiera y diera lugar a otra, de unos enloquecidos ojos negros, tan profundos y oscuros como dos pozos sin fondo.

"Son MIS hijos" rugió la voz del hombre plateado, antes de que el caos se desatara.

Y comenzaron los gritos. Gritos horribles mezclados con imágenes de sangre en el suelo, vidrios rotos y él mismo gritando, corriendo y huyendo.

"¡Clary!" la voz resonaba en sus oídos como los latidos de su corazón, acompañándolo mientras seguía corriendo "¡Clary, llévate los niños!"

"Oh, no" ronroneaba la voz oscura, congelándole los huesos "Oh, nadie se va de esta fiesta, Jace. No hasta que tenga lo que quiero"

Y entonces hubo un sonido horrible y Jason voló por los aires, sintiendo como se hundía lentamente en las aguas gélidas y negras de la inconsciencia.

* * *

**UN REVIEW? -me escondo de los jitomatazos- si? **


	2. La moto de Jason se llena de baba

Bueno, aqui tienen, el primer capítulo :)

* * *

_"Surcan la noche_  
_como dueños del tiempo,_  
_como delirios, como tormentos,_  
_alimentándose del reproche."_

Ángeles Caídos, anónimo.

**FADE IN DARK**

Parte 1: Fallen. _Cayendo_.

**Capítulo 1. "La moto de Jason se llena de baba "**

Jason despertó de golpe y se cayó de la cama, pegándose en la cabeza con su mesita de noche. Los platos y botellas de comida rápida que había dejado ahí le cayeron encima y él se puso de pie hecho una furia. Se tocó el rostro; estaba mojado. Entonces alguien comenzó a reír.

Miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con Remy, un chico de cabello café rizado y ojos de un gris plomizo que era un maniático hiperactivo con cara de haberse tragado una tonelada de azúcar y que se hacía pasar por su mejor amigo. Tenía en sus manos una cubeta.

En esos momentos, Jason sintió un impulso de ahorcarlo o golpearlo con algo grande. Muy grande. Como un tanque.

Remy sonrió torcidamente.

"Tus padres me mandaron a levantarte. Me dijeron que lo hiciera de la forma más _amable_ posible, ya que acostumbrabas a sacar a patadas a los criados que osaban a aventurarse en tu cueva"

Jason bufó, aunque sabía que su recámara _realmente_ parecía una cueva. Empezando porque era, de hecho, todo un piso. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul oscuro y la el suelo era de un mármol negro y siempre frío al tacto. Su cama, en el centro, era redonda, tan grande que podía caber ahí toda una familia de osos con complejo de conejos. Por detrás de ella, los ventanales cubrían toda una pared, alzándose majestuosamente y cubiertos tras unas cortinas de terciopelo negro.

E, increíblemente, a pesar de todo espacio, Jason tenía el cuarto vuelto de cabeza. Pero ahora eso no le interesaba.

Jason miró a Remy como si quisiera carbonizarlo con la mirada y luego hacerlo brochetas para dárselas a los cuervos mientras se reía malvadamente. Pensó que se _suponía_ que había dejado claro que no quería que lo molestaran en las mañanas. Se había esforzado por patear, aventar lápices, lámparas y todo lo que encontró a la mano para ahuyentar a cualquier inquilino. Pero, por supuesto, con Remy iba a tener que ser un poco más ingenioso.

Jason estaba decidiendo que castigo impartirle a su amigo cuando, justo en ése fantástico momento, su despertador comenzó a chillar. Jason gruñó y lo aplastó de un puñetazo y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

"Lárgate" dijo con los ojos cerrados.

"No hasta que pares tu hermoso culo de ahí y vayamos a la escuela, claro, si tú quieres, puedo hacerlo por ti"

Jason abrió un ojo.

"¿Ah, sí? Quiero verte intentarlo"

Remy le aventó la cubeta en la cabeza, y salió corriendo de ahí. Jason se quedó como idiota un momento, sintiendo como le dolía el golpe, y luego la furia se encendió como espuma en su interior.

"¡Pero ya verás cuando te alcance, imbécil!"

Jason salió de su habitación como una tromba, se deslizó escaleras abajo y se topó con una criada de mirada asustada.

"Jo-joven Jason" ella tartamudeó, sus ojos ensanchados de miedo.

Jason estaba rastreando toda la habitación en busca de donde había ido Remy; al ver que la chica no respondía, el bajó los ojos hacia ella.

"¿Qué?" dijo secamente y ella se encogió un poco más.

"L-los s-señores lo han escuchado g-gritar y m-me han mandado para ver s-si…."

"¿Si ya maté a Remy? Diles que en eso estoy"

"….S-si usted estaba bien, j-joven Jason"

"No" respondió él, con un deje sarcástico "Me estoy muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. Ahora ve y diles"

"Cla-Claro, j-joven Jason"

Jason la hizo a un lado con impaciencia y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Su casa era grande, más que grande, era una Mansión. Una colosal estructura hecha toda de lustroso mármol, paredes blancas, tapices caros y gruesas alfombras. A veces se ponía a pensar en el tiempo que había tenido que vivir en el orfanato, haciéndoles travesuras a los demás chicos y poniéndoles pasta dental a sus galletas y entonces volvía a su presente, sin terminar de entender como había tenido la suerte de que los señores Warrick lo adoptaran.

Luego pensó en su sueño. A veces creía que todo eran imaginaciones suyas. A veces se preguntaba, como en ese momento, si no sería parte de ese pasado que había olvidado por completo.

"Hijo, buenos días" la voz de la señora Warrick lo sacó de sus pensamientos, los ojos dorados de Jason ahora dirigidos hacia su objetivo: Remy. Había llegado al comedor y el muy cobardica de su amigo estaba sentado al lado de sus padres, en la enorme mesa de caoba situada en el gran salón. Cuando era más chico, Jason la había untando de mantequilla y se había deslizado por ella.

"Miren, se los dije, ahí está; con esa cara de ceñudo de siempre, pero despierto" Remy sonrió más anchamente y se metió un enorme pan en la boca. Jason deseó que se atragantara.

"Toda una hazaña" asintió el señor Warrick y luego dirigió su profunda mirada hacia Jason "Ven, muchacho, siéntate con nosotros"

Jason le lanzó una mirada de _te-mato-después _a Remy y luego se sentó a la derecha de su padre. Los señores Warrick eran personas buenas y pacientes. Muy, muy pacientes, considerando que era él quien tenían que criar.

Se sirvió algo de comida de la mesa y estaba a punto de meterse un huevo en la boca cuando Remy abrió su bocota.

"Bueno, cuéntanos que soñabas" comentó como si nada "Con esos gritos parecía que ibas a despertar a los muertos"

Jason lo miró a través de la mesa.

"No sé. Tal vez me estaba tirando a un tipa y era ella quién gritaba y tú no lo sabías"

Su padre rió, pero su madre hizo un sonido de indignación.

"Jason, estamos comiendo, por favor guarda la compostura"

Jason se encogió de hombros "Bueno, el preguntó y yo le contesté"

Después de eso comieron en silencio, acompañados sólo del sonido tintineante de los cubiertos y los sonidos bestiales de Remy al engullir su comida.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, su madre suspiró y lo miró, de la misma que miras a un adorable gatito después de que ha destrozado tus cortinas. "Jason, ¿Vamos a seguir con esta guerra toda las mañanas? Los criados ya te tienen miedo y ninguno quiere ir a despertarte"

Jason soltó las manos a los costados de su silla, con fingido cansancio y cuando habló, lo hizo de forma lenta y pausada, arrastrando las palabras:

"Pues no me despierten, de todas formas ya casi es verano"

"Claro" Remy estrechó sus ojos grises "En unas tres semanas"

"Da igual, ya casi es ¿Por qué debo seguir yendo a la escuela?"

"Porque no trabajas, ni haces nada y estás aquí solo durmiendo" dijo su madre.

"Como un oso invernando" asintió Remy y Jason le lanzó otra mirada amenazante.

"Hijo" la voz de su madre se suavizó "Solo son tres semanas, ¿podrías soportar solo tres semanas más? Después tu podrás elegir si quieres ir de vacaciones a donde tú quieras o quedarte aquí y dormir todo el verano"

"No sé, tal vez. Debo pensarlo"

"Jason…" dijo su padre, con ese tono de ser superior.

"Vale, ya, ya, está bien, prometo no ser _tan_ mierda las semanas que quedan"

La señora Dalton suspiró pero no dijo nada, conociendo a Jason, sabía que no iba a conseguir más que eso.

Remy se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno, señores, se nos hace tarde, es hora de que estos chicos guapos vayan a la escuelita" luego miró a Jason "Y tú deberías ir a cambiarte, te espero afuera"

"Cuídense chicos" dijo la señora Warrick sonriendo "Nosotros también ya nos vamos. Ah, y gracias por todo, Remy"

"¿Gracias?" repitió Jason, con un agudo tono indignado "¿Le das gracias por aventarme una cubeta en la cabeza a las seis de la mañana?"

Su madre le restó importancia al hecho con un gesto de la mano, pero sonrió. "Anda, Jason, deja de pelear y apresúrate"

Jason puso los ojos en blanco y subió corriendo a su cuarto.

* * *

Jason salió, atravesando el inmenso patio. El día había amanecido claro y brillante, sin nada que delatara la tormenta de la noche pasada más que el suelo mojado y el olor a tierra mojada.

Pisando un césped húmedo se acercó a Remy, quién estaba montado en su BMW, con la música a todo volumen y fingiendo cantar "_All you need is love_" a Jason.

"Aún sigo sin entender por qué soy tu amigo" le dijo Jason, subiéndose en el asiento del conductor y pisando el acelerador a fondo.

"Hey" Remy se quejó cuando Jason puso rock en el estéreo y subió el volumen "Bueno, trata de negarlo pero es la verdad, mi amigo, necesitas una novia que te ponga de buen humor y te quite esa cara de feo amargado"

Jason señaló su rostro con un dedo.

"Esta cara de feo amargado ha atraído a más chicas de las que tú puedes contar"

Remy silbó por la bajo. "Considerando que sólo sé contar hasta el diez…"

"Si, hombre, como digas"

Jason gruñó cuando les tocó el alto. New York a veces le desesperaba, con su tráfico, contaminación y toda la gente yendo de aquí para allá. Pero al mismo tiempo amaba estar rodeado de todo eso, de tanta actividad, luces, y vida.

"Deberíamos habernos traído las motos"

Remy rió amargamente "¿Tu madre lo prohibió, recuerdas? Todo gracias a ti"

Jason lo ignoró, en parte porque tenía razón. Hace unos meses sus padres lo habían cachado en las noticias haciendo carreras en motos mientras estaba tomado. Eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue cuando pasó el accidente y todos los culparon a él –de haber matado a un chico de doce años que ni siquiera conocía- cuando el que lo había hecho había sido un chico de pelo verde y lleno de percings que todos juraron jamás haber visto.

Por suerte, la influencia y poder de sus padres lo habían sacado del meollo.

Se volvió a concentrar en manejar, dejando atrás pensamientos no deseados. Jason vivía en Long Island, así que tenía que tomar el Queens Midtown Tunnel y luego ir hacia el norte hasta tomar Broadway, después de ahí ya no tardaba mucho en llegar a la New York Highschool.

La New York Highschool era una preparatoria privada de chicos y chicas (un requerimiento explícito de Jason cuando sus padres le preguntaron donde quería estudiar) construida con los típicos ladrillos rojizos y piedra blanca. Para Jason, en conjunto, era una cárcel más refinada.

Se suponía que todos los hijos de papis venían ahí. Pero pobre del que le dijera eso a Jason.

Una vez que estacionaron el carro, Remy se bajó saltando por la ventana y se dirigió hacia dentro, al ver que Jason no lo seguía, se giró. Ya no había nadie afuera, por lo que suponía que las clases ya habían empezado y ahora se ganarían un castigo por llegar tarde.

"¿Y ahora qué diablos?" le dijo Remy, mirando su reloj. Iban veinte minutos tarde.

Jason sonrió burlón "Dije que iba a venir a la escuela. Nunca dije que entraría"

"Hombre, haz lo que quieras, me voy a reír mucho cuando repruebes todas las materias y te quedes aquí todo el verano"

"Si, si, cállate, de todas formas solo voy a faltar hoy" Jason subió de nuevo al carro y le guiñó un ojo "Te estaré esperando a la salida, guapa. Hoy nos portaremos mal"

Remy le enseñó el dedo de en medio, viéndolo desaparecer en la esquina con un rechinido de llanta.

* * *

Jason condujo hasta la casa de Remy. No. No se iba a vengar ni iba a quemar la casa, aunque lo pensó en el camino. La verdad era que sólo quería ir por las motos.

Desde lo del accidente, su madre les ordenó –sí, también a Remy, ya que era medio-parte de la familia- que las vendieron o tiraran o lo que sea pero que no las quería volver a ver jamás. Jason sólo escuchó la última parte y, contra las protestas de Remy, las metió en su casa, diciendo que no se preocupara ya que su madre "no las volvería a _ver_"

Habían quedado en que en verano las sacarían, pero Jason no quería esperar. No quería ni podía esperar, era demasiado impaciente.

Jason aparcó afuera de la casa, que en realidad, era más bien un taller. Su amigo se ganaba la vida arreglando coches y cosas así. El lugar estaba sucio y solitario, con un olor a aceite flotando en el aire, Jason bajó del BMW y se dirigió hacia la puerta, él tenía llaves de casa de Remy.

Remy había sido el único chico que le había hablado al entrar a la preparatoria. Los demás murmuraban, sobre todo los primeros días, sobre "el hijo adoptado de los Warrick con cara de criminal". Los estúpidos nenes de papi lo habían molestado con que era un corriente y Remy había salido en su defensa, sólo para que los chicos se burlaran de él –como sospechaba Jason que siempre lo habían hecho- y empezaran a decirle "huérfano" y otros insultos. Jason entonces, en un momento de furia, los había golpeado hasta que el propio Remy, después de reírse, tuvo que calmarlo al ver la ira asesina en sus ojos.

Jason no sabía nada de los padres de Remy, pero tampoco preguntaba. No le gustaba que se metieran en su vida así que él no se metía en la de los demás. El caso es que de ahí en adelante, Remy lo siguió a todos lados, y al final, a pesar de todo, Jason agradecía su compañía.

Un ruido como de una lata siendo pateada lo hizo girarse de improviso, volviendo a la realidad. Se había quedado de pie ante la puerta abierta.

No vio nada, pero los sentidos de Jason ya se habían puesto alerta, y con los ojos dorados sigilosamente estrechados, cerró la puerta y encendió las luces.

Adentro había metal, metal, y más pedazos de metal y herramientas. El olor a suciedad y aceite era más fuerte ahí. Jason se dirigió hacia las motos, en el camino tomando las llaves de un cajón situado en una desvencijada mesa y arrancó su moto –una colosal deportiva pintada en negro y plata- probándola. Sonrió.

Le gustaba conducir en motocicleta. Sentía que podía huir de todos; de los problemas y de los sueños que ahora lo acosaban más que nunca, cada vez más nítidos. Pero sobre todo, porque lo hacía sentir libre y poderoso.

"Un detalle muy curioso para alguien que le asustan los patos" le había comentado Remy una vez.

"No me dan miedo_._ Los _odio_"

Jason arrancó, haciendo rugir a la moto, y abrió la puerta del garaje; afuera las calles estaban mojadas y húmedas por la tormenta del día anterior, las llantas de la moto sacaron un ráfaga de aire y agua del suelo en cuanto él se deslizó por la calle. Su reflejo distorsionado resbalaba por la desierta calle devolviéndole la mirada.

Remy vivía en una de esas solitarias calles –por no decir peligrosas- de New York.

Jason estaba a punto de cruzar la esquina para tomar la calle principal cuando una figura oscura se interpuso en su camino. Frenó en seco y la moto derrapó, quedando en forma horizontal. Soltó una maldición que se quedó atorada en su garganta cuando vio la _cosa_ que tenía enfrente de él.

Se quitó su casto, sin creérselo.

Esa _cosa_ no estaba ahí por accidente. Esa _cosa_ se había interpuesto en su camino. Y esa _cosa_ era la presencia que había sentido seguirlo desde que escuchó el sonido de la lata.

"Ugh, apestas" fue lo único lo que dijo, cuando el viento arrastró su olor nauseabundo –de huevos y putrefacción- hasta él. La cosa tenía un cuerpo bulboso y extraño, sus manos eran garras y por la parte de atrás tenía algo parecido a un aguijón. No tenía ojos o al menos, Jason no podía verlos en medio del caos de pelo negro y asquerosidades que tenía encima. "¿De qué zoológico te escapaste, bonito?"

"Carne" Jason estuvo a punto de echarse atrás cuando escucho su voz, siseante y enfermiza "Carne jugosa"

Bien. Jason había visto cosas extrañas toda su vida, pero nunca esto. Por un momento se preguntó si no estaría alucinando. Justo entonces, la cosa se le echó encima. Jason apenas tuvo tiempo de tirarse a un lado cuando la cosa aterrizó sobre su moto y enterró su aguijón en su asiento.

"Llenaste mi moto de baba" dijo, sin creérselo "Bien, amiguito, tú quieres ser papilla de monstruo y eso serás"

Estaba a punto de cargar contra él cuando una sombra oscura cayó del cielo, interponiéndose entre él y la _cosa_.


	3. La sombra que cayó del cielo

_"Ángeles caídos,_  
_ impuros al tocar los deseos carnales,_  
_ dueños de lo efímero en la oscuridad,_  
_ amantes del martirio y la soledad."_

Ángeles Caídos, anónimo.

**Capítulo 2. "La sombra que cayó del cielo"**

Jason no sabía de dónde diablos había salido, a sus lados sólo había edificios. ¿Acaso la otra cosa había saltado desde veinte metros? Bueno, la otra cosa era una chica. Una chica gótica vestida toda de negro. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Él no lo sabía y comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que quizás Remy le había puesto alucinógenos a su comida.

La chica se movió tan rápido que Jason apenas la vio. Escuchó un susurró que sonó como "haniel" y luego hubo un destello azul y el monstruo explotó en una nube de polvo negro mientras gritaba "mi carneee"

Jason no sintió compasión por él.

La chica se giró hacia él, una fracción de segundo antes de desaparecer, dejando a la vista sólo un parte de su rostro. Jason sólo alcanzó a ver su cabello, negro como la noche; como su traje, y dos brillantes y fríos ojos azules que lo miraban calculadoramente.

Luego se esfumó, se fue, y Jason se sintió más psicópata que nunca. Con las manos en la cabeza y la boca abierta en un _no-me-lo-creo_ no formulado, se subió a su moto y se dirigió lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

* * *

Arshya volvió al Instituto con la imagen de aquél chico impregnada en su cabeza.

Recordó su cabello rojo, hecho un desastre y revuelto como si acabara de levantarse de la cama; la luz del sol haciendo que las hebras cobrizas de su pelo destellaran como fuego ardiendo. Se había quedado ahí, de pie, con una mueca de auténtica estupefacción; una mano sosteniendo su casco y la otra crispada en un puño. Su aspecto era descuidado, como un típico chico rebelde, pensó Arshya. Jeans rotos, chaqueta de cuero negro y zapatos deportivos.

Pero eran sus ojos los que habían captado su atención. Sus ojos. De un oro nítido. Ojos que la miraban como si pudieran verla. Pero era imposible, se dijo por milésima vez. Él era un mundano. Solo _un_ estúpido mundano.

* * *

Con la cabeza aún en las nubes, encajo la llave en la puerta del Instituto y tomó el elevador. Las puertas con imágenes grabadas de ángeles se abrieron con un rechinido revelando un solitario pasillo, el olor habitual a años, polvo y hogar la recibió dándole la bienvenida.

Con la runa de silencio brillando en sus talones se abrió paso hasta su habitación, cerrándola con cuidado al entrar. Se quitó rápidamente las ropas de combate y se duchó, agradeciendo el no haberse cruzado con nadie en el camino.

Después de cambiarse con unos vaqueros y la primera blusa que encontró, salió de nuevo. Escuchó pasos en la cocina y se dirigió hacia allá con el estómago gruñéndole.

Mientras Isabelle no se hubiera puesto a cocinar, todo estaría bien.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta estar segura de no escuchar su voz y entonces entró en la cocina. Seraphine estaba de espaldas a ella hablando alegremente con Lex –quién estaba sentado en la mesa-, ocupada con una olla que se cocía a fuego lento y despedía un olor agradable.

Arshya se sentó junto a Lex, reclinando la silla y meciéndose lentamente, fingiendo una calma que no sentía.

Seraphine entonces se volvió hacia ella y sonrió con calidez "Arshya, ¿quieres comer?"

"Me muero de hambre"

Lex la miró inquisitoriamente a través de sus grandes ojos marrones.

"¿Dónde hab…?"

"Vaya, miren quién se dignó a aparecer" comentó una molesta y conocida voz, interrumpiendo a Lex. "Estaba empezando a pensar que te habían aplastado o algo así, ya sabes, de tan chiquita que estás uno no sabe"

Arshya detuvo el balanceo de su silla y le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Blake desde el otro lado de la mesa. El recién llegado iba vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y una elegante blusa blanca. Todo carísimo y de marca, pensó Arshya con desdén. Él le devolvió una sonrisa que hizo que la chica sintiera ganas de levantarse y borrársela a golpes. Él siempre parecía tan fastidiosamente feliz.

Recordó el día que llegó al Instituto, y lo había visto, pensando que era bastante atractivo. Incluso se había ideado una versión de él súper-guay, con todo eso que había escuchado de que era hijo de Jace Herondale y Clarissa Morgenstern. Ella se había preguntado que se sentiría tener unos padres como ésos y más aún, que se sentiría tener solamente unos padres.

Alto, delgado y musculoso, Blake poseía un porte elegante y aristocrático en su rostro. Su modo de caminar con esa extraña calma y esa sonrisa torcida pintada en los labios, su cabello rubio claro hasta parece de plata y sus profundos ojos negros. Claro, todo eso antes de que el abriera su bendita boca.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una duenda?" había dicho, frunciendo el ceño y claramente extrañado.

Bien, Arshya estaba acostumbrada a estar veinte centímetros por debajo de los demás –treinta en caso de Blake- pero eso no significada que le agradara que se lo recordaran.

"Mira que mona" le había dicho, poniéndole una mano cabeza "Si hasta pareces muñeca, pequeñita"

Arshya le había quitado la mano de un manotazo. Blake solo había sonreído con suficiencia.

"Guau, esta duenda muerde"

"No so_y_ una duenda" le había dicho, con los dientes apretados "Y si me llamas pequeñita de nuevo te _voy_ a _reventar_ la boca"

"Vaya, que tierna" Blake había visto a Isabelle inocentemente "¿Puedo quedármela? ¿Por favor?"

Después de eso ellos dos habían crecido en guerra, él burlándose de ella todo el tiempo y ella, tratando de golpearlo y vencerlo en todo. Él solo verlo le daban ganas de tener algo en la mano para aplastarlo y hacerlo pedacitos.

Alguien paso una mano por sus ojos. Blake estaba justo frente a ella, sus ojos tan negros como un laberinto.

"Te he preguntado dónde has estado"

"En _qué te importa_" Arshya se alejó de él, reclinando su silla más "Y si no te importa, invades mi burbuja per…"

"No conozco ese lugar, ¿Es un bar? ¿Te estás portando mal? ¿Me das la dirección?"

"Ah, hogar dulce hogar" murmuró Lex a nadie en especial.

"¿Te doy un puñetazo?" preguntó Arshya, desafiante. La sonrisa de Blake se volvió más grande.

"Oh, cariño, ya te dije que no seas tan cariñosa en frente de la gente"

"Blake, jódete"

Arshya lo pateó. Entonces Blake estaba sentado al lado de ella, moviéndose tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vio.

Seraphine apareció entonces con los platos de sopa caliente y los colocó en la mesa a modo de tregua. En cuanto los colocó, estrujo a Blake en un abrazo asfixiante. "Hermanitoo"

Blake la dejó abrazarlo un momento y luego arrugó la cara "Agg, Seraphine, quítate de encima"

Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Sí, Seraphine era la hermana de Blake. Pero eso –aparte de su cabello blanco como la nieve- era todo su parecido. Seraphine tenía unos lindos ojos color miel caramelo que la hacían ver más dulce de lo que ya en sí era por naturaleza. Era bonita, agradable, un poco tímida y también un poco tonta. Aunque sólo era un año menor que ellos, su mentalidad era de una niña de seis. Pero era una buena chica.

Y su hermano era todo lo que ella no era, todo su lado oscuro.

Lex suspiró.

"¿Podemos, al menos, comer en paz?" Lex, a comparación de Blake –quién era un mar turbulento- era todo un lago de aguas tranquilas y suaves. Lex era el único Lightwood aparte de los dos hermanos, Isabelle y Alec, quiénes dirigían el instituto. Pero Lex era adoptado, hijo de Alec y un tal Magnus que Arshya apenas había visto. Aunque, de hecho, eran sus padrinos.

Magnus, el brujo más poderoso de New York. O Magnus Ojos de Gato, como le llamaban ellos.

Blake tomó un mechón negro de su cabello y lo observó como si estuviera haciendo una importante investigación científica.

"Te has duchado"

"¿Enserio?" dijo Arshya, sarcástica "¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

Blake no le hizo caso. "Eso significa que has salido"

"Me duché porque me dio la gana y he estado todo el maldito día en mi habitación… no es cómo si Isabelle nos hubiera prohibido salir o algo así"

"Por supuesto, es por eso que llamé a tu puerta y no abriste"

"¿Y a ti quién te dijo que yo tenía ganas de verte? Es más, creo que empezaré a hacer como si no estuvieras aquí, será todo un sueño encantado"

Blake estaba a punto de replicar cuando Alec entró en la cocina; iba vestido con unos jeans y una chaqueta gastada y sucia. Para Arshya, Alec era la voz de la seriedad, cordura y prudencia en el Instituto, aunque le molestaba un poco que a veces se pasara de autoritario. Casi siempre era Isabelle quién se ponía de parte de los chicos en cuanto a cosas y misiones peligrosas se refería, por eso era que había sido tan raro que los dos hermanos se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para hacer ese extraño "toque de queda".

"Hola" dijo Alec, sin mirarlos y dirigiéndose hacia la olla, su esbelta figura deslizándose con gracia "Vaya, esto huele bien. Después de ser torturado por la comida de Isabelle tanto tiempo, esto es como la comida de los dioses"

"El punto es que la comida de Isabelle _no_ es comida" dijo Blake.

"Si bueno, eso" Alec entonces miró a hacia la mesa, sus ojos, de un azul más oscuro que los de Arshya, fijos en ella "Isabelle quiere verte"

Arshya medio abrió la boca "Pero no he hecho na-"

Blake rió y Arshya lo supo, cerró la boca con fuerza, planeando cómo lo mataría al anochecer.

"Te vi entrar" dijo Blake, sin molestarse en fingir que no tenía nada que ver "Y te acusé con Alec"

"Qué sorpresa" farfulló Arshya, malhumorada, luego miró a Alec "¿Al menos puedo comer antes de ser castigada por toda la vida?"

"Te diría que estás exagerando" intervino Lex "Pero hablando de Izzy no puedo evitar dudar"

"Bueno, gracias por los buenos deseos"

"Hey, papá" Lex miró a Alec. En un principio, a Arshya le había costado acostumbrarse a que él llamará padre a Alec, tal vez era solo porque ella no había llegado a conocer a los suyos y jamás había dicho esa palabra. Lo más cercano a eso era tal vez Alec, pero últimamente ella apenas lo había visto.

A veces sentía que estaba rodeada de personas que no conocía. "¿Cuándo iremos a ver a Magnus?"

Era extrañó, pensó Arshya, que llamara por su nombre a Magnus y no a Alec. Tal vez sólo era confuso tener dos padres. Arshya había encontrado de chico a Lex leyendo a escondidas "Ser hijo de una pareja no-heterosexual y aprender a sobrellevarlo". Pero la verdad era que el parecía llevarlo demasiado bien ahora.

Alec bufó.

"Tu padre está ocupado con su nueva discípula"

¿Era Arshya o Alec sonaba un poquito irritado? Bueno, no era su asunto. Los demás siguieron hablando mientras ella se concentró en engullir su sopa en sorbos lentos y eternos queriendo retrasar el momento lo más posible, luego se levantó y, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Justo en la puerta se detuvo, recordando algo y se giró hacia Alec.

"Alec, ¿hay mundanos que pueden tener la Visión, cierto?"

Alec pareció sorprendido por la pregunta pero asintió.

"Es extraño, pero sí, ¿por qué?"

Blake rió desdeñosamente. "Por lo que sé, antes eran el servicio de limpieza de los Institutos de los Cazadores de Sombras"

Arshya lo ignoró. "Por nada en especial, y de todas formas ya me voy"

"¡Por fin!" gritó Blake, antes de que ella saliera de la cocina y cerrara la puerta de un portazo.

Bien, se dijo, allá vamos.

* * *

La verdad era que Isabelle no estaba tan fiera como Arshya había pensado. Había temido entrar y ver esa mirada oscura matadora clavada en ella como cuchillos y luego Isabelle explotaría y empezaría a gritar cosas como "cuando los maten a todos, yo seré quien tenga que dar las explicaciones mientras ustedes se ríen de mí desde el más allá" y cosas así.

En cambio, la había encontrado recargada en la ventana, con los hombros hundidos y una mirada triste y cansada. En cuanto ella había advertido su presencia, se había repuesto tan rápido que Arshya casi se sorprendió. Arshya había aprendido con el tiempo que Isabelle era de hierro, por más mal que estuvieran las cosas, siempre se mostraba fuerte y animada, y nunca dejaba que la vieras ni la consolaras. Jamás.

Sus luminosos ojos negros se volvieron duros al verla y sus labios eran una fina línea, iba vestida con botas y un conjunto ceñido en negro, una bufanda color rosa alrededor de su delgado cuello, lo que le hizo pensar a Arshya que tal vez iba a salir hoy. Isabelle parecía mucho más joven de lo que era.

En una ocasión, Arshya había escuchado comentar a Alec que Isabelle se parecía a mucho a su madre, Maryse, pero que Isabelle siempre había sido mucho más cálida, sociable y divertida que ella. Arshya sospechaba que hablaba en doble sentido con la palabra _sociable_.

"Arshya ¿Qué es lo que habíamos acordado?"

Ahí estaba, directa al grano, como siempre.

Usualmente, cuando se trataba sobre su seguridad, era Alec quién solía ponerse como mama osa, mientras Isabelle siempre le restaba importancia. Pero eso había cambiado últimamente.

"Ya, lo siento ¿está bien? Solo estaba harta de estar aquí"

"Y por eso te escapaste" Isabelle suspiró, para sorpresa de Arshya "A veces me recuerdas un poco a Jace, pero otras veces a mí misma"

Jace era el hermano de Isabelle que había muerto años atrás. Arshya sabía que aquello había sido un gran golpe para Isabelle, y creía que era eso lo que la había hecho cambiar.

"Creí que era Blake quien te recordaba a él" dijo entonces.

De inmediato, el rostro de Isabelle cambió a una tensa calma. Ella y Blake nunca se habían llevado muy bien, aunque Arshya no sabía exactamente porqué. Isabelle solía comportarse más fríamente con él que con todos los demás y durante los entrenamientos, era bastante dura.

"Bueno, es hijo de Jace" dijo solamente "Pero no se parece mucho a él"

Arshya no supo si se refería a física o mentalmente. Sin querer, su vista se desvió al retrato que estaba sobre el escritorio de Izzy. Una chica de cabello rojo –Clarissa- sosteniendo un libro junto a un guapo chico de cabello dorado –Jace- que la miraba desde atrás con tanta intensidad que Arshya se sorprendió sintiéndose triste por ellos. Que tuvieran que morir tan jóvenes….

Una súbita imagen la hizo sobresaltarse; el recuerdo de aquél chico de cabello rojo. Frunció el ceño.

"Las cosas no están bien" dijo Isabelle entonces y ella volvió a mirarla "Debes entender eso. No sólo los queremos tener aquí encerrados para fastidiarlos"

"Bueno, eso es una gran consuelo para mí" Arshya resopló "Sé que es peligroso, pero la vida de un cazador de sombras es peligrosa ¿no? De eso se trata"

"No se trata de demonios, Arshya. Tu no estuviste durante la primera guerra… cosas extrañas están empezando a pasar, como la primera vez… si es verdad que Sebastian está vivo…."

Sebastian. Ahí estaba ese nombre otra vez. Arshya había escuchado a Alec e Isabelle cuchichear entre ellos sobre ese tipo, más no sabía nada de él mas que había muerto hace tiempo. O eso se suponía.

"¿Qué?"

Isabelle, quién se había quedado con la vista perdida, volvió a mirarla. "Nada. Ahora ve a tu cuarto y si vuelves a escaparte dudo que me vuelvas a encontrar de tan buen humor como hoy. Le hace falta una buena limpieza a los pasillos, te dejo a tu desición si te ofreces voluntaria. Y lo harás con un cepillo de dientes"

Arshya sonrió ante la amenaza. "Bueno, si es de Blake…"

Isabelle también sonrió y luego le hizo gesto de la mano "Bueno, es suficiente; fuera, ahora"

* * *

Arshya llegó a su habitación y comenzó a dar vueltas como leona enjaulada sin saber que hacer.

"Le harás caso a Isabelle" dijo su yo bueno.

"Sí, claro" respondió su yo malvado.

* * *

Remy supo que Jason había llegado cuando escuchó un rechinido de llanta, los claxon de los carros y varias protestas no muy amables alzándose a lo largo de la calle.

Escuchó la música a todo volumen antes de voltearse y quedar boquiabierto. Ese imbécil se había traído _su_ camioneta. Una Chevrolet Van la cual acababa de terminar de arreglar y limpiar. Sobre todo limpiar. Le había costado MUCHO.

Y ahora el idiota de Jason parecía que la había metido a un criadero de puercos y luego la hubiera cubierto de toda la mierda que encontró.

A través del cristal Jason le sonrió como psicópata. Aparcó justo a su lado y le abrió la puerta. Las chicas que pasaban por ahí hicieron gestos de asco y otras apuntaban a la camioneta y se doblaban de risa.

Antes de saber lo que hacía, Remy se subió y se le echó encima, golpeándolo.

Jason soltó una carcajada, tratando de esquivar sus golpes en medio de aquél espacio tan reducido.

"Oh, tranquilo viejo" dijo, imitando el tono de Bugs Bonny y haciendo que Remy se encendiera más.

"Te haré papilla maldito pelo de tomate" dijo Remy, dándole un puñetazo y le dio otro más antes de que Jason lograra abrir la puerta y los dos cayeran rodando por la calle.

Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie enseguida, aspirando con fuerza. Se miraron intensamente por un momento y luego Jason rompió a reír.

"Traje las motos" dijo, excusándose "No podía traerlas en mi carro"

"Ah, no sabía que para subir las motos primero tenías que untar de mierda mi camioneta" dijo Remy, aún enojado.

"Pues la próxima vez que planees echarme una cubeta de agua en la mañana recuérdalo"

"Tu madre nos prohibió andar en motos" dijo Remy, con las orejas rojas, pero lentamente comenzando a calmarse "Lo sabes"

"Si, lo sé. Y mira lo mucho que me importa"

Remy lo pensó un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos a matarnos. Me encanta" luego se subió de nuevo a la Van "Pero yo conduzco"

"Ése es el espíritu"

* * *

El lugar a dónde ellos solían ir lo llamaban "El Asador".

Era un antiguo almacén que había sido tomando por las bandas del territorio, haciéndolo algo así como su cuartel general de fiestas. Era un ambiente de drogas, risas, locura y velocidad.

Jason conocía al que era el pez gordo de ahí, un tipo robusto, aunque bastante joven llamado Fenris. De hecho, creía que debía de ser sólo un poco mayor que él, pero su constitución de monstruo lo hacía ver mayor.

Remy había sido quién lo había traído ahí por primera vez. Jason no tenía ni idea de cómo Remy había conocido a un tipo como Fenris, pero le daba igual. Fenris le había ganado simpatía a Jason desde que se metió en una pelea la primera vez que pisó el Asador y venció a cuatro de los chicos sin ayuda.

Aunque habían planeado ir justo después de la escuela, Jason y Remy habían pasado la tarde en el taller, dado que Remy se negó a dejar su adorada camioneta así porque, según él "la mierda se le iba a quedar pegada". Así que el la limpió mientras Jason limpiaba su babeada moto.

"¿Me puedes decir en dónde rayos metiste a tu moto?" le había dicho Remy, con los ojos entrecerrados. "No. Mejor no me lo digas. No quiero saber qué es eso"

Jason se había encogido de hombros, de todas formas, él todavía aún no tenía una respuesta a eso.

La noche ya había caído y la calle relucía con la luz platina de luna, Jason y Remy entraron en sus motos al almacén como unos verdaderos badass.

Adentro bullía de actividad, las chicas enredándose con los chicos, el humo de los cigarros ascendiendo y las botellas de cerveza volando de ahí para allá. Había por lo menos una treintena de personas ahí dentro y más o menos una docena de motos. Ninguno era la clase de persona con la que te gustaría toparte en medio de la noche totalmente solo.

"Hey" Mikel, unos de los chicos de ahí se acercó a ellos y chocó las manos con los dos recién llegados.

"Tiempo sin venir, hermanos"

"Jason se había puesto emo" dijo Remy, lo cual era mucho mejor que decir "_la mama de Jason nos prohibió venir y como buenos niños le hicimos caso"_

"Bueno, supongo que no vinieron solo a ver" Mikel los guió hasta el centro del almacén, donde otros chicos los saludaron y otros se les quedaron viendo con recelo y odio. "Oigan todos" dijo Mikel, alzando la voz "Jason Pelo Tomate y Remy Cobardica han vuelto y quieren celebrarlo con unas carreras ¿Quién se apunta?"

* * *

Las carreras se hacían en la calle.

Jason se colocó el casco, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. La mujer encargada de dar la señal les sonreía coquetamente desde su lugar. Jason vio de nuevo a sus lados; había por lo menos nueve motos más, sin contar a Remy, quién estaba a su lado cantando "We are the champions my friends" de Queen.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Jason volvió la vista al enfrente y la mujer subió la bandera.

Apretó el acelerador a fondo, sintiendo la descarga de adrenalina recorrerlo. Los gritos se desvanecieron en su mente y todo él se concentró en la carrera.

El sonido del viento en sus oídos, la noche sobre él y la velocidad en sus venas.

Se escuchó a sí mismo gritando de júbilo, luego miró hacia atrás, sabiendo que ya iba por delante de todos y el aire nocturno le pego en el rostro, su olor a cemento, tierra, metal y libertad.

Dobló una esquina, la parte lateral de la moto sacando chispas al entrar en contacto con el suelo, y luego volvió a acelerar.

Entonces un muro negro apareció de la nada. Algo lo golpeo en el pecho y él salió volando.

Jason sintió como se quedaba sin aire justo antes de estamparse contra la pared de un edificio y derrumbarse en el suelo.

A duras penas y con la vista borrosa, alzó la mirada.

Por un momento creyó ver una gran mole. Luego, algo lo volvió a alzar en el aire y lo volvió a estampar contra la pared.

Algo cálido y sabor a metal se deslizó por la boca de Jason, que aún seguía sin saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Lo único que podía pensar era que, con suerte, su casco había amortiguado los golpes.

Volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez, antes de volver a ser lanzado por los aires, se levantó tambaleando.

Esta vez sí lo vio bien. ¿Qué diablos?

Era otra de esas _malditas_ cosas. Pero esta era más grande. Mucho más. Tenía dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza de un cuerpo humanoide, su rostro contraído en una mueca de furia, sus ojos, de un amarillo resplandeciente, plantados en él.

"Pero qué mierda" logró decir Jason, escupiendo sangre "¿Otra vez?"

El demonio alzó su puño de nuevo, esta vez listo para aplastarlo. Jason se hizo a un lado justo cuando impactó al cemento, haciendo un boquete.

Estoy en problemas, se dijo a sí mismo. Muchos problemas. ¿Y dónde diablos estaban los demás chicos?

"GUAARRR" gruñó el demonio, volviendo a alzar el puño.

"Si guar guar, yo ya me voy" farfulló Jason. Pero ni de coña. No iba a salir de ahí corriendo como un cobarde.

Tenía que distraerlo y luego golpearlo, pero ¿con qué? A su alrededor no había nada.

Tomando una apresurada decisión, pateó la puerta trasera de un viejo edificio abandonado y entró, corriendo hasta toparse con unas escaleras.

¿Arriba o abajo? ¿Arriba o abajo? Un estruendo que le avisó que el demonio ya venía tras él lo hizo decidirse. A la mierda, arriba.

Subió ruidosamente por los escalones de metal; un poco más abajo, el demonio parecía estar destrozando toda la estructura.

Llegó a una terraza, y volteó a todos lados desesperadamente, lo único que había ahí era un jodido bote de basura.

Eso, se dijo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Entonces la puerta explotó y el demonio apareció con un "GUAARRR" ensordecedor. Al parecer, a eso se limitaba todo su vocabulario.

"Hey, cara fea" le gritó; el demonio lo miró furioso, y alzó los dos puños, Jason esperó y luego rodó hacia un lado, justo cuando el demonio masacraba el lugar donde había estado antes. Corrió hacia el bote y tomó la tapa, volteándose rápidamente y lanzándosela al demonio.

La tapa de metal voló en el aire y chocó contra la cabeza de la cosa, rebotando y cayendo al suelo con un sonido metálico.

No pareció herido. Sólo más enojado.

"Mierda" fue todo lo que dijo, antes de que el demonio lo mandara lejos de un violento manotazo. Jason cayó con un golpe sordo y resbaló sobre la superficie mojada y, un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaría, cayó por el vacío.


	4. La extraña respiración

**Bueno, aquí está el 3 capítulo de FiD :) Está un poco corto, pero el siguiente es importante y será un poco largo!**

* * *

_"Labios marchitos y desgarrados_  
_por el silencio, por el sufrimiento_  
_al cual fueron condenados…_  
_Malditos amantes del desprecio."_

Ángeles Caídos, Anónimo.

**Capítulo 3. La extraña respiración.**

_Estaba la sensación de caer. La sensación de un momento estar rodando en suelo mojado y luego caer al vacío, a la nada. Jason miró hacia al cielo, por un segundo, creyendo que volaba, que las alas se desplegaban en su espalda con un aleteo, abriéndose blancas y resplandecientes a la noche._

_Entonces se sintió caer, y sus alas cayeron, como un ángel roto, cayendo del cielo para ser engullido por la oscuridad._

_Vio las estrellas, más lejanas que nunca, titilando en la bóveda celeste como si se burlaran de él._

_Y alguien tomó su mano. Una luz titilante en medio de su mundo de tinieblas._

* * *

Alguien lo sostuvo. Jason, aliviado de que los chicos lo hubieran alcanzado, aferró con fuerza la mano, que le pareció demasiado pequeñita aunque fuerte y dejó que lo jalaran hasta que cayó de rodillas en suelo firme.

Una sombra se materializó a su lado.

Jason, confundido, alzó la vista. Una familiar y diminuta figura conocida estaba de pie al lado de él.

La chica gótica se volteó y lo miró, a través de unas espesas pestañas negras y unos ojos del azul del cielo.

"¿Tú?" dijeron los dos, al unísono.

"Pensé que eras más alta" comentó Jason, y los ojos de ella se ensancharon por un segundo, sorprendidos, y luego, desafiantes.

"Cállate y no hagas estorbo, mundano"

Chica ruda, Jason sonrió con malicia.

"¿Mundano?" dijo, arrugando la cara "¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?"

"GUAAAAAAAAARRR" el demonio, justo encima de ellos, rugió de nuevo y la chica, ignorándolo, cargó contra él.

"Ariel" exclamó, blandiendo un cuchillo que brilló y se encendió con un destello azul.

El demonio le lanzó un manotazo, la chica dio una voltereta, esquivándolo y luego saltó y le asestó una estocada en el brazo, mutilándolo.

El demonio gritó, y, más rápido de lo que Jason pensó, pateó a la chica.

Ella cayó y rodó a un lado cuando el demonio se disponía a pisotearla. Entonces se puso de pie, e igual de rápida, salió corriendo hacia la pared, impulsándose en ella, y saltó hacia la cabeza del demonio, rebanándole la cabeza de un tajo. El demonio explotó y desapareció.

La chica hizo una mueca y se agarró el brazo. Con sus ropas negras, Jason no podía saber si estaba sangrando. Ella se dio la vuelta, y cojeando, comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

"Hey" Jason la alcanzó corriendo, sin saber exactamente que hacer; se sentía en deuda con la chica, pero no le iba a dar las gracias "¿Estás bien?"

Ella rió con desdén, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, se escucharon el sonido de pasos acercándose por la escalera. Remy llegó al lado de Mikel, con una mirada asustada en su rostro. Jason escuchó a alguien gritando abajo, en la calle, algo como "Jason se volcó" y otros más pidiendo ayuda.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?" le espetó Remy, acercándose hasta él y con sus ojos grises despidiendo chispas. "Te desviaste casi un kilómetro del camino y luego escuchamos un estruendo horrible y además, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

"No me di cuenta" Jason, con la cabeza hecha un lío, no entendía nada.

A su lado, sintió a la chica poniéndose tensa. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Mikel la miraba ácidamente a través de sus ojos verdes.

"No queremos Cazadoras de Sombras aquí" dijo "Este es territorio de…"

"Ella me salvó" lo cortó Jason, sintiéndose extrañamente molesto y sin saber de qué diablos hablaba. "Déjala en paz"

"¿Salvarte?" dijo Remy. "¿Y de qué?"

"Eh, bueno…" tartamudeó él, la verdad era que todo se estaba volviendo extraño y confuso en su mente. Y no le iba a decir que un mega monstruo lo había atacado. Hasta a él le sonaba demencial.

"Él es un mundano" dijo entonces la chica, sus ojos azules peligrosamente entrecerrados "El tampoco debería estar aquí"

"Bueno, ése es problema de nosotros" dijo Mikel.

"Sabes que es contra la ley que…"

"Ah, ya cállate y vete"

La chica apretó los dientes con fuerza. "Da igual"

Haciéndolo a un lado, se abrió pasó hasta las escaleras, Jason dudó un momento y luego la siguió.

"Puedo llevarte a tu casa" le dijo, sintiendo más estúpido que nunca, él no acostumbraba a ser amable, pero, considerando que le había salvado la vida…

"No, gracias, sé llegar sola" dijo ella, comenzando a bajar las escaleras y sin siquiera mirarlo.

Bien, pensó Jason con molestia, hasta aquí ha llegado mi gran esfuerzo. "Dale, haz lo que quieras. Ojalá te pierdas"

Ella rió y se detuvo, dándose la vuelta. "Que caballeroso, mundano"

"Siempre" se regodeó él y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta.

"Ah, y mis nombre es Arshya. Arshya Nightshade. Solo para que no olvides que una chica salvó tu trasero"

Antes de que él pudiera replicar, ella desapareció por las escaleras y los demás chicos llegaron.

"¿Viste esa chica?" le dijo Jason a Gab, uno de los que acaban de llegar "Es rara"

"¿Quién?"

"Ésa, la que iba bajando por las escaleras. Bajita, gruñona, con cara de patear traseros."

"¿Qué?" Gab parecía verdaderamente sorprendido "Hombre, debiste haberte dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, yo no vi nada. Además, ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?"

Jason pestañeó "¿Enserio no la viste?"

Gab rodó los ojos y le palmeó la espalda "Eh, Remy, yo creo que éste necesita ser llevado al hospital"

Jason estaba pasmado. Estoy loco, se dijo Jason, bien zafado. Entonces se volvió hacia Remy.

"Tú si la viste, no me lo puedes negar"

"Por supuesto que la vi" dijo Remy, acercándose a él. Mikel estaba diciéndole a los demás chicos quien sabe que, algo como que "_nada había pasado_" y "_Jason tuvo crisis adolescente y necesitaba atención_". Todos comenzaron a bajar. "Lo que me sorprende es que tú también. Pero no te preocupes, ya sabes cómo es Gab de poco observativo"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Jason lo miró, sus ojos dorados viéndose oscuros, no había entendido la mitad de lo que había dicho. En ese momento, los dos bajaban de las escaleras.

"Oh no" Remy se detuvo a medio tramo.

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, dios, no"

"¿¡Qué?"

"Tal vez" Remy puso las manos en sus hombros y habló con voz exageradamente dramática "Nos estamos volviendo locos"

Jason volteó los ojos y le quitó las manos de encima de un manotazo.

_Como si no hubiera pensando eso antes_, le quiso decir. "Cierra la boca" fue todo lo que dijo en cambio.

* * *

Arshya se colocó la iratze y la dejó actuar un momento antes de volver a ponerse de pie. Estaba afuera del Instituto; aún era de noche y el cielo estrellado estaba escondido bajo la contaminación que rodeaba a la ciudad como una cápsula oscura y cenicienta.

La calle estaba sola y tenebrosa, un calor pegajoso e incómodo flotando en el aire. Arshya odiaba el calor. Estaba a punto de empezar a escalar cuando una figura semitransparente comenzó a tomar forma hasta condensarse en la forma de un anciano fantasma.

"Buuuuu" dijo, deslizándose por la calle "Buuuu"

Al ver que no causaba ninguna reacción en Arshya más que una irritante indiferencia, se acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a varios centímetros. "BU"

Arshya volteó los ojos e hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano, alejando al fantasma. "Si, buenas noches a usted también, señor Thompson"

Arshya podía ver fantasmas, lo que era una cualidad extraña en los Cazadores de sombras. Este, en específico, no era un fantasma muy interesante ni muy hablador.

El fantasma del señor Thompson se alejó reptando por la calle. "Buuu buuu y más buuu. Uy que miedo doooy"

Arshya suspiro y, apoyándose en sus pies, comenzó a escalar por las paredes del instituto.

La puerta y una entrada sigilosa ya no eran opción. El idiota de Blake era más silencioso y astuto que un maldito gato. Aún no sabía dónde ni cómo la había visto la otra vez. Y esta vez sí se iba a ganar una buena reprimend; Isabelle no bromeaba cuando se lo dijo y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de limpiar todo el pasillo con un cepillo de dientes.

Ella no tenía planeado escaparse. Se había dispuesto férreamente a hacerle caso a Isabelle, haciendo oídos sordos a su yo malvado que le susurraba al oído lo bien que se la iba a pasar allá afuera. Su yo bueno había ganado la batalla hasta que su pulsera había comenzado a vibrar.

Había sido un regalo de Magnus, en una de las pocas veces que lo había visto. Sus verdes y brillantes ojos de gato habían estado desinteresadamente fijos en ella mientras le explicaba que era un sensor muy especial, capaz de sentir la ubicación y presencia de demonios en un radio mucho más grande que los sensores comunes.

Y Arshya, a quién su yo malvado le había susurrado que sólo esperaba una excusa para largarse, se había descubierto a sí misma poniéndose su ropa de combate, cerrando la puerta con llave y saliendo silenciosamente por la ventana. Como toda una criminal profesional.

No podía evitarlo, se sentía asfixiada ahí dentro. Además, solo sería un rato, no es como si fuera a salir de fiesta y ligar con vampiros. Ni siquiera sería peligroso, se dijo, convenciéndose a sí misma.

Arshya llegó hasta su ventana y la abrió de un jalón, colándose dentro rápidamente. El interior de su cuarto estaba en tinieblas y ella apenas podía ver nada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una sombra deslizándose en la oscuridad.

Giró la cabeza en esa dirección. Pero ahí no había nada. Sólo era su imaginación alterada y nerviosa. Sintió el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y se tiró sobre la cama, tratando de calmarse.

Cerró los ojos, con la culpabilidad lentamente invadiéndola como si se tratase de un veneno.

Bueno, había salvado la vida de un estúpido mundano, al menos eso calmaba un poco su conciencia.

Jason.

¿Qué hacia ese loco mundano en medio de una manada de hombres lobos? No todos eran, pero sí la mayoría. Y aunque no lo había mostrado, ella había estado asustada.

Los hombres lobos no eran las personas menos temperamentales que conocía y esa manada en especial era bastante peligrosa. Apenas empezaban a formarse, y Arshya había escuchado decir a Alec que era una parte de la división que se había provocado cuando el ex –líder de la manada, Lucian Graymark, la había dejado.

En resumen, era una manada algo descontrolada y sin respeto alguno a los acuerdos, la Clave ya estaba planeando mandar a un equipo especial a encargarse de ellos.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a ese chico, Jason. Tenía una extraña sensación. Entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que Jason no actuaba como un humano normal.

Había luchado contra el demonio y ni siquiera había parecido asustado o amendetrado, ni siquiera cuando cayó del edificio. Y su forma de moverse.. Arshya lo había visto aventarle esa tapa de metal al demonio antes de que ella lograra llegar hasta ellos.

Un humano no podía moverse con esa gracia y esa rapidez.

Y luego estaba su inquietante parecido con los chicos de la foto. Sentía que todo estaba conectado, pero no lograba entender cómo. Tal vez por que las únicas opciones que se le ocurrían eran demasiado alocadas.

Arshya agarró una almohada y se la puso en la cabeza, queriendo sacar todos esos pensamientos estúpidos de su cabeza.

_Sólo es un humano más idiota que los demás_, se dijo a sí misma, _el caso es que tu llevas tanto tiempo encerrada y sin hacer nada que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ponerte a crear teorías delirantes._

Arshya sintió una extraña sensación cálida en su brazo. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que alguien estaba respirando junto a ella.


	5. El relato de Seraphine

**Otro cap más :) Espero que les guste!**

* * *

_"A media noche se escuchan_  
_sus alas alzar el vuelo,_  
_rompen la tranquilidad del desvelo,_  
_lo rompen con gritos de tortura sin piedad."_

_Ángeles caídos, anónimo._

**Capítulo 4. "El relato de Seraphine".**

Arshya saltó de la cama, aventando la almohada de un tirón y sentándose tan rápido que se mareó. A su lado, plácida y tranquilamente acostado, estaba Blake sonriendo malvadamente.

"¿Me puedes decir qué diablos hacías en mi cuarto?" siseó Arshya, con el corazón a punto de salir de su boca. "¡Me has asustado!"

Blake se puso de pie. "No tenía nada que hacer. Y tu siempre me diviertes"

Arshya tomó otra almohada y se la aventó. "¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que puedes entrar así como si nada a mi recámara?"

"Bueno, me creo un cabrón. Y de hecho, si, si puedo entrar a tu recámara así como si nada"

"La puerta estaba cerrada" Arshya estrechó sus ojos "¿Cómo entraste?"

"Me subestimas si crees que una puerta con llave puede detenerme"

"La próxima vez lo recordaré y pondré todos los muebles contra ella"

"¿La próxima vez que qué? ¿La próxima vez que te escapes?" Arshya abrió la boca pero Blake no había terminado. "Ah no, no lo niegues, te vi entrar por la ventana y además, mírate, llevas puestas las ropas de combate"

"B-bueno, pues tu también, en ese caso"

"Yo voy a entrenar"

"¿A medianoche?"

"Me gusta entrenar en la noche, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Blake? Actúas como un psicópata acosador"

Él se recargó en la puerta y la miró con sus ojos tan oscuros como las sombras que se cernían sobre la recámara. Su silueta apenas era visible desde ahí, la escasa luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana vaciaba a su cabello de color, haciéndolo parecer de hielo.

"Nada, en verdad era que sólo quería hacerte una visita"

"Si, claro, primero me corto los dedos antes de creer esa inocente declaración"

"Si, ya sé como eres de sadomasoquista"

"Si tu plan era cacharme para acusarme de nuevo, puedes irte de una vez e ir corriendo a contarle a Alec. Porque te advierto que Isabelle te va a sacar a patadas de su cuarto si te atreves a levantarla"

"No voy a acusarte" dijo Blake duramente y luego sonrió ligeramente "¿En verdad crees que eres la única que se ha escapado?"

Arshya se quedó boquiabierta. "T-tú ¿tu también te has salido?"

"¿De verdad crees que me quedó aquí todas las noches? ¿Solo, triste y aburrido?"

Arshya tomó un vaso de vidrio que había en su mesita de noche y se lo aventó. Blake desapareció de su vista al instante y el vaso chocó contra la ventana y se hizo añicos, luego él volvió a aparecer junto a la ventana.

La miraba estupefacto. "Por el Ángel, ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?"

"Si serás hipócrita" escupió Arshya, con las mejillas encendidas "¿Por qué, por todas las dimensiones, me acusaste si tu también lo haces?"

"Por que yo puedo salir por ahí y saber que no corro peligro. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de ti"

"Ah, estás diciendo que eres mejor que yo"

"Siempre he sido mejor que tú, y además no es mi culpa que siempre que cuando te escapes seas tan ruidosa y descuidada"

"No soy rui.."

"Sí, sí que lo eres. Y si seguías así, con lo histérico que están Alec e Isabelle, quien sabe que iban a hacer para impedir que saliéramos" Arshya se imaginó a Alec e Isabelle colocando alarmas por todo el instito o contratando guardias. "Como sea, si vine aquí, era para llevarte conmigo"

Arshya parpadeó, sorprendida "¿Ir contigo?"

"¿En serio me crees tan idiota para creer por un segundo que te ibas a quedar aquí encerrada? Yo no lo soporto, y aún me pregunto como diablos le hacen Lex y Seraphine. Tal vez toman tranquilizantes… pero eso no importa. Mira, me odias y te odio, pero eso es aquí. Si vamos a escaparnos, al menos hagámoslo juntos y así podré asegurarme de que por tu culpa no empiecen a sospechar. Y también de que no te maten"

"Qué romántico" se burló Arshya "¿Ahora viene la parte donde declaras tu amor secreto?"

"No, no tienes tanta suerte. ¿Aceptas o no?"

"Vale, está bien, tranquilízate"

"Entonces vámonos"

"¿Ahora? Acabo de regresar y de todas formas, ¿no piensas dormir? Son las cuatro de la madrugada"

Blake hizo un sonido de impaciencia "No puedo dormir"

Arshya alzó las cejas "¿Por qué no? ¿Quién te lo impide?"

"Pesadillas" Blake se cruzó de brazos. Arshya no podía imaginar un Blake que prefería no dormir antes de soñar con cosas. ¿A que podía tenerle miedo él?

"¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?"

"Oh, no lo sé, de las bonitas, tal vez" Blake desvió su mirada hacia la ventana "La mayoría son sobre el día que mataron a mis padres. Sueño con ellos y mi hermano"

La cama crujío cuando Arshya se reclinó para escuchar mejor, una parte de ella sorprendida de que él le estuviera contando aquello, y la otra realmente interesada.

"Y lo peor de todo es que en mis sueños me veo a mí mismo matándolos"

Hubo un silencio y luego él se encogió de hombros. "Como sea, las primeras veces fue entretenido pero ahora ya me cansaron. Prefiero pasar un buen rato en otro lado con otras compañías"

"Blake" él la miró entonces, los luminosos ojos azules de Arshya parecían alterados "¿Tenías un hermano?"

"Jonathan está muerto" dijo él, y su mirada se tornó igual de oscura que dos pozos negros.

"¿Jonathan?" preguntó ella "¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué… que fue lo que en realidad pasó en…?"

"Nada que te importe" la interrumpió él secamente y con un rostro de piedra "A veces deberías de cerrar tu bocota, Arshya, arruinas mi buen humor"

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Blake saltó por la ventana y desapareció en la noche.

* * *

"Cazadora de Sombras" repitió Jason, con la cabeza martilleándole a causa de los golpes en la cabeza "¿Qué clase de profesión es esa?"

"El problema es que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza y te estás volviendo más idiota de lo que ya eras" dijo Remy, quién conducía su Van a través de las turbulentas calles de New York. Las luces de los edificios y escaparates brillaban por todos lados y la gente se movía sin parar. No importa qué hora era, la ciudad siempre estaba en movimiento.

"Estoy bastante seguro de lo que escuché" dijo Jason, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. "Y tú también lo escuchaste"

"Pues no tengo idea, tal vez escuchamos mal o a lo mejor es su apodo del circo"

Jason recordó a la chica, toda de negro y con esa mirada azul acerada. Todo en ella parecía ser una amenaza latente, cómo si en cualquier momento fuera a darte un puñetazo.

"Ella no parecía sacada de un circo"  
"Tienes razón, era tan chiquita que parecía sacada de una tienda de muñecas"

Jason rió y luego gimió cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

"Hombre, y ni creas que me he tragado esa historia tuya" dijo Remy "de que alguien intentó asaltarte y esa chica te salvó"

"No me importa si me crees o no" Jason se encogió de hombros "Y yo nunca dije que me salvó. Por favor, una chica, salvándome ¿A mí?"

Bueno, sí lo había salvado, pero eso no significaba que él iba a admitirlo.

"¿Ah, no? Entonces si que debes haberte dando un buen madrazo en la cabeza, por que recuerdo muy bien que dijiste algo como "Ella me salvo, dejénla en paz" Remy lo imitó con voz chillona.

Jason gruñó y desvió la vista a la ventana.

"Además" siguió Remy "Aún no termino de entender cómo te desviaste un kilómetro del camino y como diablos llegaste a esa terraza. Hubiera sido más sencillo decir que te encontraste a la tipa y te la llevaste a un lugar apartado para…"

"Déjalo ya, Remy" lo cortó Jason de malhumor "De todas formas no importa"

"Lo sé. Pero me gusta joderte como el buen amigo que soy"

Era de madrugada cuando llegaron al taller de Remy. Después de cincuenta llamadas, un irritado Jason le había contestado a su madre y le había dicho que iba a pasar la noche con Remy y que había pasado toda la tarde con unos amigos en un bar.

Cuando ella había empezado a alzar la voz, Jason le colgó. No estaba de humor para eso.

No solía comportarse así con sus padres, pero ese día había llegado a sus límites con todas las cosas raras que le habían pasado.

Jason entró al taller detrás de Rem y aspiró ese peculiar olor del lugar.

"Huele a perro" se quejó. Jason siempre le había dicho eso a Remy y una vez le había preguntado si tenía o había tenido una mascota, a lo que su amigo simplemente se había reído y le había dicho que sí tenía , pero que no siempre estaba ahí. Hasta la fecha, Jason nunca la había visto. Y no le hubiera creído si no hubiera sido por las croquetas que estaban desparramadas en una esquina del taller.

"Tal vez eres tú" le contestó Remy, sacándose su chaqueta café por los hombros y arrojándola a suelo. "Me voy a duchar. Búscate unos periódicos y tírate en algún lado"

"Muy gracioso" Jason se dirigió a los viejos sillones que había en la esquina del taller y en los que siempre dormía cuando se quedaba ahí. Remy abrió la puerta de su cuarto y desapareció.

Pensándolo bien…

Jason regresó sobre sus pasos y cuando escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo, abrió la puerta. El cuarto de Remy estaba tan desordenado que ni siquiera se veía el piso. Uno a uno, arrastró todos los muebles hasta que la puerta del baño ser perdió de la vista.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Y por primera vez no tuvo pesadillas. Soñó.

Soñó con ángeles cayendo del cielo.

* * *

Un segundo después de que Blake se fuera, alguien tocó la puerta.

Arshya saltó de la cama, apunto de soltar un grito ahogado. Se tapó la boca y esperó.

Los golpes se repitieron otra vez, un poco tímidos y vacilantes. Arshya se relajó un poco. Si hubiera sido Aec, sería mas insistente y si fuera Isabelle, ya hubiera derribado la puerta.

Solo quedaban dos opciones.

Se acercó de puntitas a la puerta, pegando el oído y una mano en el pomo.

"¿Quién va?"

"Arshya" Seraphine sonaba aliviada "¿Estás bien?"

Arshya, totalmente tranquila ahora, abrió un poco la puerta, dejando a la vista sólo su rostro. Seraphine estaba sola en medio de las tinieblas del pasillo, llevaba puesta su pijama y tenía una expresión culpable.

"Lo siento, Arshya, escuché ruidos y…" se interrumpió cuando Arshya abrió completamente la puerta y la jaló para que entrará. Si hubiera sido Lex, él probablemente la hubiera delatado, pero era Seraphine. No corría ningún problema. Nadie guardaba un secreto mejor que ella.

Seraphine abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio los restos vidriosos del vaso, luego miró la ventana que Blake había dejado abierta; el aire veraniego meciendo las cortinas como el vestido de una fantasma. Por último miró a Arshya. Ella estaba de pie, sus ojos viéndose tan oscuros y luminosos como cristal azul; parecía divertida de su reacción. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y sucio, sus ropas de combate estaban igual, incluso desgarradas en algunos lados y además, pensó Seraphine mientras veía a todos lados…"¿Por qué hay almohadas tiradas por todos lados?"

Arshya puso los ojos en blanco mientras las recogía y Seraphine sintió como su mandíbula caía. "Dime que mi hermano y tú no están saliendo"

"¿Qué?" soltó Arshya, tan alto que se obligó a bajar la voz "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Ya te besó?" siguió Seraphine, emocionada y acercándose a ella "¿Se porta bien? Por lo que veo no mucho…."

Seraphine le echó una mirada suspicaz a la recámara y Arshya hizo un esfuerzo por no estrellarle algo en la cabeza. "Por el Ángel Seraphine por supuesto que no, ¿De dónde te has sacado esa idea demente?"

"Escuché su voz cuando estaba afuera"

"¿Estabas espiando?"

Seraphine se puso roja. "Claro que no, pero ustedes no estaban precisamente hablando en voz baja. Y además escuché algo como de lo que pones de buen humor, fue lo único ¿por cierto, dónde está? No me digas que está escondido en el clóset"

"Tu hermano se largó" le espetó Arshya "Para que te quede claro, antes de liarme con tu hermano prefiero cortarme un brazo y echarle sal a la herida. Y, además, el no dijo que lo ponía de buen humor, el más bien dijo algo como _arruinar _¿Te queda claro no? Arruinar, destruir, corromper"

"Está bien, no te pongas agresiva" el rostro de Seraphine cambió; agachó su cabeza, su larga cabellera plateada se deslizó por sus hombros y sus ojos caramelo miraron al suelo.

"Hey, Seraphine" Arshya se sintió mal; ya sabía como era ella de sensible. "Lo siento ¿Sí?"

"No, no te disculpes" ella alzó la mirada y Arshya pudo ver a través de sus ojos: preocupación, miedo. Arshya nunca había podido leer a Blake de esa manera. Blake, con esa máscara de hierro que no dejaba ver más allá de ella. "Es sólo que estoy preocupada por Blake, no me gusta que salga… y tampoco tú"

"No deberías preocuparte tanto, Seraphine, tu hermano y yo sabemos como vérnosla allá afuera"

Arshya trató de quitarle importancia, la hermana de Blake siempre se ponía así cuanto a peligro se trataba. No era buena luchando y tenía mucho miedo a los demonios. Y además ella estaba cansada del mismo tema de siempre. Para ella, ese toque de queda seguía siendo una exageración.

Seraphine negó con la cabeza "No tengo duda que ustedes dos puede vencer fácilmente a cualquier demonio. Pero… pero no es sobre eso"

"¿Entonces, qué es?"

Seraphine se acercó a la cama y se derrumbó. Arshya se sentó a su lado.

"¿Si sabes lo que ha estado pasando, no, Arshya?"

"Muertes, asesinatos… no es cómo si fuera raro"

"Supuse que Alec y Isabelle no te había dicho la verdad"

Los ojos de Arshya se estrecharon en dos rendijas azules "¿Qué verdad?"

"Los cuerpos. Todos los cuerpos estaban marcados" Seraphine parecía realmente asustada "Todos ellos tenían un mensaje y todos los han estado mandando aquí"

Arshya estaba tan sorprendida que no encontraba las palabras "Yo nunca vi nada" logró decir.

"Porque todos los mandan al despacho de Isabelle, cada tres días, destrozados, mutilados… submundos y cazadores de sobras. No me preguntes cómo llegan ahí porque no tengo ni idea"

"Por él Ángel" Arshya se tapó la boca. "¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Seraphine?"

Ella bajó la mirada de nuevo. "Escuché a Isabelle y Alec hablar con un hermano silencioso hace varias noches, cuando el primer cuerpo llegó. Yo no quería escuchar, enserio Arshya, pero cuando escuché a Isabelle gritar salí a ver que había pasado. Ninguno de ustedes salió y cuando llamé la puerta de Blake ni siquiera me contestó, ahora sospecho que ni siquiera estaba ahí… el punto es que cuando llegué a la biblioteca estaban hablando de mí y mi hermano, y supe que no se supone que yo debería saber eso… no quería pelearme con Isabelle y mejor me fui…"

"Está bien, Seraphine, no te preocupes. Te creo" Arshya hizo una pausa antes de continuar "¿Qué era lo que decían los cuerpos?"

"Que vendriá por sus hijos" la voz de Seraphine sonaba estrangulada "Por mi y Blake"

"Pero tus padres son…"

"Sebastian está loco" dijo Seraphine, temblando y Arshya se sorprendió cuando ella dijo su nombre."Escuché decir a Isabelle que nosotros habíamos heradado la sangre y apareciencia de los Morgenstern de nuestra madre. Sebastián cree que somos sus hijos simplemente porque tenemos su sangre. Y por eso fue por nosotros, por mí, por Blake y Jonathan"

Arshya se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir.

"Y por eso mató a nuestros padres" dijo Seraphine en voz baja, sus ojos estaban llorosos "No recuerdo mucho de ese día. Es como si todo… fuera borroso en mi mente. Pero si recuerdo cómo mi mamá fue por nosotros en medio de la noche, diciéndonos que teníamos que salir. Yo y Blake estábamos emocionados, éramos unos niños, no nos dimos cuenta de su rostro aterrrado ni su temblor de manos cuando nos tomó" Seraphine aspiró con fuerza "Pero Jonathan no quería irse sin papá. Siempre fue un problemático y… salió del cuartó y bajó las escaleras donde estaba nuestro padre hablando con alguien más"

Seraphine parecía a punto de desmoronarse, Arshya tragó con fuerza. "Seraphine.."

"Sebastian vio a Jonathan y lo tomó, él… reía como un demente" continuó ella, con la vista perdida y sin dar señales de haberla escuchado. "Mamá nos encerró en un cuarto y bajó… Primero se escucharon golpes, platos rotos, estruendos… parecía que estaban luchando. Yo me tapé los oídos y entonces Blake salió corriendo del cuarto. Yo le grité que no lo hiciera, pero el no me hizo caso. Entonces los ruidos cesaron y hubo un silencio. Y luego comenzaron los gritos. No sé que pasó… pero sonaba… sonaba como si estuvieran haciéndole algo horrible a mamá. Sólo duró unos momentos, pero fue… fue horrible.. Y luego el Tío Simon estaba ahí, conmigo"

Arshya parpadeó sorprendida "¿Simon?" Ella no conocía al tío de Blake y Seraphine porque siempre se veía con ellos fuera del instituto, sólo lo había visto pocas veces, además de cuando venía a ver a Isabelle. Ella había pensando que era raro que un adolescente saliera con Isabelle, hasta que supo que era un vampiro. Era extrañó, había pensando, que fuera de su misma de su edad pero su mirada pareciera haber vivido mucho más.

Las manos de Seraphine temblaban.

"El tío Simon me dijo que guardara silencio y que no lo siguiera y entonces bajó también. Hubo mas golpes y entonces escuché como gritaba papá…"

Seraphine cerró los ojos. Las voces, sólidas y nítidas, grabadas a fuego en su mente, jamás las olvidaría.

_¡Clary! ¡Clary, llévate los niños! _

_¡No! _La voz de su madre había sonado rota y desesperada _¡No, Jace, no, no te dejaré aquí!_

_Seraphine, con las manos en los oídos y lágrimas en los ojos, escuchó claramente la risa demente de Sebastian. "Que trágico… me encanta"_

"_No les vas a poner un jodido dedo encima. ¡Simon, llévatelos!"_

"_Oh, no. Oh, nadie se va de esta fiesta, Jace. No hasta que tenga lo que quiero"_

"Después de ahí todo fue confuso" se escuchó decir con voz muerta. "Sebastian soltó un grito horrible y escuché como una pared entera se derrumbaba. El tío Simon entró entonces, llevando en los brazos a Blake y Jonathan. Jonathan estaba como loco. Lloraba y pataleaba sin dejar de gritar"

"_¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Mama! ¡Papá! ¡SUÉLTAME!"_

"Blake parecía haber visto al demonio en persona, estaba blanco y quieto como una estatua. El tío Simon me dijo que saliera por la ventana, pero yo no podía moverme. Estaba tan asustada… entonces él soltó un poco a los chicos para venir por mí y… y Jonathan logró soltarse y salió corriendo"

"_JONATHAN" había gritado Simon, fuera de sí "¡Jonathan, maldito niño endemoniado, regresa aquí!"_

"El tío Simon entonces nos tomó a nosotros dos y nos sacó de la casa. Nos dejó escondidos junto a un árbol… y el regresó corriendo por Jonathan… él era tan rápido… pero no... no lo fue suficiente. Él estaba a punto de entrar cuando la casa explotó en mil pedazos."

Arshya, sumergida en el relato, se había quedado muda.

_¡Clary! _Seraphine recordó las lágrimas de sangre cayendo por el rostro de su tío._ ¡Clary!_ _Oh, Clary._

Recordó como Blake salía corriendo y se recordó a sí misma, sintiendo que se iba a romper de tanto dolor. "Después todo fue un caos de llanto y gritos. Alec e Isabelle aparecieron con otros Cazadores de Sombras. No encontraron nada. Todo quedó reducido a cenizas, como si la casa, nuestros padres, Jonathan y Sebastian jamás hubieran estado ahí. Entre los escombros que quedaron sólo lograron encontrar restos del ADN de mi madre. Los dieron a todos por muertos."

"Lo siento mucho" logró decir Arshya después de un silencio "Seraphine…"

"Fue mi culpa" sollozó ella "¿No lo entiendes? Si tan sólo me hubiera levantado… mi tio Simon no habría soltado a los chicos y Jonathan no hubiera escapado. Si no fuera por mí… Jonathan estaría vivo"

Arshya se acercó a ella y la abrazó. "Seraphine, no llores" dijo, sintiéndose estúpida, pero estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera sabía que decir. "No digas eso"

"Él siempre estaba feliz" dijo Seraphine, sus cálidas lágrimas resbalando por el hombro de la otra chica "Era tan lindo, no se parecía en nada a nosotros. Mamá siempre se enojaba porque Blake y mi padre se burlaban de él diciéndole cabeza de fresa… pero yo siempre pensé que era muy mono, deberías haberlo visto, tenía ese pelo rojo de mi madre y los ojos dorados de mi padre"

La mano de Arshya, que había estado acariciando el cabello plateado de Seraphina, se quedó tiesa.

_No puede ser,_ se dijo. Pero una parte de ella, lo sabía.

Y entonces todo encajó en su mente.

Era obvio, era tan claro. Esos demonios… esos demonios ¿dos demonios en el mismo día atacando a un mismo chico? No, ellos no lo atacaron. Ellos iban por él.

_Voy por mis hijos._

"Arshya, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto pálida"

Arshya miró a Seraphine. No podía decirle aquello, no hasta estar totalmente segura que Jason era Jonathan.

¿Y que pasaría si lo era? Jason sería un Cazador de Sombras.

_Y él ni siquiera lo sabría_, pensó Arshya.

¿Había él podido olvidar todo su pasado? ¿Cómo había escapado de la explosión? ¿Cómo, por todas las dimensiones, había podido pasar algo así?

Podía ser todo una coincidencia. _Demasiada_ coincidencia.

Poco importaba. Si él era Jonathan, estaba en peligro. Sebastian iría a por él._ Y_, pensó Arshya_, yo también._

Tenía que averiguar quién era en realidad Jason y si él era Jonathan… entonces protegerlo de lo que sea que habían enviado tras él.


	6. Una linda y pequeña sorpresa

**Aquí otro cap n.n  
**

* * *

_"A llegado a mi puerta _  
_un ángel sin avisar. _  
_La he dejado abierta _  
_para que el pueda entrar."_

Ángel, Autor desconocido.

**Capítulo 5. Una linda y pequeña sorpresa.**

"Jason" dijo la voz de una chica en medio de sus sueños. "Jason despierta"

Jason rezongó y abrió los ojos lentamente, pestañeando. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba ni porque tenía ese molesto dolor de cabeza.

Entonces su vista se aclaró y pegó un gritó de muerte. Dos cabezas estaban encima de él, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

Sin pensarlo, Jason se sentó y le asestó un puñetazo a una cabeza.

"Ay" se quejó Remy, agarrándose la nariz. La otra chica se tapaba la boca las manos sin parar de reír.

"Demonios, chicos" gritó Jason, furioso "Lárguense y déjenme dormir en paz"

Se puso una almohada en la cabeza e intentó volver a dormir. Entonces el suelo se movió y Jason pegó un salto justo cuando era lanzado por los aires.

Aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe sordo, golpeándose el trasero; la risa de la chica se elevó al igual que la irritación de Jason. Se sentó, quitándose un calcetín mohoso de la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Casi se le quitó el mal humor cuando vio todos los muebles desordenados y recordó que había dejado a Remy encerrado en el baño toda la noche. Entonces su vista dorada se desvió hacia el colchón volcado y su ceño se frunció.

"Me tiraste de la cama" dijo sin creérselo y luego le lanzó una mirada asesina a Remy "Vas a morir"

"Recuérdalo la próxima vez que te pongas de payasito y me dejes encerrado" se burló Remy y cuando Jason se levantó con los puños cerrados, apuntó a la chica "Fue Gwen"

Gwen lo miró traviesamente, retándolo. Gwen era una de sus compañeras y una –la única- amiga que tenía. Su cabello rizado era de un naranja rojizo que siempre estaba hecho un desastre y tenía ese rostro malvado que te advertía que si le hacías algo malo, probablemente lo ibas a pagar de la manera más horrible e inesperada. Jason se alegraba de que nunca la hubiera hecho enojar, porque ya una vez le había incendiado el taller a Remy por llamarla rara.

Una filosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella y lo miró a través de sus peligrosos ojos de un verde acuoso.

"Vale, todo queda en paz entonces" murmuró Jason.

"Genial" dijo Gwen, recargándose contra la pared. Iba vestida con unos ceñidos pantalones de un verde brillante, botas negras hasta la rodilla y una blusa púrpura. De esa manera en que las otras chicas, Jason sospechaba, se burlarían de ella… si tuvieran el valor de hacerlo. "Ahora muévanse par de idiotas y lleven mi hermoso trasero a la escuela"

Remy puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, claro"

"No traje ropa" señaló Jason.

Remy alzó sus brazos, abarcando todo su cuarto. "¿Acaso no vez a tu alrededor? Tienes todo un repertorio a tu servicio"

"No gracias" dijo Jason, viendo unos pantalones con una sustancia verde poco prometedora. "Prefiero no ir"

Gwen rodó los ojos y, de una patada, abrió el clóset de Remy. Una marea de ropas, pelotas de fútbol y otros objetos no identificados cayeron encima de ella. Gwen, con la cara roja de furia, tomó una de las pelotas de futbol y se la lanzó en la cabeza a Remy.

"¡Au!" se quejó él, sobándose la cabeza. "¿Por qué todos despertaron con ganas de golpearme?"

"Tal vez porque despertaste más estúpido hoy" dijo Jason, levantándose.

Gwen lo miró con fingida tristeza. "¿Qué? ¿Debo pedirte perdón porque terminé con la última neurona que tenías?" Luego se giró y empezó a hurgar entre el desastre. "¿Cuándo demonios piensas arreglar tu cuarto, Rem?"

"Yo creo que la pregunta correcta sería si alguna vez lo ha hecho" comentó Jason.

"Deja de hablar como si fueras mi madre, Gwen" gruñó Remy.

"Si fuera tu madre, y de haber sabido que tendría un hijo como tú, te habría abortado"

Jason soltó una carcajada. Gwen le caía bien. Era una de esas chicas que podía estar rodeada de chicos y aun así irradiar luz femenina como un faro. Aunque fuera cruel, ruda y despiadada.

El día que se habían conocido, Jason jamás se habría imaginado que ella fuera así.

Había sido hace menos de seis meses, una noche tormentosa en que él y Remy volvían del Asador. Los dos venían algo tomados, diciendo estupideces y riéndose como idiotas. Por eso es que no se fijaron cuando una silueta oscura cruzó la calle hasta que escucharon el sonido del golpe.

Jason había frenado de golpe, quedándose quieto y pálido. Entonces Remy había abierto la puerta de un golpe y había bajado, Jason tras de él.

La lluvia torrencial había caído sobre sus cabezas en cuanto bajaron, helándoles los huesos y aclarándoles un poco la mente. La calle era un paraje desierto y oscuro, la única iluminación siendo los faros del coche atravesando la cortina de lluvia y niebla.

Jason se había arrodillado junto al cuerpo, sus dientes castañeando y el frío envolviéndolo en un abrazo glacial. Entonces había acercado su mano y volteado el cuerpo.

Remy había soltado un gritito y Jason casi había saltado hacia atrás. Era una chica, una chica que estaba cubierta de sangre por todos lados. Por un momento Jason había pensado que la había matado hasta que se dio cuenta de los cortes, golpes y moretones que la chica tenía por todo el cuerpo. Eso no podía haberlo hecho un coche, ellos ni siquiera habían ido rápido.

Jason se había apresurado a tomar su pulso.

"Está viva… creo" le había gritado a Remy, tratando de alzar su voz por encima de la tormenta. Su amigo había estado a su lado con una expresión de terror "Parece que la golpearon"

"Parece que escapó de Jack el destripador" repuso Remy, horrorizado. "No podemos dejarla aquí"

"Obviamente" Jason se había quitado su chaqueta y había envuelto a la chica en ella rápidamente, luego la había alzado y cargado en sus brazos –su piel terriblemente blanca y fría al tacto- hasta colocarla en el asiento trasero del coche.

"Esto está de miedo" le había dicho Remy mientras conducían a casa de Jason, en todo el camino, no había dejado de voltear a mirar hacia atrás con nerviosismo.

"Bueno, yo no soy un cobarde como tú" le había contestado Jason. En esos momentos ya habían llegado a su casa y Jason miró por el retrovisor antes de girar fuera de la carretera.

Lo que vio a través de él fue un rostro blanco y ceniciento, lleno de sangre, y con unos enfermizos ojos verdes fijos en él.

"¡Mierda!" había gritado, mientras Remy gritaba como loco, frenando en seco.

"¡Bájame de aquí ahora mismo!" había gritado la chica "¿Dónde demonios me llevas?"

Jason no podía creer que pudiera hablar así cuando estaba tan golpeada. "P-pues a curarte" había logrado decir, con los pelos de punta.

Él no había mentido cuando había dicho que no era cobarde, pero tampoco era divertido estar en medio de la solitaria carretera con una chica ensangrentada y con cara de maníaca.

"No necesito su ayuda" entonces la chica había bajado del coche, en medio de la noche, la lluvia, y la soledad.

"Demonios" había maldecido Jason, antes de bajar tras ella. "¿Estás loca o qué? ¿A dónde diablos piensas ir así?"

"No te importa" había contestado ella, sin dejar de caminar lejos de él. "Déjame en paz"

Jason estaba a punto de mandarla al diablo cuando Remy había aparecido a su lado, muerto de miedo. "Jason, ésa chica va en nuestra escuela" le había dicho en voz baja, tragando saliva" Es Gwendolyn, ya sabes… la extraña"

"¿La dejamos aquí? Creo que se escapó del manicomio"

"¿La vamos a dejar ir _así_?" Remy había señalado a la chica que cojeaba por el camino, como sacada de una película de terror.

"Pues no parece muy dispuesta a venir con nosotros"

"Bueno, mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Remy había suspirado con resignación. "Dios, ayúdame, por favor" y se había acercado corriendo hasta la chica, tomándola por las piernas y cargándola sobre su hombro.

"¡¿QUÉ HACES?" rugió la chica, golpeándolo en la espalda. "Bájame AHORA"

"Lo siento, ¿está bien? Perdón por querer salvar tu estúpida vida" Remy se había girado entonces hacia Jason, sin querer pegándole con un poste a la cabeza de la chica.

Ella dejó de pelear y quedó floja en sus brazos.

"Ups" había dicho Remy. "Al menos dejó de morderme"

Jason lo miró, tragándose una carcajada. "Eres un idiota, Remy"

"Un golpe más, un golpe menos ¿qué más da?"

Después de eso, Jason y él la habían llevado a su casa, dónde sus padres habían llamado a un doctor privado para revisarla y tratarla. Ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ni había contestado ninguna pregunta de parte del doctor y sus padres. Aun así, los padres de Jason se negaron a dejarla ir hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperada, dado que no había querido decir quiénes eran sus padres ni dónde vivía.

Fue hasta que estuvieron solos, que ella había alzado los ojos hacia ellos, y, tragándose su orgullo, les había dado las gracias.

"Te golpeé la cabeza con un poste" había dicho Remy "No me des las gracias"

Ella lo había mirado con odio y no volvió a decir nada más.

Durante los días que pasó ahí, se mostró en un principio dura y fría, sin interés alguno en hacerse amiga de ellos. Jason tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo. Pero el punto fue que ni siquiera ella pudo resistirse a las estupideces de Remy.

Y, después de verlo atorarse en la taza del baño, no había podido evitar reír junto a Jason.

Desde entonces, ella se había ido acercando a ellos poco a poco. Después de un tiempo ella se fue de casa de Jason, diciendo que había encontrado un lugar donde vivir. Por lo que ahora Jason y Remy la veían de vez en cuando, pues Gwen parecía ir a otras clases aparte de la escuela. Pero solía aparecerse por casa de Remy o Jason de vez en cuando, o más bien, cuando le daba en gana.

Sin embargo, Jason aún se preguntaba qué era lo que le había pasado a Gwen. O, como creía, de qué era de lo que había escapado.

"Hey, tierra a Jason" Gwen se volteó y le aventó unos jeans y una blusa blanca, haciendo al chico volver a la realidad. "Creo que esos están libres de toda la mierda que Remy tiene en su cuarto. Ahora cámbiate y vámonos"

Jason los sostuvo en su mano y luego miró a sus dos amigos, alzando las cejas. "¿Pueden irse al carajo mientras me cambio?"

"No seas un nenito" dijo Remy.

Gwen sonrió malvadamente "¿Qué? ¿Temes que veamos tus mínimas partes íntimas?"

"Si supieras que son mínimas, no estarías tan dispuesta a quedarte aquí" Jason se puso de pie, y antes de que sus amigos se pusieran a decir algo más, entró al bañó y cerró la puerta.

Después de ducharse y cambiarse con las ropas de Remy, salió, casi chocando con Gwen. Ella era una chica alta, no más que Jason, pero aun así alta. Ella le colocó el reloj en las narices.

"¡Te has tardado media hora! ¡Ahora vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa!"

"No sé porque todos se ponen tan histéricos por llegar tarde"

"Porque no a todos los chicos les vale un pepino la escuela como a ti"

"Ya, relájate mujer" Jason la hizo a un lado y tomó su chaqueta negra.

Gwen volvió a colocarse en frente de él. Todo rastro de enojo había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por un puchero. "¿Podemos ir en las motos, por favor?"

Gwen amaba las motos. Y como no tenía una, tomaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para que los chicos la llevaran.

"Ah, no" dijo Remy "Ya sabes que la madre de Ja.."

Gwen se giró hacia él. "¿Entonces porqué ayer fueron al Asador?"

Remy la miró. Sus ojos, de un gris plomizo, eran suspicaces. "¿Y tú como sabes?"

"Si no me llevan en la moto los acusaré con la Señora Warrick" Gwen alzó la cabeza con altanería, sin responder a la pregunta.

Jason hizo un ruido de impaciencia. "Dale, te llevo, como su Alteza diga"

"Qué bueno, porque yo no la iba a subir" dijo Remy "No quiero que me vean con ella. Sería el termino de mi vida social"

"¿Cuál vida social?" bufó ella "¿Y quién dice que yo quiero que me vean contigo? Por eso le dije a Jason. "

"Sí, claro, como tú digas"

"¿Podrían dejar de pelear?" dijo Jason, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al taller, los dos chicos tras de él. "Es demasiado temprano"

"Tú estás de huraño todo el día y nosotros no te decimos nada" objetó Gwen.

"Ahora solo falta que nos pongas horario para cuando pelearnos" dijo Remy.

"Bueno, ahora que lo dices, sería buena idea si lo hicieran después de mediodía. Suelo estar más agradable"

"Si, y yo te voy a hacer mucho caso"

Jason se montó en su moto negra y le pasó el casco a Gwen. Cuando ella se sentó tras él, Jason la miro de refilón. "¿Dijiste que íbamos tarde no? ¿Cuánto a qué llegamos temprano?"

Remy soltó una risita y se subió a la suya, una moto deportiva de un azul eléctrico. "¿Apostamos a ver quién llega más rápido?"

Gwen sonrió retadoramente "Hecho"

Jason arrancó con violencia, la moto rugió y ellos salieron hechos una furia. Como un tornado. Como locos. Como alma que lleva el diablo.

Gwen se volteó hacia Remy y le enseñó el dedo de medio justo antes de llegar a una esquina. "¡Que disfrutes comiendo polvo, Rem!"

* * *

Eileen era perfecta. Su vida era perfecta. Desde sus perfectas uñas hasta su fabuloso convertible que ahora conducía de camino a la escuela.

Ese día hacía un sol increíble, sin un solo rastro de nubes surcando el cielo. Corría una brisa con sabor a verano y ella podía sentir el calor en sus venas, llenándola de energía.

Cuando le tocó el alto y se detuvo, Eileen aprovechó para verse por el retrovisor. Un par de ojos de un verde mar le devolvió la mirada. Su cabello, una cascada de ondas castañas, destellaba con reflejos dorados a la luz del sol y su piel, tersa y suave, estaba impecable.

Ella sonrió, pensando que sería un buen día. New York había amanecido igual de brillante que ella.

Porque en el mundo de Eileen, todo era color de rosa, sin manchas o imperfecciones. Era inteligente. Era rica. Era bonita. Más que bonita, hermosa. Todos lo sabían. Y también todos la adoraban.

"…Y entonces Jessica Parker le dijo a Dora Willburg que te odiaba y que quería atropellarte con un camión" parloteó a su lado Vanessa, con sus ojos oscuros bien abiertos y haciendo gestos con las manos. "Yo quería decirle que no era tu culpa que ella tuviera un trasero de cerda y tú no, pero entonces el señor Mason nos dijo que nos calláramos y pusiéramos atención a clase. Me cae mal ése viejo ¿sabes? Siempre interrumpe nuestras conversaciones."

"Tal vez porque se supone que no debes hablar en clase" contestó Eileen, suspirando.

"¿Ah, no?" Vanessa arrugó la cara, confundida y luego hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. "Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿No le vas a decir nada a Jessica?"

"¿Y qué puedo decirle?"

"Ah, Eileen, siempre tomas todo con taaanta calma"

El teléfono de Eileen sonó entonces; Vanessa comenzó a bailar con el ringtone de _Moves like jagger de Maroon 5._ Eileen rió y giró hacia la derecha, la calle de Broadway estaba llena de turistas y personas que corrían de un lado a otro, vestidos con trajes formales; unos se tomaban fotos y sonreían, otros miraban el reloj, apresurándose y tratando de pescar un taxi.

"¿Podrías dejar de moverte como si te estuvieras convulsionando y ver quién es?"

"Claro" Vanessa hurgó en el bolso de Eileen hasta sacar un celular lleno de brillos y lo abrió, en cuanto lo hizo, soltó una exclamación ahogada "¡Oh, por dios! ¡Oh, por dios!"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién es?"

"OH-MI-DIOS"

"¡Vanessa!"

Vanessa comenzó a mover las manos con emoción. "¡Pero sí es un mensaje del bomboncito de Roger Cooks… ¡Y te ha invitado a salir!"

"¿Estás bromeando?" casi gritó Eileen, riendo. "¡Enséñamelo!"

"Oh, primero tengo que contestarle, por supuesto que irás"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? ¡Vanessa, déjame verlo!"

Eileen se abalanzó sobre Vanessa, con una mano sosteniendo el volante.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos a chocar!"

"¡Pues dámelo!"

En medio de la disputa, Eileen captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y frenó en seco, las ruedas del carro chirriando. Se habían pasado el alto y casi habían atropellado a dos chicos en una moto negra.

El chico que conducía también había parado de golpe, su moto quedando a centímetros del capo de su convertible.

"Fíjate por donde vas, perra plástica" le gritó entonces Gwendolyn Shaw.

"L-lo siento" dijo Eileen, esperando que la escucharan; sus manos estaban aferradas al volante y sus ojos tan abiertos del miedo y la sorpresa que sentía que se le iban a salir y caer sobre sus piernas.

"¿Ella… nos está insultando… a nosotras?" Vanessa se había quedado con la boca media abierta, en una expresión de asco y horror. "¿Esa cosa?"

"Eso creo" dijo Eileen, tragando saliva. Conocía a esa chica, iba en su curso, y además de rara, era peligrosa. "Y mejor cierra la boca, Vane, que por poco los matamos"

Los claxon empezaron a sonar y Eileen, recomponiéndose, se apresuró a salir de ahí. El chico que iba con Gwen se giró antes de arrancar de nuevo, sus ojos de oro macizo clavándose en ella como agujas ardientes de fuego dorado.

Entonces él aceleró, su moto rugió, y ellos salieron disparados por la calle.

Eileen manejo lentamente, no queriendo alcanzarlos. Probablemente ahora iba a tener que esconderse en la escuela cada vez que lo viera o tal vez sería mejor ponerse un cartón en su cabeza.

"Mierda" dijo Vane, quién se había quedado congelada en su asiento y tenía las manos sobre el pecho. "¿Viste cómo nos miró?"

"¿Cómo queriéndonos amenazar con la mirada?"

"Yo diría matar. Tal vez lo haga"

"Ese chico me da miedo"

Vanessa la miró, como si estuviera loca.

"¿Y a quién no le da miedo Jason Warrick?"

* * *

Cuando Jason y Gwen llegaron a la escuela, aún era temprano. Jason bufó; Gwen siempre era una exagerada.

Los chicos apenas llegaban bajando de los autobuses, otros en sus carros y, los que vivían cerca, caminando. Se escuchaban risas, gritos y maldiciones. En general, se respiraba ese ambiente de casi fin de año, cuando todos parecían más emocionados por lo que harían en vacaciones que por los últimos días de escuela. Un poco más y serían libres.

En cuanto ellos llegaron, varios chicos se volteaban a verlos, y –en cuanto se daban cuenta quiénes eran- desviaban la mirada rápidamente.

Jason bajó de la moto y se recargó en ella, Gwen hizo lo mismo y, sin motivo alguno, aventó su casco al suelo y lo pateó. Jason la miró alzando las cejas.

"¿Se puede saber por qué acabas de hacer eso?"

"Si no fuera por culpa de esa niñita, Rem no nos hubiera ganado"

A Jason no le agradaban las chicas como Eileen Miller. Las chicas creídas y que se creían princesas inalcanzables no eran su tipo. Además de que solían tener un tres por cierto de cerebro. Jason pensó con malicia que tal vez sería divertido enseñarle quién mandaba uno de esos días y darle una lección por casi arrollarlos.

Luego miró su casco en el suelo y frunció el ceño.

"¿Y acaso mi casco tiene la culpa?" le espetó a Gwen "Además yo no veo a Remy por ningún lado"

Gwen señaló por detrás de él, mirándolo como si fuera un idiota. Jason se volteó y vio a Remy, estacionado a unos metros de ellos, con una cara de fingido aburrimiento y señalando el reloj.

"Pensé que nunca iban a llegar" les gritó, y luego se acercó a ellos. "Estoy tan feliz de verte tan rabiosa Gwen. Siempre te pasa cuando te tragas tus palabras ¿verdad?"

"Cierra el pico"

"Ah, me encanta"

* * *

Eileen se hundió en su asiento cuando Jason y sus amigos entraron al salón, haciendo desorden, gritando y saludando a los otros chicos que se sentaban en la parte de atrás con él. Jason siempre tenía ese modo de intimidar, ése en el que entraba a cualquier lado y no podías ignorar su presencia, como si pesara.

Vanessa, sentada al lado de ella, le lanzó una mirada alarmada, y Eileen, que ya se había hecho a la idea, esperó a que él le dijera algo o la insultara, pero lo único que hizo fue ignorarla, como si no se diera que estuviera ahí. _Como siempre_, pensó Eileen, aliviada. _No moriré hoy, al menos._

Claro, eso hasta que vio la mirada ardiente que Gwen Shaw le lanzó.

* * *

Jason reclinó su butaca, con un gesto hastiado en el rostro y el ceño fruncido. El señor Mason era un tipo joven, bajito, nervioso y sin las agallas necesarias para dominar y enfrentarse a un grupo de enloquecidos adolescentes.

El pobre idiota trataba de explicar la historia del átomo mientras todos parloteaban en sus narices.

"Hey, Jason" Remy, una butaca delante de él, se giró con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios. "¿Es cierto que Eileen Miller estuvo a punto de atropellarlos?"

"Sólo fíjate como la mira Gwen. Si eso no responder tu pregunta, entonces eres idiota"

Remy, después de lanzarle una mirada a su amiga –que parecía querer incendiar con la mirada a una aterrorizada Eileen- soltó una risotada "No me lo creo… pobre chica, Gwen se lo hará pagar"

Jason rió con desdén. "Ni que lo digas. Pero _la princesa_, se lo ganó"

"Sólo espero que no la deje muy mal, porque mira que aunque sea una alzada, está bien buena…"

"Señor Warrick" dijo entonces el señor Mason, mirándolo fijamente y una mano en el pizarrón "¿Podría guardar silencio, por favor?"

Las conversaciones en el salón pararon de golpe. Jason, sin dejar de mecerse en la silla, miró al profesor con oscura diversión.

"Oblígueme"

El labio del señor Mason tembló un poco, pero se mantuvo firme. "Si se va usted a comportarse de esa manera, señor Warrick, será mejor que salga"

Jason alzó las cejas con fingida sorpresa "No me diga ¿De verdad? Pero si a mí me gusta muchísimo su clase"

"Entonces debería guardar silencio y prestar atención"

"Y usted debería irse a la mierda ¿pero no lo hará, cierto?"

Por todo el salón se alzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y Jason casi rió cuando las orejas del profesor Mason se tornaron rojas. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Espero que disfrute mucho su castigo en detención, señor Warrick" dijo el señor Mason, antes de atender la llamada y abrir la puerta.

"Disculpe" dijo una voz ligeramente conocida, y Jason alzó la vista, interesado. "¿Es éste el salón 201? Soy la nueva alumna de intercambio…"

Jason rompió el lápiz que tenía en la mano y casi se caía de la silla. La chica nueva entonces lo encontró con su mirada, unos divertidos y amenazantes ojos de un azul zafiro, fijos en los dorados de él.

"…Arshya. Arshya Nightshade"


	7. Una Cazadora de Sombras en McDonald's

**Me divertí demasiado haciendo este capítulo, espero ustedes igual :D**

**Dejen sus reviews si les gusta la historia!**

* * *

_He aprendido dos cosas en mi vida. En primera, no confíes en los patos. Y la segunda, que jamás, nunca, NUNCA, lleves a una cazadora de sombras infantil a McDonald´s. _

Jason.

_PD: Las personas pequeñas pueden contener mucha maldad. Aunque donde la esconden en ese cuerpo tan pequeño, no lo sé. Aún estoy investigando._

**Capítulo 6. Una cazadora de Sombras en McDonald's.**

Jason apretó con fuerza la mandíbula después de haber visto -con la boca tan abierta que se sorprendió que una mosca no entrara- a la chica nueva. Una vez que fue presentada y de que el señor Mason le dijera que podía sentarse donde quisiera, Arshya atravesó el salón pavoneándose ante la mirada interesada de todos, y caminó hasta sentarse al lado de Jason.

Remy, quitándose un rizo de la frente, la miró como si estuviera loca.

"Es la chica con apodo de circo" le susurró a Jason, que miraba horrorizado como Arshya, a su lado, lo saludaba con la mano. "Y te está saludando"

"¡Hola, Jason!" Arshya sonrió, tan resplandecientemente que Jason tuvo ganas de golpearla y decirle que dejara de hacer eso.

Los chicos de la clase de volteaban hacia ella, sin creérselo, _nadie_ le hablaba a Jason. Nadie se acercaba a él a menos que tuviera ganas de que sus dientes salieran de su boca. Y ahora, la chica nueva, le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida y el fuera el tipo más tierno y agradable de la tierra.

Bien, pues Jason no le iba a hacer caso. No sabía qué diablos hacía ahí y tampoco le importaba. Tomó el pedazo de lápiz roto y comenzó a golpearlo rítmicamente contra su butaca, tratando de, por primera vez en su vida, ponerle atención al profesor Mason.

"¿Cómo has estado?"

Jason hizo un sonido de impaciencia y la miró, reclinándose hacia ella.

"¿Y qué demonios se supone que haces tú aquí?" le susurró, furioso.

"Ah, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Que amable"

Jason miró a todos lados teatralmente. "Vaya, que raro. No veo a ningún monstruo por aquí ¿estás de vacaciones o algo así?"

"Pues yo te estoy viendo a ti"

"Señor Warrick" dijo la voz del señor Mason, más alta ahora. "Es suficiente. Salga ahora mismo de mi clase o llamaré al director"

Jason señaló a Arshya. "Ella me está provocando"

"¡No es cierto!"  
"Es verdad, profesor, Arshya está siendo molesta. Siempre lo es."

"¡Cállate!" Arshya lo pateó en la pantorrilla y Jason la miró, tragándose un grito.

"Profesor, ¡Me golpeó!" dijo, con voz aguda e indignada.

"¡El me provocó!"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" El señor Mason, con la cara roja, señaló la puerta. "Estoy muy decepcionado de usted, señorita Nightshade. Ahora, salgan, los dos."

"Pero…"

"¡AHORA!"

"No pienso moverme de aquí" rezongó Jason.

Arshya, murmurando algo que sonó como "mundano idiota" tomó a Jason y, jalándolo ante la mirada boquiabierta de todos, lo arrastró fuera de clase.

Una vez afuera, Jason se soltó con un jalón violento. "¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

"Por el Ángel, ¿nunca dejas de maldecir?"

Jason rió, sus ojos de oro destellando con burla. "¿Por el Ángel?" repitió, casi atragantándose de risa. "Dime, ¿vives en un convento o qué?"

Arshya lo ignoró. "Quiero comer. ¿Quién hace la comida aquí?"

"Para eso está la cafetería" dijo Jason, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Bueno, pues llévame"

"¿Por qué no te vas tu sola y desapareces de mi vista? Me harías un gran favor" Jason se dio la vuelta. "Yo me largo de aquí"

"Jason" ella volvió a aparecer en frente de él. "Quiero hablar contigo"

Jason parpadeó. "¿Qué? ¿Alguien habló?" entonces bajó su vista hacia Arshya. "Ah, eras tú. Lo siento, es que no me gusta caminar mirando hacia abajo. ¿Dijiste algo?"

Arshya lo miró, sus grandes ojos azules oscureciéndose. Jason casi reía, se veía tan mona enojada, considerando que tendría que pararse de puntas para siquiera llegarle a los hombros. Ella alzó su puño y lo golpeó.

O eso pensaba hacer, porque Jason detuvo su puño con su mano.

"Oh, no, pequeñita. No te atrevas. Ahora mismo, agradece que eres una niña y a mí me queda algo de caballerosidad"

La piel de ella, de un pálido enfermizo, se había puesto de un rojo oscuro.

"¿Cómo me has dicho?"

"Niña. ¿O eres un niño?"

"¡No estoy pequeñita!"

"Tienes razón. Sólo te falta zoom."

Ella pareció a punto de explotar en ese momento, sus ojos ardían como fuegos artificiales azules. Luego dio la impresión de que recordara algo y su expresión se suavizó como si le hubieran puesto un bálsamo anti-enojo. Su rostro se volvió burlón, augurando peligro.

"Si no aceptas hablar conmigo, gritaré"

Jason parpadeó. "Estoy hablando contigo, no sé si no te has dado cuenta"

"Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte"

Jason arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué se creía? Ni siquiera la conocía dos días atrás. "Que bien. Espero que disfrutes la duda porque no pienso contestarte nada aunque rompas los vidrios de la escuela con tus gritos."

Arshya entonces se recargó contra los lockers. Jason la observó, retándola a que lo hiciera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca la había visto bien. Las únicas veces que la había visto estaba a punto de morir y apenas se había preocupado por cómo lucía ella.

Arshya iba vestida con pantalones y botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. _Siempre de negro,_ pensó Jason. Sólo su blusa rompía la uniformidad de su conjunto, una blusa blanca, floja y sin chiste. Ella era delgada, tan delgada y pequeña que parecía una niña. Pero su rostro desmentía eso.

Un rostro que parecía tener un anuncio pegado en su frente diciendo "Cuidado, que si estoy aburrida, puedo patear tu trasero sólo por diversión".

Su cabello, negro y brillante como seda negra, caía hasta su cintura enmarcando su cara en forma de corazón. Y cuando vio sus ojos –esos dos diminutos lagos helados- se dio cuenta porque Arshya lo irritaba tanto.

Porque, al igual que él, Arshya miraba a todo el mundo como si estuviera por debajo de ella y no mereciera su atención. Con esa arrogancia que ostentaba alguien que se sabe mejor que los demás.

Y él estaba tan acostumbrado a que fuera él quién mirara a todos de esa manera, mientras sólo recibía a cambio miradas de miedo y recelo, que ahora le molestaba que hubiera alguien capaz de subirse a su nivel, y plantarle cara.

Arshya captó su mirada.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

Jason se recompuso, imaginándose la cara de idiota que había tenido, y volvió a endurecer su rostro. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo si fueras algo raro, extraño y deforme? Porque lo eres."

"Me mirabas como si me estuvieras retando"

"Oh, ¿no habías dicho que ibas a gritar? ¿Ya te echaste para atrás, pequeñita?" Jason rió con malicia y se dio media vuelta, poniendo los ojos blancos. "Ya sabía yo que sólo te gusta parlotear, pero no tienes el valor para hacerlo."

Jason camino por el pasillo, totalmente desierto a excepción de ellos dos; los demás salones aún estaban en clase.

"¡NO, DÉJAME EN PAZ, NO ME TOQUES!" Jason se detuvo a medio camino, congelado. "¡JASON, DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!"

Se dio la media vuelta, con sus ojos de ámbar abiertos de par en par. Arshya estaba tirada en el suelo, con las manos en la cara y una expresión de horror como si de verdad la estuviera atacando.

"¡AYUDA! ¡NO, JASON, POR FAVOR!" Jason entonces reaccionó y corrió hacia ella. "OH, NO, OH NO.. JASON NO ME PEGUES MÁS, POR FAVOR!"

"¡Cállate!" Jason se tumbó junto a ella, alzando las manos en rendición "Esta bien, está bien, hablaré contigo. Sólo cierra la maldita la boca."

Arshya dejó de gritar y lo miró desafiante.

"¿Vas a responder todas y cada una de mis preguntas?"

"Si"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"No sé"

Arshya volvió a abrir la boca.

"Ya, está bien, lo prometo" se apresuró a decir Jason.

Ella sonrió con una falsa dulzura que al chico le supo amarga.

"Vale, pero ahora pagarás por decirme pequeñita"

"¿Qué?"

"AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ALGUIEN AYÚDEMEE"

Jason la tomó por detrás y le tapó la boca.

"MMMM" Arshya siguió gritando, tratando de quitar las manos de su boca, sin éxito. "AYU…MMMM…DA"

El señor Mason y varios profesores más aparecieron en la esquina, todos deteniéndose de golpe, con cara de estupefacción. Jason se quedó de piedra, con Arshya gimoteando en sus manos. Entonces ella lo mordió, se soltó, y lo pateó en la entrepierna.

Jason se dobló sobre sí mismo, ahogando un grito. Él sabía muy bien que Arshya habría podido soltarse cuando quisiera, pero había esperado hacer ese momento para hacer su drama más emocionante.

Arshya se tiró en el suelo, revolcándose y fingiendo llorar.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" gritó el profesor Mason, saliendo de su sorpresa inicial.

"Oh, gracias a Dios, han llegado" gimió Arshya. "Por favor, por favor, sáquenme de aquí"

"Mentiro…sa" logró decir Jason, aún doblado sobre sí mismo. Arshya lo pateó en la cabeza y el cayó, derrumbándose en el suelo.

"¡Jason quería golpearme!" sollozó, limpiándose una inexistente lagrimilla del ojo "Me ha traumado. Jamás volveré a ser la misma"

* * *

Si hubiera sido por el director, lo hubieran expulsado. Jason siempre había sido un alumno problemático y poco, o nada, prometedor. Pero después de que hubieran llamado a sus padres y éstos, -comprometiéndose a hacer a una generosa donación al colegio- habían optado que su falta no había sido tan grave y podía seguir en el colegio.

Pero todo ese día lo encerraron en detención, como si de una cárcel se tratase. Y mientras, la pobre chica víctima estaba en la enfermería, con todos los profesores desviviéndose por ella para que aquél pequeño escándalo no saliera de la escuela.

Jason apretó los puños, aprovechando cada segundo de aquél tedioso día para planear su venganza.

* * *

Cuando salió de su maldito encierro, afuera ya no había nadie. Jason imaginó que Remy y Gwen ni siquiera lo habían esperado, probablemente porque no se enteraron de nada de lo que pasó y pensaron que se había ido. Lo cuál habría hecho, de no haber sido por la dichosa duendecilla.

De camino a la salida, Jason pasó por la enfermería.

"Para el susto, mi niña. Tómate esto, te animará un poco" dijo una voz y Jason estrechó los ojos. Por la puerta entreabierta alcanzó a ver a Arshya, quién también lo estaba mirando. Ella sostenía un helado de chocolate en sus manos y se lo mostró, sacándole la lengua.

Jason rechinó los dientes y siguió su caminando. En el estacionamiento ya no había un solo carro y ni un solo rastro de vida. Solo su moto estaba ahí, la primera cosa buena en ese día de mierda.

Estaba caminando hacia ella cuando sintió alguien caminando detrás de él.

"Ah, otra vez tú." dijo Jason, sin dejar de caminar y sin siquiera mirarla. Sabía perfectamente quién era. "Sabes, si quieres resguardar tu seguridad personal, te aconsejaría estar lejos de mí por unos días. Tal vez meses. En estos momentos estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no apretar tu pequeño pescuezo y retorcerlo."

"Me encantaría verte intentarlo" dijo la voz de Arshya por detrás de él. "Yo tampoco tenía muchas de verte, pero tenemos un trato."

"Teníamos un trato" rectificó Jason, mirándola de refilón. Arshya caminaba al lado de él, comiendo su adorado helado de chocolate. Jason reprimió las ganas de tomarlo y estrellárselo en la cara.

"Lo has prometido."

"Eso antes de que _tú_ hicieras tu escena de drama juvenil y a _mí_ casi me expulsaran. Por cierto, felicidades, era una perfecta mentirosa."

"No tienes que felicitarme. Tu eres un idiota gruñón y yo no te felicito por ello."

Jason suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Una vez que llegó a su moto, se volteó y la miró.

"¿No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que consigas lo que quieres, cierto?"  
Arshya se miró las uñas con fingido desinterés. "No sé. ¿Tú que piensas?"

"¿Así que me vas a seguir a todos lados?"

"Tal vez"

Jason se pasó la mano por su cabello rojo, en un gesto de impaciencia.

"Sabes, estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas me miren y me sigan sigilosamente a todos lados, pero debo confesar que tú eres un caso aparte. No sabía que tanto descaro pudiera caber en algo tan chiquito. Tal vez sea cierto eso de chiquitas pero picosas."

Arshya pareció ofendida por un momento pero luego alzó el mentón, con altivez.

"Soy inmune a los comentarios y burlas de mundanos ególatras estúpidos."

"¿Nunca te cansas de insultarme eh, pequeñuela?"

"Ya te dije que no me digas así"

"¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Ponerte a gritar?"

Arshya le echó un vistazo a su moto. "Puedo robármela…"

"Suponiendo que lograrás llegar hasta ella"

"… Y pintarla de rosa con dibujos de unicornios"

"_Suponiendo_ que lograrás llegar hasta ella" repitió Jason, con la mirada fija en ella. Arshya se la sostuvo un momento, y luego volteó los ojos.

"No dejaré de fastidiarte hasta que respondas mis preguntas. Y créeme, se fastidiar muy bien."  
_Ni que lo digas_, pensó Jason mientras cruzaba los brazos. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué yo debería responder tus preguntas?"

"Porque yo quiero"

"Bueno, en ese caso, sigue participando" Jason se subió a su moto y ella se quedó de pie a su lado, viéndolo calculadoramente.

"Si tu respondes mis preguntas" propuso. "Yo responderé las tuyas."

"Yo no te he preguntado nada" replicó Jason, cansinamente. "Y no me importa."

"¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no te has preguntado qué eran las cosas que te atacaron? ¿De verdad, no tienes ni idea?"

Jason desvió la vista. "Ya te dije que no me importa"

Arshya lo miró, estrechando sus ojos. "Tú ya has visto más cosas ¿cierto? Esta no era la primera vez que veías cosas como esas"

"No sé de qué hablas"

"Claro…" dijo Arshya, más para sí misma, con la mirada perdida. "Eso explica también a tus amigos submundos"

Jason casi se cae de la moto. "¿Qué? ¿Submundos? ¿Qué es eso?"

Arshya volvió en sí. "¿No lo sabes?"

"¿Saber qué?"

"Eso. Lo que son."

"¿Te puedes explicar de una maldita vez?"

"No. Te vas a quedar con la duda, porque no pienso decir nada más hasta que aceptes contestar mis preguntas"

"Y volvemos a lo mismo" dijo Jason, con desgana.

"Bueno, si no quieres saber no me interesa. Espero que disfrutes todas las largas noches que te esperan mientras te revuelcas en tu cama con la duda carcomiendo tu cerebro lenta, pesada y dolorosamente."

Jason alzó su vista al cielo, alzando las manos dramáticamente, como si buscara asistencia divina.

"¿Es así como me castigas por todos los pecados que he cometido? ¿Mandándome este pequeño demonio para fastidiar mi vida?"

"Nunca estudies para actor. Te morirías de hambre"

"Eres tan linda y agradable. Por eso me caes tan bien" gruñó Jason, bajando la vista hacia ella. "Tu ganas. Pregúntame. Y luego desapareces y me dejas en paz."

"Tengo hambre" soltó Arshya, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jason se le quedó mirando. "¿Y? ¿Te aplaudo?"

"Llévame a un lado a comer y ahí hablamos."

"Eres muy exigente considerando que la quiere hablar eres tú" protestó Jason, arrancando su moto, y, con una expresión hastiada, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que subiera. "Anda, arriba pequeño demonio"

Arshya tragó saliva. "¿Y si mejor vamos caminando?"

"¿Y si no me da la gana?" dijo Jason, apunto de salir de sus casillas. _Cuenta hasta diez_, se dijo, _hasta diez. O hasta cien. _"¿Vienes o no? Porque mi paciencia se acaba y no creas que me remorderá la conciencia dejarte aquí" Luego miró su rostro pálido y el enojo se le bajó de inmediato, dando paso a una siniestra diversión. "Oh, pobrecita, ¿te dan miedo las motos?"

Arshya le lanzó una mirada ardiente y –tirando su helado al suelo- se subió en la moto.

"Ni que esto fuera lo más emocionante que he hecho. Por si no sabías, he hecho más cosas peligrosas de las que tu…"

"Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso"

"¿Qué?" dijo Arshya, con los ojos bien abiertos. "Jason, espera. No..." Arshya soltó un gritó cuando Jason arrancó con violencia y salió hecho un tornado del estacionamiento. Se agarró con fuerza de la chaqueta negra del chico, hundiendo sus uñas en ella y deseando tener pegamento industrial para adherirse a él.

* * *

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

Jason miró a Arshya como si fuera estúpida. Habían conducido hasta el McDonald's más cerca y en cuanto habían entrado, Arshya había girado a todos lados como si estuviera en otro planeta.

"¿Y qué es eso?" dijo la chica, señalando los nuggets de un niño que pasaba por ahí.

"Comida" dijo Jason, después de verla por varios segundos para saber si no estaba bromeando.

Arshya arrugó la cara. "Qué rara comida comen los mundanos"

"¿Y qué comes tú? ¿Comida de astronauta?"

"¿Qué es un astronauta?"

"Ah, olvídalo" Jason la tomo por el antebrazo y la guió hasta el estante donde estaban los cajeros. "Eso" dijo, señalando a la parte de arriba donde se mostraban los tipos de hamburguesas. "Es lo que comeremos. Elije una"

"¿Qué es esa cosa verde? Parece mierda con pan."

Jason restregó las manos por su rostro, hastiado. "Sólo elije una y cierra el pico. Parece como si jamás hubieras visto una hamburguesa."

"No le doy mucha importancia a lo que como. Pero en donde yo vivo todos aman la comida china y la comida de Sera… una amiga. Casi no como estas porquerías mundanas. Tiene mucha grasa y car.."

"Te dije que eligieras una y cerraras el pico"

"¡Pero no me gusta ninguna!"  
"Si de verdad tienes hambre, elije una o te quedarás sin comer" Jason la miraba fijamente. "O puedo comprar una y metértela a la fuerza. Así podía vengarme. De hecho, no es mala idea, lo estoy considerando seriamente."

Arshya se cruzó de brazos. "Inténtalo y probablemente tu rostro termine en ése basurero"

Jason sonrió torcidamente y bajó la vista hacia ella. "¿De verdad me estás retando?"

Pero Arshya ya no le estaba prestando atención. Se había quedado mirando fijamente la parte de juegos donde los niños gritaban y corrían como locos.

"¡Jueguitos!" gritó Arshya, emocionada y sin quitarles la vista de encima.

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, Jason, ¿podemos ir, por favor?"

"¿Estás loca?"

"Si tú no vas, iré yo sola"

"Para ser alguien que mata monstruos todo el tiempo, no pareces muy madura ahora. Ni muy amenazante"

"Cállate" Arshya ya caminaba hacia los juegos, esquivando a la gente. Jason, tan fastidiado como nunca había estado en su vida, la dejó ir sin seguirla.

Se acercó, malhumorado, hasta el chico que estaba atendiendo y pidió la comida que a él le dio en gana. Ya estaba pagando cuando escuchó el alboroto. Jason se giró.

"Hey, chica" gritaba un guardia de seguridad. "No puedes subir ahí, ésta sección es solo para niños."

"¿Ah, no?" Arshya estaba brincando sobre la parte de un brinca-brinca. "Entonces venga y bájeme."

"Si no lo hace ahora, señorita, me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad."

"¡Pues no me importa!"

Jason, lanzándole una mirada rabiosa a Arshya, se acercó hasta el guardia de seguridad. Lo único que le faltaba era que ahora la chica lograra que los corrieran de McDonald's también.

"Disculpe, señor" dijo, acercándose a él. El corpulento tipo se giró, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Sí, muchacho? ¿Hay algún problema?"

"Si, eh, bueno" Jason señaló a la Arshya, quién seguía gritando y riendo como demente. Luego se acercó al guardia, hablando en voz baja como si le contara un secreto. "Ésa es mi amiga. Sufre un extraño retraso mental que le hace creer que tiene cinco años."

El ceño fruncido del guardia se relajó.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, chico, no lo sabía"

"No se preocupe. Ya me he acostumbrado. Ahora, si me permite, iré por ella y la bajaré de ahí."

"Claro, muchacho, adelante."

Jason caminó hasta la sección de los juegos y miró a Arshya, quién parecía estar disfrutando ese momento cualquier niño tarado de ahí.

"¡Arshya!" dijo, alzando la voz como –sospechó- lo haría un padre a su hijo.

Ella dejó de brincar y lo miró, sus ojos azules retándolo. "¿Qué quieres, Jason?"

"Baja de ahí" contestó él, usando su mejor tono autoritario "Ahora."

"Lo haré cuando me dé la gana."

"Arshya, baja ahora, o iré por ti y te bajaré aunque tenga que arrastrarte."

Arshya sonrió con malicia. "Muero por verte. No olvides quitarte los zapatos"

Jason estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello de la frustración y entonces un niño paso corriendo por donde estaba Arshya y ella lo pateó.

"¡Este es mi territorio!" gritó. Jason, a punto de desmayarse, volteó hacia el guardia, que por suerte en ese momento estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

Soltando una sarta de selectas maldiciones, se quitó los zapatos -reprimiendo el impulso de lanzárselos a la chica en la cabeza- y luego se adentró en el túnel.

Antes de entrar, señaló a Arshya. "Pobre de ti cuando te alcance."

Ella soltó un gritito y desapareció por otro túnel. Jason gruñó y comenzó a gatear, sintiendo que se iba a quedar atorado en ese reducido espacio.

Iba dando vuelta en una esquina cuando un niño bebé apareció y le puso sus manos babeadas sobre el rostro, restregándoselo. Jason cerró los ojos, queriendo estrellar su pequeña y puñetera cabeza contra la pared. Luego respiró, honda y profundamente, y haciéndolo a un lado de un manotazo –mientras el niño bebé reía agitando sus manitas- siguió gateando.

"Pero ya verás cuando te alcancé pequeño demonio" susurró para sus adentros.

Jason llegó a un cruce donde se unían varios túneles y entonces divisó a Arshya, que lo miró y comenzó a gatear más rápido.

"Ah, ¡ya te tengo!" Jason se golpeó la cabeza cuando la alzó para gritar, y, con toda la rabia acumulada, se lanzó hacia la chica.

Arshya estaba a punto de bajar por un tobogán cuando Jason la alcanzó y la atrapó por un pie. Ella estaba riendo y eso sólo aumentó la irritación de Jason.

"Maldita… demonio" dijo, con los dientes apretados y luchando contra las patadas de la chica. "Baja ahora mismo."

"¿Dijiste que me arrastrarías no?"

"¡Muévanse, ancianos!" un niño entonces empujó a los dos chicos por el tobogán. Jason se pegó de nuevo en la frente y luego cayó –medio atontado-, resbalando y con la mano en el pie de Arshya.

Aterrizaron en suelo firme con un estruendo, Jason cayendo sobre Arshya. Los dos rodaron por el suelo, en un caos de piernas, brazos y cabello. Cuando lograron desenredarse, Jason se paró hecho una furia, mientras Arshya seguía en el suelo riendo.

"¡Levántate!" gritó, pero su voz se quebró, sin poder evitar reír. "¡Arshya!"

Ella se puso de pie, sin parar de reír, y luego escupió algo. "Puaj, me tragué tu cabello"

Los dos chicos soltaron una carcajada y entonces Jason se dio cuenta de que toda la gente los estaba mirando. Luego vio a Arshya, dejando de reír y los dos chicos –despeinados y con la ropa arrugada- se giraron lentamente.

El guardia de seguridad los miraba, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño firmemente fruncido.

"Con qué los dos tienen ese retraso mental ¿eh?"

* * *

Blake se deslizó por los callejones de New York al cobijo de las sombras.

Sobre su cabeza el cielo era de un azul oscuro, fundiéndose en el horizonte con las oscuras nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo, tronando y soltando destellos. Lenta e inexorablemente la tormenta desplegaba sus alas sobre New York, arrastrando consigo la noche y apagando los colores de todo a su paso.

El muchacho iba equipado con su traje de combate, tan negro como esa noche sin luna. Las ráfagas de viento acariciaban con rudeza su rostro haciendo revolotear su cabello platinado. Su mirada, oscura y amenazante, estaba alerta de todo a su alrededor.

Empezaban a caer unas gotas cuando llegó al imponente hotel Plaza, los papeles y basura revoloteando a su alrededor.


	8. ¿Nos estaban buscando?

**Bueno, no mucho que decir, aquí otro cap (va, ya me cansé de repetir eso xD) Es muy divertido escribir a Arshya y Jason juntos, sus personalidades son tan locas y explosivas jaja**

**Como sea, dejen sus reviews:D And hope u like it!**

**~Alexia.**

* * *

_Temblando,  
arrastrando sobre mi piel.  
Sintiendo tus frios y muertos ojos robandome la vida.  
_

Dance with the devil, Breaking Benjamin.

**Capítulo 7. "¿Nos estaban buscando?"**

Jason se derrumbó en la banqueta, Arshya a su lado.

La tarde caía sobre New York pintando en cielo en acuarela naranja y roja. La luz del sol caía sobre el cabello de Jason, haciéndolo arder. Cuando Arshya lo miró, sus ojos se vieron tan azules y penetrantes como el océano.

"Al menos nos dieron la comida" sonrió, sosteniendo su cajita feliz y sacando una pequeña hamburguesa. Después de que los sacaran, y muertos de hambre como estaban, ni siquiera les importó comer en la calle.

Jason la miró como si estuviera de broma.

"¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasó allá dentro?" exigió.

Arshya se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre quise subirme a uno de esos extraños juegos mundanos. Las únicas veces que he visto unos son en la feria, cuando era chica, pero Blake y Lex no quisieron subirse conmigo y Alec no me dejó subir sola. Dijo algo como así que eran una bola de niños mundanos enloquecidos. Y además tú también te di..."

"¿Cuándo eras chica?" casi rió Jason "Tú eras, eres y seguirás siendo chica."

Arshya le dio un codazo. "Acabo de cumplir un sueño, así que déjame en paz"

Los carros resbalaban por la carretera, cruzando por enfrente de ellos. La gente y turistas que pasaban por ahí ni siquiera los volteaban a ver. Ellos tan tranquilos, y tan fuera de lugar, haciendo su picnic en medio del ruido y el movimiento constante de la ciudad.

Jason sacó sus cinco hamburguesas y se dispuso a comerlas, hasta que captó la mirada sorprendida de Arshya.

"¿Te vas a comer todo eso?" le dijo, y luego alzó su pequeña hamburguesa. "¿Y a mí me das sólo esto?"

"Bueno, tu eres pequeña" Jason se encogió de hombros. "¿Y no habías dicho que parecía mierda con pan?"

Arshya le arrebató dos hamburguesas. "Pero ahora tengo más hambre."

"No sé cómo se supone que te va a caber todo eso" dijo Jason, mirando ceñudo sus hamburguesas robadas.

"Cállate. Te estoy salvando de que te pongas gordo."

Jason le quitó una. "Aún gordo, sería irresistible."

"Hey, dámela"

"¡No! ¡Tú tienes dos!"

"¡Y tu tres!"

"¡Pero yo soy grande, musculoso, guapo y además, soy el hom.."

Arshya lo calló de un puñetazo y tomó la hamburguesa. "Si, si, como digas."

Jason se sobó la cabeza y se alejó de ella. _Mejor me como éstas dos antes de que me las quite, _pensó.

* * *

"¿Y qué esto?" Arshya analizaba el juguete de su cajita feliz, una vez que devoró su hamburguesa y las dos que le robó a Jason. "¿Es una chica? ¿Y por qué tiene un martillo y esa cosa rara colgando? Parece un mantel."

"Es Thor. Y es un chico" dijo Jason, con cansancio. "Es un Vengador"

"¿Un Vengador?"

"Es una película"

"Nunca he ido al cine"

Jason se imaginó a Arshya en el cine, gritando toda la película, diciéndole al protagonista qué hacer y como golpear a alguien y, en general, actuando como una subnormal. Probablemente también los sacarían de ahí.

"Pues no te hagas ilusiones, porque yo no te llevaré."

Arshya se encogió de hombros y aventó su juguete a la calle, viendo con satisfacción como un carro lo aplastaba. Jason la miró asustado.

"Bueno, empecemos" dijo ella, mirándolo.

Él la miró, repentinamente huraño.

"¿Con qué?"

"Con las preguntas. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Ah, sí, ya se me había olvidado como me chantajeaste para traerte hasta aquí."

Arshya puso sus dos manos contra la banqueta y se recargó hacia atrás. Lo miró fijamente, atravesándolo con su mirada. Parecía que estaba pensando algo. Su rostro volvía a ser esa máscara de amenaza y alerta de siempre. No había ningún rastro de la niña loca de minutos antes en los juegos.

"¿Desde cuándo puedes ver a los demonios?" preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo. "Sin mentir" añadió.

Jason suspiró. Si quería librarse de esa pequeña molestia, iba a tener que contestar todas sus puñeteras preguntas.

"No sé. Desde que tengo memoria. La primera vez fue cuando vi a un hada en Central Park guiñándome el ojo."

Arshya estrechó sus ojos. "¿Y siempre te atacaban? Los demonios, quiero decir"

"No. Los demonios no solía verlos como ahora. Al menos no tanto; siempre podía sentir su presencia pero no me habían atacado… hasta ahora"

La mandíbula de Arshya se tensó. "Jason, ¿quiénes son tus padres?"

Jason se removió, incómodo, esa conversación no le agradaba. "Si te refieres a mis padres adoptivos, son los señores Wa.."  
"¿Cómo?" Arshya se sentó derecha. "¿No sabes quiénes son tus verdaderos padres?"

El rostro de Jason se volvió de piedra. "No"

"¿Y no… recuerdas nada de ellos? ¿Cómo eran? ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?"

Jason se sintió irritado de inmediato. "¿Sabías que eres experta en arruinar el buen humor de las personas?"

Arshya lo miró sorprendida por un momento, luego su rostro se normalizó. "Dijiste que responderías mis preguntas. Y a cambio, yo te responderé las tuyas, ¿Aún quieres saber lo de tus amigos, cierto?"

Las manos de Jason se curvaron en un puño. No le gustaba que no le dejaran opción.

"No sé nada" soltó, enojado. "No recuerdo nada de mi pasado, ni de cuando era un niño. Lo único que tengo son sueños confusos… pedazos de recuerdos que siempre terminan con una explosión… ¿ya, contenta?"

No hubo replica. Jason, sintiendo ir el enojo tan pronto como llego, miró a su lado. Arshya lo miraba, blanca como el papel.

"¿Qué dije?"

* * *

Eileen lo vio por primera vez esa noche.

Recordaría haber estado en una mesa del comedor del Hotel Plaza, acompañada de su familia, mientras ellos hablaban sin parar sobre la próxima fiesta que se organizaría ahí.

Ella había estado mirando por la ventana, en silencio y sin prestarles la menor atención, viendo la tormenta que se avecinaba, y había pensado cómo ahí, rodeados del aquél lujo, dinero y poder, la gente parecía vivir en otro mundo.

Y luego lo había visto cruzar la calle. Un chico todo de negro, de cabellos de plata y un modo de caminar que denotaba poder y seguridad.

Se había puesto derecha en su asiento, intrigada, antes de perderlo de vista. Se había vuelto a derrumbar en su asiento cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio las puertas abrirse, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia allá, lo vio entrar acompañado de una violenta ráfaga de aire tormentoso.

Entonces las puertas se cerraron, dejando la tempestad atrás y el imponente chico cruzó la recepción, caminando con elegancia y desenvoltura, como si el único ahí fuera él, siendo totalmente ajeno a las demás personas. Su sola presencia atrajo la atención de todos, que le lanzaron miradas de refilón mientras el chico se dirigía hacia el elevador. Él ni siquiera volteo a los lados.

Luego el chico se adentró en el elevador, dándose la vuelta y dejando ver por primera vez su rostro al completo; un rostro áspero e impenetrable, frío y distante como una pradera helada.

Y fue ahí, por un segundo, en que su mirada se encontró con la de Eileen.

Entonces las puertas se cerraron y ella lo vio desaparecer.

Se había quedado ahí, con los pelos de punta, recordando esa mirada. Oscura, arrogante y llena de desprecio.

* * *

Blake tocó la puerta de la Suite, impaciente. Casi enseguida, la puerta se abrió, revelando una figura familiar. Un chico aparentemente de su edad, aunque no lo era, con piel blanca como la cal y un desordenado cabello de un café igual de oscuro que sus ojos.

"Tío Simon" saludó, y entró a la recámara sin esperar a que lo invitara. Su tío Simon vivía ahí desde que en su época se había hecho una estrella de rock, junto a su banda –una banda la cual Blake nunca supo su nombre porque parecían haberla cambiado cada fin de semana- y se había hecho millonario.

"Ya sabía yo que tenías que ser tú" dijo Simon, haciéndolo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. "Nadie más toca así de feo una puerta, como si quisieran derrumbarla."

"Si, bueno ¿Quién dice que…?" Blake se interrumpió al ver que no estaban solos. En medio de la lujosa y amplia estancia estaban dos chicos. Submundos, supo de inmediato. A uno los conocía y al otro, no. Uno era Mikel, parte de una nueva recién manada. El otro era un chico de cabello rizado y ojos grises, con cara de maníaco hiperactivo; sus manos no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro. Blake estrechó los ojos.

"Ah, mi lindo y educado sobrino" dijo Simon, llegando hasta él. "Quita esa cara y saluda…"

"Lo conozco" lo cortó Blake, señalando con la cabeza a Mikel. "Hombre lobo" luego clavó su mirada en el chico hiperactivo. "Pero a él no."

"Es Remy" lo presentó su tío. "Hijo de Jordan, un antiguo amigo…"

"¿Podemos hablar a solas?" lo interrumpió Blake, sus desconfiados ojos negros sin dejar de mirar a los dos chicos lobos.

Simon suspiró. Blake siempre era así.

"No hay problema" dijo Mikel, mirando a Blake con desagrado. "Ya nos íbamos." Después se giró hacia Simon. "Seguiremos investigando, te avisaremos cualquier descubrimiento."

Simon asintió. "Está bien"

Los dos lobos salieron, en el camino pasando al lado de Blake, quién se quedó parado sin decir una palabra y sin dirigirles una sola mirada.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Simon lo miró alzando las cejas.

"Me incomodan" se excusó el chico.

"No te estoy preguntando si te caen bien, eso no me interesa. Si has corrido a mis invitados quiero saber a qué has venido. ¿No se supone que Isabelle les prohibió salir?"

Blake se recargó en la pared, y miró hacia otro lado, un gesto muy típico de él. "¿No puedo venir a visitarlo, nada más, tío?"

Simon no paso por alto que había ignorado su pregunta.

"De Seraphine tal vez lo creería, de ti, no."

Blake sonrió. "Tiene razón. He venido a decirle algo"

"¿A decirme algo?" repitió Simon. "¿Y no pudiste llamarme? No cabe duda que eres igual que Jace. Sólo te falta dejar en notas en las ventanas como el solía hacerlo."

La mirada de Blake se clavó en él, dura e impenetrable.

"Ya sé la verdad" fue todo lo que dijo, después de un silencio. "Puedes dejar de fingir."

Simon lo vio, confundido. "¿Se puede saber de qué demonios hablas, Blake?"

"Me vengaré" sentenció el chico, con una voz fría y cortante como el hielo. Luego se dio la vuelta, su cuerpo tenso, y ante la mirada estupefacta de Simon, abrió la puerta y se esfumó.

* * *

"Jonathan" susurró Arshya, mirando a Jason como si las nubes se hubieran abierto y hubieran dejado caer una luz divina sobre él. "Eres tú"

"¿Perdón?" dijo Jason, fingiendo sentirse ofendido. "¿Acaso me has llamado por otro nombre? Por favor no me digas que acabas de confundirme con tu _ex_"

Arshya estaba a punto de replicar cuando su pulsera comenzó a vibrar. Con un sobresalto, se puso de pie de un tirón, sus músculos tensándose en alerta y su mirada virando hacia todos lados. Jason se imaginó a un lindo gatito relajado, y luego alzando las orejas, en alerta.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" dijo, mirándola aburrido desde el suelo. "Pareces un loca mirando así a todos lados."

"Demonios" se limitó a decir Arshya, y Jason se puso serio enseguida. Ella lo miró. "Vete a casa. Yo me encargo."

Una corriente de viento despeino el cabello de Jason y él se quitó un mechón de la frente, impaciente.

"¿Y se supone que debo dejarte mientras tú te enfrentas a esas cosas? Ni de broma."

La noche ya había caído y a su alrededor los edificios se alzaban llenos de luces resplandecientes, acompañados del ruido de los autos, anuncios de televisión y las personas hablando que pasaban sus lados. Una ambulancia sonó a lo lejos.  
"Ah, muy heroico de tu parte, pero sería de más ayuda si no dejas que te maten."

"No me voy a ir. Así que mejor cállate."

Arshya dio en una patada en el suelo, inquieta. "Debería dejar de protegerte y dejar que los demonios te dieran un paliza. Para ver si así aprendes."

"Una chica" Jason rió. "Protegiéndome a mí. Sabes, podría considerar eso un insulto a mi ego masculino, por eso haré como si nunca lo hubieras dicho."

"Considerando que te he salvado en dos ocasiones, doy tu ego masculino dado por muerto."

"Qué lástima. Tengo mucho ego de repuesto."

Arshya rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, serpenteando entre la gente y alejándose de ahí. Jason se paró rápidamente, y –tirando de camino los restos de comida en el basurero- corrió hacia ella.

En cuanto la alcanzó, ella se giró hacia él, su cabello negro volando en el aire y abofeteando a Jason en la cara. Lo hizo tan rápido que el chico casi retrocedió un paso.

"Creí haberte dicho que te fueras a casa."

Jason bajó la vista hacia ella, sonriendo de lado, Arshya tenía que alzar su cabeza totalmente cuando estaban frente a frente, apenas llegándole al pecho.

"Eres muy mandona ¿sabías? Me gusta la gente mandona. Sobre todo cuando no les hago caso."

"Si no te conociera, diría que estás preocupado por mí" apuntó ella, provocándolo.

"Pero como me conoces sabes que soy tan terco que no dejaré que una pobre niña vaya en busca de dos monstruos."

"Ésta niña es una Cazadora de Sombras capaz de patear tu estúpido trasero tantas veces como quiera y no se cansará. He entrenado y me he enfrentado a los demonios desde que tengo doce años. No pretendas hacerte el fuerte conmigo ni trates de protegerme."

Jason apenas le hizo caso.

"No parecías tan fiera en McDonald's. ¿Qué tal si te encuentras un salvaje jueguito y no puedes resistir a la tentación, y te subes, y adentro, en una súper emboscada, están esos demonios?"

Arshya lo miró, diciéndole con la mirada que eso era lo más idiota que había escuchado en su vida. Después se giró y volvió a caminar.

"Bueno, haz lo que quieras, sígueme y termina muerto. Dejo claro que no será mi culpa."

Su pulsera seguía vibrando, esta vez más insistente. Jason se situó a su lado.

"¿Siempre eres tan gruñona?"

"No. Los viernes descanso."

Arshya cruzó una esquina, el paisaje cambiando drásticamente a un solitario callejón oscuro con olor a basura y putrefacción. Antes de que pudiera ver nada, Jason fue jalado de la chaqueta por Arshya, haciéndolo regresar por dónde habían venido.

"Están ahí" le dijo la chica, pegada a la pared, y con los ojos azules estrechados en dos rendijas. "Los vi."

"Yo no…"

"Shh" Arshya se puso un dedo en la boca y luego se reclinó, espiando.

Jason tenía un mal presentimiento. "Arshya…"

"Cállate" susurró la chica con fiereza, volteándose tan violentamente que chocó contra la cabeza inclinada de Jason. "Au"

"¿Nos estaban buscando?" dijo una tercera voz, justo detrás de ellos.


	9. La runa en su hombro

_Pero prendí fuego a la lluvia,  
y la vi caer, mientras tocaba tu cara,  
ardió mientras yo lloraba,  
porque la escuché gritando tu nombre, gritando tu nombre_

Set fire to the rain, Adele.

**Capítulo 8. "La runa en su hombro."**

Jason se había quedado congelado, sintiendo el aliento frío y asqueroso del demonio en su nuca. Pero Arshya reaccionó enseguida, tomándolo del hombro y lanzándolo a un lado, sacándolo del camino justo cuando las garras del demonio caían sobre él.

Jason cayó en el suelo de espaldas, apenas alcanzando a ver a un chico de cabellos verdes sonriendo lobunamente. Después todo pasó muy rápido. La chica esquivó al demonio y sacó otro de esos extraños cuchillos transparentes; gritó "Uriel" y de un corte rebanó en dos al monstruo, que desapareció en un montón de polvo.

El cuchillo relucía con destello azulado en la mano de Arshya, que se quedó por un momento quieta, respirando entrecortadamente.

"¡Atrás de ti!" le advirtió Jason entonces y Arshya se giró, lanzado el cuchillo en el aire. Pero el demonio –otro chico, pero de cabello azul y lleno de percings- fue más rápido. Lo esquivó por los pelos, una fina línea de sangre brillando en su mejilla.

El demonio lambió la sangre dorada que cayó hasta su boca, saboreándola, y luego su mirada negra se posó en Jason.

"Mmmm. Que tenemosss aquí" dijo, pronunciando mucho la _s_ y sacando su lengua, una lengua morada y bífeda.

Otro demonio con forma humana apareció detrás de él, saltando desde el techo de un edificio. "Oh, un hijo de Sebassstian."

"Siii" siseó el chico de pelo azul. "Te dije que lo había olido. Te lo dije. Sebassstian se pondrá muy contento…"

"O muy enojado, cuando los rebane" dijo Arshya, quién se había quedado sin su cuchillo, pero apretaba los puños con fuerza. Jason se colocó a su lado, y ella lo miró con furia. "¡Te dije que te largarás de aquí! ¿No entiendes que ellos vienen por ti?"

"Que lo intenten" dijo Jason, apretando los dientes. "Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar."

Ella lo miró, rabiosa. "Eres un idiota."

Jason la miró, con la burla en sus ojos dorados. "Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo. Y aún me debes unas respuestas, hasta que las tenga, no me-"

Arshya lo empujó entonces. Jason volvió a caer, sorprendido, y entonces vio cómo su amiga caía de rodillas, ante él, derrumbándose en el suelo con la espalda ensangrentada y marcada por las huellas de unas garras.

Jason, sin salir de su asombro, cayó en la cuenta de que había distraído a Arshya. Y los demonios lo habían aprovechado.

"Jason, vete" le dijo ella, con voz estrangulada. "Corre, idiota, corre."

Jason alzó la vista, repentinamente furioso, hacia los demonios que se abalanzaban sobre Arshya para acabar con ella. Y entonces él estaba en frente de ellos, tan rápido que él mismo se sobresaltó.

Los demonios trataron de retroceder, alarmados, pero Jason le asestó un puñetazo a uno, haciéndolo caer, y luego tumbó al otro de una patada. Vio el cuchillo brillando en la esquina del callejón, y de repente ya estaba ahí, al lado de él. Jason, sin saber que era exactamente lo que le pasaba, se agachó y recogió el cuchillo. No importaba, tenía que proteger a Arshya.

Entonces estaba de nuevo junto al demonio, y antes de que éste lograra levantarse, lo apuñaló con fuerza. El demonio explotó, soltando un alarido.

Jason sintió la otra presencia detrás de él, y se giró, justo cuando unas filosas garras desgarraban su pecho. Dirigió el cuchillo a la garganta del demonio, rebanándola de un tajo.

Y luego éste también explotó y desapareció.

Jason se quedó de pie, sintiendo la sangre brotar en su pecho y humedecer su camisa y chaqueta. Respiraba con fuerza, aferrando el cuchillo brillante en sus manos. Se sentía extasiado, lleno de una fuerza desconocida que había despertado en él como fuegos artificiales.

Entonces miró a Arshya y volvió a la realidad, soltó en cuchillo, que cayó en el suelo con un ruido metálico, y corrió hasta ella.

Arshya estaba tirada en el suelo, bocabajo, respirando con dificultad.

"Te dije… que te largaras" le espetó, sin mirarlo. "¿Por qué nunca… me haces….caso?"

Jason sonrió levemente. "Me alegro de que estés viva, no tienes porqué agradecer que salvé tu vida."

"Eres un idiota" repitió Arshya, como por décima vez. "El idiota, rey de los idiotas más idiota que jamás he conocido. Recuérdame golpearte cuando me recupere."

Jason se quitó la chaqueta y luego se sacó la camisa por la cabeza. "Cuidado, estás a punto de ver una escena que probablemente te quite el aliento y caigas desmayada."

Entonces le dio la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que trataba de hacerle un vendaje con su camisa. En el momento que lo vio –y lo que estaba haciendo- Arshya rompió a reír, haciendo gestos de dolor, pero sin poder parar.

"No cabe duda que eres un estúpido" _Vaya_, pensó Jason con sorna, _ya cambió de insulto_. "Sólo pásame mi estela. Se me ha resbalado y no he podido alcanzarla."

"Y como ibas a poder, si estás desangrándote" Jason la sentó, sintiéndola débil y floja, y arrancó un pedazo de su camisa, envolviéndola por la cintura de Arshya.

"¡Pásame mi estela!" exigió ella, aun haciendo esfuerzos por respirar.

"¿Tu qué?" dijo Jason, terminando de hacerle el vendaje, y sin prestarle mucha atención. "Creo que estás delirando, será mejor que te saqué de aquí"

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Jason la tomó y la alzó en sus brazos. El cielo entonces comenzó a tronar, anunciando la tormenta que aproximaba. Ella comenzó a quejarse en cuanto la levanto, aunque había comenzado a reír de nuevo.

"¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, cierto?" dijo Jason, caminado en dirección a una calle principal, y preguntándose cómo rayos iba a aparecer con una chica, y él mismo, llenos de sangre en medio de la calle buscando su moto.

"Idiota…" reía Arshya, moviendo la cabeza de una lado a otro. "Es el veneno… te hace… alucinar… ¡Pásame mi estela!"

Jason la miró con fastidio, sus ojos dorados ardiendo.

"¡No sé qué es una estela y tú estás bien zafada!"

"Tú también estás herido" rió ella, señalando ridículamente sus heridas. "Vamos a morir. Todos vamos a morir."

"Mis heridas no son tan profundas como las tuyas, y yo tengo la cabeza bien clara, créeme. De no ser así, probablemente ya te hubiera tirado."

Arshya siguió riendo como tonta, entonces vio algo en su pecho y se atragantó, dejando de reír.

"¿Qué… que es esto?" dijo, parpadeando como si quisiera disipar la niebla del veneno en sus ojos. La lluvia había comenzado a caer y Jason se apresuró a caminar, sin explicarse cómo iban a usar su moto si se desataba la tormenta. "¿Qué es esto?"

Jason bajó la vista sin dejar de caminar. "Ah" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Son tatuajes que siempre he tenido. No recuerdo cuando me los puse, porque fue antes de aquélla explosión en que perdí la memoria."

"Pero… pero…" Arshya cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los volvió a abrir, como esperando que las marcas desaparecieran por arte de magia. Ella alzó su mano y Jason se sobresaltó al sentir su tacto, su pequeñita mano, fría y sudada, sobre su hombro desnudo, mojado y ensangrentado. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella la había colocado sobre una marca en especial. "Esto es..." susurró ella, sus ojos viéndose, a través de sus húmedas pestañas negras, tan inquietos como un mar en tormenta. "Una runa parabatai."

* * *

Alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

Blake estaba cruzando una solitaria calle de camino al instituto cuando sintió una extraña sensación. La lluvia había empezado a caer, empapándolo, pero él apenas se dio cuenta. Se dio la vuelta, un relámpago destellando sobre su cabeza, y regresó sobre sus pasos.

Por entre la lluvia, creyó ver una sombra moverse.

* * *

"¿Una runa parabatai?" repitió Jason, frunciendo el ceño. "Creo que el veneno ya te llegó al cerebro… Estás empezando a decir cosas sin sentido."

Arshya, que parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto, se empezó a retorcer entre sus brazos.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡¿Qué haces?"

Arshya le asestó un codazo en la nariz, y Jason, sorprendido, la soltó y se tocó la cara ensangrentada. "¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?"

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre ellos, el estruendo de la tormenta ahogando sus voces. Ya casi habían llegado a la calle del McDonald's donde Jason había dejado su moto. Arshya se levantó rápidamente del charco donde había caído y salió corriendo –como si estuviera borracha- de nuevo por donde habían venido

"¡Arshya!" Jason, exasperado, la vio correr y desaparecer en la cortina de lluvia. Luego vio al otro lado de la calle, donde los carros pasaban y su moto esperaba.

Con un grito de rabia, se giró y salió en búsqueda de la chica.

* * *

La encontró sentada en el suelo, la lluvia resbalando por su pálido rostro y pegando su cabello a su piel como tinta negra. Sostenía en su mano un objeto brillante y estaba ocupada dibujando con ella algo en su brazo.

Cuando Jason se acercó, sus pies chapoteando en el agua, ella alzó la vista.

"Esto es una estela" le espetó, alzando el objeto brillante. "Y sirve para curarte más rápido"

Jason la miró, su cabello rojo estaba mojado y oscurecido pegado en su frente, sus ojos dorados viéndose negros y molestos.

"Eso supuse. Ya no pareces la demente de hace unos segundos que reía como loca y salió corriendo."

"Salí corriendo porque necesitaba saber si lo que vi era real, o sólo aluciné"  
"¿De qué hablas?"

Ella se acercó, aun llevando la deshilachada camisa ensangrentada de Jason en su cintura, y observó su pecho desnudo. En los labios de Jason se dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

"Si todo esto fue porque querías ver mis músculos detenidamente, tal vez solo debiste haberlo pedido"

Arshya levantó la vista hacía él, sus ojos azules brillando como estrellas.

"¿Cómo puedes bromear después de todo? ¿Acaso sabes siquiera que son esas marcas?"

"Lo único que noté desde la pelea es que tú tienes unas iguales. ¿Me has copiado?"

"¡Son runas!" gritó ella, desesperada. "Sólo un Cazador de Sombras las tiene… pero yo sabía que tú eras uno. Lo que me preocupa es… eso"

Ella señaló la runa en su hombro.

"¿La que viste y dijiste "parabrisas"? ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de Cazadores de Sombras?"

"Parabatai" lo corrigió ella, enojada, sin hacer caso a su segunda pregunta y luego negó con la cabeza. "Debemos ir la Instituto."

Arshya no tenía opción. Las cosas se le había complicado demasiado y ella ya no tenía duda de quién era Jason. _Siempre lo supe,_ pensó, _pero no quería creerlo._

"¿A dónde?" dijo Jason, y luego visualizó su chaqueta tirada a unos pasos, enlodada y empapada. Se encaminó hasta ella, pensando que era mejor eso que estar desnudo en medio de la tormenta y con la lluvia fría calándole los huesos.

"Al Instituto" repitió ella. "Vamos a ir con Isabelle y Alec… dejaré que ellos te expliquen todo."

Jason exprimió su chaqueta y se la puso. "¿Quiénes? ¿Y dónde está ese lugar?"

Sus preguntas, tan normales y sin sarcasmo, hicieron a Arshya estrechar los ojos.

"El Instituto es una antigua iglesia… los mundanos no puede verla. Isabelle y Alec son…"

"Ah" la cortó Jason, su voz con un ligero tono molesto. "Así que sí vives en un convento."  
"No es un convento" repuso Arshya.

"Pues tampoco me importa" Jason se acercó a ella, ametrallándola con su mirada de oro. "No sé qué diablos eres, ni qué quieres decir con todo eso de Cazadores de Sombras, y la verdad no me interesa. Estoy cansado de meterme en problemas por tu culpa y no pienso ir a ningún lado más contigo."

"La que se ha metido en problemas por tu culpa soy yo" le espetó Arshya, furiosa, ¿cómo podía decirle eso? "Y si no recuerdo mal, yo te salvé…"

"Sí, sí, ya sé, salvaste mi hermoso trasero y toda la cosa" la interrumpió él. "Pues bien. Yo también salve el tuyo. Estamos a mano. Ahora vete y déjame en paz."

Jason se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos de ella, Arshya lo siguió, echando chispas.

"Tú no entiendes nada" siseó ella, furiosa. "Esas cosas están tras de ti y…"

"¿Y qué? ¿Es mi problema, no?" Jason siguió caminando sin mirarla.

"¡Tú eres un Cazador de Sombras!" explotó Arshya, a sus espaldas. "¡Tus padres eran Jace Herondale y Clarissa Morgenstern! ¡Ellos murieron por protegerte! ¡No puedo simplemente dejarte aquí y dejar que Sebastian venga por ti! ¡Yo soy una Cazadora de Sombras, mi deber…."

"¡Estás loca!" le gritó Jason, deteniéndose y con los puños apretados. "Tan zafada como una cabra. ¡No quiero saber nada! ¡Sólo quiero vivir una vida normal!"

"¡Tú vida no es normal!" exclamó Arshya, enfadada. "¡No puedes ir por ahí fingiendo que no vez a los demonios y los submundos…!"

"¡Ni siquiera sé que es un submundo!"

"¡No sabes nada!"

"¡Pues no me explicas nada! Eres una mentirosa, loca…"

"¡Cállate!" bramó Arshya, sus mejillas encendidas. "¿La loca soy yo o tú, qué tiene amigos hombres lobo y hace como si no…?"

"¿Qué?" Jason se volteó y la encaró, luchando contra el enojo y la sorpresa. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Arshya respiraba con fuerza, se quitó de un manotazo el pelo mojado del rostro y se alzó en puntillas, tratando de llegar al rostro de Jason sin éxito.

"Ése chico, con rizos y mirada loca… es un hombre lobo, no finjas que no lo sa..."

"¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé por qué tú eres una mentirosa y ya no sabes que más inventar!"

"¡No estoy inventando nada!"

"¡Sí lo estás haciendo!" rugió, tan alto que Arshya retrocedió un paso. "¡Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No me importa nada de lo que estás diciendo! ¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras e invenciones locas! ¡Sólo vete de cuál sea circo del que has venido y desaparécete estúpida duenda!"

Arshya se quedó en silencio, mirándolo herida. Jason vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo en medio de la lluvia.

"Arshya" la llamó, sintiendo como el enojo lo abandonaba tan rápidamente como había llegado, dando paso a una opresiva culpabilidad. "Arshya"

Trató de ir tras ella, la lluvia resbalando por su rostro.

Pero por más que buscó, no la encontró.

* * *

Jason se subió a su moto. Los autos pasaban sus lados, con los parabrisas moviéndose rápidamente y la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos como una cortina. Ya no había nadie caminando por la acera, la noche había caído totalmente, trayendo la furiosa tormenta con ella.

Jason aceleró con furia, atravesando las transitadas calles llenas de luces y vida, queriendo olvidar todo.

Pero no pudo.

Porque sabía que Arshya tenía razón. Sabía que ella dijo la verdad. Y eso era demasiado para él. No era como si él pudiera aceptar de un momento a otro toda aquélla información.

La odiaba, odiaba Arshya por decirle que había vivido en una mentira, y que él lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

La odiaba porque, en un solo día, había volteado su mundo de cabeza.

Y sobre todo, se odiaba a él, por herirla.

Porque, cuando ella le había dicho el nombre de sus verdaderos padres, había sido insoportable para Jason. Tantas noches preguntándose cuando era niño… tantos momentos en que hubiera dado todo por tenerlos un segundo con él.

Y ahora se enteraba, cuando por fin sentía que lo había superado, que sus padres eran dos Cazadores de Sombras –lo que sea que pudiera significar- que habían muerto por él.

Por protegerlo.

Y él había explotado, queriéndose desquitar con cualquier cosa. Y Arshya había estado ahí. Y él había tomado, la había arrugado como una hoja y luego la había pisoteado, descargando la propia furia que tenía hacia él, contra ella.

La había herido, porque así se castigaba así mismo.

* * *

Arshya se puso de pie, y en el momento que lo hizo, supo que estaba siendo observada. Se giró a todos lados, inquieta, pero el manto de lluvia le impedía ver a lo lejos.

Caminó, alerta y con aquélla extraña sensación de ser perseguida, y luego se maldijo por no traer ni un solo centavo encima. Ahora no iba a poder tomar un taxi e iba a tener que caminar hasta el Instituto.

Sus botas repiqueteaban en el suelo mojado. La lluvia caía con más fuerza ahora, gruesas gotas impactando el suelo con furia.

De todas formas, ella ya estaba empapada hasta los huesos.

Arshya siguió caminando, intranquila, sus ojos sin dejar de voltear a todos lados. Después de un rato de no encontrarse con nada, y sin sentir su pulsera vibrar, se calmó.

Y se sintió estúpida. Estúpida por llorar, sola y sentada, en medio de la calle. Porque Jason no lo merecía. Sólo era un mundano idiota. Él nunca podría llegar a ser un Cazador de Sombras como su padre.

Y no le importaba. No le importaba que Sebastian se lo llevara y lo matara.

Bueno, si le importaba, pero… Ah, qué demonios. _No_, se decidió_, a partir de ahora no me importa. _

Ella intentó protegerlo y sólo se ganó a cambio que él la tratara mal y la insultara.

No, ya no le importaba, pero las cosas no se quedarían así. Lo odiara o no, Jason no podía estar suelto allá fuera así como si nada. Iba a regresar al Instituto, y sin importar que la castigaran y la regañaran, le iba a decir a Isabelle y Alec. Porque ellos habían sufrido, habían sufrido porque creyeron que él estaba muerto y no era justo que no supieran la verdad.

Entonces ellos decidirían qué hacer y Arshya se deslindaría del…

Arshya, distraída y con la cabeza gacha, chocó contra alguien más. Sobresaltada, retrocedió y sacó su cuchillo serafín.

"Hey, tranquilízate. Soy yo."

Arshya levantó la cabeza, parpadeando. Las gotas de lluvia salpicando en su rostro. "¿Blake?"

El bajó su mirada oscura hacia ella y sonrió. "Hola, pequeña. Pensé que habíamos quedado en unir fuerzas."

Arshya, aún sorprendida de encontrárselo, guardó su cuchillo.

"Eso fue antes de que te enojarás y salieras por mi ventana."

"Bueno, pero eso no quería decir que cancelara el trato."

"¿Y yo cómo iba saberlo?" dijo ella, haciendo una mueca. "Como sea. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿No debería preguntarte yo eso?"

Blake estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia ella, la lluvia resbalaba por su cabello –blanco como la nieve- y goteaba hasta caer en la cabeza alzada de Arshya, quién gruñó y retrocedió. El volvió a sonreír. Entonces su mirada captó la camisa enredada alrededor de la cintura de ella, llena de sangre, y alzó una ceja plateada, su sonrisa esfumándose.

"¿Dé quién eso?"

"De Jason" contestó ella de inmediato y luego estuvo a punto de taparse la boca.

Blake ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Y quién se supone que es Jason? ¿Y por qué esa camisa está llena de sangre? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Eh.. bueno…yo"

"Ah" Blake la miró, su rostro transformándose en una mueca burlona. "No me digas que te estas liando con mundanos."

"¿Qué?"

"No sabía que tuvieras esos gustos, Arshya. Y eso que pareces tan pequeñita e inocente… aunque eso no explica la camisa llena de sangre"

"No, yo no..." Arshya cerró la boca y apretó los dientes. "De todas formas no es nada que te incumba"

Pero vaya que le incumbía. Porque esa blusa era de su hermano que creía muerto. Arshya se debatió entre decirle o no a Blake. ¿Le creería o se burlaría de ella? La verdad es que no se sabía que esperarse de él. Especialmente de él. Blake era tan inestable como la tormenta que caía a su alrededor. Tal vez era mejor decirle a Alec e Isabelle y dejar que ellos se encargaran de decírselo.

Luego se imaginó a Blake, fuerte e imponente, yendo tras el indomable y fiero de Jason. Si se lo decía, y Blake le creía, podrían ir ahora mismo y –Arshya estaba muy segura- de que Blake podría arrastrar a Jason fácilmente hasta el Instituto, así quisiera él o no. La imagen de un Jason con el ego aplastado y humillado por Blake la hizo sonreír.

Era raro, se dijo, de que ellos dos fueran hermanos. En algunas cosas se le hacían tan parecidos –como su forma de hablar- y en otras tan distintas –como su forma de moverse-. Los dos eran altaneros y groseros, y los dos eran inestables y rebeldes, con ese rostro de piedra capaz de intimidar a quién sea con su sola presencia. Pero Blake era elegante, cuidadoso de su imagen, y siempre parecía calmado y tranquilo. Jason era descuidado, todo un desastre, y siempre alterado, siempre de mal humor.

Y donde Blake era todo sonrisas, Jason era todo ceños fruncidos.

Arshya despejó sus pensamientos, cayendo en la cuenta del repentino silencio de Blake. Lo miró, dándose cuenta que él parecía tener rato viendo algo por detrás de ella. Su rostro estaba calmado, suave y sin un rastro de tensión. Pero en sus ojos danzaban las sombras, amenazantes.

"¿Blake?"

"Espera" dijo él, sin mirarla. "He sentido algo extraño cuando caminaba camino al Instituto. Por eso es que regresé por aquí, guiándome por esa extraña sensación… pero desapareció casi de inmediato. Luego sentí algo más, andando por aquí, cuando te vi pensé que habías sido tú, pero ahora..."

Arshya estaba a punto de decirle que ella había sentido lo mismo cuando una risita traviesa llegó hasta ellos.

Los dos Cazadores de Sombras se quedaron quietos y alertas, sus ojos estrechados y sin miedo. Arshya se giró, colocándose al lado de Blake, quién ya tenía un cuchillo brillando en su mano.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo esperaron. Una figura apareció de entre las tinieblas y la lluvia, tomando lentamente la forma de una pequeña niña vampira que les sonreía con malicia.

"Veo que me han descubierto" les dijo, con voz melosa. "Ups"


	10. ¡SOY HERMOSO! ¡SOY UN ANGELITO!

_Son tus ojos, una noche sin luna, _  
_donde fulguran sus miles de estrellas _  
_y me alumbran este pedazito de cielo _  
_que existe y palpita en mi corazon _  
_Son tus ojos oscuros, un lienzo _  
_del mejor pintor._

Autor desconocido.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. "¡SOY HERMOSO! ¡SOY UN ANGELITO!"**

"Maureen" dijo Arshya, con los ojos clavados en la niña. "¿Se puede saber qué hace una Hija de la Noche siguiendo a dos Cazadores de Sombras?"

"Hijo de Sebastián" la niña fijó su vista en Blake y sonrió aún más, sin hacerle caso a Arshya. "Tu padre te envía un mensaje."

Blake alzó las cejas. "Mi padre está muerto, pero te aseguro que no es vampiro, y tampoco creo que le agradaras mucho, de todas formas."

"Tu padre es Sebastian Morgenstern."

"¿Ah, sí? Guau, que raro, yo no lo sabía." Blake la miró, parecía que estaba divirtiéndose a mares. "¿Y desde cuando tú eres la paloma mensajera de Sebastian?"

La niña dejó de sonreír, sus labios formando una fina línea. "La noche está a punto de caer sobre el mundo, Blake Morgenstern"

Blake miró hacia el cielo. "Pues yo creo que eso ya pasó hace dos horas"

"Espero que estés igual de bromista cuanto tu padre venga por ustedes" dijo la vampira, volviendo a sonreír. "Por qué cuando tu padre haga arder el mundo, los Cazadores de Sombras estarán solos."

"Que dramático" dijo Blake. "¿Dime, ya tenías planeado la risa malvada y el discurso impactante?"

La niña vampira apretó los labios con fuerza, unos labios rojos como la sangre. "Submundos y Cazadores de Sombras están muriendo. Sebastian se vengará y se alzará más fuerte ahora. Sólo sus seguidores estarán seguros, y todos los que se oponga a él serán asesinados." Luego miró a Arshya, su mirada tornándose aviesa y cortante. "Pero a ustedes les tiene un plan especial, todos ustedes serán sublevados."

"Sublevados" repitió Blake "Me gusta ésa palabra. Es muy terrorífica."

"Déjate de rodeos" dijo Arshya, mirando a la chica. "Di cuál es el punto de todo su estúpido discurso."

"Si" dijo Blake, bostezando. "Ya me aburriste"

La vampira les lanzó una mirada helada y muerta. "Tu padre quiere saber de qué lado estás. Únete a él y vive, o ponte en su contra, y de todas formas vendrá por ti, y te arrodillarás ante él, lo desees o no."

"No entiendo entonces para que te manda a ti, palomita. Si de todas formas piensa hacer lo que le da la gana. Tal vez solo estaba aburrido y tenía ganas de darle órdenes a alguien."

"No me importa lo que pienses. Tú eres el mayor de todos, díselos a tus hermanos. La advertencia está hecha. Sebastian vendrá por _todos_ ustedes."

"Vale, muy entretenida tu visita, la verdad" dijo Blake, despidiéndola con la mano. "Le das saludos a mi papi de mi parte."

"Jódete, Blake Morgenstern" soltó la vampira, antes de desaparecer, con tal rapidez que apenas fue un borrón.

Blake rió. La tormenta ya había amainado, convirtiéndose en una ligera llovizna que caía sobre ellos. Arshya lo miró disimuladamente. Tal vez ese era un buen momento para decirle que su hermano Jonathan estaba vivo. Y en peligro.

No, se dijo, recordando la mirada fría que le había dado cuando le pregunto sobre él. A Blake no le gustaba que se metieran en sus cosas. _Mejor sigamos con el plan A_, pensó, _que Isabelle y Alec enfrenten a la bestia. _

De todas formas, ya casi estaban a la vuelta del Instituto.

* * *

Jason azotó la puerta del taller de Remy y entró echando chispas.

Su amigo, con medio cuerpo debajo de un carro que parecía estar reparando, saltó al escuchar el golpe y se golpeó la cabeza. Luego se deslizó hacia afuera sobre su patineta, encontrándose con un Jason empapado, lleno de barro, y muy, muy enojado.

Jason no llevaba más que unos pantalones deshilachados y su chaqueta negra desabrochada, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba, rabioso.

"Vaya, veo que te la has pasado de maravilla."  
"Si serás desgraciado" Jason se acercó hasta él, y antes de que Remy pudiera reaccionar, lo tomó por la camisa, levantándolo y arrojándolo contra la pared. "¿Con qué creíste que nunca iba a saberlo, cierto? Tu pequeño secretito."

"¿De qué hablas?" gritó Remy, quitándole las manos de su camisa. "¿Te volviste loco o qué?"  
"¡No me mientas!" Jason se le fue encima y los dos rodaron por el suelo, en un remolino de puñetazos y forcejeos. Jason logró colocarse encima de él e inmovilizarlo, sus ojos dorados ardían furiosos. "¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras un jodido hombre lobo?"

Remy dejó de forcejear y se quedó flojo, luego suspiró. "¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Imbécil" Jason le soltó un puñetazo. "¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"

"¡Cómo si me hubieras creído!" gritó Remy, con el labio partido. "¡Quítate de encima!"

Jason respiraba con fuerza. Pero lo soltó, arrojándose a un lado.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo, repentinamente calmado. "Todo este tiempo defendiéndote de los matones de la escuela para que tú simplemente te pudieras convertir en un perro gigante y matarlos."

Remy se puso de pie, sacudiéndose camisa. "Cierra el pico, Jason, no es tan sencillo."

"¿No es tan sencillo qué? ¿Decirle a tu mejor amigo que eres un perro gigante"

"Soy un lobo, idiota. Y no, no podía hacerlo porque tú eres un mundano. No se supone que debas saber estas cosas. Sólo tienes el don de la Visión."

"Pues te equivocas" dijo Jason, malhumorado. "Soy un Cazador de Sombras."

Remy estrechó sus ojos. "Fue esa chica, ¿no?, la otra Cazadora de Sombras. Ella fue quién te metió toda esta mierda en la cabeza."

"Así que sabías que era Cazadora de Sombras" dijo Jason, su voz sonando fastidiada. "¿Qué más sabías, Remy? ¿También sabias que yo lo era?"

"No" dijo Remy, después de un silencio. "Pero ahora sí lo siento. Y no se supone que funcione así."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Es que es imposible" Remy negó con la cabeza. "Es como si tu esencia de Cazador de Sombras hubiera estado dormida y hubiera despertado hasta hoy."

"Explícate"

"No puedo. No soy uno de ustedes, si quieres saber más, deberías ir con esa chica"

"Dudo que ella quiera verme ahora."

Remy miró su chaqueta desabrochada con suspicacia y lanzó un silbido por lo bajo. "No me digas que…"

"¡No!" rugió Jason, advirtiendo su mirada. "No me acosté con ella ni nada de las perversidades que estás pensando"

"Ah, pues que idiota."

"No entiendo nada" Jason se derrumbó sobre el suelo. "Aún ni siquiera termino de entender que es un puñetero Cazador de Sombras."  
"Son Cazadores de Demonios, van por ahí en el mundo, destruyendo las cosas malvadas. ¿Sabes cuál es su lema?"

"No"

"Cazadores de Sombras, siendo las personas más insoportables, arrogantes e idiotas del mundo desde quién sabe cuándo."

"Eso es mentira. Yo soy la persona más agradable, buena y tierna del mundo."

"Como un osito de peluche" asintió Remy, sarcástico. "Sólo que hecho de mierda"

"Cállate o te pondré un bozal, perro."

"Ah, ahí está" dijo Remy, rodando los ojos. "Ya hasta hablas como uno de ellos"

"Que bien. Al menos sirves para entrenar."

Remy lo ignoró y suspiró. "¿Y qué harás ahora?"

"No lo sé" dijo Jason, mirando el techo del taller. "No tengo ni idea"

* * *

"¿Y se puede saber por qué estabas llorando?"

Arshya respingó y miró a Blake. Los dos caminaban hacia el Instituto, hombro a hombro. La tormenta había dejado las calles brillantes y resbaladizas, con la humedad flotando en el aire.

"¿De qué hablas?" resopló, como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

"¿Crees que no me di cuenta?" respondió el a su vez, sonriendo ligeramente. Él había visto sus ojos rojos e hinchados cuando ella se había quedado absorta, perdida en sus pensamientos, un momento antes de que él captara la sombra de la vampira cerniéndose sobre ellos.

"No sé de qué hablas. De todas formas…"

"No me importa, si, ya me sé ese comentario de siempre."

"Qué bueno, repítelo en tu mente y memorízalo hasta que estés seguro de que no lo olvidarás."

Blake no dejó de sonreír mientras sacaba una llave de uno de sus innumerables bolsillos de su traje de combate, acercándose hasta la puerta del Instituto.

"¿Qué haces?" siseó Arshya. "Nos atraparán"

"A diferencia de ti, que has estado todo el día fuera, yo me informé antes de salir" dijo Blake, encajando la llave y abriendo la puerta. "Isabelle y Alec iban a estar fuera todo el día."

"¿Ah, sí?" dijo Arshya, aliviada. "¿A dónde fueron?"

"Por mis abuelos."

"¿Jocelyn y Luke vendrán?"

Arshya sabía que los abuelos de los hermanos Herondale habían estado por un largo tiempo en Idris desde la última guerra. Ella no los conocía aparte de lo que Seraphine y Blake le habían contado de ellos.

"Sí. Al parecer, hasta los Cazadores de Sombras tienen que tomar aviones. Isabelle y Alec dijeron que irían por ellos al aeropuerto y luego irían a arreglar un asunto o algo así."

"¿Por qué no hicieron un portal?"

"No sé" Blake se encogió de hombros. "Ni me importa. La verdad es que agradezco que hayan sacado a Isabelle y Alec de aquí."

"Si, bueno, tienes razón."

Los dos chicos tomaron el elevador, las puertas enrejadas con la imagen del Ángel Raziel cerrándose en frente de ellos, y con un traqueteo, comenzaron a subir.

"¿Fue por ese chico? ¿Jason?" inquirió Blake, tan repentinamente que Arshya apenas captó el significado de sus palabras.

"¿Qué?"

"¿En serio lloraste por un mundano idiota?"

Arshya hizo un sonido de impaciencia. "Ya te dije que no lloré. ¡Y no te importa!"

Blake, quién había tenido su vista fija al frente, se volteó hacia Arshya. La chica desvió su mirada, maldiciéndose en su interior, y fingió estar muy interesada en el suelo.

Él tocó su rostro tímidamente con su mano, tomándola desprevenida y luego la deslizó hasta su mentón, alzándolo y obligándola a levantar la vista hacia él.

Sus ojos, azules como el cielo, se encontraron con los él, negros y fríos como la noche. Arshya se perdió en ellos por un momento, sintiendo como esa profunda mirada sombría se incrustaba hasta el fondo de su ser, viendo a través de todos sus muros. Derrumbándolos.

Pero ella no podía ver nada a través de esos ojos. Ojos donde danzaban las sombras, tan oscuros e impenetrables como una cueva lejana y peligrosa.

Blake bajó su mano, sin dejar de mirarla, y luego acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Fue un roce ligero, el mismo que se sentiría al ser tocada por las alas de un hada.

"En todos los años que te conozco nunca te había visto llorar" fue lo único que dijo, antes de algo cambiara en su rostro y su mirada se volviera helada, justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Blake la liberó de su mirada, repentinamente hosco, y salió sin decir nada más.

Arshya se quedó de pie un momento, estupefacta. _¿¡Pero que, por todas las dimensiones, me ha pasado?_

Salió de ahí a grandes zancadas, molesta consigo misma y apresurándose a ir tras Blake, quién también parecía ir hacia la cocina.

Y fue ahí, mientras caminaba recordando esos ojos oscuros, que se sorprendió añorando la mirada de Jason. Jason, con su mirada de oro derretido, calidez y luz.

"Au" se quejó, cuando chocó contra la espalda dura y fornida de Blake. "¿Por qué te has…?"

"Ah" escuchó decir a Blake, por delante de ella. "Hola abuelos. Hola Isabelle y Alec. Qué linda e inesperada sorpresa"

* * *

El día siguiente en la escuela pasó como un borrón, Jason se mantuvo callado y pensativo, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la voz de Arshya diciéndole que sólo se engañaba a sí mismo.

Había llamado a sus padres la noche anterior, después de aquel largo y fatídico día, disculpándose y diciéndoles que volvería a dormir en casa de Remy. Ellos no se opusieron, no era nada raro que Jason se quedara varios días ahí.

Cuando Jason se dio cuenta, la campana final sonó, anunciando el final de las clases. Gwen no fue a clases. Y, como ya se había esperado, _la chica nueva de intercambio_, tampoco.

* * *

"Te veo después, iré a dar una vuelta" le dijo a Remy, cuando salían hacia el estacionamiento, donde estaban sus motos.

Remy frunció el ceño. "Has estado muy raro hoy, ¿a dónde iras?"

"Que te importa."

"Oye, no te pongas de nena."  
Jason suspiró. "No sé. De todas formas, no pienso tardarme mucho. Con eso de que un idiota llamado Sebastian anda mandado cosas tras de mi…"

"¿Sebastian?" lo interrumpió Remy, sus ojos grises alarmados. "¿Sebastian mandando cosas tras de ti?"

"Ni siquiera sé quién es" dijo Jason, rodando los ojos. "Sólo que es un idiota que cree que es mi padre."

"¿Qué Sebastian es tu padre?" dijo Remy, boquiabierto. "Diablos, chico."

"¿Qué?"

"Sebastian no es cualquier cosa… él es como el diablo en persona, literalmente. Es muy peligroso."

"Si, bueno, no me interesa. No me quedaré encerrado porque le tenga miedo, si quiere venir por mí, que lo intente."

"No sabes de lo que hablas, hermano."

Jason se subió a su moto y se encogió de hombros. "Últimamente no sé qué lo digo la mitad del tiempo."

"¿No piensas que ahora que sé esto te voy a dejarte ir, cierto?"

"Muy tierno y sobreprotector de tu parte. Pero no quiero guardaespaldas, gracias."

"Vaya, pensé que ibas a decir mascotas."

"¿Pero qué dices?" Jason lo miró con fingido horror. "Yo jamás te insultaría. Eres mi amigo fiel."

"Sí, claro, tu siempre tan linda"

"Que te den" Jason encendió su moto, ceñudo, y antes de que Remy pudiera detenerlo, salió disparado por la calle.

* * *

Jason condujo por las atestadas calles de New York sin ir a un lugar en especial. El día había amanecido oscuro, el sol oculto tras una espesas nubes que surcaban en el cielo perezosamente.

Sin saber exactamente porqué, terminó conduciendo por Broadway, deteniéndose a las fueras de un restaurante de ladrillos ojos, sin ventanas y un con unas letras de neón que decían "Taki's"

Bajó de su moto, disponiéndose a entrar, cuando se topó con un tipo corpulento en la entrada. A través de su sombrero, Jason puso ver su piel de un rojo oscuro, como su cabello; sus manos eran dos garras.

Se puso tenso de inmediato.

El hombre lo olió.

"Ah, Cazador de Sombras" gruñó. "No te reconozco. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Jason…" ¿Cómo diablos había dicho Arshya? ¿Jace Heraclo? ¿Jace Herondila? "Jason Herondale"

"¿Un Herondale?" el hombretón arrugó a frente. "Pensé que sólo había dos. Un chico y una chica linda. Tú no te pareces a ellos"

"Ah, bueno… yo soy adoptado"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Vine de vacaciones. ¿Sabe qué? Pensándolo bien, mejor ya me…"

El hombretón se hizo a un lado, encogiéndose de hombros. "No pareces peligroso. Ni indeseable. Entra si quieres."

"Ah, bueno, eh, gracias…."

"Clancy" señaló el hombretón. "Ése es mi nombre, chico raro."

"Ah, dale, gracias Clancy" dijo Jason, antes de colarse adentro rápidamente.

El interior, a pesar del pobre aspecto exterior, era agradable. Había apartados de mesas de madera con aspecto acogedor, llenos de cojines de colores desperdigados por todos lados. El techo estaba disparejo y había una chica, a través del mostrador, que le sonrió a un pasmado Jason que veía incrédulo a todas las criaturas extrañas que se movían de un lado a otro.

La chica rubia se acercó a él, vistiendo un delantal de camarera blanco y rosa.

"No te había visto por aquí, Cazador de Sombras, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Jason, apartando la mirada de una chica oriental con alas en su espalda, la miró. "Jason"

La chica esperó a que dijera algo más, al ver que no lo hacía, habló ella. "Ah, bueno. ¿Mesa para uno?"

Ella parecía esperar que le dijera que sí.

"Claro"

La camarera lo guió hasta una solitaria mesa en la esquina, y le tendió un menú. Luego se le quedó mirando fijamente, ceñuda.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" dijo Jason, alzando las cejas.

La mesera se recompuso, parpadeando.

"Ah, no, sólo me parece haberte visto antes. Como sea, vuelvo en momento. Por lo mientras piensa lo que quieres, guapo." Dijo, lanzándole una mirada juguetona y luego se alejó, moviendo su cuerpo provocadoramente.

Jason la miró con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara y luego bajó la vista hasta su menú.

"¿Qué?" exclamó y varias cabezas se voltearon hacia él. "N-no… no hay del espagueti que me gusta."

Jason se hundió en su asiento, sin creérselo. ¿Ancas de rana? ¿Pez crudo? ¿Qué tipo de restaurante era ése? ¡¿Y qué diablos era eso de los diferentes tipos de sangre animal?

_Tranquilízate,_ se dijo_, deja de actuar como un nene cobarde._

La chica rubia apreció al lado de él, sonriendo. "¿Ya sabes que es lo que vas a querer?"

Jason, tratando de no parecer tan estupefacto como se sentía, señaló lo primero que vio en el menú. La mesera alzó una ceja.

"¿Quieres eso? ¿Estás seguro?"

"Si"

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír y se llevó su menú.

"Ahora vuelvo"

La atractiva chica rubia volvió minutos después, cargando un platillo, que –gracias a dios- parecía comestible.

Lo depositó sobre la mesa, y luego se marchó. Aún sonreía. Jason se preguntó por qué. Luego vio el plato que tenía enfrente, creyendo que nunca se había puesto tan contento de ver unas simples fresas y varias frutas más con aspecto delicioso.

Comenzó a comer, sorprendiéndose de lo deliciosas que estaban. El sabor explotaba en su boca en un aluvión de sensaciones, haciéndolo querer comer más y más.

Varias personas –o lo que sea que fueran- se giraban hacía él, soltando risitas, pero Jason estaba tan ocupado devorando su comida que apenas les prestó atención.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, y él se sentía tan extasiado y feliz como nunca en su vida. Sentía que iba a explotar de la felicidad. Se sentía loco y demente. Y le gustaba.

Comenzó a cantar, a todo pulmón.

"¡Soy hermoso!" dijo, sonriendo estúpidamente. "¡OH, SOY UN ÁNGEL HERMOSO!"

Luego se paró sobre la mesa, ante la risa de los presentes. "WOOO-HOOOO. TODOS MÍRENME, SOY HERMOSO. SOY UN ANGELITOOO."

Se comenzó a quitar la camisa. "SOY UN ANGEL SEEEEXY Y HERMOSO"

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y gritar, soltando carcajadas.

"Comida de hada" dijo un tipo de cabello azul que pasaba por ahí, negando con la cabeza. Jason no lo escuchó, se sentía tan feliz. Tan feliz. Y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera.

"WOOOOOO" gritó, quitándose los pantalones, y meneando el trasero. Entonces vio al hombretón –Clancy- yendo hacia él.

Jason, en calzoncillos y riendo como loco, corrió y lo esquivó -la gente ovacionándolo y riendo- y salió corriendo del restaurante.

"SOY UN ANGELITOOO" gritó, mientras corría por la calle sin parar de reír como demente. "OH GA GA UH LA LA, SOY UN A-A-ANGELITO"

* * *

Gwen estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando vio al chico en calzoncillos –y con una cornamenta en la cabeza- corriendo por la acera, su risa psicópata escuchándose a dos kilómetros.

Los turistas y personas se hacían un lado mientras lo miraban pasar como si estuviera loco. Varias personas a sus lados se detuvieron y comenzaron a señalarlo, doblándose de risa. Otra chica lo miró y se le cayó el hot-dog de la boca.

"Pobre idiota" dijo Gwen, sonriendo. Luego miró a Magnus, quién estaba su lado. "Maestro, es comida de hada, ¿cierto?"

Magnus la miró con su habitual indiferencia. "Creo"

Gwen volvió a ver al chico, quién se había detenido mientras los autos esperaban el alto, y se bajaba los calzoncillos, mostrando su trasero mientras bailaba. Gwen casi se atragantó cuando reconoció su cabello rojo.

"¡¿Jason?"

"MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOOOMAN OH UH OH*" lo escuchó gritar a todo pulmón, antes de que el alto cambiara y un auto lo atropellara.

"¡JASON!"

Gwen corrió hasta él. Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió. El auto que lo atropelló se dio a la fuga mientras Gwen le gritaba un montón de obscenidades.

Cuando llegó hasta Jason –y después de arrastrarlo fuera de la carretera-, él seguía sin parar de reír, agarrándose la cabeza.

"Me han arrollado" decía, carcajeándose. "Fue divertido. ¡Quiero hacerlo de nuevo!"

"¡Jason!" Gwen lo abofeteó. "¡Reacciona!"

"¡HOLA, GWEN!" gritó él en su cara, sonriendo. "QUE FEA ESTÁS"

Gwen lo golpeó de nuevo. La gente formaba un círculo a su alrededor, riendo y viendo a Jason como si fuera una función de circo.

"Eso no servirá de nada" dijo Magnus a su lado, mirando fijamente a Jason.

Jason lo miró, riendo como bobo. "¡ERES EL GATO DE ALICIA EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS!"

Gwen rodó los ojos. "¿Entonces qué hacemos?"

"Patearlo"

"¿Qué?"

Magnus le soltó una patada en la cabeza, y Jason, con los ojos volteados, cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente. Gwen lo agarró, mirando a Magnus con furia. El brujo sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Era eso o nada"

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él?"

"Nada. Sólo vamos a llevar a Jonathan al Instituto."

* * *

_**(N/A: Tengo que confesar que no se qué mierda pasaba por mi cabeza cuando escribí la última parte de este capítulo xD es tan wtf jaja, pero me divertí y además, es algo que yo siempre quise que pasara desde que Jace lo dijo. Espero que a los pocos que leen mi historia les haya gustado u.u y dejen REVIEWS! -se aceptan críticas, aplausos, o, como yo sospecho, jitomatazos :c... ah, y que tal ¿eh? Empezamos con el romance uuu.)**_

_**(A partir de aquí todo se pone más emocionante. Creo. La aventura está por comenzar yei)  
**_


	11. El Parabatai perdido

_Yo soy la negra noche, sin luces, sin estrellas:  
yo soy cielo de sombras, rugiente tempestad;_

_mi alma negra sombra, la tuya blanca luz.  
LUZ Y SOMBRA, Manuel Gutiérrez Nájera (Fragmentos) _

**Capítulo 10. "El parabatai perdido."**

"¿Jonathan?" dijo Gwen, frunciendo el ceño. "¿De qué hablas? Él no se llama así"

"Conozco a éste chico" dijo Magnus, sus brillantes ojos verdes de gato clavados en Jason. "Y debería estar muerto"

"¿Muerto?" repitió Gwen, atónita. "¿Y a qué te refieres con llevarlo al Instituto? Él no es un…"

"Si, sí lo es" la interrumpió Magnus, y luego bostezó. "Prepárate para un drama, todos se van a poner como locos en cuanto lo vean"

* * *

Arshya despertó tarde ese día.

La luz matutina se colaba por su ventana y se arrastraba por el suelo, llegando hasta ella y lastimándole los somnolientos ojos. Jaló la sábana, gruñendo, hasta taparse completamente de nuevo con ella.

Ese día, en especial, no tenía nada de ganas ni ánimos para salir de su habitación.

La noche anterior, en cuanto Isabelle y Alec los habían visto –mojados, sucios y en su traje de combate- sus caras se habían puesto blancas. Después, Isabelle había comenzado a gritarles, histérica, mientras Alec, quien parecía hacer esfuerzos por no enfadarse, había intentado calmarla. No tuvo mucho éxito considerando que terminó estampado contra la ventana.

"¡VAN A MORIR Y VAN A MORIR CASTIGADOS!" les había gritado ella, rabiosa. "¡ALEGRENSE DE QUE LA CLAVE HAYA PROHIBIDO DESDE 1940 EL GOLPEAR A CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS MENORES!"

Ella en realidad había parecido querer azotarlos con su látigo. Arshya se había mantenido detrás de Blake, media oculta por su cuerpo, encogida ante la furia de Isabelle.

"Ah, Isabelle, hoy te vez encantadora" fue la respuesta de Blake, quién no pareció en absoluto intimidado ni sorprendido. Luego él se había volteado hacia Luke y Jocelyn y les había sonreído tan encantadoramente que sus dientes parecieron destellar. "¡Abuelos! Estoy tan felices de verlos…"

Y había sido solo por la intervención de los abuelos de Blake y Seraphine —quiénes parecieron los únicos más o menos felices de verlos— que la situación se había calmado.

"Dales un respiro" había dicho Luke con su habitual tono sosegado, aunque tampoco parecía muy contento. "Es muy tarde ya. Déjalos que vayan a dormir y mañana todos hablaremos."

"Oh, no" había dicho Isabelle, señalando a Blake y Arshya con un dedo acusador. "No se escaparan de mí tan fácilmente." Luego había visto a Jocelyn, como buscando apoyo. "Tú sabes perfectamente que tengo razón en ponerme así. Sabes que el demente de…"

"Si, Isabelle, lo sé" había contestado Jocelyn, suspirando. "Pero Luke tiene razón, es muy tarde, todos deberíamos descansar. De todas formas ellos ya están aquí, sanos y salvos."

Ese comentario que pretendía ser neutral no convenció a Arshya. Arshya sabía que Jocelyn _adoraba_ a Blake. Lo adoraba porque, según en palabras de la propia Seraphine, "Blake lucía exactamente como su hijo, Sebastian, el hijo que su mismo padre había convertido en un demonio." Pero Blake no era en parte demonio. Y, para Jocelyn, Blake era la imagen del hijo que había tenido y que le habían arrebatado.

Isabelle, por su parte, se había quedado de pie, respirando con dificultad y ametrallando con la mirada a los dos chicos. Luego se había dado la vuelta, enfurruñada, y había comenzado a recoger los platos de la cena sobre la mesa, azotándolos unos contra otros con furia.

"Muy bien. Como quieran. Así tendré toda la noche para planear, lenta y tortuosamente, su castigo y posterior muerte"

Seraphine y Lex —quiénes habían estado tan callados que los otros chicos ni se habían dado cuenta que estaban ahí— les lanzaron una mirada que decía claramente "Huyan ahora que pueden."

Blake les hizo caso sin rechistar, volteándose de inmediato y tomando por los hombros a una traumatizada Arshya, empujándola fuera de la cocina.

Los dos habían recorrido el pasillo en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Luego Arshya había llegado a su habitación y se había encerrado en ella sin decirle nada a Blake.

Después de ducharse se había tirado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, deseando que el día siguiente nunca llegara.

Pero ya había llegado.

Arshya se levantó de su cama justo cuando alguien aporreaba su puerta.

"¡Arriba, Arshya!" gritó la potente y grave voz de Blake al otro lado. "¡El día de nuestra ejecución ha llegado!"

A pesar de todo, Arshya no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¡Me niego a salir!" respondió, volviéndose a tirar en su cama.

"Bueno, tú decides, o sales ahora o Isabelle vendrá por ti y tirara la puerta. Te lo digo porque ya lo hizo con la mía y me sacó a rastras."  
Arshya suspiró resignada.

"Vale, ya voy."

Se cambió rápidamente con unos jeans, una blusa azul y sus botas de siempre. Luego abrió la puerta y salió, encontrándose con un impecable Blake. Él la miró de arriba abajo, alzando sus cejas plateadas.

"Dime, ¿en tu cabello viven pájaros? Porque parece un nido"

Arshya rodó los ojos. Del tipo amable que le había acariciado la mejilla el día anterior no había nada, ahora él sólo volvía a ser igual de insoportable que siempre.

"Como si eso ahora me interesara."

Él sonrió. "Ah, cierto. Nos van a matar. Es mejor que nos apresuremos."

Blake se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca, con Arshya pisándole los talones.

* * *

"Bien, hemos llegado. Hora de despertar al bello durmiente."

Gwen, quién había estado cargado a un atontado y adormilado Jason por todo el camino, dejó caer al chico a un charco de agua.

Jason, soltando un grito, se puso de pie en cuanto entró en contacto con el agua helada.

"¡Qué demonios!" exclamó con un sobresalto, antes de ponerse de pie y girar a todos lados, alarmado. Jason frenó en seco al toparse con los brujos. "¿Gwen? ¿Y el otro quién es? ¿Q-que está pasando aquí?"

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca, Blake se detuvo y la miró por encima de su hombro.

"Dime, ¿otra vez te vas esconder como un pajarillo asustado tras de mí?" dijo, con voz burlona. "Sólo para estar preparado."

"Cierra el pico" le espetó Arshya, empujándolo.

"Oh, bueno, entonces espero contar contigo cuando crucemos está puerta y nos enfrentemos a nuestro destino contra la fiera número del mundo alías Isabelle Lightwood."

"Abre la puerta de una maldita vez y deja de decir estupideces."  
Blake se giró, con una fingida mirada de terror y puso las manos contra la puerta.

"Si algo malo me pasa" dijo, con fingidos sollozos. "Quiero que me entierres en un lugar lleno flores, donde los pajaritos canten y el mar se es…"

Arshya lo silenció de una patada en la pantorrilla y lo hizo a un lado. Él se tiró en el suelo dramáticamente y estiró su mano hacia ella.

"¡No, Arshya, no entres! ¡Corre y sálvate!"

"Ya se me había olvidado lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser a veces" dijo la chica entre dientes, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

En cuanto lo hizo, cuatro cabezas se giraron hacia ella. Alec, que estaba aplastado en un sillón, Isabelle, que estaba de pie (y parecía que llevara horas dando vueltas de un lado a otro) y Luke y Jocelyn, que estaban juntos en otro sillón. Al menos ellos dos no la miraban como si quisieran ensartarla en una brocheta y asarla a fuego lento.

"Vaya, al fin han llegado" dijo Isabelle, su voz cargada de tedio. "Me muero por escuchar sus patéticas escusas."

"Si, buenos días a ti también" dijo Blake -que en algún momento se había levantado del suelo- y Arshya pudo sentirlo justo detrás de ella, tan cerca que, de haber sido más alta, hubiera podido sentir su respiración sobre su nunca. "Estoy _tan_ feliz de verte, Isabelle. Eres mi sol de cada día."

Luego bajó su voz, para que sólo Arshya pudiera escucharle:

"Mantente cerca de mí, pequeña y estarás a salvo"

"No me digas pequeña" susurró Arshya, furiosa.

"¿Qué tanto se murmuran?" dijo Alec, desde su asiento. "¿Están tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en contar la misma historia?"

"No" respondió Blake, dirigiendo su vista hacia él. "Estoy diciéndole a Arshya que se mantenga cerca de mí mientras domo a la bestia"

"¿Cómo me has dicho?" siseó Isabelle, con los ojos peligrosamente estrechados.

"Yo nunca te mencioné. Si te has identificado, no es mi problema."

"Blake, cállate" dijo Arshya, hablando por primera vez. "Estás empeorando todo"

"Oh, no importa, de todas formas vamos a morir ¿no?" Blake le sonrió a Isabelle, una sonrisa suave y afilada como un cuchillo.

"Sí" dijo Isabelle, con las mejillas encendidas. "Y tú serás el primero."

"Hey, todos calmados" dijo la voz de Luke, desde su asiento. "Primero va la parte en las que ellos nos dicen que hacían ayer fuera del Instituto y luego va la parte donde nosotros dictamos las amenazas y sentencias ¿está claro?"

"Perfecto" asintió Alec.

Isabelle se derribó en su silla tras el escritorio y los atravesó con su mirada.

"Bueno, ya es hora. Empiecen a cantar."  
Blake cambió de postura y Arshya ladeó la cabeza.

"Arshya y yo…"

"No estábamos juntos ayer" dijo de inmediato Arshya, con el corazón latiendo de prisa. Blake le lanzó una mirada rabiosa. No le importaba, no iba a permitir que él la cubriera. Además, tenía un asunto pendiente. "Verán yo… eh…"

_Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar_, pensó, desesperada.

"Jonathan está vivo" dejó caer, de la nada. Tanto Jocelyn, como Alec, Isabelle y por último, Blake, la miraron estupefactos.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" logró decir Alec, pasmado.

"Sí ésa es una excusa" dijo Isabelle "Es la más absurda que he escuchado en mi vida."

"No, no" Arshya se estrujó los sesos, tratando de buscar una explicación sin sonar como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. "Verán… yo.. um... yo me había estado escapando estos días y… bueno…"

"¿Puedes hablar bien de una buena vez?" rugió Isabelle y Arshya casi saltó.

Entonces Arshya se encontró a sí misma contando rápidamente todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días; desde que Jason la vio a través de su glamour y había luchado contra un demonio, hasta como se había metido en una escuela mundana para investigarlo y como, por el relato de Seraphine y lo que él propio Jason le había dicho, había descubierto quién era él.

"¿Me estás diciendo que Jason ha estado viviendo como un mundano, sin tener idea de quién era y sin recordar nada de su pasado, todos estos años?" dijo Jocelyn, con las manos en la boca, una vez que ella terminó de hablar ante los rostros atónitos de todos. "Por el Ángel, ¿y cómo, si se puede saber, escapó de la explosión?"

"No lo sé" admitió Arshya. "Él se puso furioso conmigo cuando intenté traerlo aquí y no pude investigar nada más."

La chica se dejó en una silla que había al lado de la puerta y suspiró.

"Con todo lo que has dicho, no hay ninguna duda de que él es Jonathan" dijo Luke, pasándose la mano por el cabello, consternado. "Lo que debemos resolver es qué haremos ahora."

"¿Pero no dijiste que tenía dos amigos submundos?" dijo Alec, quién se negaba a creerlo. "¿Cómo es que ellos no supieron que él era un Cazador de Sombras?"

"La bruja es joven, no creo que pueda aún sentir eso" dijo Arshya, ceñuda. "Y en cuanto al hombre lobo creo que me quedó bien claro que es un idiota por naturaleza…. Aunque, pensándolo bien, yo tampoco pude sentir que lo era la primera vez que lo vi, sino hasta un tiempo después. Es… extraño. Como si su esencia de Cazador de Sombras hubiera estado oculta o enterrada. Y de repente hubiera despertado."

Luke negó con la cabeza.

"Todo esto me da muy mala espina. Eso no es natural, ni siquiera sé si es _posible_. Algo debió haber, algo después de esa explosión."

"Eso no es todo" dijo Arshya, recordando de pronto la runa en el hombro de Jason. "Él tiene una runa parabatai"

"¿Una runa parabatai?" repitió Alec, irritado. "Nunca supe que Jonathan tuviera uno, pero si lo tuvo, entonces debe estar muerto. De no ser así, su parabatai hubiera sabido fácilmente que Jonathan no había muerto."

"Te equivocas" dijo Blake, y todos lo miraron. Blake había permanecido en silencio desde que Arshya había dicho que Jonathan estaba vivo. Su mirada era tan oscura como las aguas de un mar frío y turbulento. "El parabatai de Jonathan está vivo."

"P-pero eso es imposible" balbuceó Alec. "Simplemente no puede ser…"

"Lo es" dijo Blake, su voz dura y plana. "Porque el parabatai de Jonathan soy yo."

Esta vez fue el turno de Arshya de mirar boquiabierta a Blake, al igual de Isabelle, Luke, Alec y Jocelyn.

"Si estás bromeando" dijo Isabelle, pálida. "Este no es el momento, Blake"

"Es imposible" repitió Alec, sin creérselo. "Es que simplemente no es posible. ¿Cómo…?"

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron entonces, interrumpiéndolo a mitad de la frase. Todos se giraron, sobresaltados.

El recién llegado —un pálido chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes— se detuvo en seco al entrar, sintiendo la tensión del ambiente.

"¿Lex?" dijo Isabelle, tratando de recomponerse. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No quería interrumpir" se disculpó el chico. "Pero el hermano Zachariah ya está aquí"

"Oh" dijo Isabelle, maldiciéndose por haberlo olvidado. "Claro, dile que pase"

Lex se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a una figura que hizo que a Arshya se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Sentada junto a la puerta, lo vio pasar con un estremeciendo.

El hermano silencioso iba vestido en una gruesa túnica del color de los pergaminos, las runas grabadas en él con algo que parecía sangre seca. Su rostro estaba oculto tras las sombras de su capucha, taciturno y tenebroso.

La figura casi se deslizó hasta los jóvenes, desprendiendo su olor a tinta, sangre y años. Todos en la estancia parecían haber perdido el habla. Era como si esa figura arrastrara consigo el silencio y el frío.

Luke se aclaró la garganta.

"Hermano Zachariah" saludó. "Queríamos…"

Luke se interrumpió al escuchar los sonidos provenientes del pasillo. Parecía que alguien peleaba. Los gritos y quejas se hacían más fuertes y más cercanos hasta que, de repente, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de golpe.

Tres singulares figuras aparecieron tras ellas. Magnus, tan exótico y extravagante como siempre, acompañado de una chica que ellos conocían, su nueva aprendiz, y quién traía —al parecer, a rastras— a un chico pelirrojo y de semblante huraño.

En cuanto lo vio, Arshya se cayó de la silla.

Y el caos se desató.

Isabelle soltó un grito.

Alec se quedó petrificado, todo color abandonando su cara.

Isabelle soltó otro grito.

Jocelyn y Luke se pusieron de pie.

Isabelle volvió a gritar.

Y Jason sólo miró a todos como si estuvieran locos.

Entonces Blake — quién había estado de espaldas hacia los recién llegados— se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Los dos chicos quedaron frente a frente, apenas separados por unos centímetros. Los dos se miraron. Uno era todo luz, oro y fuego, y el otro todo sombras, plata y hielo.

Los ojos de Jason se ensancharon por un segundo, sorprendidos, antes de volverse oscuros y peligrosos, lanzándole a Blake una mirada de recelo y desagrado.

Blake se mantuvo imperturbable, sin apenas pestañear.

Arshya los miró desde el suelo, súbitamente enmudecida. El silencio se apoderó de la estancia, pesado y denso. Fue Blake quién lo rompió, con voz tácita y hueca:

"Hola, hermano"

Y por primera vez, Arshya no lo vio sonreír.

* * *

**N/A: Algo corto, pero les prometo que el que viene se los recompensaré con creces! Como es verano, estaré actualizando muy seguido, como hasta ahora he estado haciendo.  
**

**MUCHAS gracias a todos los reviews, de verdad, me hace feliz que les guste la historia :) Los que tienen cuentas les contesto por ahí, y los que no, pues por aquí xD  
**

**Guest: Si te digo la verdad, yo también me reía como tonta mientras escribía ese capítulo, simplemente me lo imaginaba y no podía parar de reir jaja. En el próximo cap va a ver también algo -o mucha- tensión ahí -hablando del romance-, en fin, muchas gracias por tu reviews y espero que este cap también te haya gustado :)  
**

**Mela: Tienes razón con los guiones, de hecho en mi otro fic así lo tengo pero ya me he acostumbrado a las comillas T.T como sea, gracias por comentar :D y en cuanto a Blake, a mi también me gusta *-* jaja  
**

**Dany P: Muchas gracias :D espero que este cap y los que vienen te sigan gustando igual :)  
**

**REVIEWS? REVIEWS? -cara del gatito del gato con botas-  
**


	12. ¡LALALA! ¡No te escucho!

_Nada sucede por casualidad, en el fondo las cosas tienen su plan secreto, aunque nosotros no lo entendamos_

Caros Ruiz Zafón.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. "LALALA ¡No te escucho!"**

Los tres demonios cuchicheaban entre ellos, escondidos en las alcantarillas de New York.

"Tu díselo al jefe" dijo uno.

"No, tú díselo" dijo otro.

"¡No, tú!"

"¡Tengo miedo!"

"¿Miedo?" dijo el tercero.

"Si, miedo" dijo el segundo "Miedo: del verbo me hago pipí cuando Sebastian se enoja"

"¡Somos demonios!" dijo el primero. "¡No tenemos sentimientos!"

"Pues yo tengo miedo."

"Santo Lucifer" dijo el otro demonio, furioso. "Déjalo, yo lo haré"

El demonio acercó su mano a su boca. La runa demoníaca de comunicación o radio había sido un descubrimiento muy innovador y nuevo, además de que los salvaba de estar presentes cuando tenían que darle malas noticias a su jefe.

Los salvaba de terminar muertos.

* * *

Las finas manos de Sebastian aferraban la fría balaustrada de mármol con fuerza.

A sus pies el mar rugiente castigaba la costa con fiereza, rompiéndose contras las rocas y dispersándose en una lluvia blanca de espuma. Era un mar de aguas oscuras con destellos violáceos, aguas que parecían de fuego. Turbulentas y peligrosas. El cielo era una bruma negra, nubes grises arremolinándose y arrastrándose cada vez más cerca, como si fueran atraídas por el mismo chico.

La tormenta se acercaba, fuerte y temible, desplegando sus alas sobre aquél lugar como si se tratase de un ángel vengador. O un ángel caído, pensó Sebastian con sorna, considerando que estaban en el mismo Infierno.

Una brisa marina se alzó —acarreando consigo el olor a sal, mar y tormenta— y acarició con rudeza el rostro soberbio del joven, haciendo revolotear su cabello, plateado como luz de luna.

Sus ojos descansaban en el océano de fuego, inquietos. El infierno era aburrido y el muy impaciente. Y ése olor nauseabundo a sangre y putrefacción no le agradaba. Tal vez debería pedir a sus demonios que trajeran aromatizantes.

Su runa demoníaca de radio comenzó a brillar con una luz rojiza y el bajó la vista, ceñudo.

"Eh, jefe" dijo una voz distorsionada por la radiación.

Sebastian arrugó la cara, hastiado. Eso era uno de los problemas de Infierno: no había buena señal. Además, odiaba cuando lo llamaban jefe cuando él había especificado claramente cómo quería que lo llamaran.

"¡Demonio alfa, imbécil!"

"D-demonio alfa, aquí demonio beta, señor. Le traemos las noticias sobre su hijo, el pelos de manzana."

"¿Y?" rugió Sebastian.

"P-pues se… umm… escapó"

Sebastian se tomó un momento para calmarse. No lo logró.

"¿¡Qué clase de demonios de pacotilla son? ¡Se supone que los mandé porque son los más capaces!"

"P-pero je-jefe"

"¿¡Cómo me dijiste?"

"¡Demonio alfa, señor, mil perdones!"

Sebastian rodó los ojos.

"¡Cállate! ¡Se supone que capturar a Jonathan era lo más sencillo! ¡El chico ni siquiera sabe que es un Cazador de Sombras!"

"¡Había una chica, papá demonio, una chica cazadora de sombras con él! ¡Ella lo protegió!"

Ah, se dijo Sebastian, así que alguien ya había descubierto a Jonathan ¿eh? Bueno, pues pobre de aquélla que había osado a meter sus narices en su preciados planes.

"¡Pues mátenla! ¡Sáquenla del camino y tráiganme a Jonathan!"

"P-pero, papá demonio, dos brujos se han llevado al chico al Instituto. Estábamos a punto de ir a por él cuando esos dos lo tomaron."

"¿Y por qué, por todos los demonios, no fueron tras ellos?" dijo Sebastian, con voz peligrosamente calmada.

"Eh… emm, esto, papá demonio…"

"¡Demonio alfa!"

" …Yo y demonio mariposa estábamos comiendo unos hot dogs, usted sabe… están buenos…. No habíamos comido en días…"

"¡Y una mierda!" Sebastian se puso de pie, con la cara roja. "¡Ya sabía que tendría que haber ido yo!"

"Ejem, señor…. ¿entonces qué hacemos?"

"Son una bola de inútiles" siseó Sebastian. "Es hora de que yo me encargue de esto"

"Si, papá demonio, usted es la ley."

"¡Cállate!" bramó Sebastian. "Llama a todos los demonios malvados que encuentres y reúnelos. Nos reuniremos en el Empire State."

"Como usted diga, jefe, usted es lo máximo"

Sebastian estrechó los ojos. Era hora de ponerse en acción.

* * *

Magnus rodó los ojos ante los rostros conmocionados de todos.

"Si, si, todos nos alegramos de vernos" dijo, y entonces miró a Alec, los dos fundiéndose en una mirada ardiente y eterna. Magnus desvió la vista y se aclaró la garganta. "Como decía, tenemos asuntos más importantes."

Eso no pareció alegrar a Alec. En absoluto. Arshya vio como sus ojos se encendieron en furiosas llamas azules mientras veía a Magnus abrirse paso hasta ellos, pasando por en medio de los dos hermanos que seguían mirándose.

Los rostros de Jason y Blake eran de piedra. Ambos mirándose de la misma manera. Ambos callados y recelosos, como si en cualquier momento fueran a darse un puñetazo.

Y eso no era en absoluto que Arshya había esperado.

Es decir, ella tampoco esperaba que se abrazaran y pusieran a gritar de inmensa felicidad mientras bailaban, pero se suponía que acababan de reencontrarse después de todos esos años.

Tal vez era eso.

Tal vez todos esos años habían creado ese muro que parecía haberse alzado entre los dos hermanos en cuanto se habían visto. Un muro de tensión y desagrado que casi podía sentirse flotando en el aire.

Todo ese tiempo Blake había creído que su hermano había muerto. Aunque cómo no había podido saber que Jason estaba vivo —siendo su parabatai— Arshya no lo sabía. En cuanto a Jason, bueno, Jason ni siquiera los recordaba. Para él no había nada que los atara a los que se suponían eran sus hermanos; ni un recuerdo, ni una risa, ni una pelea, nada.

Solo sueños dispersos y pedazos de recuerdos que pululaban en su mente como papeles volando a la deriva en el aire.

Los dos chicos, al ser empujados por Magnus, desviaron sus miradas. Ninguno dijo nada más.

Solo hasta entonces, cuando se dio la vuelta, Jason miró a Arshya, quién aún seguía tirada en el suelo después de caer de su silla. Él le ofreció su mano, sonriendo de lado.

"Estaba a punto de decirte que habías despertado más pequeña hoy, hasta que me di cuenta que estabas sentada. No hay mucha diferencia, la verdad, de todas formas te sigo viendo hacia abajo."

Arshya lo atravesó con su mirada, fría y azul como agujas de hielo. Se puso de pie, ignorando su mano y caminó lejos de él. Aún no se había olvidado cómo le había gritado.

Jason puso los ojos en blanco y estaba a punto de llamarla cuando, de repente, alguien lo estrujó en un abrazo demoledor.

"Pero que mie….."

"Jason, pequeño" La mujer que lo abrazaba se separó de él y lo miró con unos brillantes ojos verdes. Ojos que dejaban traslucir un carácter fiero y fuerte.

Esos ojos… Jason sintió una dolorosa punzada en su cerebro y retrocedió, alejándose de los brazos de la mujer. La recordaba, sí, pero no sabía de dónde.

"¿Quién es usted?" dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

La mujer sonrió, aunque sus ojos eran tristes. Su cabello, que en su tiempo debió de haber sido de un rojo ardiente, ahora no era más que un recuerdo de lo que había sido. Se le veía marchito, al igual que el curtido rostro de la mujer, restos de toda una vida que parecía haberla puesto a prueba más de una vez.

"Trataremos de explicarte todo" le prometió.

Genial, pensó el chico, porque no sé ni siquiera qué hago aquí, en una habitación llena de extraños.

"Jonathan" Jason, molesto de que lo llamaran así, alzó la vista hacia una mujer alta y muy atractiva. De cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros. No opacos como el carbón, sino relucientes como la seda negra. "Acércate, tenemos que hablar contigo"

"Mi nombre no es Jonathan" dijo Jason con dureza. "Es Jason"

El rostro de Isabelle se retorció en una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, sus ojos desviándose hacia Luke, inquietos. El hombre lobo suspiró. Estaba claro que sería él quién tendría que lidiar con la situación.

"Bien. Jason, acércate"

Jason hizo lo que le decían. Quería acabar de una vez con todo, quería saber porque Gwen lo había obligado a venir ahí y sobretodo quería saber por qué todos los miraban de esa manera, con una mezcla de sorpresa y lástima. Lo miraban como si lo reconocieran… pero al mismo tiempo como si no fuera lo que ellos esperaban.

Se detuvo frente al escritorio de Isabelle, titubeante. Nadie le quitaba el ojo de encima y eso estaba empezando a irritarlo.

"¿Y bien?" dijo, violento. "¿Ahora qué?"

Alec hablaba en voz baja con Luke. Luke asintió y volvió a mirar a Jason. Parecía cansado, como si todo aquello fuera demasiado complicado.

"Bueno, está el hecho de que no recuerdas nada ¿cierto?" dijo Luke, con voz seria.

Jason asintió a regañadientes. No necesitaba que le recordaran lo obvio.

"En ese caso" siguió diciendo Luke. "Tienes dos opciones"

"¿Dos opciones?" preguntó Jason, sin entender.

Luke asintió.

"Podemos tratar de explicarte… sobre quién eres en realidad" Jason frunció el ceño y Luke agregó rápidamente: " O podemos tratar de recuperar tus recuerdos"

Jason respingó. Eso le interesaba.

"¿Mis recuerdos? Pero… ¿Cómo?"

"Ésa es la parte fea" murmuró Alec e Isabelle lo silenció de una mirada feroz.

"Hermano Zachariah" llamó Luke, cansinamente. "Creo que tendremos que ocuparnos de otros asuntos"

Jason lo miró confundido.  
"¿Quién es el herma…? ¡Wow!"

Jason casi retrocedió al ver a una figura surgir de las sombras, una figura encapuchada y silenciosa que se deslizaba directo hacia él. Parecía sacada de alguna película de sectas satánicas.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo, alterado. "¿Un dementor?"

A sus espaldas escuchó las risitas disimuladas de Arshya, Gwen Blake y Lex.

"Éste es el hermano Zachariah, de la Ciudad Silenciosa" aclaró Isabelle, lanzándole una mirada a Jason que decía claramente: cierra tu maldita boca. "Él te ayudará a recuperar tus recuerdos"

"Espero que no se coma mi cerebro en el intento" dijo Jason, sin poder contenerse. Esa cosa le ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

"Jason" dijo Luke, mirándolo.

"¿Qué?"

"Cállate"

_¿Es éste el hijo de Clarissa y Jonathan Herondale?_

"Si" dijo Luke. "Él ha…"

"Wow" lo interrumpió Jason, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "Momento. Momento. Retrocedamos. ¿Esa cosa está realmente hablando en mi cabeza?"

La sombra encapuchada no pareció ni sorprendida, ni ofendida, ni interesada en la reacción del chico. Simplemente estaba ahí, en frente de él, quieto e inexpresivo.

Jason estrechó los ojos y luego sonrió de una forma que no auguraba nada bueno.

"¿Quién eres? ¿El profesor X?" dijo, sarcástico. "Por favor díganme que no soy alguna clase de mutante"

Isabelle se llevó la mano a la cara, hastiada.

"No cabe duda que eres igual de estúpido que Jace"

"Ahora" se apresuró a decir Luke, antes de que Jason se le ocurriera otra cosa más "¿Cuál es tu decisión?"

"Quiero recuperar mis recuerdos" dijo Jason de inmediato.

_Debe haber algún bloqueo_ —dijo la voz mental del Hermano Silencioso—_necesito entrar en su mente y romperlo._

Jason sintió la voz en su mente, cosquilleándole el cerebro. Era un sensación extraña e incómoda y no le agradaba. Lo hacía sentir molesto.

"Eh, alto" el chico apuntó al hermano Zachariah. "Deja de hablar en mi mente, es raro."

"Es como se comunican" rugió Isabelle. "No seas irrespetuoso, Jonathan."

"Ya te dije que me llamo Jason."

"No me tutees, soy tu tía."

"Pues no me acuerdo."

"Y no lo harás hasta que te calles y dejes al hermano Silencioso entrar a tu mente" dijo Luke.

"Haz lo que te dicen y compórtate" agregó Alec.

"Vale" asintió Jason. "Dejaré que entre en mi mente mientras no se coma mi cerebro y no hablé en mi mente"

_Es suficiente_ —dijo el hermano silencioso— _los hermanos silenciosos no men…_

"LALALA" dijo Jason, tapándose los oídos.

"¡Jason!" dijo Isabelle, escandalizada.

…_timos. Sólo entraré en su mente y tomaré sus recuerdos._

"¡LALALA! ¡No te escucho!" dijo el chico, exasperado. "¡LALALA!"

"No seas inmaduro" dijo Blake con voz dura, a sus espaldas.

"¿Y a ti quién te habló?"

Jason gritó cuando Arshya lo pateó.

"Estas actuando como un idiota" le espetó la chica. "Si de verdad quieres recordar deja que el hermano Zachariah haga su trabajo"

Jason, enfurruñado, se giró de nuevo hacia el hermano silencioso.

"Bien, profesor X, haga su trabajo"

La sombra no contestó, sólo se quitó la capucha y avanzó hacia él.

"Mierda" soltó Jason al ver su rostro desfigurado. "¿De cuántos pisos te caíste para quedar así?"

No hubo respuesta. Las blancas manos del hermano Silencioso se posaron en su cabeza y Jason se calló, sintiendo el poder que rezumaba de ellas, como chispas de electricidad. El chico reprimió el impulso de atizarle un puñetazo a esa cosa y alejarse.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una repentina presión sobre él. La presión se hacía más y más fuerte, sintiéndose de la misma manera que si lo aplastaran contra el piso. Jason jadeó. Algo parecido a una aguja comenzó a clavarse en su cráneo, como si quisiera atravesarlo y entrar hasta el fondo de su cerebro.

Jason apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la carne.

Y entonces aquélla aguja insistente terminó de clavarse en su cabeza.

Jason sintió como algo estallara dentro de su cabeza y se dobló sobre sí mismo.

Todo se volvió negro y frío.

* * *

Jason siempre pensó que cuando recuperara la memoria sería algo así como ver un montón de imágenes pasar. Pero no era así. Fragmentos de su memoria parecían navegar en las aguas de su mente, de repente acercándose lo suficiente para traerle imágenes difusas y de repente alejándose solo dejándolo lleno de incertidumbre. Vio una mujer pelirroja y un hombre rubio que le parecía una imagen de él pero más grande, ¿sus padres? No podía estar seguro. Cuando intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de sostener un recuerdo sin que se desvaneciera sólo se agotaba más. ¿Lo peor de todo? Las sensaciones que aquéllos recuerdos le traían, como viejas emociones que habían estado enteradas en su interior y ahora salieran declarando una guerra una contra otras. Sentía la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

Una imagen pasó por su mente, una imagen de un hombre de traje gris, pelo gris y mirada gris.

_¿Estás seguro de la decisión que estas tomando? Un parabatai es una cosa muy seria._

* * *

Otra imagen, de él y un Blake más pequeño, espiando tras las escaleras.

_Si ellos quieren hacerlo, a mí me parecen bien. Si Blake es parabatai de Jason, tal vez estará protegido de la Clave. Tú sabes lo que ellos harán con él si saben en un futuro quién es su padre. _

_No dejaré que le pongan una mano encima, Clary. No dejé que Sebastian hiciera con él lo que Valentine hizo con nosotros y no dejaré que nadie más intente usarlo._

* * *

_Tendrán seis meses para entrenar juntos… —dijo una voz, la misma de aquél hombre gris— Si aprueban, se realizará la ceremonia parabatai._

* * *

"_¿Dónde no pondremos nuestra runa?" dijo la voz de Blake, acompañada de una imagen del bosque, y ellos dos, sudorosos y cansados, como si acabaran de entrenar._

_Jason se vio a sí mismo sonriendo traviesamente._

"_Oh, no" dijo Blake "No me la pondré en ningún lugar macabro que está pasando por tu mente ahora mismo"_

_Jason rodó los ojos y lo golpeó en el hombro._

"_Eres un aburrido"_

"_Hey" dijo Blake. "¿Qué tal en el hombro? Siempre nos golpeamos ahí, es algo así como una manía"_

"_Da igual"_

* * *

_Jason se vio a si mismo parado sobre dos círculos de fuego, Blake a su lado, sonriéndola burlonamente._

* * *

_Luego un bosque, frío e inmenso, el hombre dorado de pie ante ellos, con esa mirada grave que siempre tenía cuando hablaba enserio._

"_Bien" dijo Jace, enfrente de ellos. "Ahora que son parabatais deben aprender unas cuantas cosas. Se supone que su tío Alec iba a venir pero, en fin, da igual, empezaremos sin él."_

_Varias imágenes, de él y Blake luchando, corriendo y esquivando obstáculos cruzaron su mente. Jace les gritaba, exasperado, dándoles indicaciones de cómo hacer correctamente los movimientos._

"_¡No!" bramaba "No te muevas así, Blake, pareces un pato. Jason deja de reírte y práctica tus acrobacias"_

"_¿Acrobacias? ¿Qué soy, papá? ¿Una bailarina?"_

"_Será mejor que te calles o iré y te empujaré de ese árbol"_

_Los recuerdos dejaron de girar a su alrededor y entonces uno se abrió paso hasta él, golpeando como una bofetada._

* * *

"_¡Jonathan! ¡Blake! ¡Salgan de aquí ahora mismo!"_

_Un par de ojos de oro se clavaron en los suyos, ojos donde las llamas de un fuego dorado y ardiente parecían bailar. Las manos de Jace, el hombre dorado, estrujaban el cuello de Sebastian, el hombre de rostro elegante e inquieto, de ojos tan oscuros que sus pupilas parecían unidas a su iris. Sebastian reía, una risa oscura y desganada, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por liberarse de las manos que oprimían su esbelto y pálido cuello._

"_¡No!" se escuchó gritar Jason, con una voz aguda e infantil. "No dejaré a ti y a mamá aquí."_

"_¡Clary!" Jace, impaciente, giró su cabeza hacia una mujer pelirroja, bajita y relucientes ojos verdes. "¡Clary, llévate los niños!"_

_La mujer sostenía con fuerza un brillante cuchillo azul en su mano, sus nudillos estaban blancos. Ella negó con la cabeza, y _—_a pesar de la dureza y decisión de su rostro—, su voz sonó desesperada:_

"_No, Jace, no te dejaré aquí"_

"_Y con un demonio" gruñó Jace, a punto de salir de sus casillas. "¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Ahora!"_

_Antes de que nadie hiciera nada Sebastian se soltó del agarre de Jace, mandándolo despedido con violencia hacia la pared, que colapsó y cayó sobre él, ocultándolo tras una nube de polvo y escombros._

"_¡Jace!" gritó Clary. Y entonces Sebastian estaba sobre Jason, quién enmudeció de repente ante su sonrisa fría y despiadada._

"_¿Siempre haces lo que te da la gana, eh, Jonathan? Tal vez porque lo tienes en la sangre." Sebastian hizo ademán de ir por él, y entonces se giró de improvisto, su mano atrapando la de Clary, quien sostenía el cuchillo en alto._

_Clary hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Sebastian estrujó su muñeca, obligándola a soltar el cuchillo, que cayó en el suelo, repiqueteando. Luego la abofeteó, con tal fuerza que ella perdió el equilibró y cayó, su boca sangrando._

"_¡Mamá!" gritó Jason, tratando de ir a su lado. _

"_Qué trágico… me encanta" Sebastian tomó por el cabello a Jason, quién gritó de dolor y pataleó mientras lo arrastraban hacia una puerta que no había estado ahí antes, una puerta de un metal que brillaba débilmente y con un pomo de ojo._

_Un Portal. _

_Entonces Sebastian lo soltó, justo cuando una sombra salió de los escombros y se abalanzó sobre él, tan rápido que apenas fue un borrón._

_Lo siguiente que Jason supo fue que Jace estaba en el suelo, encima de Sebastian, respirando con dificultad y sosteniendo el cuchillo de Clary contra la garganta de Sebastian._

"_No le vas a poner un jodido dedo encima" le espetó y entonces se había girado a los escalones, donde una figura había estado apostada, en silencio, esperando. "¡Simon, llévatelos! ¡Ya!"_

_Simon corrió hasta Jonathan, quién luchaba y se revolcaba, y lo levantó sobre su hombro, antes de volverse y aferrar la muñeca de un pálido Blake, que había visto todo sin apenas moverse. Todo en cuestión de un segundo._

_Sebastian, gritando de furia, se quitó de encima a Jace y se arrojó sobre Simon, un cuchillo en su mano._

_Y Clary apareció. Justo en medio de ellos. La cara de Sebastian se contorsionó en una mueca de horror._

"_Clary" dijo, sosteniéndola en sus brazos mientras ella desfallecía, con el cuchillo clavado justo en su corazón. "Clary"_

"_¡Suéltala!" Jace, con una mirada enloquecida y rabiosa, se abalanzó sobre Sebastian. Y los dos los se fundieron en una batalla donde apenas eran dos borrones, destellos apareciendo aquí y allá de repente._

_Jason no pudo ver nada más porque entonces Simon, con el rostro torcido del dolor, los llevó escaleras arriba, un momento después, ya estaban en la recámara de su hermana._

_Jason recordaría ese momento por siempre. La impotencia, el dolor, la angustia._

"_¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!"_

_Seraphine estaba arrinconada en una esquina, con las manos en los oídos y tan blanca como el papel recortado contra la oscuridad. Respiraba con dificultada y ni siquiera los miró cuando entraron._

"_Seraphine" dijo Simon, con la voz temblando. "Seraphine sal por la ventana. Yo iré tras de ti con tus hermanos."_

"_¡No!" Jason siguió golpeando con los puños la espalda de su Tío, furioso. "¡BÁJAME!"_

_Seraphine, pálida y muda, alzó la cabeza hasta ellos y negó con la cabeza._

"_No puedo. Tengo miedo. No puedo"_

_Simon soltó a Blake, quién seguía paralizado, y se agachó para levantar a Seraphine. En cuanto lo hizo Jason aprovechó la oportunidad, y desasiéndose de su agarre, logró caer de bruces en el suelo, antes de pararse y salir de ahí como un rayo._

"_"__JONATHAN" escuchó gritar a su tío, fuera de sí. "¡Jonathan, maldito niño endemoniado, regresa aquí!"_

_Jason bajó las escaleras ruidosamente, antes de salir a la cocina y dirigirse directamente hacia su madre. Allí ya no había rastros de su padre, ni de Sebastian. Una ventana estaba hecha añicos._

_En el suelo, Clary estaba pálida y respiraba con dificultad._

"_Mamá" dijo Jason, arrodillándose a su lado, su voz temblaba. "Mamá, estarás bien, yo te sacaré de aquí"_

"_No" Clary, aspirando con dificultad, alzó una ensangrentada mano hasta su mejilla. "Vete, Jonathan. Corre… ve con Simon"_

_Su voz sonaba desesperada, urgente. Pero Jason no podía irse, no podía dejarla ahí. Aún estaba decidiendo que hacer cuando una sombra cayó sobre él, salida de la nada, y antes de que Jason supiera que estaba pasando sintió como alguien lo cargaba y lo llevaba hasta la puerta, atravesando el portal._

_Jason sintió como caía al vacío un momento antes de que aterrizara, aún en los brazos de la sombra, en un suelo frío y de mármol._

_Cuando volvió en sí, alzó la vista hacia el cielo, un cielo dónde había dos lunas en vez de una._

_Sobresaltado, soltó un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta que era Sebastian quién lo había tomado._

_Se comenzó a arrastrar hacia atrás, aterrorizado, antes de que un portal, brillando en luces y colores, apareciera de la nada, y otra sombra aterrizara por ella, lanzándose contra Sebastian._

_Los dos rodaron por el suelo, antes de Jace lograra mandar volando a Sebastian de un golpe. Entonces se giró hacia Jonathan, despeinado y con la mirada enfebrecida, y, tomándolo con poca amabilidad, lo arrojó por el portal._

_Lo último que vio Jason fue a su padre, sus ojos fijos en él, siendo atravesado por la espada de Sebastian._

* * *

"Eh, jefe, todo está listo" dijeron tres voces a través de la runa demoníaca.

Sebastian apretó los puños.

"¡Ya te dije que soy demonio alfa!"

"Esto… jefe demonio alfa, aquí demonio beta, todo está listo"

"Bien" dijo Sebastian, suavemente. "Vamos a sublevarlos"

"¿Qué es sublevar, jefe?"

"Suena tenebroso" dijo otra voz.

"Si, esas palabras le gustan a papá demonio" dijo una tercera.

"¡Cállense, bola de idiotas!" bramó Sebastian. "Todos a sus posiciones"

Justo delante de él, se alzaba el Instituto, oscuro y enorme, retándolo.

* * *

**(N/A: De nuevo gracias a todos por sus reviwes, son geniales :) Me n0t y0u, Guest, Hitomi Hozuki, este cap es dedicado para ustedes y espero que les haya gustado!)**

**Este capítulo no entró mucho en la trama porque era necesario que primero Jason recuperara todos sus recuerdos D: en mi mente este capítulo y el capítulo siguiente eran uno solo, pero terminaron siendo 20 hojas! así que tuve que dividirlos jaja. En fin, los dos caps que vienen estan bien intensos. Sera toda una danza donde hasta Simon, Remy y Eileen (la recuerdan?) terminarán involucrados xD  
**

**UN REVIEW MÁS?** -ojitos-


	13. Fuego y Hielo

_Labios marchitos, _  
_ ojos sumidos en oscuridad…_

_Espejos incrustados en sus ojos  
les recuerdan su divina maldad._

Ángeles Caídos, desconocido._  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Fuego y Hielo.**

Jason parecía luchar por mantenerse en pie. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, temblando, solo su mandíbula estaba férreamente cerrada, como si intentara no gritar. El sudor perlaba su frente pegándole los mechones rojos a la piel y sus pestañas cobrizas se movían inquietas, como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla y no pudiera despertar.

Arshya jugaba con sus manos, preocupada. Vale, era un idiota y le había gritado cosas horribles, pero verlo así era otra cosa. _Casi_ se sentía mal por él.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito cuando Jason abrió los ojos de golpe y jadeó. Tenía la vista perdida, sus ojos dorados moviéndose de un lado a otro como si no recordara donde estaba. El chico se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando con dificultad, y comenzó a inclinarse a un lado.

Arshya corrió hacia él casi al instante, escuchando lejanamente los gritos de Isabelle y los chicos, y lo atrapó justo cuando desfallecía a los pies del Hermano Silencioso. El peso de él la aplastó y los dos se derrumbaron en el suelo.

Arshya tomó el rostro sudoroso de Jason entre sus manos.

"Jason" susurró. "Jason, despierta."

La vista de Jason se enfocaba y se desenfocaba, perdida, y al final terminó por derrumbarse en las piernas de la chica, inconsciente y pálido.

_Es todo_ —dijo la voz del hermano silencioso_— el chico ha recuperado sus recuerdos. He tenido que retirarle un bloqueo producido por una runa demoníaca que le han puesto._

"¿Runa demoníaca?" repitió Alec, patidifuso.

_Jonathan Morgenstern se la colocó al muchacho mientras estaba inconsciente. Es lo único que puedo afirmar con seguridad. _

"¿Eso también es la causa por qué no puedo sentirlo?" dijo Blake.

"¿Y también de qué su esencia de cazador de sombras haya sido reprimida?" dijo Lex.

"¿Y que sea tan idiota?" dijo Gwen.

"¡Basta!" bramó Isabelle. "Fuera de aquí, todos ustedes. Los grandes hablaremos con el hermano Silencioso."

"Pero…"

"Chicos" dijo Jocelyn, seria. "Será mejor que hagan lo que Isabelle dice"

"Pero..." Arshya se interrumpió al sentir como Jason se movía en sus brazos, recobrando la consciencia. Él abrió sus ojos dorados, mirándola a través de sus espesas pestañas rojas.

"Arshya" se quejó, sonriendo como tonto. "¿Por qué siempre estás de gruñona?"

Arshya —olvidando el momento en que se había compadecido de él— se levantó, no sin antes patearle la cabeza.

"¡Au!" gritó Jason y luego se puso de pie, sin dejar de sonreír y sobándose la cabeza. "Yo sólo decía…"

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de nuevo y todos los presentes se voltearon, todos menos Jason, quién seguía sobándose la cabeza.

"¡Jonathan! ¡Oh, Jonathan!"

Jason escuchó el grito antes que alguien lo abrazara con violencia por la espalda, dejándolo momentáneamente sin respiración.

"Oh, cuando Lex me mandó el mensaje no podía creerlo. Pero eres tú, ¡de verdad eres tú!"  
"Pero que demo…"

"¡OH, JONATHAN!"

"¡Suéltame!" rugió el chico, desasiéndose de los brazos que lo asfixiaban. Jason se volteó, enfurruñado, y se encontró con una chica de unos inmensos y llorosos ojos acaramelados. Tenía el cabello terriblemente lacio, de un rubio tan claro que parecían hilos de plata. Ella estaba llorando. Llorando muy fuerte. Y lo volvió abrazar, dejando a Jason estupefacto.

"¿Seraphine?" logró decir, recordando de pronto sus recuerdos y la niña de la esquina, temblando y diciendo que no podía levantarse.

Ella no contestó, sólo siguió llorando en su hombro, sin poder calmarse. Jason comenzó a sentirse incómodo: nunca había visto a una chica llorar así por su culpa y no le agradaba. Sin saber exactamente que más hacer, trató de calmarla dando palmaditas suaves a su espalda.

Lo único que logró fue que ella comenzara a llorar –si se podía— más fuerte. Jason gruñó.

"Creí que estabas muerto" decía la chica, una y otra vez.

"Pues ya vez que no lo está" dijo Blake, fríamente.

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Jason lo miró, alzando sus cejas cobrizas. "No pareces especialmente feliz"

Blake negó con la cabeza.

"Tu… no eres como Jonathan. Ni siquiera puedo sentirte, y eres mi parabatai."

Blake no sabía cómo explicarlo. Simplemente era como estar un cuarto oscuro donde se suponía que todo debería estar iluminado, y en su lugar sólo hubiera un vela, titilando en la oscuridad, vacilante y pequeña.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Seraphine, luchando contra las lágrimas, vio a Blake. "¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso ahora?"

"Él no es Jonathan" los ojos de Blake eran dos túneles oscuros y profundos. "Es sólo un mundano."

"Y tu sólo eres un imbécil" Jason se separó de Seraphine, sus ojos ardiendo como brasas.

Isabelle —que había estado hablando en voz baja con los adultos— se giró y les gritó:

"¡Les he dicho que salgan!" luego miró a Arshya y le dijo algo que Jason no alcanzó a escuchar porque estaba demasiado preocupado en tratar de comerse a su _hermano_ con los ojos.

"Ustedes dos" Arshya apareció en medio de ellos, con el rostro hastiado. "Mantengan sus narices alejadas del otro, por favor. Blake, Isabelle nos ordena que salgamos."

"¿Y desde cuando ella me ordena?"

"Dijo que si no lo hacíamos, ella lo haría a patadas."

"Genial. Quiero verla."

Jason sonrió con falsa dulzura. "Que linda esa Isabellita"

"Blake, sólo vámonos." Arshya lo tomó por el brazo, ignorando a Jason, y lo jaló hacia fuera. El parecía divertido cuando lo hizo, incluso sonreía al mirar a Arshya y —extrañamente—eso molestó a Jason.

"¿Por qué se van?" preguntó a la chica, sin saber que más decir y sintiéndose estúpido por sentirse molesto.

"Isabelle dijo que tú te quedaras aquí" contestó la chica secamente y luego le cerró la puerta en las narices. Jason, rechinando los dientes, se giró.

¿Y qué más daba si se iba con ese idiota _canoso_? No era como si a él le importara.

"¿No sabes nada, cierto?" dijo tímidamente alguien a su lado, y Jason se sorprendió por un momento. Había olvidado que ahí estaba Seraphine. "¿Tu de verdad no nos recuerdas, cierto? No recuerdas nada.

"No" respondió Jason, y cuando vio que la chica parecía a punto de llorar de nuevo, estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico. "L-lo siento."

"Seraphine, querida" Jocelyn apareció al rescate y miró a la chica dulcemente. "Será mejor que salgas, Jonathan irá un poco después."

La rubia asintió, llorosa y se encaminó a la puerta. Jason la vio marchar con una mezcla de ternura y luego se volteó hacia los demás. Todos los adultos estaban mirándolo, como si fuera un _pequeño gran problema._

* * *

"Ya estoy harto" se quejó Blake. Él y Arshya estaban recargados contra la puerta de la biblioteca, esperando que los demás salieran. "¿Cuánto más piensan tardar? Llevan ahí dentro cuatro horas."

"Apenas llevamos una hora" repuso la chica, a su lado.

"En realidad" dijo Lex, quién trataba de consolar a una llorosa Seraphine. "Sólo han pasado diez minutos."

Arshya gruñó y Blake golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

El timbre del Instituto sonó entonces y los cuatro chicos se miraron, confundidos.

"Yo voy" decidió Blake, ceñudo, y se levantó.

* * *

_Su vínculo parabatai no está roto, simplemente se debilitó —_dijo el Hermano Silencioso.

"Muy bien, puedo entender eso" asintió Alec, irritado. "Pero eso me pasó cuando Jace estaba siendo controlado por Sebastian, y aun así, lo sentía."

_El portal llevó a Jason a otro mundo. No hay ningún registro en la Ciudad Silenciosa que pueda explicar los efectos de eso entre dos parabatais. Es algo que no había pasado antes y no puede saberse nada con exactitud. Lo único que puedo decir es que su parabatai, Blake Herondale, si pudo sentir que él murió, ya que, técnicamente, su alma dejó este mundo, al igual que lo hubiera hecho de haber muerto._

"Pero regresó" dijo Alec, incansable. "Cuando Jace volvió a la vida yo pude sentirle…"

El hermano silencioso negó con la cabeza.

_Ya os he dicho que hay una runa demoníaca grabada en él._

"Aun no comprendo eso" intervino Isabelle. "Por lo que sé, Sebastian jamás fue bueno con las runas."

_No sé las capacidades de Jonathan Morgenstern y tampoco pienso investigarlas. La runa esta sobre el chico y casi aniquiló su esencia de Cazador de Sombras. Es muy probable que su parabatai no lo sintiera, dado que lazo está débil y maltratado. Incluso ahora, que parte de la esencia ha despertado, dudo mucho que pueda sentir a su parabatai. Como dije, esto no había pasado antes, no se puede saber con exactitud cuáles sean sus repercusiones. Puede ser que, con el tiempo, su lazo se vuelva a reforzar. No olviden que un lazo parabatai es el más fuerte de todos, no se puede romper completamente jamás._

_Muy de Sebastian_, pensó Isabelle con sorna, _si no tiene algo, lo destruye_. Era claro que sabía que Jace iría tras él y por eso dejó a Jason sin sus poderes de Cazador de Sombras. Si Jason huía, lo haría sin ser un Cazador. Eso le facilitaría ir por él después.

"¿Qué pasa con la pérdida de memoria?" dijo entonces Jocelyn. "¿Eso también es por la runa demoníaca?"

_No. Jonathan Herondale perdió la memoria en el momento que le portal lo arrojó sobre las calles de New York. De haber sido un humano, habría muerto al instante. Él solo quedó desangrado e inconsciente. De haber quedado así por mucho tiempo, probablemente hubiera muerto, pero fue encontrado por una mujer. Es todo lo que pude ver._

"Bueno" dijo Luke, después de un silencio. "Supongo que ahora, Jason, tendrás que quedarte aquí."

"¿Qué?" dijo el chico, ceñudo. "¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Hasta que estés a salvo" dijo Alec tajantemente. "Y eso se traduce como hasta que Sebastian esté muerto"

Jason estaba a punto de replicar cuando la voz de Blake llegó a través de la puerta.

"Oh, dulce Isabelle, te traigo una noticia que te hará muy feliz" bramó, con un tono burlón. "El tío Simon está en el patio"

Simon… Jason lo recordaba. Lo recordaba tan claramente que se sintió extraño. Simon era divertido y le caía bien. Recordaba haberle hecho bromas con su padre.

"¿Simon?" dijo Isabelle, y no pareció feliz, más bien frunció el ceño, extrañada. Ella sabía que Simon había estado investigando la reciente muerte de submundos por todo el país. Él le había dicho que no podrían verse en un tiempo.

Isabelle miró a su hermano. Alec también parecía inquieto.

"Algo está mal" dijo e Isabelle salió como una tromba de la biblioteca, abriendo las puertas de par en par y topándose con los chicos, quiénes al verla dejaron de reír abruptamente.

Isabelle los miró con recelo y luego apuntó con desagrado a Blake y Arshya.

"Ustedes dos. Acompañen a Jonathan por sus cosas a su casa. Ya no es seguro para él estar ahí, así que se quedará aquí por un tiempo. Tienen una hora y si no vuelven en el tiempo exacto, los mataré."

Jason, a sus espaldas, no parecía nada contento.

"Pero…"

"Me valen un comino tus peros" lo cortó Isabelle. "Si no haces lo que te digo Blake y Arshya están autorizados para traerte aquí aunque sea arrastrando ¿entendiste?"

Blake y Arshya sonrieron, entusiasmados ante la idea.

"Pero…"

"Nada. Punto. Estoy siendo muy amable ya que, si fuera por Alec, te dejaríamos aquí y te pondríamos la ropa de Blake"

Jason bufó, pero no dijo nada. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

"Lex, quédate con Seraphine" continúo Isabelle, sus ojos oscuros relampagueando con fiereza. "No salgan."

Lex asintió.

"Ahora todos váyanse y hagan lo que les digo. Conózcanse y derramen amor fraternal"

"Sobretodo" murmuró Arshya.

* * *

"¡Hacia Long Island, le dije!" Jason y Arshya golpearon la reja del Taxi, molestos. "¡Idiota!"

"¡Esta es una ruta con menos tráfico!" gritó el chofer, alzando la voz por encima del ruido del tráfico.

Jason se le quedó mirando como si estuviera de broma. Estaban en medio de un caos vial. Con un sonido de impaciencia sacó un billete de veinte dólares y se lo enseñó al hombretón.

"Si se apresura, le daré estos veinte dólares"

En cuanto lo dijo, el conductor giró bruscamente al tiempo que aceleraba, esquivando los carros y pasándose varios altos. Jason sonrió con malicia al escuchar los claxon y las voces furiosas que se alzaban a su paso.

Arshya lo miró acusadoramente.

"¿Qué?" dijo inocentemente.

"Genial" dijo la chica con sequedad. "Todo genial hasta que nos atrape una patrulla."

"Dime, ¿siempre tienes que pensar en lo aburrido?"

"No sé y de todas formas me acabo de acordar que no te hablo."

Jason rodó los ojos.

"Vamos, Arshya, ¿no me vas a volver a hablar nunca?"

La chica lo ignoró y miró a Blake. El chico estaba plácidamente sentado junto a la ventana, de la misma forma que lo estaría de estar en un tour por Venencia. Su cabello rubio platinado destellaba con los colores de las tiendas y las luces.

"¿Enserio no te desespera?" le preguntó Arshya.

"¿El qué?" dijo él, indiferente.

"Todo el tráfico"

El chico se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre y cuando lleguemos a donde tenemos que llegar, no me importa cuánto nos tardemos. Soy muy paciente."

"Tú lo que no quieres es regresar a estar encerrado en el instituto"

"Tal vez"

El taxi volvió a girar bruscamente y los tres chicos, Arshya en medio, terminaron estrellados contra la ventana del lado de Jason. Arshya resbaló y cayó de espaldas contra Jason, el pelirrojo gritó en protesta cuando azotó contra la puerta en un golpe sordo. Blake cayó encima de Arshya. La chica tragó saliva; sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración en su rostro. Blake despedía un olor a pimienta, algo picante, pero no desagradable. Él le sonrió con picardía.

"Creo" dijo Jason, quién no veía nada porqué los otros chicos lo aplastaban. "Que a esto no es a lo que se refería Isabelle con amor fraternal, lo saben ¿no?"

Jason resopló, quitándose el pelo de Arshya de sus ojos, y los vio. Su mirada se oscureció y de nuevo esa extraña molestia se apoderó de él. Sin pensar lo que hacía, se las arregló para empujar a Blake lejos sin tocar a Arshya.

"Muévanse" gruñó. "Me aplastan"

Arshya respingó y se quitó de encima, roja como un tomate. Se sentó derecha, sin ver a ninguno de los dos chicos. Blake le dedicó una sonrisa a Jason antes de que éste se girara hacia su ventana, ceñudo.

Blake no le caía mal, simplemente le molestaba su mera existencia. El Blake de sus recuerdos no era así. Ni Jason era el Jason de antes. Eran dos completos desconocidos. Y a pesar de que era su parabatai y de que era su hermano, Jason, por más que quería, no podía ver en él nada más que su estúpida sonrisa que parecía decir: "Me encanta joderte."

Lo reventaba. Y despertaba en él instintos violentos. Ahora mismo luchaba por reprimir ese impulso de estrellar su puñetera cabeza contra una pared.

No tenía nada que ver con Arshya, se dijo, claro que no.

Jason, ahora más enfurruñado, siguió viendo por su ventana. Había personas, carros, más personas, carros, carros, luces, luces, muchas luces aquí y allá, el cielo nublado, los edificios, turistas perdidos, una chica siendo perseguida por dos demonios que conducían su moto, más personas, carros… Un momento.

¿Una chica siendo perseguida por dos demonios que conducían su moto?

Puta. Madre.

"¡Mi moto!" chilló Jason horrorizado y abrió la puerta del taxi.

"¿¡Que haces?" se escandalizó Arshya, jalándolo por el brazo al mismo que sentía como su pulsera comenzaba a vibrar con urgencia.

"Idiota" siseó Blake y se adelantó hacia él, tratando de meterlo a la fuerza.

Y entonces, entre los gritos y jaloneos, el taxi giró violentamente y los tres salieron despedidos en medio de la calle.

* * *

"Simon" Isabelle se acercó hasta él, con la cabellera negra ondeando como una bandera negra. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo también me alegro de verte" dijo él, sonriendo ligeramente. "Tenemos problemas"

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Alec, llegando detrás de su hermana y acompañado de Luke y Jocelyn.

"Blake" dijo Simon.

Luke alzó las cejas.

"¿Blake?"  
"¿Qué pasa con él?" dijo Isabelle, impaciente.

"Bien, todos aquí sabemos que Blake no recordaba casi nada de esa noche, ¿cierto? Él siempre creyó que fueron demonios los que mataron a sus padres"

Isabelle asintió, con la molesta sensación de que ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

"Bueno, algo me dice que ese chico, o lo recordó, o alguien se lo dijo, porque hace poco fue a verme y me dijo que se vengaría."

"¿Vengar?" Jocelyn parpadeó. "¿Vengarse de quién?"

"Sebastian adoraba a Jace" dijo Isabelle, cerrando los ojos. _Primero_ Jason, _ahora_ Blake.

Simon asintió.

"Si lo que yo creo es cierto, Blake planea ir a matar a Sebastian por sí solo" el vampiro diurno suspiró, cansado. "He venido a decirte que no le quites los ojos de encima. Ese chico no sabe que lo hace"

"Bueno, lástima que llegaste un poquito tarde" dijo Alec, con sorna. "Acaban de irse con Jonathan"

"¿Perdón?" dijo Simon, confuso. "¿Jonathan?"

"Una larga, larga historia" dijo Magnus, quién apenas salía del Instituto acompañado de Gwen.

Simon lo vio, con la boca abierta.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"¿Cómo hice qué?"

"Tú no puedes entrar al Instituto" balbuceó Simon. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"¿Qué?" Magnus miró a los hermanos Lightwood. "Pensé que ustedes habían hecho algo para dejarme entrar."

"No existe nada que pueda hacerte entrar a un Instituto" dijo Alec, pálido. Habían estado tan metidos en el asunto de Jonathan que no habían notado ése pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan estúpidos?

"¿Cómo _demonios_ nadie se dio cuenta?" Isabelle respiraba con dificultad. "Algo va mal. Algo está muy mal"

En el momento que dijo eso, un cuchillo silbó en el aire y atravesó a una sorprendida Jocelyn. Todos se quedaron estáticos, sus bocas abiertas y sus ojos ensanchados de la incredulidad.

"Madre, que gusto volver a verte"

Isabelle, congelada, alzó la vista lenta y rígidamente. Ahí, recargado en la entrada del Instituto —en una postura totalmente despreocupada— estaba Sebastian, sonriéndole como un ángel arrancado del cielo.

"Linda Isabelle" dijo, con voz melosa. "¿Apenas dándote cuenta? Siempre supe que en su grupito no tenían muchas luces, pero tengo que admitir que esta vez han sido más idiotas de lo normal"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" rugió la chica, con las mejillas encendidas.

"Vine por mis hijos" dijo Sebastian, sonriendo de una manera que a Isabelle, en otro tiempo, le hubiera resultado encantador. Ahora solo le daba asco.

Isabelle estaba a punto de replicar cuando los gritos comenzaron. Gritos de Lex y Seraphine.

* * *

Los tres chicos se levantaron en medio de la calle y esquivaron por los pelos a un camión que paso a toda velocidad por su lado, pitando. A su alrededor se desató el caos: Los coches se detenían con las llantas rechinando para no atropellarlos, la gente les gritaba furiosos, los claxon sonaban por todos lados.

Arshya se giró hacia Jason, sus ojos relampagueando como fuego azul.

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

"¡Una chica está siendo perseguida por dos demonios!"

Blake lo miró.

"¿Una mundana?"

"¡Yo que sé!" dijo Jason, exasperado, a él le valía un comino la mundana. "¡Ellos iban en _mi_ moto!"

Arshya se le quedó mirando en silencio, con la boca media abierta en una expresión de estupefacción. Luego cerró la boca con fuerza y apretó los puños.

"Parece que vas a explotar" casi rió Jason.

La chica soltó un chillido y con una mirada asesina se le tiró encima. Jason, tomado por sorpresa, levantó las manos para protegerse.

"¡No, no me comas!"

Pero Arshya no se lo comió, ni lo golpeó: lo pateó en la entrepierna. Jason se retorció sobre sí mismo, ahogando un grito. Arshya estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando Blake la tomó del brazo y jaló a Jason de la camisa, y los sacó a los dos de la calle justo cuando un carro estaba a punto de atropellarlos. Todo en un segundo.

En cuanto estuvieron en la acerca, rodeados de la gente y los edificios, Blake —aun agarrando a Jason por la camisa— lo aventó contra la pared. Jason se estrelló en los ladrillos con un golpe sordo y cayó al suelo. Blake se acercó a él lentamente, casi paseándose, aparentemente despreocupado, pero Arshya lo conocía y pudo ver como sus ojos se oscurecían de la misma manera que el cielo anunciando la tormenta.

"Casi nos matas" le espetó a Jason, con voz peligrosamente calmada. "Dime, ¿no estuviste presente cuando Dios repartió los cerebros? Porque sinceramente no parece que tengas uno, imbécil"

Jason se había quedado inmóvil, junto a la pared, su rostro oculto bajo la mata de cabello ardiente. Transcurrió un segundo antes de que el chico alzara el rostro. Estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo de una manera que a Arshya no le gustó para nada. Sus ojos eran llamas doradas, ardientes y fieros como el mismo inferno.

"Usualmente, cuando llego a mi límite, suelo decir sólo una cosa" dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse. "Vete a la mierda"

Jason se abalanzó sobre Blake. Arshya supo que era momento de actuar entonces y se interpuso entre los dos chicos, deteniéndolos y alzando las manos a modo de tregua.

"Arshya" dijo Jason, con voz ronca. "Muévete"

"Dulce Arshya" Blake sonrió de forma sagaz. "¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Ponerte a gritar "oh, por favor, basta, basta, Blake, no lo lastimes"? ¿O te harás la desmayada?"

Jason lo miró, rabioso.

"¿Quieres ver quién termina lastimado?"

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, _perro_ que ladra _no_ muerte"

"¡Basta!" soltó la chica, fastidiada. "Si se tocan un pelo de su puñetera cabeza, yo soy quién los lastimaré."

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada" dijo Blake, con fingida inocencia.

"Lo estás provocando"

"Y tú lo estás defendiendo" le acusó el chico.

"¡Yo no estoy defendiendo a nadie!"

"Entonces lo estás protegiendo"

"¡Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja!" escupió Jason.

"Oh, pobrecito, necesita esconderse detrás de una niña para que no termine con la cara partida."

Blake rió y Jason, a punto de explotar, se le fue encima esquivando a la chica. Arshya soltó un grito de furia y pateó a Jason, haciéndolo retroceder, y luego se giró hacia Blake y le dio un puñetazo.

"¡He dicho basta!"

Jason estaba a punto de replicar, con la cara roja, cuando un gritó rasgo el aire. Los tres chicos se miraron, súbitamente alarmados.

Arshya se puso pálida. Su pulsera llevaba vibrando una eternidad y ella lo había ignorado por estar peleando con los dos hermanos.

"La chica" dijo, y salió corriendo.

Jason apuntó a Blake.

"Te mataré después"

"Claro" dijo su hermano, ufano. "¿Qué tal el sábado? No tengo nada que hacer."

Jason gruñó y los dos salieron corriendo, siguiendo a Arshya.

* * *

La alcanzaron en cuestión de segundos, los dos colocándose a sus lados. La gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor, entorpeciendo y alentando su paso, y los tres chicos se abrían paso a duras penas entre maldiciones y empujones.

"¿Dónde están?" dijo Blake, serio.

"Cerca" dijo la chica con voz seca y luego dobló hacia una calle solitaria.

"¿Qué tan cerca?" dijo Jason y en cuanto lo dijo, otro grito se alzó en el aire, un poco más adelante.

"Muy cerca" dijo Arshya, y echó a correr.

Los tres Cazadores de Sombras derraparon en seco al llegar a una esquina que daba a un callejón. Por un momento no vieron nada más que oscuridad, las sombras bailaban en el callejón en un profundo manto de negrura, con el olor a basura y sangre flotando en el aire como una advertencia. Arshya apenas habbía dado un paso adelante cuando la mano de Jason la retuvo.

La chica retuvo la respiración cuando seis sombras cobraron forma de entre la oscuridad y la niebla, caminando directo hacia ellos.

Seis. Seis demonios.

"Jefe" escuchó decir a uno de ellos, con una sonrisa en el rostro y llevándose la mano a la boca como si fuera un walkie-talkie. "Aquí demonio beta. Los tenemos."

* * *

**UN REVIEW? -please?-**

**(N/A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad!  
**

**bellafoog: waa, enserio muchas gracias espero que este cap te haya gustado también :D me gustaría decir que es un talento de nacimiento xD pero es más asi con mucha práctica y errores u.u de nuevo muchas gracias :)  
**

**BlueBubble133a: oh, all I can tell you is this: a lot of thanks, really:D**


	14. Jessica,Blanca y la bruja roban un carro

_Hay besos que calcinan y que hieren,  
hay besos que arrebatan los sentidos,  
hay besos misteriosos que han dejado  
mil sueños errantes y perdidos._

Besos, Gabriela Mistral.

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Jessica, Blanca y la bruja se roban un carro.**

"Bien" dijo Blake, sin alterarse. "Somos dos contra seis"

"Querrás decir tres" lo corrigió Jason.

"Ah, sí. Ya sabes, como no sabes hacer nada, no cuentas. Quédate atrás y no molestes."

Jason rechinó los dientes y se giró para decirle cosas no muy agradables; pero entonces vio como Blake se llevaba la mano a la chaqueta y le pasaba un cuchillo serafín.

"Bueno, hermanito, veremos si sabes luchar tan bien como antes."

Jason tomó el cuchillo y sonrió con socarronería.

"O tal vez, lo que quieres decir, es si sigo siendo mejor que tú."

* * *

"¡Jocelyn!" Luke se adelantó justo cuando la mujer caía, con el cuchillo clavado en su vientre. La sangre brotaba con rapidez, manchando sus ropas y pintando las manos de Luke en un inquietante tono carmesí.

Los gritos de Seraphine seguían escuchándose desde el interior Instituto, Simon trató de esquivar a Sebastian y entrar, solo logrando que el chico demonio lo lanzara lejos de un empujón. Isabelle desenrolló su látigo, con una mirada asesina y cargó contra él.

Sebastian chasqueó la lengua y, justo cuando el látigo –veloz y mortal— bajaba hacia él, desapareció.

Isabelle paró en seco, mirando a todos lados. Alec estaba a su lado y un cuchillo brillaba en su mano. Simon aprovechó el momento y entró, rápido como una sombra, y se adentró en el Instituto.

_Bien_, pensó Isabelle_, ve por los chicos mientras yo me encargo de este maldito._

"No eres rival para mí" dijo la voz de Sebastian y todos alzaron sus cabezas. El chico estaba apostado justo sobre el techo del Instituto, como un ángel oscuro, mirándolos desde arriba con un dulce y frío desdén. "Nunca lo has sido, Isabelle. La única persona que pudo estar a mi nivel está muerta. Porque yo lo maté."

"Alguien tiene miedo" ronroneó Magnus, totalmente tranquilo. "Alguien se está escondiendo allá arriba."

Sebastian sonrió con falsa cortesía.

"No me estoy escondiendo, al menos no porque tenga miedo de ti, brujo imbécil."

"Entonces baja" lo retó Isabelle entre dientes. "Lucha"

Sebastian soltó una carcajada.

"¿Y perder el tiempo en juegos? Lo siento, pero tengo cosas más importantes que… ¡Oh, espera! ¿Quieres que de nuevo te azote con ese látigo tuyo? Te advierto que esta vez Jace no estará para salvarte."

"Desgraciado" escupió Alec.

Hubo un destello rojizo en la mano de Sebastian y el chico sonrió aún más. Una voz, distorsionada y borrosa, llegó hasta ellos.

"Jefe. Aquí demonio beta. Los tenemos."

"Bueno" dijo Sebastian, al tiempo que hacía una burlona reverencia de despedida. "Un gusto verlos, amigos míos. Hasta nunca."

"¡No!" gritó Alec, pero Sebastian ya se había desvanecido en el aire, tan rápido que ni siquiera pudieron verlo.

Isabelle ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida del Instituto.

"¡Alec quédate aquí y ayuda a Simon, yo iré tras él!"

"¡No, Izzy, espera!" Alec, sudoroso y nervioso, se acercó corriendo hasta ella y tomó su brazo, deteniéndola.

"¡Alec, no tenemos tiempo!" rugió la chica. "¡Los chicos están allá fuera y Sebastian va por ellos!"

"Voy contigo" dijo su hermano. "Y Magnus también irá."

Magnus alzó las cejas.

"¿Yo?"

"Si" bramó Alec. "Vas a venir" luego se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta un ansioso Luke y una desangrada Jocelyn y dibujó un iratze sobre la pálida mujer. "Eso bastará, la herida no es muy profunda."

Luke, que estaba tan blanco y no había quitado la vista de encima de Jocelyn, alzó la vista hacia el chico.

"Ayudaré a Simon" dijo, y se puso de pie, tambaleante.

Los gritos habían cesado, lo cual era una señal de que: o Simon había retenido lo que sea que estuviera dentro del Insituto… o que estaba muerto. Isabelle sacó esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente y apretó con fuerza su látigo.

"Bien" dijo, con firmeza. "Entonces vamos tras ese hijo de puta."

* * *

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Jason y Arshya se hizo a un lado justo cuando el demonio la embestía con sus filosos dientes. La chica giró en el aire y lanzó su cuchillo, que viró en el aire en una elegante curva y se hundió en la carne del demonio, convirtiéndolo en un montón de polvo dorado.

Uno menos. Quedaban cinco.

Jason aferró su cuchillo con fuerza y se lanzó contra otro. A su derecha, un poco más lejos, captó por el rabillo del ojo a Blake, quién se las arreglaba con dos demonios a la vez, lanzando estocadas de su cuchillo a una velocidad de vértigo y moviéndose tan rápido que por momentos parecía desaparecer. Jason se agachó entonces, esquivando las garras del demonio y luego lo pateó en los pies, derrumbándolo. El demonio gruñó y Jason alzó su cuchillo, trazando un arco directo a su cabeza. El demonio lo evadió y clavó sus garras en el pecho de Jason; el chico gritó y retrocedió. El demonio se volvió a abalanzar contra él, y Jason saltó… Y entonces estaba detrás del demonio, que giraba confundido, buscándolo. Jason sonrió, sintiendo una oscuridad satisfacción y hundió la daga en su espalda.

Luego se volteó, lanzando el cuchillo en el aire. El filo destelló antes de estamparse contra un demonio que había estado a punto de arremeter a Blake por la espalda.

Su hermano alzó su vista hacia él y sonrió burlonamente. Jason apenas lo vio, girándose de nuevo y desviando su vista hacia Arshya. La chica estaba un poco más lejos, había perdido su cuchillo y peleaba en un mano a mano contra un demonio. Parecía herida. Jason corrió hacia ella.

Y de repente ya estaba ahí, su puño estrellándose contra la cara del demonio. Vislumbró el cuchillo en el suelo, a unos metros, y casi voló hasta ahí, agachándose para recogerlo y luego se deslizó de nuevo hasta el demonio.

Arshya pateó al demonio con un grito de rabia, haciéndolo retroceder hasta donde estaba Jason y el chico, a su vez, le rebanó la cabeza de un tajo.

Arshya se derrumbó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

"Me he roto… el tobillo" jadeó.

Jason estaba a punto de ayudarla cuando vio, un poco más allá, a Blake siendo lanzado por los aires. El chico se estrelló contra la pared y cayó en el suelo con un golpe sordo. Los dos demonios restantes se lanzaron contra él.

"Ahora vuelvo" prometió a la chica y salió despedido hacia ellos. En cuanto lo hizo, los dos demonios se giraron hacia él, esquivándolo, y se lanzaron contra la chica, olvidándose de Blake.

Arshya, sorprendida, soltó la estela con la que había estado haciendo su iratze y trató de ponerse de pie, sin éxito. Jason escuchó a gritar a Blake "No" justo cuando los dos demonios tomaban a la chica del cabello y colocaban sus filosas y asquerosas garras sobre su cuello.

Blake, tambaleante, se incorporó y se colocó al lado de Jason. Los dos chicos se quedaron estáticos, desarmados y respirando entrecortadamente. Los dos demonios les sonrieron encantadoramente.

"Ah, esto siempre funciona" dijo el demonio. "Atrapa a uno y los tendrás a todos."

Los ojos de Jason relampaguearon.

"Suéltala"

"¿Y si no qué?" rió el demonio. "No puedes hacer nada. Muévete y le rebano la garganta."

Bueno, pensó Jason, en eso tenía razón.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" bufó Blake entre dientes.

"Ustedes dos, a cambio de la chica."

Arshya se retorció en los brazos del demonio.

"No" gritó, al mismo tiempo que Jason decía "Hecho"

Blake lo ametralló con la mirada.

"¡No tenemos opción!" dijo Jason, impaciente.

Blake no le quitó los ojos de encima, intensamente, y luego miró a Arshya, parecía como…. Como si quisiera decirle algo. Jason siguió su mirada.

La irazte brillaba en la pierna de Arshya, que ya no parecía herida. Jason levantó la vista, comprendiendo y ella asintió.

Entonces pasaron varias cosas la vez: Arshya se soltó de un jalón de los demonios y se arrastró hasta un cuchillo que estaba tirado en el suelo, tomándolo y lanzándoselo a los chicos. Blake lo atrapó en el aire y se lanzó contra un demonio. Jason saltó y apareció tras el otro demonio, propinándole una patada y estaba a punto de darle otra cuando una fuerza abrumadora lo mando volando por los aires.

Jason cayó dando vueltas sobre el asfalto, el dolor atravesándolo como una cuchillada y trató de ponerse de pie, todo daba vueltas. Alzó la vista, mareado y confundido, y vio a una borrosa figura plateada tomando a Blake por el cuello, alzándolo y azotándolo contra la pared. Blake cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Jason escuchó el grito estrangulado de Arshya, y la vio, luchando contra los dos demonios a duras penas. Intentó levantarse de nuevo y volvió a tropezar. Desde el suelo, vio un par de borrosas botas negras acercándose hasta él.

Un pie se colocó en su espalda, derrumbándolo justo intentaba volver a levantarse.

"Ah, que agradable reunión familiar" dijo una voz lejanamente conocida y Jason sintió oleada de odio recorrerlo. "Es hermoso ver cuánto amor nos tenemos unos entre otros."

Jason intentó hablar, decir algo, soltar una maldición, lo que fuera, pero de su boca solo salió un sonido ronco.

"¡Jefe!" dijo un demonio. "¿Ya podemos comernos a la chica?"

¿Qué? Pensó Jason. ¡No!

"Hagan lo que quieran" replicó Sebastian. "Nada más no toquen a los chicos."

Jason trató desesperadamente de ponerse de pie, pero, de nuevo, el pie de Sebastian lo volvió a estrellar contra el suelo.

"Quieto ahí, Jessica"

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" logró decir Jason, con los ojos estrechados.

Sebastian no le hizo caso.

"Demonio beta, toma a Blanca, nos vamos a casa"

¿Jessica? ¿Blanca? ¿Estaba de broma, cierto?

"Como usted diga, papá demonio."

"¿Podemos llevarnos a la chica para cocinarla a fuego lento?"

"Ya les dije que a mi ella me importa un miserable mierda" siseó Sebastian. "Si pueden llevar a los dos, háganlo."

"Vale, jefe"

"¡Demonio alfa!"

"Eso, eso, mil perdones mi señor"

Jason se hubiera reído de lo absurdo de la situación de no haber sido porque estaba demasiado ocupado planeando que iba a hacer. Blake estaba fuera del juego. No escuchaba a Arshya… lo cual no era una buena señal. Tal vez también la habían dejado inconsciente.

Aún no sabía qué hacer cuando alguien lo jaló por la camisa y lo levantó.

"Bien, Jessica, mantente bien portada o tendré que golpearte en la cabeza como a tu hermanita Blanca."

Jason, mareado y tratando de no caerse, no pudo decir nada más inteligente que:

"¡No me llamo Jessica!"

Sebastian lo miró con oscura diversión.

"Jonathan, Jessica, da igual."

Los demonios se acercaron, arrastrando con ellos los cuerpos inertes de Blake y Arshya.

"Acérquense más" ordenó Sebastian, llevándose los dedos a un anillo en su mano izquierda. "Es hora de irnos"

Jason, sin saber exactamente como, supo que si él lo tocaba, todo se había acabado. Actuando por impulso, levantó su mano y le asestó un puñetazo.

O eso pensaba hacer, porque Sebastian atrapó su mano en el camino y le rompió la muñeca.

Jason aulló de dolor, viendo estrellas a través de sus ojos, y cayó de rodillas.

"Mi padre" escupió Sebastian, retorciéndole la mano rota "cometió el error de querer unir a su familia de una buena manera. Yo opté por la mala, y la más rápida. Vas a aprender a respetarme, Jessica, aunque tenga que azotarte para…"

Sebastian se detuvo, su mirada volviéndose tan oscura como un laberinto y luego se desvaneció. Se movió tan rápido que Jason ni siquiera pudo ver a donde había ido. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

"¡Jonathan!" Isabelle apareció en la esquina, seguida de Alec, Magnus y Gwen. Las manos de los brujos brillaban en llamas verdes.

"¡Atrás de ti!" gritó Jason, justo cuando captó la sombra de Sebastian cerniéndose sobre ella.

Isabelle se volteó, su látigo brillando a la luz del sol con un destello plateado y lo lanzó contra Sebastian. Jason no pudo ver más porque entonces Alec y Magnus se abalanzaron contra los demonios, quiénes miraban estupefactos a los recién llegados. Gwen corrió hasta una bulto al fondo del callejón y Jason se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era la chica a la que habían oído gritar. Se había olvidado completamente de ella. Gwen la cargó con dificultad y luego alzó la vista hacia Jason, alarmada.

"¡Toma a Arshya y trata de despertar a Blake, rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Jason asintió rápidamente, con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos y corrió hacia donde estaba Arshya. Alzó a la chica en sus brazos, ignorando el dolor lacerante de su mano rota. Solo un poco, pensó, solo aguanta un poco más. Eres un Cazador de Sombras, puedes soportar mucho más.

Un poco más allá, vio a Isabelle y Alec, peleando contra un Sebastian que los sobrepasaba claramente en la lucha.

Jason miró a Gwen con un nudo en la garganta.

"Gwen, no podemos dejarlos aquí."

"Ellos son más fuertes y tienen más experiencia que tú" gritó la chica, furiosa. "¡Ellos solo quieren ponerlos a salvo! ¡Y yo tengo órdenes de sacarlos a ustedes tres de aquí, así tenga que hechizarlos!"

"¡Vale, vale, relájate!"

"¡Despierta a Blake y vámonos!" vociferó la chica.

"¡Ya voy!"

Jason corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Pensó en sacudirlo suavemente pero entonces lo pensó mejor y —después de fijarse si no estaba herido— lo pateó.

"¡Blanca!" bramó. "¡Despierta!"

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado.

"¿Qué…?¿Cómo…?"

"¡Levántate!" le ordenó Jason antes de girar sobre sus talones, aun con Arshya en brazos, e ir tras Gwen. La mano estaba empezando a dormírsele.

Blake se paró tambaleando y lo siguió a duras penas.

"¿Quién es blanca?" murmuró, atontado.

"¡Tu solo corre!" Jason marchó hasta alcanzar a Gwen —después de comprobar que Blake los seguía— y se colocó a su lado, respirando entrecortadamente.

"¡Chicos cuidado!" gritó Isabelle entonces y los chicos frenaron en seco cuando Sebastian apareció delante de ellos.

"¿A dónde iban, hijos míos?" ronroneó mientras sonreía. Sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre.

"Vete a la mierda" Gwen le hundió los dedos en los ojos y Sebastian aulló.

Jason apenas tuvo tiempo de ver como Isabelle y Alec se le iban encima cuando Gwen lo jaló.

"¡Jason, apresúrate!"

"¡EH, espera!"  
"¿Qué?"

"¡Mi moto!"

Gwen lo miró, fuera de sí.

"¡A _nadie_ le importa tu estúpida moto!"

Jason gimió y, de mala gana, echó a correr.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó mientras salían del callejón. Los gritos de Sebastian se escuchaban tan claros que le ponían los pelos de punta.

"No sé" dijo la chica, y por primera vez en su vida, Jason creyó escuchar una nota de desesperación en su voz. "Pero ustedes no pueden volver al Instituto, no sé qué está pasando ahí, pero no es bueno. Sebastian burló las guardas de alguna manera."

"¿Las guardas?" Blake, aún aturdido, sonrió. "Pero es imposible…"

Luego soltó una risa y comenzó a irse de lado. Jason gruñó y lo jaló antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. No estaría nada mal que se quedara sin dientes pero Jason no quería tener que cargarlo a él también.

"Bueno" dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "Creo que este es un momento fantástico para hacerle una visita a Remy"

* * *

"¿Y ahora cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta el taller?" dijo Jason, al tiempo que maniobraba para dibujar una irazte en su mano rota con Arshya en brazos. No debía de estar del todo rota, después de todo, porque si no la iratze no hubiera funcionado tan bien.

La noche ya había caído y ellos estaban en medio de la atiborrada calle, con los carros resbalando a ambos lados la carretera y rodeados de gente. Eso era lo genial de New York: podías aparecer con dos chicas inconscientes en brazos y nadie te miraba raro.

"Fue tu idea" repuso Gwen.

"Si, bueno, no veo que tu tengas una mejor."

Gwen bufó y se acercó hasta un coche estacionado en la acera. Dio una patada y el cristal se dobló.

"Gwen" dijo Jason, nervioso. "Ahora sí que la gente nos está mirando."

"Dime eso cuando un loco no esté persiguiéndonos" Gwen dio otra patada —lo cual era genial considerando que estaba cargando con la otra chica— y el cristal se hizo añicos.

La bruja buscó con la mano los seguros y los quitó.

"Sube" le ordenó.

"Me cae bien esta chica" rió Blake, atontado.

Jason, tratando de ignorar las miradas de todos, abrió la puerta y recostó a una inconsciente y floja Arshya sobre el asiento. Gwen hizo lo mismo con la otra chica antes de colarse en el asiento del conductor. Jason empujó a Blake dentro del carro antes de tomar el asiento del copiloto.

"Genial" dijo "Ahora, si se puede saber, ¿cómo demonios vas a encenderlo?"

Gwen rodó los ojos.

"Tú no sabes con quién estás hablando" dicho eso, su mano se encendió en llamas rojas y la chica apuntó hacia el carro. Con un rechinido, el motor se puso en marcha y ellos salieron volando de ahí.

* * *

"_Rose Mary, no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperándote"_

"_Oh, Peter, por fin podremos estar juntos"_

La cuchara se detuvo a medio camino hacia su boca. Remy se reclinó más cerca del televisor. ¡Bésala! pensó. "¡Ahora, imbécil!"

Los dos personajes se acercaron lentamente, sus labios a punto de rozarse… Remy se inclinó un poco más. Y entonces la puerta del taller se derrumbó y Remy se cayó del sillón.

"¿Qué mier…?"

"¡Remy!" bramó Gwen. "Tráeme alcohol y vendas"

Remy se paró, quitándose un rizo de la frente, y miró boquiabierto como Gwen —con una chica inconsciente en brazos— y otro chico de cabello plateado se abrían paso hasta él: manchados de barro, sangre y suciedad.

"¿Qué mierda?" repitió. "¿Vienen de la guerra o qué?

"¡Que me traigas vengas y alcohol!" rugió Gwen, poniendo a la chica desmayada sobre el sillón.

"Huele a perro" se quejó Blake, olisqueando el lugar.

"¿Y que hace éste aquí?" cuestionó Remy.

"Él es hermano de Jason"

"¿Hermano de Ja…?" Remy se interrumpió cuando vio a la chica del sillón y soltó un grito de muerte. "¡Es Eileen Miller!"

Remy retrocedió y señaló a Gwen.

"Te vengaste por esa vez que casi te atropelló ¿cierto? ¡Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, Gwen!"

"¡Yo no fui!" siseó la chica. "¡Tráeme el alcohol y las vendas para curarla o mejor dime dónde están y cállate!"

Remy se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin creerse todo aquello y salió a buscar lo que Gwen le pedía, soltando una sarta de maldiciones en el camino. Cuando regresó Jason apenas venía llegando, y… ¡Oh, genial! ¡También llevaba otra media muerta en sus brazos!

"¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó Remy al tiempo que le daba las cosas a Gwen. "¿Y que hace esa chica aquí? No, más bien, ¿¡que hacen todos ustedes aquí?"

"Fui a desaparecer el carro que Gwen robó" contestó Jason, indiferente.

Remy parpadeó. "¿Qué? ¿Robaron un carro?"

"No _tuvimos_ elección. Ahora hazte a un lado, llevaré a Arshya a tu cuarto."

"Espera, espera" Remy parecía a punto de explotar. "¿Alguien me quiere explicar que rayos está pasando?"

Jason lo ignoró y lo esquivó. Su pie tropezó con el plato que Remy había dejado tirado y el chico estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque Remy lo jaló.

Jason, maldiciendo, miró hacia abajo.

"¿Estabas comiendo croquetas con leche? ¿Enserio?"

A sus espaldas, Gwen pateó una caja llena de herramientas y gritó:

"Estamos siendo perseguidos por un demente y ustedes dos no dejan de hablar estupideces."

"¿Perseguidos? ¿Un demente?" Remy miró alarmado a Jason.

"Que te cuente ella" Jason, haciendo un sonido de impaciencia, lo hizo a un lado y se dirigió a su cuarto.

* * *

El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, por supuesto, pero al menos la cama estaba despejada. Jason recostó a Arshya con cuidado en ella y luego se quedó de pie ahí, mirándola, asegurándose de que no estaba herida.

Una vez que se convenció que la chica estaba bien, se dispuso a salir. Pero no pudo. Siguió ahí, sin saber exactamente porque no podía apartar sus ojos dorados de ella.

Jason cambió el peso de una pierna a otra. Arshya dormía plácidamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente. Así, dormida, se veía tan pequeña y frágil que era difícil creer que se dedicaba a cazar demonios todos los días. Más bien parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

La luz de la luna se colocaba por la ventana que estaba encima de la cama, bañando con su luz a la chica y haciendo ver su piel tan blanca como el mármol. Su pelo, negro como esa noche, colgaba al aire, y su cara angelical yacía serena como el mar en calma.

Se veía tan… vulnerable.

Jason había conocido a muchas chicas. Pero ninguna le había provocado esa mezcla de ternura y al mismo tiempo, impotencia, en él. Impotencia del querer protegerla cuando ella no se dejaba. O más bien, no lo necesitaba.

Pero es que ninguna chica era como Arshya. Arshya era… e_special_. Con Arshya podría hacer mil cosas, podría hacer mil malabares, y ella seguiría pensando que es un estúpido.

Tal vez era masoquista.

Tal vez le gustaba sentir esa _pequeña_ molestia cada vez que veía a Blake acercarse a ella. Pero eso era porque ella era una gran amiga para él y no quería que nadie se le acercara ¿cierto? Todos los buenos amigos hacen eso con sus amigas. O tal vez era simplemente su personalidad posesiva. Arshya era su amiga. Y de nadie más. Punto.

Jason suspiró y carraspeó. Esos lindos pensamientos —sospechó— no le agradarían a Arshya si pudiera escucharlos. Pero a veces eso ni siquiera era necesario, a veces parecía que ella podía leerlo con facilidad. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Lo más gracioso de todo era que el sintiera ese impulso de protegerla cuando había sido ella quién lo había protegido varias veces.

Jason sintió el rostro adolorido y entonces, sintiéndose estúpido, se dio cuenta de que había estado sonriendo como idiota todo el tiempo.

Bueno, en esos momentos, sólo sabía una cosa por exactitud: le debía muchas cosas a Arshya. De no haber sido por ella… él jamás hubiera recordado quién era. Probablemente ya estuviera muerto o en manos de Sebastian.

Jason se acercó a ella, sintiendo el repentino impulso de tocar su rostro. Estiró su mano… pero luego lo pensó mejor y hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

"Gracias" fue todo lo que dijo, aunque ella no pudiera escucharlo. De todas formas, él no sabía si tendría el valor de decírselo cuando estuviera despierta.

Ya se había dado la media vuelta cuando la escuchó murmurar en sueños, inquieta. Jason se giró, confundido, y vio como la chica se revolvía en la cama, alterada.

"Jason" musitó, aferrando las sábanas. "No"

El chico se quedó momento congelado, y luego corrió hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

"Arshya" susurró. "Arshya, despierta"

Ella probablemente lo iba a golpear en cuanto despertara, pero era mejor eso que una pesadilla.

"No" decía la chica, cada vez más fuerte. "¡No debo dejar que se lo lleven!"

"¡Arshya!" Jason la sacudió más fuerte. "¡Estoy aquí!"

La chica pareció calmarse de repente, su respiración volviendo a la normalidad y luego se volteó sobre la cama y posó su mejilla contra la mano de Jason. Jason se removió incómodo, sin saber porque de pronto un aluvión de emociones se había desbordado en su interior. Se maldijo en sus interiores y luego intentó sacar su mano pero Arshya gruñó y aferró más fuerte su mano con las suyas.

Jason se rindió y se quedó ahí sentado sin saber qué hacer. Podría despertarla pero… no, eso no sería bueno para él. Suspiró y decidió que se quedaría ahí hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente dormida y luego se zafaría y escaparía.

Ahora solo esperaba que Arshya no lo babeara.

Se quedó ahí por una eternidad, cansado y con sueño, sin hacer nada más que mirar a la chica dormida que tenía su mano apresada en las suyas. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando Arshya volvió a murmurar en sueños. Jason, adormilado y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, alzó una mano y la posó sobre su cabello, acariciándolo.

"Estoy aquí" susurró. "Estoy aquí, Arshya"

_Que cabello tan suave_, pensó Jason entre sueños_, tan suave como las alas de un ángel_.

* * *

"_Estoy aquí, Arshya"_

Arshya despertó de golpe en medio de la noche. Habría jurado que alguien susurró su nombre.

Se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos. Estaba en una estancia en tinieblas. Una estancia desordenada que no reconocía. Frunció el ceño, confundida. Los vestigios de un sueño se colaban en su mente, pero ella no podía lograr recordar nada más que la imagen de Jason.

Recordaba haber visto sus ojos dorados, mirándola preocupados. Y diciéndole algo que ella no entendía. Recordaba haber sentido su mano en la suya…

Arshya se sonrojó. Claro que era un sueño.

Luego miró a su alrededor, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era a los demonios… ¡Los demonios! El corazón de Arshya golpeteó en su pecho y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando vio un bulto oscuro a su lado.

Arshya giró su cabeza en esa dirección y se encontró con una silueta familiar.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana que estaba sobre la cama, dándole de lleno al cabello plateado del chico y haciéndolo parecer transparente. Arshya abrió la boca, sorprendida. Era Blake, con su rostro de ángel tan pacífico y calmado que no parecía él.

Arshya frunció más el ceño, sin saber qué era lo que había pasado, pero supuso que él la había cargado hasta ahí, porque ella no recordaba nada.

Estaba a punto de salir de la cama, decidida a ir a investigar, cuando la mano de Blake voló en el aire y tomó la suya por la muñeca.

"¿Arshya?" dijo, mirándola con sus ojos negros. "¿Estas bien? ¿A dónde vas?"

Arshya enmudeció, sin creerse como había podido despertarse tan rápido.

"Afuera" logró decir. "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso? ¿Jason está bien?"

Blake soltó su mano y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

"Si, el idiota y sus amigos están dormidos allá afuera"

"¿Y tú que haces aquí?"

Blake rió silenciosamente, su pecho estremeciéndose y sacudiendo la cama.

"Allá fuera huele a perro. Esperé a que todos se durmieran y me vine para acá."  
"¿Qué hora es?"

Blake rodó los ojos.

"Arshya, ¿Por qué siempre quieres saberlo todo? Solo vuélvete a dormir y déjame dormir a mí también."

"Bueno, en ese caso, me iré a despertar a alguien allá fuera."

El chico se sentó de inmediato y volvió a tomar su mano. Arshya lo atravesó con sus ojos azules.

"Suéltame"

"Está bien, pregúntame"

"Suéltame"

"Ah, de seguro quieres ir a preguntarle a tu adorado Jason"

Arshya abrió la boca, sorprendida.

"Yo no…"

"Acéptalo, Arshya, mi hermano te _agrada mucho_, ¿cierto?" Blake hablaba con un tono de voz duro y ácido. "Creo que todos nos damos cuenta…"

"¡No sé de qué estás hablando!" Arshya se soltó de un jalón, furiosa. "¡Y de todas formas…!"

"…No me importa" completó Blake, sonriendo encantadoramente. "Vamos, Arshya, sólo dime que te gusta."

Arshya bufó y se dio la media vuelta, directo hacia la puerta. Alargó la mano hacia el picaporte, queriendo salir de ahí de una buena vez y entonces… Blake estaba en frente de ella.

Arshya maldijo y retrocedió.

"O tal vez" dijo Blake, caminando hacia ella. "Te guste otra persona."

"Déjame salir" Arshya siguió retrocediendo, esquivando toda la porquería del suelo y con Blake sobre ella.

"Tal vez Lex" sonrió Blake, sin dejar de avanzar hacia ella, tan ufano como si estuviera paseando. "O no sé, ¿un mundano, tal vez? ¿Quién podrá ser?"

Arshya topó contra la pared y miró hacia los lados: no había escapatoria.

"Blake" dijo, nerviosa. "Estás deme…"

La chica enmudeció cuando Blake colocó los dos brazos a ambos lado de la pared, encerrándola.

"Humm" dijo, inquieta. "¿Qué haces?"

"Te hice una pregunta" dijo él, bajando su rostro hasta ella. "Respóndeme y te dejaré ir"

"¿U-una pregunta?" Arshya se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared. "No me acuerdo."

Blake rió con suavidad y Arshya pudo sentir su aliento en su rostro.

"Arshya, Arshya, Arshya" canturreó. "¿Quieres que te ayude a descubrirlo?"

"¿Qué?" soltó la chica, sin saber porque de pronto se sentía alarmada. "N-no"

"Mírame."

"No"

"Arshya, mírame."

"¡Déjame ir!"

Arshya casi estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando él alzó su mano y giró su rostro hacia él. Fue ahí cuando supo que estaba perdida.

Si era su voz, si era su aliento, si era su dulce sonrisa, ella no podía saberlo.

Lo único de lo que era consciente en esos momentos era que estaban cerca, tan cerca que ella podía hundirse en el mar de aguas negras, frías y turbulentas que eran sus ojos. Se hundía, y se ahogaba, porque no podía respirar, porque él le quitaba el aliento y la cordura con tan sólo una mirada.

Y entonces él se inclinó hacia ella. Y ella sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y no se hizo a un lado. Sus ojos se cerraron, deseando, pidiendo más. Queriendo ver desaparecido el espacio que los separaba.

Cuando sus labios, delgados y suaves, acariciaron los suyos, ella sintió como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado al borde de un inmenso vacío, y ahora cayera, dejándose envolver por los brazos de la oscuridad.

Porque Blake era oscuridad, y ella estaba perdida en él, en un mundo oscuro y tenebroso donde todo lo que podía sentir eran los brazos de él a su alrededor, sus labios en los suyos, y su olor a noche y luz de estrellas en ella. Y ella estaba ciega, perdida.

Arshya hundió su mano en su cabello, lacio y suave como plata derretida. Blake la abrazó con más fuerza.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

Arshya volvió a la realidad de golpe, como si alguien hubiera irrumpido a su mundo y lo llenara de luz, dejando ver que lo que la oscuridad ocultaba solo era un mundo desolado y vacío.

Se separó de Blake, jadeando y ruborizada, y su mirada se clavó en la puerta. Allí, de pie, estaba Jason, mirándolos fijamente.

* * *

_**(N/A: Mil gracias a Ehura, Guest y bellafoog, por sus maravilloso reviews, de verdad son geniales n.n y me hacen tener una sonrisa en mi cara todo el dia, espero que este cap les haya gustado :D y actualizo muy muy seguido no se preocupen, está historia apenas está empezando!)**_


	15. Cazadores de Sombras en la escuela

_No soy quien en verdad parezco _  
_Y perdón, no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo._

Aléjate de mí, Camila.

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Cazadores de Sombras en la escuela.**

"El desayuno está listo" fue todo lo que dijo Jason, antes de darse la vuelta — como si la oscuridad de aquél cuarto le molestara— y cerrar la puerta tras él, llevándose también toda su luz.

Arshya se quedó mirando la puerta aún sin entender que había pasado. Sin entender porque de pronto se sentía tan mal. Luego miró a Blake, quién parecía haberla estado estudiando todo ese tiempo. Su semblante era calmado, pero en sus ojos chispeaba, muy en el fondo, algo parecido a la furia.

"No te preocupes" le dijo, calmado y quieto. "Tampoco significo nada para mí."

Y se fue, saliendo a grandes zancadas, arrastrando las sombras con él, y dejando a Arshya en un cuarto, en un mundo, donde no había nada. No había sol, no había noche. Sólo ella, una débil y titilante estrella, que amaba al Sol por ser más grande y radiante que ella, y amaba a la noche por darle cobijo y hacerla brillar.

* * *

Cuando salió se encontró con que todos los chicos estaban sentados sobre un sillón roto y desvencijado, discutiendo y comiendo pizza. Solo los dos hermanos estaban de pie.

Blake, increíblemente, se veía tan fresco y feliz como una rosa en primavera, como si no hubiera pasado nada… como si no le importara en absoluto. Arshya sintió una punzada de dolor y se maldijo en sus interiores. Jason estaba un poco más allá. Tenía los brazos cruzados, haciendo que sus músculos se marcaran y —en realidad— se veía como si tuviera ganas de golpear a alguien. Su rostro estaba inquietantemente tenso, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Parecía bastante irritado. Y a pesar de ese aire amenazador, Arshya pudo ver que, en el fondo, se veía cansado y delgado. Unas profundas ojeras violáceas rodeaban sus ojos de oro; su cabello rojo estaba revuelto y despeinado; su semblante parecía caído, como si no hubiera podido dormir bien. Él la miró entonces, advirtiendo su mirada, y Arshya desvió la suya en cuanto vio la frialdad oculta tras sus ojos dorados.

La chica se acercó a los demás en silencio, lo más lejos posible de esos dos. Estaban en lo que parecía el interior de un taller mecánico, y cuando Arshya vio la moto azul, supuso que era el taller de Remy, el hombre lobo.

"Ellos iban por mí, lo dijeron" estaba diciendo una atractiva chica rubia de ojos verdes que a Arshya le tomó un momento reconocer como la chica que habían atacado los demonios.

"No todo" dijo entonces Gwen, con una leve nota de fastidio "gira en torno a ti, _princesa_"

"Claro que iban por ti" intervino Jason, ceñudo. "Para usarte de cebo"

"No…" Eileen parecía confundida. "Ellos dijeron algo que sonó como… no sé, un apellido extraño."

"Y eso es de mucha ayuda" dijo Remy rodando los ojos y luego mordisqueó su pizza. Arshya tomó un pedazo también, con el estómago gruñéndole.

"No es como si importara" dijo Blake, con voz frívola. "De todas formas nosotros ya tenemos que volver al Instituto"

Jason lo miró a regañadientes.

"¿Qué? ¿No dijeron que no era seguro?"

Blake ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con diversión contenida en sus ojos negros.

"Isabelle me mandó un mensaje, diciendo algo así como que Sebastian había desaparecido en cuanto escapamos. Los demonios que atacaban el instituto también lo hicieron, y, por si te interesa, nuestra hermana y Lex están bien. Simon logró llegar a ellos antes de que los demonios los tocaran siquiera. Las guardas en el Instituto fueron reforzadas… ¿Y qué más? Ah, sí, hoy hay reunión de la Clave en el Instituto. Están esperando un ataque inminente y nos quieren ahí de inmediato."

"Y eso señores y señoras" dijo Remy, después de un leve silencio. "Son las noticias desde Idrisland"

Blake lo miró con desdén.

"¿Y a ti quién te hablo, asqueroso perro?"

"Hey" Jason lo miró, sus ojos dorados llameando. "No insultes a mis amigas."

Remy rodó los ojos y Gwen bufó.  
"Tú lo haces todo el tiempo" repuso la bruja. "De hecho, lo acabas de hacer"

"Pero yo soy _yo_" dijo Jason, sin dejar de mirar a Blake. "Ya estás advertido."

"Tranquilo, hermano" Blake sonrió. "No sabía que tu novia era una mujer lobo"

"Ni yo que tenías dientes postizos"

Blake lo miró, indignado.

"No tengo dientes postizos."

"Pues si no te callas los vas a tener."

"¿Pueden dejar de pelear?" intervino Arshya, sin poder contenerse. "Solo buscan cualquier excusa para hacerlo."

Los dos chicos la miraron al mismo tiempo. Blake, con una dulce sonrisa y Jason, molesto. Eso era un poco intimidante si considerabas el hecho de que ellos la sobrepasaban casi por dos cabezas.

"¿Qué?" dijo Blake, sin dejar de sonreír. "¿Estás celosa de que no es por ti?"

Remy soltó un "uuuuuu" y todos se quedaron en silencio. Arshya enrojeció, sintiendo la rabia naciendo desde su interior, como lava ardiente, y escalando por todo su cuerpo como un volcán a punto de estallar.

"Eres un…"

"Chicos, basta" dijo Gwen, fastidiada. "No me importa si tienen que ir a ese Instituto ni sus enredos románticos. Jason tiene que ir a la escuela hoy."

"Espera" dijo Jason, mirándola estupefacto. "¿Ayer casi me matan y tú piensas que voy a ir a la escuela?"

"Tenemos examen final" dijo Eileen con timidez. La chica parecía como si no terminara de encajar entre ellos. "Tendrás problemas si faltas, Jason."

"Usualmente" dijo Blake, con fría indiferencia "a nadie le importan las opiniones de los mundanos. Sería más agradable que te callaras"

Jason lo miró, colérico y abrió la boca para hablar cuando otra voz lo interrumpió:

"La chica tiene razón" intervino entonces Arshya, aún de mal humor, y todos la voltearon a ver. Todos, menos Jason, quién pareció ignorarla a propósito. "Estás en peligro, Jason, la escuela no es importante"

"Por favor" dijo Gwen. "El chico contrabajos estudia y ustedes le están dando alas."

"Tu deberías entender" siseó Arshya. "Tú estuviste ahí cuando Sebastian fue por él. Jason tiene que volver al Instituto, sólo ahí estará a salvo…"  
"No nos tardaremos mucho" la interrumpió Gwen, rodando los ojos. "Y si ese idiota vuelve a aparecer, yo y Remy estaremos ahí para protegerlo. No seas tan exagerada"

"¿Exagerada?" Arshya alzó la voz. ¿Cómo podían pensar en ir a su estúpida escuela cuando ahora mismo corrían peligro?

"Si. ¿Estás sorda?" repuso Gwen, impávida.

"Voy a ir" zanjó Jason de forma inesperada. "Quieran o no."

"¿Qué fue lo que nos dijo Isabelle? Oh, espera, deja lo recuerdo" dijo Blake, fingiendo mirar al cielo como si hiciera esfuerzos por recordar "¿Algo como que te arrastráramos al instituto si no querías volver por tu voluntad?"

Jason apretó los puños.

"¡Cállate! ¡Deja de hablar como si fueras dueño de mi vida!"

"Ya te pusiste de dramática" dijo Remy entre dientes.

Jason no lo escuchó.

"¡Voy a ir a hacer ese estúpido examen y ninguno de ustedes me va a detener!"

"¡Así se habla!" gritó Gwen, sonriendo.

"Genial" dijo Blake, imperturbable. "Espero que cuando Sebastian te lleve estés igual de entusiasta."

Jason se encogió de hombros.

"Voy a ir, y si mis guardaespaldas quieren ir, no me importa"

Arshya miró a Blake, alarmada. Estaba enojada con él, pero si podía contar con algún apoyo, solo le quedaba esa opción.

"No podemos dejarlo ir" se quejó.

"¿Por qué no?" dijo él, impasible. "Por una vez sería bueno dejarlo hacer alguna de sus estupideces y ver cómo sale del apuro sin que le ayudemos."

La chica lo miró, como si estuviera de broma y luego rodó los ojos. Ese día, en especial, Blake estaba bastante fastidioso. Arshya miró a Jason, quién seguía ignorándola a propósito.

"Jason…" comenzó.

"No, tú no digas nada" la cortó él, hablándole más duramente que lo normal. "Haré lo que me da la gana. Como tú."

Arshya apretó los labios. Él se estaba comportando de nuevo como aquélla vez que le había gritado, de esa forma dura y fría como si ella le hubiera hecho algo malo y todo lo que ella intentaba era protegerlo.

Y odiaba, odiaba pensar que él estaba enojado por otros motivos que nunca aceptaría. Y sobre todo, odiaba sentirse culpable. ¿¡Porque tendría que sentirse culpable ella?

"¿¡Qué diablos te pasa?" explotó, encarándolo. "¡Te comportas como si te valiera tu vida!"

"Oh, qué gran descubrimiento" se burló Jason, quién también parecía estar sacando toda su rabia contenida. "¿Te aviento cohetes o algo?"

"¡No dejaré que vayas a ningún lado!"

"Genial, puedes empezar cuando quieras."

Arshya apretó los puños y luego, con un chillido de rabia, se le fue encima. Jason soltó una carcajada y la esquivó.

"¡Olé!"

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" Arshya volvió a cargar contra él y Jason volvió a hacerse a un lado.

"¡Olé, vaca!"

La chica frenó en seco y lo miró, boquiabierta.

"¿Cómo me has dicho?"

"¿Las vacas son el femenino de los toros, no?"

"¿_Cómo_ me has dicho?" repitió Arshya entre dientes.

Jason la ignoró. "¿Dime, Arshya, ya te diste cuenta que está saliendo humo por tu nariz?"

"¡Pero ahora si me la pagas, maldito!"

"¡Y la bestia ha despertado!" Jason corrió a carcajadas por todo el taller con Arshya detrás de él. Los ojos de la chica brillaban peligrosamente como llamas azules.

Jason tomó una sábana del suelo y la usó para torear a la furiosa chica.

Blake, Gwen, Remy y Eileen los miraban con una mezcla de incredulidad y resignación. Incredulidad porque no podían creer hasta donde llegaban los niveles de estupidez y resignación porque, con esos dos, cosas así se podían esperar.

Arshya alcanzó a Jason y se le lanzó sobre la espalda, derrumbándolo. Los dos cayeron rodando en el suelo; la chica logró colocarse encima de él y le asestó un puñetazo que hizo que Jason viera las estrellas. Arshya alzó el puño, a punto de golpearlo de nuevo. Entonces Jason tomó sus manos entre las suyas y logró inmovilizarla. Luego giró y se colocó encima de ella con una risa que hizo que Arshya casi explotara de la furia.

"¡Quítate de encima!" rugió.

"Lo haré si me prometes que no me golpearás."

"No te golpearía si no fueses un imbe…"

"Oh, no, no, las niñas bonitas y pequeñas no dicen palabras malas."

"¡Cállate!"

"Arshya mala, Arshya muy mala. Jason no te soltará hasta que te calmes."

"¡Me dijiste vaca!"

"Pues debo decirte que no tendrías mucha suerte en el matadero. Estás muy flaca."

"¡Estúpido!" Arshya se removió en sus brazos, intentando soltarse sin éxito. "¡Vale, vete, haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero no esperes que vaya tras de ti, salvándote el trasero como siempre!"

"Auch, feas palabras."

"¡No me importa!"

Los ojos de Jason relampaguearon.

"¡A ti nada te importa!"

"¡Oh, mira quién habla _Don Sensible_!"

Jason sonrió con falsa dulzura.

"Si no quieres ir, pequeña, no vayas, puedo cuidarme bastante bien por mí mismo"

"Si verdad, ¿cómo esa vez con los demonios?"

"Hum" terció Remy. "¿Chicos?"

Jason y Arshya giraron sus rostros hacia él, rabiosos.

"¡Cállate!" exclamaron, al unísono.

Arshya aprovechó la distracción e intentó patear a Jason pero el chico fue más rápido y la retuvo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" gritó Jason. "¡Deja de intentar golpearme!"

"¿Cuál es _tu_ problema?" arguyó la chica, con las mejillas encendidas. "¡Te estás comportando como un necio!"

"¡Yo no soy un necio!"

"¡Entonces estás celoso!"

La cara de Jason enrojeció casi tanto como su cabello. Arshya siguió, imparable:

"Tal vez todo lo que quieres es irte a tu escuela para vengarte ¿es cierto? Para buscar a una linda chica y besarla"

¿Qué? Pensó Jason. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Vengar? Luego sonrió con malicia.

"Y si así fuera, ¿a ti qué te importa?"

"¡Nada! ¡No me importa!"

"¡Pues a mí tampoco! ¡No me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo!"

"¡Genial!"

"¡Excelente!"

Remy se aclaró la garganta y Jason —al darse cuenta que casi se tocaba las narices con Arshya— la soltó de pronto como si quemara y se puso de pie. Todos los miraban.

"Estábamos jugando" aclaró y, tragándose el orgullo, le ofreció una mano a Arshya para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica se puso de pie, ignorando su mano, y se encaminó —despeinada y sucia—hacia los chicos.

"Bien" dijo, altiva. "Haremos lo que Su Alteza ordena. Todos vamos a la escuela."

Jason no sabía porque sentía que Arshya se iba a vengar de él después. Blake lo miró y le dedicó una suave y amarga sonrisa.

"Genial. Vamos todos a divertirnos en una escuela de mundanos"

* * *

Jason apretó el volante del BMW con tanta fuerza que creía que lo iba a romper. Habían decidido ir en el carro porque era el único lugar donde cabían todos y además, Remy se negó a subir a nadie a su Van.

"Tres Cazadores de Sombras en mi camioneta es lo mismo que si voy y la tiro por un barranco" había dicho, y Jason, Arshya y Blake habían bufado.

"De todas formas" le había respondido Blake, con su habitual tono de superioridad "no pensaba subirme a un carro que huele a mierda de perro"

Después Jason lo había retado y Blake le había respondido y Gwen los había separado. Arshya sólo se había quedado apartada, atravesándolos con la mirada y les dijo:

"Bien, si se quieren matar, háganlo, ya me cansé de ustedes dos."

Jason la había ignorado y se había subido al carro. El recuerdo de ella y Blake, abrazados y _casi _besándose, le quemaba en la consciencia como ácido ardiente regándose por todo su cuerpo.

Supuso un gran esfuerzo para él no írsele encima a su hermano. Ahora simplemente no podía mirar a ninguno de los dos, porque en cuanto lo hacía, toda la rabia acumulada amenazaba con estallar y todo lo que él podía pensar era en golpear a algo o alguien.

Lo último que pensaba era en ese estúpido examen. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque había venido. Tal vez era para simplemente molestar a Arshya.

Arshya, Arshya, Arshya, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

Jason gruñó y giró una esquina violentamente. A sus espaldas escuchó —no sin cierta satisfacción— las quejas y gritos de los demás chicos.

A su lado, Eileen —quién había sido la única que había accedido a irse adelante con él— se aferró con más fuerza a su asiento. Jason sonrió con malicia y aceleró.

* * *

Eileen miró de refilón a Jason, nerviosa. Estaba conduciendo como un demente y ella solo esperaba el momento en que se estrellaran contra un poste y se convirtieran en pudín de BMW. El chico tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido, como siempre, pero ahora parecía tan perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos que parecía que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la carretera.

Eileen gimió en su interior y se hundió más en su asiento. ¿En qué momento su perfecta vida se había vuelto de cabeza? Ella lo sabía: desde aquél día que casi atropelló a los dos chicos en la moto negra. Eso fue lo primero, luego fue ese chico de cabello plateado, Blake.

Habían sido encuentros furtivos, pequeños… y ella nunca pensó que su vida se fuera a enredar a tal punto a la de ellos.

Esa mañana Jason, Gwen y Remy le habían preguntado que porqué la habían atacado y ella les había dicho que —al igual que Jason— siempre pudo ver las criaturas fantásticas. Pero dado que su familia era rica y poderosa, nunca le había dicho a nadie, por miedo de que la mandaran a un manicomio o se desatara un escándalo.

"No te preocupes" le había dicho Jason, más amable de lo que ella se esperaba. "Yo también creí que estaba loco, pero no es así, todo es real… hay pocas que tienen la visión, como tú, y eso no es malo. Eres especial."

Eileen se había ruborizado.

"Gracias" le había respondido. "A todos ustedes, quiero decir, por salvarme"

"Si, si como sea" había dicho Gwen, hosca. "Volvamos a lo que estábamos, ¿Por qué te atacaron esos demonios?"

"No lo sé" había suspirado Eileen. "Estaba de compras con unas amigas y me desvíe un poco para ir a comprar unos libros…"

"¿Las rubias leen?" se había reído Remy, antes de ser silenciado por una mirada feroz de Gwen.

"…y entonces, queriendo tomar un atajo, me metí en ese callejón y los demonios se me fueron encima, ni siquiera sé de donde salieron."

"¿Y no te dijeron nada?" había preguntado Remy. "¿Cómo porque te atacaban o algo?"

"Oh, no sé" había dicho Jason. "Tal vez para comérsela, idiota"

"Ellos dijeron que iban por mí" había respondido ella, con un estremecimiento y los tres chicos la habían mirado, incrédulos.

"¿Por ti?" había dicho Gwen.

"Creo que iré a despertar a Arshya" había dicho entonces Jason. "Y a buscar a Blake, ellos puede que sepan algo."

Eileen había empezado a pensar que Jason no era tan terrible después de todo y entonces él había ido a despertar a la otra chica, y cuando había regresado, lo había hecho tan violentamente y de mal humor que parecía otro. Ella no sabía que pasaba exactamente entre los dos hermanos y esa chica, ni cuál era su historia, pero la tensión que había entre ellos era palpable.

Luego ellos habían empezado a pelear y nadie le había preguntado nada más. Pero ella lo sabía, ella sabía que esos demonios habían ido por ella y volverían. Es por eso que cuando había llamado a sus padre les había mentido y les había dicho que estaba con Vanessa. Porque ella no quería separarse de ellos, porque sabía que sólo esos chicos podían protegerla.

"Eh, Eileen" alguien la sacudía. "¡Eileen!"

La rubia reaccionó y alzó la vista. Jason sostenía la puerta abierta, haciéndole señales para que bajara. Ya habían llegado a la escuela.

* * *

"Tienen una hora para acabar su examen" dijo la profesora Smith. O la bruja Smith, como le gustaba Jason llamarla.

En cuanto le entregaron su hoja, supo que estaba frito. No sabía nada. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando se suponía que había visto esos temas. Alzó la vista, compungido, y se encontró a Blake, sonriéndole con suficiencia. Él y Arshya se habían puesto el _glamour_ y nadie —a excepción de él, Remy, Gwen y Eileen— podían verlos. Los dos Cazadores de Sombras se paseaban por todo el salón, pavoneándose y fingiendo estar muy aburridos.

Jason le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego comenzó a responder su examen a duras penas. Vamos a ver… _Menciona a uno de los Padres Fundadores de los Estados Unidos._

Mierda.

Mierda.

"Benjamin Franklin"

Jason respingó y giró su rostro. A su lado, con esa misma sonrisa burlona, estaba Blake. Su hermano se paseaba alrededor de su silla, con las manos en los bolsillos y tan calmado como un día soleado. Jason se preguntaba si él sabía que lo reventaba y lo hacía todo a propósito.

"Thomas Jefferson" siguió Blake, sonriente. "John Jay, James Madison, Thomas Paine. Eres un lento, Jason."

El chico estrechó los ojos.

"Para ser un Cazador de Sombras que se dedica a insultar a los mundanos, sabes mucha Historia."

Blake se encogió de hombros.

"Me gusta leer."

"Genial, sería todo un placer si me respondes todo…"

"Señor Warrick" lo cortó la bruja Smith. "Deje de hablar o le quitaré su examen y reprobara la materia."

No me diga, pensó Jason, ¿enserio? ¡Qué gran descubrimiento!

"Si, maestra" gruñó y Blake lo miró, fingiendo partirse de la risa. Jason contuvo el impulso de levantarse y lanzarle un puñetazo. Por el rabillo del ojo captó a Arshya, que los miraba a los dos como si fueran un par de idiotas. Lo cual probablemente eran.

Eileen también los miraba. Ella parecía divertida. Jason —procurando que Arshya se diera cuenta— le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Eileen se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Arshya sólo se le quedó viendo con los ojos estrechados y se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo.

Jason hubiera soltado una carcajada de no ser porque la profesora Smith lo miró aceradamente.

"Señor Warrick, dedíquese a contestar su examen" rugió. "Y si no sabe nada es porque usted nada más viene a calentar la silla… y la de sus compañeras"

La clase soltó una carcajada general. Incluso Arshya —que siempre estaba de aburrida— hizo esfuerzos por no reír. Blake le guiñó un ojo a Jason y Jason lo ametralló con la mirada.

El único que no rió fue Remy, a su lado. El hombre lobo se había quedado mirando por la ventana y estaba pálido.

"Jason" gimió, asustado. "Mira por la ventana"

"Remy, cállate o nos sacarán del examen a los dos."

"Jason" insistió. "Es enserio"

Jason levantó la mirada a regañadientes y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Cinco demonios en forma humana entraban hacia las puertas de la escuela. Sin quitarles la vista de encima, Jason buscó a tientas a Blake con la mano y lo golpeó.

"¿Qué quieres?" se quejó él, antes de seguir su mirada y maldecir.

"Se los dije" siseó Arshya y los tres chicos saltaron cuando la sintieron detrás de ellos. "¡Se los dije, se los dije, se los dije!"

"Vale, ya nos quedó claro" susurró Jason.

Gwen, un asiento delante de ellos, se giró.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí."

"Estamos en clase" le recordó Remy. "No podemos salirnos así como a…"

"¡Señor Warrick!" bramó la bruja Smith. "¡Deje de copearse con…Santa madre de Dios!"

"No la conozco" dijo Jason entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que la profesora casi se atragantaba cuando vio como Gwen volteaba los ojos y caía dramáticamente al suelo, desmayada.

"¿Por qué siempre hacen eso las chicas?" chilló Jason.

Remy se apresuró y tomo a la falsa desmayada Gwen en sus brazos.

"¡Yo la llevo a la enfermería, señorita Smith!"

Arshya sacó un cuchillo y miró a Jason a través de sus ojos azules.

"Te esperamos a fuera" le espetó.

"O puedes quedarte aquí y esconderte como el niño bueno que eres, hermanito" dijo Blake, sin dejar de sonreír y luego los dos Cazadores de Sombras salieron tras Remy y Gwen.

"Señorita Smith" dijo Eileen de forma imprevista, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. "Creo que quiero vomitar."

Jason la miró estupefacto. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad pensaba salir con ellos a enfrentarse a los demonios?

La profesora también estaba incrédula.

"Si" balbuceó. "Salga, rápido, señorita Miller."

Blake y Arshya se habían quedado en la puerta y los dos miraban a la chica rabiosos. En cuanto Eileen salió, los dos chicos se le fueron encima, diciéndole cosas que Jason no alcanzaba a escuchar pero que sospechaba debía tener la palabra "mundana" y "peligro".

Jason se giró hacia la profesora y alzó la mano.

"Señorita Sm…"

"Oh, no, señor Warrick, ni crea que le creeré a usted. Puede desmayarse si quiere, pero hará su examen."

Jason maldijo y luego miró a Arshya y Blake, quiénes le hacían señas para que se apresurara. Jason se encogió de hombros, impotente. Blake rodó los ojos y luego le dijo algo en voz baja a Arshya antes de adentrarse en el salón.

Jason lo miró con los ojos estrechados. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Blake caminó hasta él y se sentó en el asiento de Remy. Luego, como si nada, agarró un lápiz y se lo aventó a la profesora Smith. Jason miró con la boca abierta como el lápiz volaba en el aire hasta rebotar en la cabeza de la maestra y caer al suelo. La bruja Smith se giró hacia ellos, con los ojos llameantes. Solo le faltaba escupir espuma por la boca.

"¡¿Quién fue?"

Blake señaló a Jason.

"Él, profesora."

La profesora miró a Blake con la boca media abierta.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en mi clase?"

Blake simuló sentirse ofendido.

"¿Como que quién soy? ¿Tengo cara de humano? ¿O de extraterrestre?"

"Jovencito, no sé de qué clase sea ni como se metió aquí pero… ¡Señor Warrick!"

Jason se había levantado y le había dado un puñetazo a Blake. Blake, a su vez, se le había ido encima y los dos habían caído sobre la butaca entre forcejos, puñetazos y los gritos de toda la clase.

"¡Salgan ahora mismo de mi clase!" bramó la profesora, con las mejillas encendidas. En cuanto dijo eso, los dos hermanos se separaron, como si nada hubiera pasado, y Blake le sonrió con dulzura.

"Como usted quiera, linda maestra"

"Si" dijo Jason. "Como la reverenda bruja ordene."

"¿Como…?" la profesora parecía a punto de explotar. "¡Está usted repo…!"

"Si, si, dígamelo cuando me interese" dijo Jason mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Al diablo la escuela. Él era un Cazador de Sombras. Y, por si fuera poco, alguien andaba tras de él y lo quería secuestrar. Un estúpido examen no era su prioridad. No por primera vez, se preguntó en que estaba pensando cuando decidió venir.

* * *

Blake y Jason salieron del salón y se dirigieron hacia los demás chicos, que estaban al fondo del pasillo y parecían estar discutiendo.

"¡Se los dije!" escucharon a Arshya gritar y los dos pusieron los ojos en blanco. La chica parecía estar dirigiéndose a Gwen. "¡Les dije que no deberíamos haber venido!"

"Si" respondió Gwen, no sin cierto fastidio. "Creo que ya nos quedó claro lo de _se los dije_"

"¡Y tú!" dijo Arshya, ahora volcando toda su furia hacia Eileen. "¿Qué se supone que haces?"

Jason soltó una risita. Arshya media un metro cincuenta más otros treinta centímetros de actitud. Parecía un hámster furioso, gritándoles a las otras chicas y alzándose de puntillas para apenas llegarles a los hombros.

Eileen, en cambio, parecía avergonzada.

"Si ellos venían por mí no quería poner a nadie más en peligro."

"Ah, y volvemos a lo mismo" dijo Gwen. "Ya te dije, _princesa_, que en nuestro mundo a nadie le interesan las mundanas creídas."  
Remy estaba en medio de las chicas, intimidado y sin decir nada. Jason alabó su buen juicio, porque estar en medio de tres chicas peleándose y decir una estupidez probablemente era tu sentencia de muerte.

"No soy una creída" dijo Eileen, frunciendo el ceño.

"Tienes razón. Eres una rubia tonta."

Jason vio como Eileen apretaba los puños. Ahí viene la bomba, pensó.

"¡Y tu una pesada!"

"¡Yo no soy una pesada!" dijo Arshya.

"¡Me dijo a mí!" dijo Gwen, sus ojos verdes brillando. "Como siempre, también las Cazadoras de Sombras creen que todo es sobre ellas."

Arshya abrió la boca, indignada.

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¡Si, si es cierto! Tú y la princesa son igual de creídas."

Eileen apretó los dientes.

"¿Qué acabas de decir? Perdóname pero no hablo idioma animalesco."

"Tal vez entiendas el lenguaje de los golpes"

"¡Vez! ¡Eres una salvaje, Gwencerda!"

"¿¡CERDA?"

Remy alzó las manos. "¡Chicas!"

Ellas se giraron hacia él.

"¡¿Qué?"

"Nada, nada, solo tranquilicen sus hormonas"

Gwen rió con crueldad.

"¿Las neuronas violentas de hombre que a ti te faltan?"

Remy suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

"Chicas, no sé si recuerdan que unos demo… ¡Ah, al fin llegan!"

Remy pareció aliviado cuando los dos hermanos llegaron hasta ellos. Blake ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Arshya.

"Deja de pelear, no te rebajes a su nivel"

Todas las chicas lo miraron a la vez.

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?" exclamó Eileen.

"¿A mi nivel?" rugió Gwen.

"¡Dejaré de pelear cuando yo quiera!" gritó Arshya.

Remy retrocedió un paso ante la furia asesina de las chicas, pero Blake ni parpadeó, solo se quedó ahí de pie mientras las chicas se seguían gritando entre ellas tantas cosas que ni siquiera se entendían.

Jason restregó las manos por su cara.

"¿Es está tu gran forma de arreglar las cosas?" le dijo a Blake.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros. Remy miró a Jason, fuera de sí.

"Parecemos una bola de dementes" dijo y luego señaló a Blake. "El pelos de anciano parece tan calmado como si no estuviéramos siendo perseguidos ahora mismo y _ellas _parecen una bola de hienas locas"

"Remy" dijo Jason, alarmado. "Baja la voz o ellas se irán sobre ti."

"No tenemos tiempo para peleas" dijo Blake y miró a Jason. "Cálmalas"

"¿Qué?" Jason abrió mucho sus ojos dorados. "Ya sé que soy encantador pero tres chicas rabiosas son otra cosa…"

"Entonces podemos esperar aquí hasta que vengan los demonios y créeme, llevamos bastante tiempo aquí."  
Jason suspiró y se quitó un mechón rojo de la frente, impaciente. Luego, lentamente, se acercó hacia las chicas que no paraban de gritar e insultarse.

"….¡Pues yo seré rubia pero tu cabello rojizo es _tan_ pasado de moda!"

"¡Y una mierda la moda!"  
"¡Y además…!"

"¡Tu cállate, emo!"

"¡Yo no soy emo!" rugió Arshya.

Jason se preguntó como, por todos los ángeles, habían llegado a ese tema de discusión.

"Emm… ¿chicas?" Jason echó un vistazo a sus espaldas, hacia Blake y Remy. Remy simulaba echarle porras y Blake sonreía burlonamente. Jason gruñó.

"Chicas…"

"¿Qué quieres?" bramaron las tres a la vez y Jason arrugó el ceño.

"¿Podrían…?"

"¡NO!"

Luego volvieron a pelear y gritarse entre ellas. Jason perdió la paciencia cuando —entre los jaloneos— alguien le tiró el cabello con rudeza.

"¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?" vociferó, hastiado. Las tres chicas, sorprendidas, lo miraron enmudecidas. Jason tomó aire. Bien, ya tenía su atención. Ahora, a las chicas las calmabas diciéndoles frases lindas ¿no? Lástima que en el tema de ser _lindo,_ él era un poco _torpe._

"Esto… Gwen, eres una bruja talentosa y una chica con los pantalones bien puestos, lo cual te hace única e inigualable. Eileen, eres una chica muy dulce y linda, te vez muy fea peleando, así que mejor sonríe y se agradable, que es lo que haces mejor que nadie. Arshya… mmm…. eres, hum, esto, fantástica. Eres una chica fuerte y poderosa y ... eres una luchadora y eso es genial. Ahora, ustedes tres son asombrosas, a su manera, pero cada una es diferente y nunca van a estar de acuerdo en nada. Pueden pelearse todo lo que ustedes quieran después, pero ahora mismo tenemos problemas más importantes ¿saben? Así que ¿podrían hacer una tregua, por favor?"

Silencio. Gwen se acercó a él y Jason sonrió, pensando que lo había logrado y entonces la chica le dio un puñetazo.

Blake y Remy soltaron una risotada.

"Vale" fue todo lo que dijo la bruja.

Eileen se arrodilló junto a Jason, y —para sorpresa del chico— le dio un beso en su mejilla.

"Gracias, Jason" dijo y luego lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Jason, contra toda su voluntad, miró a Arshya. Quería saber cómo había reaccionado ella.

La chica lo miraba en silencio. Parecía conmocionada, pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

"Muy bien" dijo entonces Blake. "Tenemos que planear una estrategia."

"Yo tengo una gran estrategia" dijo Remy. "Algo genial llamado correr"

"Buen idea" murmuró Eileen.

"Busquémoslos y enfrentémoslos" dijo Jason, ignorándolos.

"No" dijo Gwen "no podemos enfrentarlos dentro de la escuela, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí."

"¡Corramos!" insistió Eileen.

"¡Luchemos!" gritó Jason.

"¡Salgamos de aquí!" dijo Gwen.

"¡Me gusta el chocolate!" dijo Remy.

Arshya alzó las manos, suspirando.

"Esta bien. Todos calmados" dijo. "Primero…"

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Jason y se lanzó contra ella, quitándola del camino justo cuando la ventana estallaba en pedazos y un tentáculo se adentraba en el pasillo, buscando a alguien a quién atrapar y manchando todo el lugar en una sustancia viscosa. Los gritos por toda la escuela estallaron y la alarma comenzó a sonar.

"¡No me jodas!" gritó Remy y entonces Eileen gritó y los chicos giraron sus cabezas.

Los seis demonios aparecieron al fondo del pasillo y los señalaron. Uno de ellos se llevó la mano a la boca.

"¡Demonio mariposa, aquí demonio beta, hemos encontrado a la chica y a los chiquillos también! ¡Manden refuerzos!"

"¿Más?" gimió Remy, antes de que Jason se pusiera de pie y lo jalara justo cuando otro tentáculo atravesara la pared.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" bramó Blake. Los seis chicos habían quedado divididos por los tentáculos. Gwen, Blake y Eileen de un lado y Remy, Arshya y Jason de otro. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"¡Dividámonos!" gritó Remy y todos los miraron como si fuera estúpido.

"¡Lleva a Eileen al Instituto!" le gritó Arshya a Blake. "¡Yo llevaré a Jason!"

"¿Y qué hacemos con los submundos?" gritó Blake.

"Oh, no te preocupes por mí" dijo Gwen. "Sé cuidarme por mí misma."

"¡Para eso está el santuario!" dijo Arshya al mismo tiempo.

"Bien" gritó Jason. "Entonces este es el plan: corran hasta el Instituto y no dejen que los maten en el camino"

* * *

(**N/A: Hola! Primero que nada, gracias a Ehura****, ****bellafoog****, ****Hitomi Hozuki****, ****MaBeLoL****, Guest**** (saludos desde México n.n!) por sus amables reviews, en verdad chicas( creo que son todas chicas, pero si hay algún lector silencioso por ahí, mil perdones xD), son geniales y si no fuera por ustedes no creo que hubiera terminado este cap el mismo día que subí el anterior! Pero tenía que corregirlo y bue.. hasta hoy pude subirlo. Me encanta que les guste la historia porque este fic me hace mucha ilusión y me divierte muchísimo escribirlo (todo se lo deben a los personajes, yo solo me meto en su cabeza y escribo sus babosadas xD )**

**Mi gatito les manda saludos, que por cierto, no está nada contento de que no le haga caso por estar escribiendo jaja. **

**PD: El próximo cap, hasta donde llevo (la mitad) promete ser muy intenso y con mucha acción. Prepárense para un muy posible beso y una despedida.. y no digo más muahaha (actualizo el viernes seguro)**


	16. Ni el mismo infierno

**_(N/A: Buenas! Aqui les traigo otro cap, yo sé que dije que subiría hasta el viernes.. pero yo creo que no se enojarán por que suba antes xD este cap si que me costó porque había varias cosas que se debían descubrir aquí y fue así de ¿¡donde pondré todo esto? Ok, dejando del lado mis delirios de escritora, les doy gracias a todos sus reviews:_**Guest, Rukia, Hitomi Hozuki, Ehura, MaBeLoL, Duende91_, **por sus infaltables reviews, son lo mejor, de verdad, de no ser por ustedes dudo que esta historia hubiera llegado hasta hoy, me alegra que les guste la historia y un abrazo -no mío, de Jason y Blake- para ustedes n.n**  
_

_**En especial, gracias a Hitomi Hozuki, cuyos reviews me dejan así de oh, mierda, es cierto, ¿como no me di cuenta? No sé que haría sin tus reviews xD Muchas gracias y tienes razón en lo de Magnus, pero finjamos que no puede y hagamos esto mas emocionante buahaha.**  
_

* * *

_"Un ángel sin alas, fue lo que quedó de mí"_

Autor Desconocido.

**Capítulo 15. Ni el mismo infierno.**

Jason, Remy y Arshya salieron corriendo como dos centellas, como locos, como almas que lleva el diablo. Los tres chicos giraron una esquina y Remy resbaló mientras reía como demente.

"¡Se los dije! ¡La mejor estrategia es correr!"

"¡No da risa, imbécil!" bramó Jason mientras Arshya lo levantaba de un jalón y le gritaba que corriera. Los tres demonios aparecieron en la esquina —rugiendo y gritando— y el chico paró de reír abruptamente, atragantándose. Se puso de pie de un tirón y corrió tras los otros dos chicos. En cuanto los alcanzó, Remy pasó corriendo a toda velocidad al lado de Jason y lo volvió a tumbar de un empujón, apartándolo de su camino. Jason perdió el equilibro y se fue a estampar contra la pared.

"¡El último que llegue a la salida es un huevo podrido!"

"¡Vete a la mierda, perro!" gritó Jason y luego se levantó, echando chispas.

El pasillo se había llenado de estudiantes y profesores que iban de un lado a otro, alarmados y sin saber qué diablos que pasaba. Remy rompió el vidrio de un extintor y lo tomó.

"¡Muévanse!" gritó al tiempo que lanzaba ráfagas de aire helado por todos lados. "¡Macho Remy está pasando!"

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento…._

* * *

"Si mamá, estoy bien" dijo Eileen, sosteniendo su teléfono mientras Blake pateaba a un demonio y lo mandaba volando por los aires.

"¿¡Cuando se supone piensas prender el carro?" rugió el chico.

"¡Ya voy!" contestó Gwen de mala gana. "¡He utilizado mucho mi ma…!"

"¡Solo cállate y apresúrate!"

"¡Deja de presionarme!"

Blake no tuvo oportunidad de contestar porque en ese momento un demonio se le fue encima. Él lo esquivó y le asestó una estocada, rebanándole el brazo, que cayó al suelo estremeciéndose y manchándolo de sangre dorada.

"Ah, esos ruidos, no son nada" dijo Eileen a su madre. "Son solo unos amigos que están jugan…"

La chica ahogo un grito cuando Blake fue lanzado por los aires y se estampó contra un árbol. Los dos demonios cargaron contra él y entonces… Blake ya no estaba ahí. Eileen casi soltó el teléfono cuando lo vio a aparecer a unos metros. El chico lanzó su cuchillo en el aire y un demonio estalló en un montón de polvo dorado.

"¿¡YA?" jadeó.

"¡NO!" dijo Gwen. La bruja —sudorosa y con los dientes apretados—estaba de pie frente al BMW con sus manos ardiendo en llamas rojas. Ella apuntaba una y otra vez hacia el carro pero nada sucedía. "No lo entiendo, la otra vez…"

"Submunda tenías que ser."

"¡Y tu un estúpido Cazador de Sombras!"

"Madre" dijo Eileen, nerviosa. "Me tengo que ir, te llamo después ¿vale?"

Antes de que su madre dijera nada, Eileen colgó.

"Oh, miren, la princesa por fin va a ayudar en algo" se burló Gwen.

Eileen le lanzó una mirada rabiosa y luego miró a Blake. El chico sostenía dos cuchillos en sus manos y se enfrentaba contra los dos demonios restantes. Tenía que ayudarlo, pero, ¿cómo? Ella no era una luchadora. Jamás había tocado un arma. Porque la lija para las uñas no contaba ¿cierto?

Entonces —haciendo lo más estúpido de su vida— agarró una piedra y se la lanzó al demonio.

"¡Hey, feo!"

Gwen la miró.

"¿Q-que estás haciendo?"

"Ayudando" dijo Eileen con voz fiera y luego echó a correr cuando el demonio se le fue encima.

"¡Ah, lo que me faltaba!" gritó Blake a sus espaldas. "¡Una mundana loca!"

"¡De nada!" le respondió Eileen sin dejar de correr. La chica avanzó hacia la calle — donde los carros pasaban a toda velocidad— y entonces se giró hacia el demonio. La horrible cosa se le venía encima y ella esperó… esperó… y entonces se tiró a un lado justo cuando se le iba encima.

El demonio intentó frenar pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un desagradable crujido le confirmó a Eileen que había sido arrollado por un carro.

Eileen, adolorida, trató de ponerse en pie cuando una mano bajó hasta ella. La chica, sorprendida, alzó la vista.

"Muy valiente y suicida de tu parte" le dijo Blake, sonriendo de lado. "Pero bien hecho"

Eileen tomó su mano y entonces escucharon como el carro se encendía.

"¡Ja!" dijo Gwen. "¡Yo sabía que podía!"  
Blake rodó los ojos.

"Hazlo mañana"

"¿Cómo es que puedes ir por ahí robando carros y nadie te dice nada ni llaman a la policía?"

Gwen se encogió de hombros.

"Soy una bruja y soy genial, ¿que más quieres saber? Ahora suban, _príncipes_ de pacotilla"

* * *

"¡Todos vamos a morir!" gritó Remy, sin dejar de agitar el extintor de un lado a otro. "Jason, si muero, quiero que me entierres junto a mi Xbox."

"¡Deja de decir estupideces!" rugió Arshya.

Los tres chicos frenaron en seco al llegar a las puertas de la escuela; todos los estudiantes salían corriendo por todos lados y la alarma de incendios seguía sonando.

Jason alzó el rostro y un aire con sabor a lluvia y electricidad le revolvió el cabello. Sobre sus cabezas el cielo era de un negro insondable, las nubes arremolinándose y tronando entre ellas en una sinfonía de relámpagos y rayos que anunciaban la llegada de una sorpresiva tormenta. Una tormenta de las buenas.

Entonces Jason escuchó un rechinido de llanta y —con la boca abierta— vio como Gwen, Blake y Eileen salían a toda velocidad en su BMW.

"¡Nos abandonaron!" se indignó Remy. "Malditos traidores"

"No hay tiempo para lloriquear" siseó Arshya. "Tenemos que salir de aquí."

"¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso, señorita Sabelotodo?" dijo Remy.

"Correr" dijo Jason.

"Oh, no es como si lleváramos haciendo eso todo el tiempo" dijo Remy y luego —con un suspiro— tiró el extintor a un lado, que voló y le dio en la cabeza a un estudiante. "Es momento de despertar a Hulk."

Jason parpadeó.

"¿Qué?"

"Ustedes vayan al Instituto" dijo Remy. "Yo los distraeré"

"Remy, no es tiempo para bromas" dijo Jason y Arshya lo miró. El chico parecía realmente preocupado.

"Jason, si algo malo llega a pasarme quiero que sepas que siempre pensé que eras un idiota. Arshya, bueno, tu eres linda y me caes bien mientras no abras la boca y empieces a hablar sin parar."

"Remy ¿Qué dia…?" Jason se interrumpió cuando los tres demonios salieron por la puerta y se les fueron encima.

Remy gritó… o más bien rugió. Y entonces todo su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse. Su hocico se ensanchó y su cuerpo agrandó, cubriéndose de un pelaje rojizo.

Arshya, sorprendida, retrocedió cuando —ante ellos— el simpático Remy se convirtió en un intimidante hombre lobo de dos metros y medio de altura.

El hombre lobo derrumbó a un demonio de un zarpazo antes de arremeter contra otro —el de los tentáculos— y lanzarse sobre el con las fauces abiertas.

Jason sacó su cuchillo justo cuando el tercer demonio cargaba contra ellos. El chico saltó en el aire y luego descendió y arrojó su cuchillo contra la cabeza del demonio. El demonio lo esquivó, moviéndose más rápido de lo que Jason esperaba, y el cuchillo se enterró en su pierna. Entonces —justo cuando el demonio arremetía contra él— un cuchillo silbó en el aire y lo rebanó en dos.

Jason aterrizó con una voltereta en el suelo y vio como el demonio estallaba en una nube dorada. Arshya apareció detrás de él, con su cuchillo en alto y manchado de sangre, y corrió hacia él, tomándolo por la camisa y arrastrándolo fuera de ahí.

"¡Jason, no podemos quedarnos, tenemos que irnos!"

"¡No podemos dejar a Remy!"

"¡Si Sebastian aparece y Remy intenta protegerte será más peligroso para él!" objetó Arshya. "¡Además él se las está arreglando bastante bien!"

Jason le echó un vistazo rápido a Remy. El hombre lobo y el demonio con tentáculos peleaban con fiereza. Remy aventó al demonio contra la puerta de la escuela, que se hizo añicos, y luego volvió írsele encima.

A pesar de que sabía que Arshya tenía razón, le costó darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

* * *

Sebastian se paseaba, con las manos en la espalda, por el oscuro salón. Su semblante era tranquilo y feliz, con esa sonrisa que todos tienen cuando hacen algo malo y ya saben a quién le echaran la culpa.

"Papá demonio, aquí demonio beta" dijo entonces una voz a través de la runa demoníaca. "Estamos persiguiendo a su engendro mayor, la bruja y la Lightwood perdida."

Sebastian rió. Apostaba sus dedos a que esos idiotas ni siquiera sabían que su amiguita mundana era una Lightwood. Ni más ni menos. Ese Robert sí que se había divertido con las hadas a costas de su esposa. Por eso es que los demonios la habían perseguido... por que fueron atraídos por su sangre.

"Bien" sonrió Sebastian. "Tráiganme a Blake"

"Emm señor"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Seguro que no nos podemos comer a la linda chica rubia?"

"No" rugió Sebastian. A esa chica podría necesitarla después. "Ya hablamos de ese tema. Ahora hagan lo que les digo"

"Lo que usted diga, demonio-alfa-jefe-súper-fantástico."

Sebastian rodó los ojos y luego se acercó hasta su espada, acariciando su frío filo.

Mientras tanto, pensó, yo voy por mi otro hijo.

* * *

"¡Manejas como demente!" gritó Eileen, clavando sus perfectas uñas en el asiento. "¡Baja la velocidad!"

"¡Cállate!" Gwen aceleró más. "Que entre más lejos estemos de esos demonios mejor"

"¡Los matamos a todos!"

"Ah, _princesa_, veo que tu única neurona ha desaparecido"

"Vendrán más" gruñó Blake. "La submunda tiene razón"

"Te cuesta admitirlo ¿eh?"

"Cállate y mejor presta atención al… ¡Woah!"

Eileen gritó y Blake sacó otro cuchillo cuando una abolladura apareció en el techo del carro.

"¡Un demonio está arriba del carro!" gritó Eileen, horrorizada.

"¿Puedes dejar de gritar cosas obvias?" rugió Gwen al tiempo que giraba el volante con fiereza y trataba de tumbar al demonio de arriba. "Bien, Cazador de Sombras, creo que es un buen momento para que entres en acción."

Blake ya estaba con medio cuerpo fuera del carro. Su pelo platinado volaba al aire y sostenía un cuchillo en su boca mientras escalaba hacia arriba. El demonio se giró hacia él y rugió, bañándole el rostro en baba y asquerosidades.

"Ug" dijo Blake, arrugando la cara. "Ahora tendré que bañarme con cloro para quitarme esto de mi rostro perfecto"

"GUAAARR" volvió a clamar el demonio. "Hijo de Sebastian, ya te tengo… ¡ERES MÍO!"  
"Wow" dijo Blake. "Un demonio que sabe decir más que una palabra. Todo un logro."

"¿¡TE ESTAS BURLAND…?"

El demonio calló de golpe cuando Gwen frenó en seco y el salió despedido hacia delante. Hubiera caído de no ser porque bramó y hundió sus garras en el techo del carro, frenando su caída y cayendo sobre el parabrisas. Blake perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo se deslizó totalmente fuera de la ventana. El chico quedó colgando sobre sus dos manos —sus pies, de tan alto que era, casi rozaban el suelo— y se aferró como pudo al carro.

Dentro del carro, Gwen soltó un bufido y encendió los limpiaparabrisas, tratando de golpear al demonio que les bloqueaba la vista del camino.

"¡Quítate de ahí, maldito!"

Blake buscó a tientas con los pies los bordes de la ventana y luego, cuando los encontró, se impulsó hacia delante, aterrizando en el techo del coche. Apenas estaba recuperando el equilibro cuando Gwen volvió a frenar —mientras soltaba una sarta de maldiciones— y el volvió a caer, deslizándose de nuevo hacia abajo y quedando colgado sobre una mano. Otra sacudida más y probablemente iba terminar rodando por la calle.

"¡Y una mierda!" gritó, furioso. "¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!"

Eileen, ahogando un grito, se giró hacia Gwen.

"¡Lo vas a tumbar!"

"¿A quién? ¿Al demonio? ¡Eso trato de hacer!"

"¡A Blake también!"

Gwen se encogió de hombros, con tanta tranquilidad que Eileen sintió un impulso de golpearla.

"Ah, bueno, él puede irse caminando. Eso le dará una lección de humildad."

"¡Estás loca!"

Gwen simuló reírse como demente.

"Si tan preocupada estás por él, pues ve ayúdale, que yo estoy bastante ocupada conduciendo."

"¿¡A esto le llamas manejar? Manejas como un…. No, espera ¡un ciego majería mejor que tú!"

El demonio golpeaba una y otra vez el parabrisas, tratando de romperlo y Gwen viraba hacia todos lados, como maniaca, tratando de tumbarlo.

"¡Pues como quieres que vea a donde voy si hay un demonio en el parabrisas! ¡Deja de criticarme y ponte a hacer algo productivo!"

Eileen quería arrancarse el cabello de la frustración. Soltó un grito desesperado y luego comenzó a salir por la ventana. Blake estaba del otro lado, aferrándose con fuerza e intentando no caer mientras Gwen conducía como una desquiciada.

Eileen, tragándose el miedo, logró subir al techo a gatas y se acercó hasta Blake, casi arrastrándose.

"¡Toma mi mano!" le gritó, su voz temblorosa, al igual que todo su cuerpo. El viento se estrellaba en su cara y revolvía su cabello rubio, impidiéndole ver bien. "¡Rápido!"  
Blake la miró con desagrado.

"No necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Quién dice que te estoy ayudando? Si no quieres tomar mi mano pues entonces espero que disfrutes cuando caigas y seas arrollado."

"Soy un Cazador de Som…"

"¡¿Puedes callarte y tomar mi mano? ¡Estoy a punto de caerme!"  
Blake gruñó, pero alargó su mano y sujetó la de Eileen con fuerza. La chica apretó los dientes y lo jaló, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que logró subirlo.

"Vuelve adentro" le ordenó él. "Voy a encargarme del demonio y no quiero matarte en el camino."  
"Vale" jadeó Eileen. "De nada."  
Blake rodó los ojos y luego se le fue encima al demonio, que seguía aferrándose al parabrisas mientras Gwen trataba de tumbarlo con la gran estrategia de estrellarse contra todo a su paso.

Eileen se coló de nuevo al carro, tratando de controlar su respiración y entonces, con un sobresalto, vio a Blake caer sobre el demonio, con el cuchillo en alto, y rebanarlo en dos. El demonio explotó en un montón de polvo y Gwen gritó, eufórica. Ella parecía tan divertida como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

"Tú sí que estás mal" murmuró Eileen. Ella estaba tan aterrorizada y llena de adrenalina que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Por un momento pensó que todo se había acabado. Pero las cosas malas apenas estaban empezando. Blake aún seguía parado sobre el cofre cuando Eileen vio, más adelante, a dos demonios cerrándoles el paso.

Eileen se aferró al asiento, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

"¡Frena, frena, frena!"

"¡Ni de coña!" bramó Gwen. "¡Ya estamos a la vuelta del Instituto y no me van a detener!"

"¡FRENA!"

La bruja aceleró y Blake, perdiendo el equilibro, cayó sobre el parabrisas —que de tan dañado que estaba, se hizo añicos— y aterrizó encima de Eileen.

La chica gritó, viendo cómo iban directo a estamparse contra los dos demonios.

* * *

Jason y Arshya corrían a toda velocidad por las atestadas calles de New York. Arshya iba por delante, guiando a Jason hacia el Instituto y el chico trataba de no perderla de vista entre la marea de gente.

"¡Jason, apresúrate!" lo urgió la chica, un poco más adelante.

"¡Eso hago!" se quejó Jason y entonces chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. El chico se levantó en medio de una sarta de maldiciones y entonces sus ojos se quedaron clavados en una enorme pantalla plana que estaba sobre un edificio. Estaban pasando las noticias… ¡y su BMW estaba ahí! ¡Hecho pedazos!

_Soy George McDonald_ —decía el periodista_— reportando desde el barrio Broadway. Hace pocos segundos se acaba de registrar un accidente fatal entre el cruce de la calle Broadway y la quinta avenida. Fuentes informan de que el BMW con placas AC1BN223 iba a una velocidad de vértigo y que fue directo a estrellarse contra una tienda departamental. Las ambulancias ya han llegado pero no han logrado sacar ningún cuerpo del destrozado automóvil._

_No, _pensó Jason y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en su rostro y el parpadeó. No se dio cuenta de que alguien lo jalaba hasta que ese alguien gritó en su rostro.

"¡Jason!" era Arshya, quién lo miraba asustada. Pero ella no estaba mirando las noticias. Ella miraba algo detrás de él. Jason se giró y entonces, entre la gente, alcanzó a ver a cinco demonios abriéndose paso hasta ellos.

Jason, rezando porque los otros chicos estuvieran bien, tomó Arshya de la mano y los dos salieron corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Arshya frenó en seco al llegar a una esquina y patinó, testareando; Jason se estrelló contra ella justo cuando iba a recuperar el equilibrio y los dos azotaron contra la pared. Hubiera sido divertido si no estuvieran siendo perseguidos por los demonios.

La tormenta ya se había desatado y la lluvia caía a raudales, bañándolos y haciéndolos resbalar a cada poco.

Jason jaló a Arshya y la arrastró hasta un oscuro callejón. Los dos corrieron hasta el fondo y Jason pateó una puerta bloqueada, derrumbándola. Los dos entraron —en lo que parecía alguna clase de almacén abandonado— y se ocultaron en una esquina oculta por cajas y basura. Jason se sentó y Arshya hizo lo mismo, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón y deseando que los demonios pasaran de largo.

Ellos no tenía miedo de los demonios, ellos bien podían salir y enfrentarlos. El problema era que ellos le avisarían a Sebastian y el vendría tras ellos. Arshya aún no entendía qué era lo que quería Sebastian ni porqué perseguía con tanto empeño a Blake y Jason, de todas formas, no importaba mucho, ellos ya había comprobado que él los superaba en batalla por mucho, y lo mejor que podían hacer era evitarlo, aunque tuvieran que tragarse su orgullo de Cazador de Sombras.

Y además estaba lo otro… esos demonios, con cuernos y colmillos y cuerpo de reptil. Arshya cerró los ojos. Eran _esos_ demonios. ¿Por qué precisamente esos? ¿Por qué ahora?

"Arshya, estás temblando" Arshya abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban preocupados. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió.

"Es sólo la lluvia" mintió. "Demasiado fría para estar en verano ¿no?"

"Eres una pésima mentirosa, espero que lo sepas"

"Y tu un…"

Jason tapó su boca y Arshya estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando vio las sombras de los demonios pasando frente de ellos. Se quedaron quietos, como dos estatuas, viéndolos pasar y revisar el viejo almacén.

_Por favor, _rezó Arshya_, por favor, que no nos vean…_

La mano de Jason seguía aferrando su boca y ellos dos solo se miraban en silencio, esperando. De alguna manera, eso tranquilizaba a Arshya. Ella temblaba, pero Jason no, su mano era firme al igual que sus ojos, transmitiendo seguridad y calma.

Entonces ella volvió en el tiempo, hacía más de diez años, en una escena similar a esa. Y no era Jason quién estaba frente a ella, era su padre.

"_Todo estará bien" le prometió él. "Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Arshya" dijo su padre, duramente. "Tienes que prometerme que te quedarás aquí. Pase lo que pase."_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos, la niña asintió. Su padre se levantó y ella se quedó acurrucada en el ropero sin dejar de ver sus manos temblando. Escuchó gritos, golpes, cosas romperse… pero no se movió. Tenía que hacer caso a su padre. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella no sabía que pasaba. Ella era una niña normal, en una casa normal, con unos padres normales. Iba a la escuela, nunca se metía en problemas y tenía buenas notas. ¿Por qué sus padres actuaban tan raro? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

"_¿¡Dónde lo tienes?" rugió una voz y ella saltó._

"_No tengo nada" dijo la voz de su padre, calmada y suave. "Hace mucho que Elena y yo abandonamos la vida de Cazador de Sombras. No tenemos nada que ver con ellos, ya no más."  
"Mientes" siseó otra voz. "Sabemos que tú tienes lo que queremos."  
"Bien" dijo su padre y Arshya detectó algo peligroso en su voz. "Entonces son libres de buscar por toda mi casa. Si encuentran lo que quieren, llévenselo."  
"Sabemos que tienes una hija, Gabriel…"_

"_Qué raro. Yo no recuerdo tener una."_

"_Ya me cansé de esto" gruñó la primera voz, áspera e inhumana. "Si no lo quieres hacer de la buena manera, lo haremos por las malas."_

_Arshya sintió su corazón palpitar en su pecho. Pum, pum, pum. Escuchó un forcejeó y cosas romperse y después, silencio. _

_No había forma de que su padre los combatiera. Ellos eran tres. Tenía que hacer algo. Llamar a la policía, tal vez. Pero tenía que salir de ahí y le había prometido a su padre que no lo haría._

_Y entonces escuchó el grito. Un grito desgarrador y agónico que —aunque ella no pudiera creerlo— era de la voz de su padre. Después hubo risas._

"_¿¡Dónde están?" bramó la voz, cruel y despiadada. _

_Arshya escuchó a su padre negar, clara y duramente y entonces se escuchó otro estruendo y su padre volvió a gritar. No. No podía quedarse ahí. Abrió la puerta del closet, temblando y corrió hacia el teléfono. Lo tomó entre sus manos, tratando de ignorar el terror que la inundaba y comenzó a marcar._

"_Ah, miren quién está aquí."_

_El teléfono resbaló de sus manos. Arshya alzó la vista, lentamente y… ante ella estaba un monstruo. Gritó._

* * *

"¡Arshya!" alguien la sacudía. "¡Arshya, soy yo!"

Arshya abrió los ojos con un sobresalto. Jason estaba frente a ella, sosteniéndola por los hombros. Estaba todo empapado y el cabello rojo se le pegaba a la frente, sus ojos dorados brillaban con preocupación. No sabía por qué lo veía borroso. Tal vez eran sus lágrimas.

"Haz intentado ataca… Arshya, ¿estás bien?"

"Los demonios" jadeó ella. "Los demonios, ¿dónde están?"

"Ya se han ido" Jason la miraba de una manera rara. "¿Qué pasa, Arshya?"

Ella se tapó la boca y ahogó un sollozo.

"Estoy bien" logró decir la chica. "Estoy bien."

"Si" dijo él, sin dejar de mirarla. "Te vez tan bien que hasta me dan ganas de reír"

"Cállate" dijo ella y se tapó la cara.

"Oye, tranquila" dijo Jason con voz suave y se acercó a ella. "Tranquila_."_

Ella no le hizo caso, solo siguió sollozando con la cara escondida entre las rodillas. Jason sintió que algo oprimía su pecho. Él nunca pensó que vería a Arshya llorar, ella siempre parecía tan… fría. Pero ahí estaba y él no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba. Arshya nunca había temido de los demonios, ¿por qué ahora sí? Jason suspiró. No importaba, no importaba nada mientras ella siguiera llorando.

Dudó un momento y luego pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica. Ella no lo quitó de un manotazo, lo cual ya era un logro.

"Sabes" dijo Jason, como si nada. "Cuando era niño, solía creer que era Hércules. Incluso hice que mi nana se cayera para poder rescatarla. El caso es que…. Ella era un poco rechoncha. Tanto que casi me aplastó y me rompió el brazo cuando la cargué."

Arshya no dijo nada, ni se movió. Pero Jason no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto.

"Oh, claro, se me olvidaba que eres una Cazadora de Sombras. Ni siquiera sabes quién es Hércules, ¿cierto?"

"Era como tú" dijo Arshya con voz débil y Jason casi sonrió. "Altanero, arrogante, grosero y…"

"Guapo."

"Yo iba a decir desagradable."

"Haré como que no escuché eso."

"Pero lo escuchaste."

"Entonces te perdono por decir mentiras."  
Arshya levantó su rostro y lo miró.

"Te odio, ¿sabías?"

"Eres tan linda. Pero yo también te odio."

Ella medio sonrió y sin decir nada más, recargó su rostro en el hombro del chico. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mojados y con frío. Jason pensó que podría quedarse allí por siempre, y no le importaría en absoluto.

"Esos demonios mataron y torturaron a mi padre" dijo entonces Arshya, de forma inesperada. "Ellos… me hicieron daño también."

Jason la miró.

"¿Qué tipo de daño?"

"Yo debería querer matarlos" siguió Arshya con voz hueca, sin escucharlo. "Yo debería querer vengarme… pero no puedo. Lo único que siento es… miedo."

Arshya cerró los ojos, impotente y empezó a temblar de nuevo. No quería recordar lo que le habían hecho. No quería. Si no hubiera sido porque Alec e Isabelle llegaron…

Alguien tomó su mano. Arshya abrió los ojos y vio a Jason, sosteniendo sus manos temblantes y sudorosas entre la suya —la que no estaba alrededor de sus hombros— y apretarla con fuerza. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo y él la recibió de inmediato, envolviendo sus brazos al alrededor de su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Y ella dejó que la sostuviera, dejó que lo hiciera porque jamás había necesitado tanto a alguien como en ese momento.

Jason era fuerte. Con Jason estaba a salvo.

Él acarició su cabello y cuando habló, su aliento acarició su oído:

"Estoy aquí, Arshya. Y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño."

_Estoy aquí_. Arshya sintió un escalofrío. No había sido un sueño.

"Tú no eres ninguna cobarde, Arshya" siguió él. "Eres una de las chicas más valientes que he conocido."

"No me conoces."

"Te conozco lo suficiente."

Arshya no respondió. Él no la soltó.

"¿Sabes que es lo más divertido de esto?"

"No creo que haya nada de divertido en esto"

Jason no le hizo caso. "Remy va a oler a perro mojado"

Arshya sonrió, aunque él no la pudiera ver. "¿Siempre eres tan…?"

"¿Idiota?" la ayudó él, encogiéndose de hombros. "Prefiero ser eso que un fastidioso, como Blake."

Arshya se tensó, y se arrepintió de inmediato, porque Jason se dio cuenta.

"Así que…" dejó caer él. "¿Cómo debería llamarte ahora?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Debería decirte cuñada?"

"No me llames así"

Era más fácil decir las cosas cuando no se veían a la cara.

"¿Eso eres, no?

"No"

"¿Entonces me puedes explicar porque te vi a ti y a mi hermano casi besándose?"

Arshya enrojeció.

"Yo no te debo ninguna explicación."

"Tienes razón."

Se separaron y los se quedaron mirando fijamente. Arshya entonces fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban, sus cuerpos y sus rostros separados apenas por unos centímetros. Su corazón se aceleró y ella se quedó congelada.

_Tonta_, dijo una voz en su interior. _Tonta, tonta, tonta._

Jason sonrió con malicia y Arshya dejó de respirar por un segundo. Una parte de ella luchaba por no darse cuenta del hecho de que su camisa mojada hacía que la piel dorada de él se transparentara. La otra parte trataba de no darse cuenta de que los dos estaban mojados, con sus cabellos pegados al rostro y los labios morados y temblorosos.

_¡Deja de ver sus labios!_ dijo otra vez esa vocecita en su interior y ella hizo esfuerzos por respirar con normalidad.

"Si él puede hacerlo, ¿por qué yo no?"

"¿D-de que hablas?" Arshya rió nerviosamente y comenzó a retroceder. Su mano resbaló en el suelo mojado y entonces —sin saber exactamente como— terminó en el suelo con Jason sobre ella. Tal vez lo había jalado. No podría saberlo, no cuando su cabeza daba vueltas.

El cabello rojo de él le dio de lleno en la cabeza y Arshya pudo oler su aroma a jabón, cuero y sangre. Tampoco eso le ayudaba a su cabeza.

Jason levantó el rostro, lentamente, y sus ojos se encontraron.

"Puedes decirme que no lo haga" dijo él y su aliento se estrelló contra el rostro de ella. Ya no sonreía. "Pero no lo harás."

Arshya no dijo nada. Se había olvidado de cómo hablar y una parte de ella ni siquiera entendía las palabras del chico. El cuerpo de él sobre el de ella le impedía pensar con claridad. Tenía electricidad corriendo por sus venas en vez de sangre.

El semblante de Jason era tenso, como si librara una lucha en su interior, pero en sus ojos había fuego, un fuego dorado que ardía con las llamas de un deseo contenido. Entonces, mandando todo al infierno, él bajó su boca a la de ella.

Y la besó. La besó con un hambre y pasión que sorprendió a la chica. Y Arshya se encontró besándolo también, sus manos envolviéndose en su cabello rojo y ardiente como el fuego. Sus bocas temblaban de frío, pero una sensación cálida recorría todo su interior. En medio la oscuridad de la lluvia y la noche, sólo Jason era calor y refugio. Las manos de él la tomaron por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, y ella se deshizo en sus brazos, quedando a la deriva en sus besos.

En su vida, sólo había _casi_ besado a un chico y era Blake. Blake, con sus labios de seda y sus manos de pluma, con sus besos lentos y suaves, tan delicados como ser acariciada por las alas de un ángel. Y cuando ella los había probado por primera vez, se había sentido caer a un abismo, hundiéndose en las aguas negras y turbulentas que bailaban en las sombras de sus ojos. Se había perdido dentro de un mundo de eternas tinieblas y un vacío inmenso. Donde no había nada excepto él.

Pero con Jason no fue así. Ni nada que se le pareciera.

Besar a Jason fue como ser besada por las llamas de un ángel ardiente y esplendoroso que se alzaba en medio de la noche y batía con su luz hasta el último rincón de la oscuridad. Era sentir como él desplegaba sus alas de fuego y la alzaba, en vez de caer, elevándola hasta un cielo donde explotaban miles de fuegos artificiales que se habrían como flores brillantes en medio de la noche, sus luces titilando y cayendo antes de perderse en la noche. En una noche donde sólo brillaba él y nadie más.

Era sentirse infinita, olvidando todo, menos que eran él y sus alas lo único que la sostenían.

Era saber que si él la soltaba, caería al abismo de donde la había sacado, dejándola al acecho de las sombras y el peligro, y lo único que ella quería y deseaba era quedarse en sus brazos por siempre y vivir en ese mundo de luz y magia, perderse en él hasta sentir que todo era real y no sólo un sueño del que ella no quería escapar.

Era sentir que cuando estaban juntos, el mundo entero se caía sus pies, dejando sólo un pedazo para ellos dos.

Pero sobre todo, era saber que esta vez no caía, sola y helada, a un mundo desconocido y desolado, dónde solo unos brazos la resguardaban. Era saber que ahora ardía, elevándose al cielo, con el calor de Jason prendiendo en llamas su interior, llamas que salían por cada parte de su ser, envolviéndolos, devorándolos, haciéndoles saber que se estaban quemando y que quedarían hechos cenizas, pero aun así, saber que valía la pena.

Porque eran dos ángeles rotos, ángeles de un ala que habían encontrado la parte faltante y que ahora podían volver a alzarse a los cielos, aunque tuvieran que quemarse y destrozarse en el camino.

* * *

Fue el sonido de unos aplausos lo que hizo que se separan, jadeantes y con las mejillas encendidas. Jason, aturdido, giró su rostro hacia la puerta del almacén.

Ahí, de pie y sonriente, estaba Sebastian.

Arshya lo empujó y Jason se puso de pie tan rápido que pareció que voló. Sebastian soltó una carcajada y se acercó a ellos, casi paseándose. Iba vestido en su traje de cazador de sombras, que se amoldaba a su musculoso y estilizado cuerpo. Sus ojos negros, a pesar del porte arrogante y despreocupado de su rostro, traslucían desafío. Cuando ladeó la cabeza, la luz se reflejó en su cabello soltando destellos plateados. Era malvadamente hermoso, pensó Arshya, como un ángel caído del cielo.

Una espada sobresalía por su espalda.

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Jason se tensó, en alerta, toda su mente se enfocó en el otro hombre, sus ojos dorados estudiando cada mínimo movimiento de Sebastian.

"Jessica, Jessica, Jessica" comenzó él y dejó de aplaudir. "Apenas unos cuantos días de que la conoces y ya parece que te la vas a llevar a la cama. Debo decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo."

"Cállate" gruñó Jason, escupiendo las palabras entre dientes.

"Admiro tu gran vocabulario" se burló el hombre. "¿Y dónde está la otra Lightwood?"

Arshya lo miró, confundida.

"Si te refieres a Izzy…"

Sebastian soltó una carcajada, interrumpiéndola.

"Ya suponía yo que no lo sabían. Nunca saben nada, son una bola de idiotas."

"¿Y qué es lo que se supone que debemos saber, Sabrina?" dijo Jason, llamándola en un nombre de niña como él lo hacía. Sebastian quería jugar, y juego iba a tener.

Él lo miró entonces, sonriendo de una forma nada agradable. Jason sintió una punzada cuando se descubrió a sí mismo recordando a Blake.

"Tu amiguita" dijo "la otra, la rubia, ¿sabían acaso que es una Lightwood?"

Arshya estrechó los ojos.

"Estás mintiendo. Es imposible."

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

"No me importan si me creen o no. Tal vez deberían preguntarle al agradable Robert Lightwood si se sigue divirtiendo con las hadas."

Jason lo miró, furioso.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué nos persigues?"

"¿Tengo que recordártelo?" se burló Sebastian. "Veo que heredaste la estupidez de Jace."

"Oh, claro, se me olvidaba. Vienes para llevarme a mí y a Blake porque te sientes solo y quieres hacer tu trío malvado."

Sebastian ladeó la cabeza, deteniéndose a unos metros de ellos, y sonrió. Una sonrisa sagaz como el filo de una navaja.

"Y también su estúpido sarcasmo"

Jason rió, de una forma peligrosa y amarga.

"Sabes, te daré un consejo: si quieres que dos personas vayan por ti de buena gana, no mandes demonios tras ellos. No sé por qué pero yo creo que eso no es muy lindo y amable de tu parte. Intenta con chocolates y cartas la próxima vez."

"Asumiré eso de esta manera: te sientes ofendido y no quieres venir conmigo. Está bien, lo haremos de la buena manera, te dejaré elegir."

Jason estrechó los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que…?"

"Elige, hijo mío, ¿aceptas venir conmigo o no?"

Jason no sabía por qué aquello le estaba dando mala espina.

"No" dijo de forma tajante y luego los dos hombres se miraron en silencio.

Arshya los miraba a los dos, inquieta. Ella sabía que los dos eran rápidos, más rápidos que cualquier persona que ella conocía. Ambos podían pasar al ataque en menos de un parpadeo y ella lo sabía.

"Bien" dijo Sebastian, calmado y quieto como el mar antes de la tormenta. "Ya has elegido. Tú no vienes conmigo. Pero tu amiga sí."

Sebastian, rápido como una exhalación, se abalanzó sobre ella. Arshya sacó su cuchillo, gritando _"Mikhael"_ pero entonces vio como Jason aparecía delante de ella, bloqueándole el camino a Sebastian. Hubo un estruendo y los dos cayeron al suelo con un golpe sordo. Sebastian logró ponerse de pie y sacó su espada. Arshya gritó, lanzándole el cuchillo a Jason. El chico lo atrapó en el aire y rodó a un lado cuando la espada cayó sobre él. Jason se puso de pie, tambaleante, y retrocedió mientras Sebastian caminaba hacia él con la espada en la mano.

"Oh, Jessica, ¿pero no esto lo que querías? Tu no vendrás conmigo."

"No te dejaré que le pongas una mano encima."

"Me encanta jugar" dijo a su vez Sebastian, sin dejar de avanzar hacia él. "¿Para qué obligarte a ir a la fuerza cuando puedo hacer que tu vengas hacia mí? "

"Así que de eso se trata todo" bufó Jason. "Desde un principio venías por ella, para obligarme a ir hacia ti"

Sebastian soltó una risa oscura y desganada. Jason siguió retrocediendo.

"No, de hecho, fue una asombrosa idea que se me ocurrió mientras los veía ahí besuqueándose. Claro que, como buena persona que soy, te doy otra oportunidad. Ven conmigo y la dejaré a ella en paz."

"¿¡Y por qué yo debo ir contigo?"

"Porque eres mi hijo. Y tengo planes, planes donde tú y tu hermano están involucrados."

"No eres mi padre y no pienso hacer nada de tus estúpidas locuras. Estás loco, bien zafado."

"Si, si, estoy muy loco, mírame mientras me revuelco en el suelo sacando espuma por la boca."

Jason apretó los dientes.

"¡No iré contigo y tampoco dejaré que le pongas tus sucias manos encima a Arshya!"

Sebastian sonrió.

"Bien, entonces por las malas será"

Arshya sacó otro cuchillo al tiempo que veía como Sebastian aparecía detrás de Jason, y éste, a su vez, giraba rápidamente, deteniendo con su pequeño cuchillo la imponente espada. Ella corrió hacia ellos y lanzó su cuchillo directo hacia Sebastian. El cuchillo voló en el aire y justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesarlo, Sebastian desapareció. Ella frenó en seco, aturdida, y entonces escuchó a Jason gritar antes de que alguien la golpeara por la nuca y la hiciera caer al suelo de un golpe. El mundo comenzó a inclinarse y su visión se oscureció. Podía sentir la sangre, cálida y dulce, resbalando por su mejilla.

Jason vio como Sebastian se abalanzaba sobre Arshya, sus brazos bajando hacia ella para cargarla y llevársela lejos. Corrió hacia ellos, fuera de sí, y de repente ya estaba ahí, su cuchillo alzándose hacia Sebastian. Él tomó su mano en el aire, estrujándola con tanta fuerza que Jason, ahogando un grito de dolor, soltó el cuchillo, que repiqueteó en el suelo mojado con un sonido metálico.

Sebastian alzó la otra mano y tomó a Jason por el cuello. Los pies del chico se alzaron varios centímetros del suelo y Jason trataba, desesperadamente, de quitárselo de encima. A cada segundo, el aire lo abandonaba. ¿Lo iba a matar? ¿Después de todo el drama que había hecho por buscarlo, ahora simplemente lo iba a matar?

"¡No!" Arshya, pálida y ensangrentada, trataba de arrastrarse hacia ellos. "¡Jason!"

Sebastian sonrió y lo apretó con más fuerza. Jason comenzó a ver estrellar a través de sus ojos y, lentamente, comenzó a dejar de luchar. Sebastian lo soltó entonces y el chico cayó al suelo jadeando y tratando de respirar a duras penas.

Sebastian alzó su espada entonces y se la clavó en el hombro. Jason hubiera gritado de dolor de no ser porque no tenía nada de aire en los pulmones. Lo único que salió de su boca fue un extraño sonido ronco y luego él se derrumbó en el suelo de rodillas. Sebastian, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, sacó la espada y observó con oscura diversión como Jason caía a sus pies. La sangre manchaba su camisa blanca y pronto formó un charco rojizo que se deslizó por el suelo mojado, mezclándose con el suelo inundado por la lluvia.

"No te matará" dijo Sebastian, imperturbable. "Pero te enseñará una lección. Ahora, hijo mío, tienes dos semanas para que tú y tu hermano vayan hasta mí. Si quieres a tu amiga de vuelta, búsquenme y encuéntrenme, o ella pagará las consecuencias. Créeme, cuando te digo, que hay peores cosas que puedo hacerle antes que matarla."

Jason escuchó las palabras entre sueños. El mundo había comenzado a dar vueltas a su alrededor y él podía sentir la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre él como la ola de un mar oscuro y turbulento. Escucho, lejanamente, los gritos de una débil Arshya.

"¡No le hagas caso, Jason! ¡No vengas por mí, no dejes que nadie venga por mí, dile a la Cla…" sus gritos fueron silenciados por algo parecido a un puñetazo. Jason, luchando contra la oscuridad, trató de levantarse, de arrastrarse, de lo que fuera.

Levántate.

Ella te necesita.

Levántate.

¡Levántate, maldita sea!

Pero no pudo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ver, a través del velo de lluvia, como Arshya se alejaba de él, siendo arrastrada por las garras de Sebastian y desapareciendo tras la niebla y la noche.

Y la lluvia caía y caía, hundiendo todo en un mundo surrealista, donde Jason vio cómo se llevaban a Arshya lejos de él, y él no podía hacer nada. Y el alzó su mano, queriendo alcanzarla, pero todo lo que alcanzó fue viento, fue lluvia, fue _nada_.

"No te vayas" se escuchó decir, acompañado del sonido de la tormenta, de la lluvia cayendo y el cielo tronando. "Quédate"

_Quédate._

Pero ella ya se había ido. Ella había desaparecido con Sebastian y lo había dejado solo, mojado y roto en medio de la tormenta.

"_Estoy aquí. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño."_

Las palabras se clavaron en su mente, amargas y malditas. Para entonces, ya no le importó que la oscuridad se lo tragara, no le importó sentirse desfallecer, y hundirse en el mundo de la inconsciencia, porque para entonces ya sabía que había fallado y sólo eso lo podía consolar. Lo hacía olvidar, aunque solo fuera un instante.

_Arshya_.

* * *

Remy olfateó el aire. Llevaba horas rastreando el aroma de Jason y Arshya, pero la lluvia había disipado su olor y le había dificultado la búsqueda. Avanzó, cada vez más preocupado por el hecho de que los chicos se habían desviado demasiado del camino.

Se convirtió en humano al tiempo que cruzaba a una esquina y daba a un callejón sin salida. Frunció el ceño, confundido y por un momento pensó que se había equivocado. Entonces vio un bulto en el suelo y, con el corazón restallándole en el pecho, corrió hasta ahí.

Era Jason. Remy, maldiciendo, se arrodillo a su lado. Su amigo estaba ensangrentado y mojado, temblaba de frío y su piel se estaba tornando azulada.

"Amigo, te estás transformando en pitufo" dijo, pero su voz era hueca.

Jason, tiritando, levantó su rostro hacia él a duras penas. Tenía un lado del rostro rasguñado, como si se hubiera estado arrastrando y hubiera caído, una y otra vez.

"Remy, fue mi culpa" se lamentó y Remy sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría. Él nunca había escuchado a Jason hablar así, con esa extraña mezcla de rabia y tristeza. "Remy, fue mi culpa"

"Si, si, hombre, estás delirando"

"Se llevaron a Arshya" insistió Jason, apretando los dientes como si luchara contra el dolor. "Y fue mi culpa"

Remy suspiró y deseó que Jason de verdad estuviera delirando. Luego se convirtió en hombre lobo, y —con escasa delicadeza— subió a Jason a su lomo. El chico hizo una mueca de dolor pero no dijo nada, de hecho, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera totalmente consciente.

Remy saltó y corrió lejos de ahí, dirigiéndose al Instituto. Jason había perdido mucha sangre y ni siquiera traía su estela, y Remy, obviamente, no traía una. Tenía que llevarlo al Instituto. Y rápido.

Jason se mantuvo todo el camino hablando cosas sin sentido y diciendo el nombre de Arshya sin parar, luego, cuando parecía recobrar la consciencia, se quejaba de que olía a perro mojado. Ya casi llegaban al instituto cuando comenzó a reír, una risa oscura y vacía.

"¿Lo sabes, verdad, Remy?"

Remy no le hizo caso, además de que ni siquiera sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando y, de cualquier forma, él no podía responderle en su forma de lobo.

"Sabes que iré por ella, Remy. Iré por ella y ni el mismo infierno me va a detener."

* * *

**UN REVIEW? n.n**


	17. Cazadores de Sombras corren semidesnudos

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end…_

Somebody I used to know, Gotye.

**Capítulo 16. Cazadores de Sombras corren semidesnudos por Wal-Mart.**

Para cuando los dos chicos llegaron al Instituto, la lluvia ya había amainado, convirtiéndose en una débil llovizna que caía desde el cielo negro como si los ángeles lloraran. Remy ya se había convertido en humano y tenía el brazo de Jason sobre sus hombros, casi cargando al otro chico —que parecía más desmayado que otra cosa— y no parecía poder mantenerse en pie por más de un segundo.

Remy prácticamente tuvo que cargarlo los últimos tramos hasta el Instituto.

Las puertas de éste, a lo lejos, estaban abiertas. Gwen, Eileen y Blake estaban ahí, de espaldas a ellos. Se veían sucios y llenos de cortes, pero por lo demás parecían bien. Alec e Isabelle estaban de pie ante ellos, gritándoles rabiosos a un Blake que —por la postura despreocupada que tenía— más parecía divertido que enojado.

"¡…jimos que vinieran aquí de inmediato!" estaba gritando Isabelle, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos echando chispas. "¡Cómo pudiste haber sido tan irresponsable, sabías muy bien que tú estabas a car…!"

"Hey" gritó Remy. "Muy interesante su discurso, la verdad, pero sería todo un detalle si me ayudaran con este veterano de guerra."

Isabelle alzó la vista, con el grito atorado en la garganta y en cuanto los vio, empalideció. Alec soltó un gritito y los demás chicos se giraron hacia ellos. Eileen se tapó la boca; Gwen estrechó los ojos —seguramente pensando lo estúpidos que eran— y por último Blake, cuya mirada se oscureció al verlos.

Remy rodó los ojos.

"¿Pueden quitar esas caras de embobados y venir a ayudarme?"

Alguien soltó un grito y entonces Seraphine apareció detrás de Isabelle. La chica rubia corrió hasta ellos y se acercó a Jason, al tiempo que sacaba su estela y dibujaba una iratze sobre el brazo de su hermano.

"¿Q-que le paso?" balbuceó, temblorosa. "Está…"

"Destrozado" dijo Remy. "Hecho polvo, herido, _madreado_. Creo que ya me había dado cuenta."

Seraphine negó con la cabeza.

"Una iratze no bastará."

Remy carraspeó.

"¿Tal vez dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco mil?"

"Tengo que limpiar sus heridas" dijo la chica, sin hacerle caso. "Tenemos que…"

"¡Por el Ángel!" Alec —reaccionando por fin— se acercó corriendo hasta ellos, seguido de Isabelle. "¿Qué le ha pasado?"

"¿Lo arrolló un camión?" dijo Gwen, también yendo hacia ellos. "¿Ahora qué tontería hicieron, Rem?"

"Ah, nada grave" dijo Remy. "Tuvo un encuentro frustrado con Sebastian."

"Jason" llamó Isabelle y luego se acercó hasta el aturdido chico y chasqueó los dedos en su cara. "¡Jason!"

El chico saltó y casi pareció salir de su estupor.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Qué pasa? Oh, mira, un poni."

"Está delirando" aclaró Remy.

"La irazte lo curará" dijo Alec. "Pero necesita algo de tiempo para actuar, además de que esas heridas necesitan ser limpiadas…"

"Yo lo haré" se ofreció Seraphine de inmediato. "Tenemos que llevar a Jonathan dentro y…"

"Suéltame" murmuró entonces Jason, y luego añadió en voz más alta: "¡Suéltame!"

"Si, hombre, como digas" suspiró Remy.

"¡Suéltame, te dije!"

"Vale, si quieres besar el piso no es mi problema."

Remy lo soltó y el chico se tambaleó un poco.

"No quiero que nadie me cure" dijo Jason y cuando Seraphine intentó tocarlo, él se alejó.

_No lo merezco, _quiso decirle, pero todo daba vueltas.

Jason se llevó las manos al rostro y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su mareo. Cuando todo pareció dejar de moverse a su alrededor, alzó la vista. Blake lo miraba fijamente. Él no se había acercado a él, ni parecía que le importara si estaba bieno no. En absoluto.

_Lo sabe_, pensó Jason_, ha sido el único que se ha dado cuenta._

Blake hizo un lado a los demás y se acercó hasta quedar en frente de él.

"¿Dónde está Arshya?" demandó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Jason rió, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho cuando le había dicho a Remy que iría tras Arshya, de esa forma oscura y ácida.

"Se fue"

Los ojos Blake relampaguearon de manera peligrosa.

"¿Dónde está Arshya?" repitió, alzando la voz.

"¡Ya te dije que se fue!" rugió Jason. "¡Se fue porque Sebastian se la llevó!"

Transcurrió un latido de corazón antes de que Blake, con un chillido de rabia, se lanzara contra Jason y comenzara a golpearlo mientras el otro chico reía de forma desquiciada, sin impedir que lo golpeara una y otra vez. Los dos cayeron al suelo y los demás comenzaron a gritar. Isabelle le gritaba a Blake, diciéndole que parara mientras Alec y Remy intentaban separarlos, pero eso solo hacía que Blake golpeara más fuerte a su hermano.

"¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Cómo pudiste permitirlo!"

Alec entonces lo sujetó por los brazos y lo jaló.

Seraphine los observaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Blake estaba fuera de sí, retorciéndose en los brazos de Alec, queriendo zafarse y volver a golpear a su hermano. Jason se puso de pie a duras penas, empujando a Remy, que solo intentaba ayudarlo. Ya no reía, ya no hacía nada en absoluto.

"¡Si Sebastian le hace algo todo será tu culpa!" bramó Blake. "¡Tú, tú y nadie más! ¡Si ella se muere será tu estúpida culpa! ¡Y todo porque eres un niño inmaduro que necesita que lo protejan todo el tiempo!"

Jason apretó los puños. Una parte de él luchaba contra el dolor que envolvía cada parte de su ser y, al mismo tiempo, de ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La otra parte hervía de furia. Furia por no poder salvar a Arshya. Furia porque Blake tenía razón. Furia porque todos se preocuparan por él cuando era Arshya quién podría estar mal ahora mismo. Furia porque se odiaba por dejar que se la llevaran frente a sus ojos. Furia hacia sí mismo.

Y ahora Blake estaba ahí, gritándole en la cara todo lo que él ya sabía. Y él sentía que la rabia lo devoraba por dentro como una bestia a punto de salir. Una bestia que solo estaba buscando a quién atacar. Y ahí estaba Blake, de nuevo, en bandeja de plata.

Jason se le fue encima antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacer nada. Un momento estaba de pie, aturdido, y al siguiente encima de Blake, que logró soltarse de Alec y se abalanzó sobre Jason.

Remy maldijo y corrió hacia ellos. Jason y Blake parecían dos perros rabiosos que se golpeaban a ciegas, sin importar donde pegaban, solo queriendo herir al otro.

"¡Deténganse!" sollozó Seraphine. "¡Paren! ¡Por favor!"

Lex salió entonces corriendo del Instituto y él y Alec se abalanzaron sobre ellos, entre los dos jalando a un Blake furioso y jadeante mientras Remy luchaba contra Jason, tratando de retenerlo.

"Todo lo que le pase a Arshya será tu culpa" repitió Blake, rabioso. "Si Sebastian la mata, la tortura, si el… si el intenta tocarla… ¡Será tu culpa!"

Jason le escupió la cara justo cuando las férreas manos de Remy lo tomaron y lo arrastraron lejos de ahí entre forcejeos y maldiciones.

"¡Jason, hombre, tranquilízate!" Remy gritaba en sus oídos, pero Jason no lo escuchaba.

"¡Suéltame!" rugía, una y otra vez, viendo como Blake comenzaba a reírse de él, aun en los brazos de Alec y Lex. Jason, encabritado, volvió a sacudirse de nuevo en las manos que lo sostenían.

Remy gruñó y lo apretó más.

"Con un demonio, idiota, te voy a golpear hasta dejarte inconsciente si no…"

"Inténtalo" lo retó Jason. Deseaba pelear, deseaba descargar toda la rabia que tenía atorada dentro de él. "¡Anda, hazlo! Veremos quién sale peor."

"Si, suéltalo" rió Blake mientras Alec y Lex lo jalaban, queriéndolo sacar de ahí. "Suelten a la bestia."

"Cierra tu maldita boca, imbécil" ladró Remy y Jason pensó que, por una vez, había escuchado a su amigo enojado. Es decir, en realidad enojado.

Jason volvió a intentar soltarse pero entonces sintió como dos fuertes manos lo azotaban contra la pared. Ahogó un grito, tratando de ignorar el dolor lacerante de la herida que aún se estaba sanando en su hombro. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Remy e Isabelle, que los sostenían, uno por cada lado. Lo habían reducido.

"Alec" llamó Isabelle, impenetrable. "Llévate a Blake de aquí"

Lex y Alec, entre jaloneos y golpes, comenzaron a arrastrar a Blake dentro del Instituto mientras el chico luchaba por impedírselo. Jason los vio marcharse, sus ojos dorados ardiendo en llamas.

"¡La voy a salvar!" le gritó. "¡La voy a rescatar así tenga que ir al mismo infierno! ¡Y tú vendrás conmigo, quieras o no! ¡Y si no lo haces, te mataré!"

"Maldita sea, Jason" Remy lo miraba consternado. "¿Qué diablos te pasa? Es tu hermano, ¿de verdad piensas matarlo?"

"En eso estaba" le espetó. "Si se quitaran podría terminar lo que empecé."

Remy negó con la cabeza.

"Estás enojado. Todos dicen cosas sin sentido cuando están enojados."

"¡Suéltenme!" bramaba Blake, agarrándose a la puerta para impedir que lo metieran al Instituto. "Suélteme que lo mato…"

"Cálla…" comenzó Jason antes de que Isabelle lo callara de un puñetazo.

"Es suficiente" dijo ella. "Todos vamos a calmarnos. Mientras no lo hagamos, no podremos discutir que haremos. Ahora, tú vas a entrar al Instituto y no harás ninguna estupidez o…"

"¿O qué?" la retó Jason.

"¡Que me suelten!" seguía diciendo Blake a sus espaldas y luego pateó a Lex, metiéndola la bota en la boca.

"O haré algo que no te gustará" sentenció Isabelle, sin hacer caso de los otros chicos, y luego miró a Remy, Gwen y Eileen. "¿Puedo contar con ustedes, submundos, para que lleven a la mundana a su casa?"  
"Ah, típicos cazadores de sombras" dijo Gwen, con fastidio. "Siempre creen que estamos a su servicio."

Jason rió estúpidamente e Izzy lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"Ella no se puede ir" dijo Jason, señalando a Eileen. La chica había estado tan silenciosa y conmocionada por todo lo que había visto que parecía que ni hubiera estado ahí. "Bueno, más bien no podemos dejar que se vaya."

Gwen lo miró confundida.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Bien!" gritó Blake, quién seguía luchando contra los otros dos. "¡Necesitamos una sirvienta!"

"¡Tú cállate!" bramó Jason.

"¡Tu primero!"

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

"Jason, explícate."

"Ella no se puede ir" repitió Jason. "Porque ella es una Cazadora de Sombras."

"¿Qué?" dijeron cuatro voces al unísono, e incluso Blake, Alec y Lex dejaron de pelear.

"De hecho" siguió Jason. "Es tu media hermana, Isabellita. Eileen es una Lightwood."

"Pero que tonterías dices" siseó Alec. "¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Les dije que estaba delirando" dijo Remy.

"¡Es verdad!" vociferó Jason. "Sebastian me lo dijo. Y no me gustó la forma en que lo hizo, él parece estar interesado en ella. Si no se queda aquí, estará en peligro."

"Imposible" murmuró Eileen. "Eso no es verdad, él debió haber estado mintiendo…."

"Es hija de un hada" siguió Jason, sin hacerle caso. "O algo así entendí."

"Mi padre" dijo Isabelle, incrédula. "¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mi madre? ¿En qué estaba pensando?"

Jason se encogió de hombros.

"¿En divertirse, tal vez?"

"Yo no…" empezó Eileen y entonces fue silenciada por la fría mirada de Isabelle.

"Adentro" le ordenó. "Y no te opongas, o también te meteré a ti a la fuerza" luego se giró de nuevo hacia Jason. "Espero que lo que dices…"

"¡¿A quién le importa lo que digo?" se impacientó el chico. "¡Arshya está en peligro!"

"¿Y crees que eres el único al que le importa?" siseó Isabelle. "Mientras se comporten así no podre…"

"¡Y todo por tu culpa!" rugió Blake, interrumpiéndola y entonces —aprovechando el momento de sorpresa de Lex y Alec— se zafó de ellos y se le fue encima a Jason. O lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Remy lo interceptó en el camino y lo empujó lejos mientras Gwen e Isabelle retenían a Jason.

"¡Dejen de actuar como niños!" bramó Isabelle. "¡Si de verdad quieren salvar a Arshya deberían comportarse! ¡Mientras más pronto lo hagan, más pronto podremos hacer un plan para ir tras ella!"

Los dos chicos parecieron calmarse ante esas palabras.

"Está bien" gruñó Jason. Tenía razón, así le gustara o no. Y él tenía que concentrarse en lo único que le importaba: Arshya.

"Si" dijo Blake y se quitó de encima a Remy con un gesto de asco. "Todos en paz, pero antes…"

Isabelle estrechó sus ojos.

"¿Antes qué?"

Blake se encogió de hombros y luego —tan rápido que apenas lo vieron— apareció delante de Jason y le propinó una patada en el rostro que hizo que el otro chico cayera en el suelo, aturdido.

Jason trató de levantarse, pero su mundo se había vuelto oscuro y denso. Como si las alas de un ángel oscuro lo envolvieran y lo llevaran a las profundidades de la tierra. Sintió, como en un sueño, como alguien lo sostenía, gritándole cosas que jamás lograría entender.

"Bien" escuchó decir a Blake a lo lejos. "Todo listo"

* * *

Jason despertó al día siguiente, adolorido y lleno de contusiones. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con ángeles mirándolo desde el cielo.

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que solo era un techo. Luego miró a los lados y se encontró con una hilera de camillas iguales a las suyas. Debía de ser una enfermería o algo así.

"Has despertado" dijo una voz a su izquierda, haciéndolo saltar.

Seraphine estaba a su lado, sonriendo tímidamente y sosteniendo un plato de comida en sus manos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien" respondió Jason con voz ronca. Y era verdad, dejando a un lado los moretones y rasguños, se sentía mejor que nunca. "¿Cuántos días he dormido?"

"Sólo uno" le informó Seraphine y luego le acercó el plato. "Será mejor que comas o te sentirás mal."

Un día desperdiciado. Jason no tenía ganas de comer. No tenía ganas de nada.

_Ve por Arshya_, era lo único que podía pensar. _Ve por Arshya, ve por Arshya, ve por Arshya._

"No puedes hacer nada" dijo su hermana, como leyéndolo el pensamiento. "Isabelle ya ha avisado a la Clave y nos ha prohibido intervenir en el asunto."

"No pueden impedir que me vaya" dijo Jason, ceñudo. Él no pensaba quedarse ahí, feliz y contento, mientras Arshya estaba allá a fuera, perdida y secuestrada.

"Si, si pueden" suspiró Isabelle. "Será mejor que no intentes nada o te dejarán encerrado en tu habitación como a Blake."

Jason rió. Tenía que estar bromeando. ¿Encerrarlos en su habitación? Patético.

"Claro que" continuó Seraphine "no funcionó mucho dado que él tumbó la puerta, pero Isabelle ya ha tomado otras medidas"

Jason quería preguntarles cuáles, pero en ese momento recordó que Blake lo había pateado y —dado que no podía hacer nada por ahora— tenía ganas de devolverle el detalle.

"¿Dónde está Blake?"

Seraphine se llevó sus pálidas manos a la cara.

"¿Estás pensando en golpearlo, cierto?"  
Jason la miró.

"¿Cómo puedes saber lo que estoy pensando todo el tiempo?"

"Tu cara lo dice todo" dijo ella a su vez. "Y no deberías hacerlo, el golpearlo, quiero decir. Él también estuvo aquí en la enfermería."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tus amigos se encargaron de eso, la bruja y el hombre lobo. Lo golpearon después de que él te dejó inconsciente. Lex defendió a Blake y estuvo a punto de hacerse otra pelea de no ser porque Isabelle y Alec pusieron orden."

Jason sonrió, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción. Al menos no había sido el único que había terminado golpeado.

"Pero" dijo Seraphine "si aún tienes la duda, él está en la sala de entrenamiento. Ha estado encerrado ahí desde ayer. Descargando su frustración, tal vez, pero todos estamos así. Creo que no entiende que lo de Arshya no le ha afectado solo a él, sino a todos. Como sea, será mejor que no busques pelea, o Alec los castigará a los dos y él puede ser muy duro cuando quiere."

Jason no dijo nada, sólo asintió y comenzó a comer. En esos momentos, sólo sabía una cosa: iba a entrenar, iba hacerse fuerte, y luego iría tras Arshya. No le importaba si Blake iba con él o no, él ya lo había decidido. No bromeaba cuando dijo que iría al mismo infierno si sólo así podía salvarla. De hecho, ni siquiera le importaba quedarse con Sebastian, si podía salvarla.

Si ella estaba bien, nada más le importaba. Ni siquiera él.

* * *

Eileen pasó los siguientes días metida en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie y todos la ignoraban. Alec, Jason, Blake y Lex se la pasaban encerrados o en la sala de armas o entrenando. Ella no quería entrenar. Ella ni siquiera terminaba de asimilar que era una Cazadora de Sombras y que Alec e Isabelle eran sus medios hermanos. Solo pensarlo le causaba una extraña sensación de lejanía y frialdad. Ellos tampoco parecían muy interesados en ella, simplemente se limitaban a ignorarla y —de vez en cuando— decirle una que otra palabra. Alec era el más amable. Isabelle… era caso aparte.

La chica volvió a realidad al escuchar unos golpes y entonces se dio cuenta que había estado caminando a ciegas por el pasillo del Instituto. Volvió el rostro y se encontró con que había caminado hasta el salón de entrenamiento.

Jason y Blake peleaban con dos espadas de madera—eso explicaba el ruido que había escuchado— y rodaban por el suelo mientras se lanzaban estocadas una y otra vez. Eileen sabía que habían hecho una especie de tregua después de su pelea. Aun así, se evitaban la mayor parte del tiempo, viéndose casi solamente para entrenar.

De hecho, hace un día, durante la cena, Alec había intentado convencerlos de que accedieran a entrenar como dos parabatais normales lo hacían y reforzar su lazo, ya que eso los haría más fuertes en batalla, pero ninguno de los dos había aceptado.

A pesar de todo, entre más los veía, Eileen se daba cuenta de que ninguno de los dos planeaba quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Jason salió del salón de entrenamiento casi arrastrando los pies. Ese día los había entrenado Isabelle y casi los había dejado hechos polvo. No era nada divertido si considerabas el hecho de que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo gritándote y amenazándote con golpearte si no hacías algo bien. Ella incluso parecía disfrutarlo.

Se recargó en la pared, respirando entrecortadamente, y entonces, como siempre, el rostro de Arshya inundó su mente.

No podía evitarlo. Y era por eso que se pasaba cada día entrenando como loco. Cada día, y también cada noche. A veces lo hacía sin pensar, y cuando se daba cuenta, ya estaba con su traje de combate, caminando en medio de la oscuridad hacia el ático. O simplemente llegaba ahí en pijama y de repente se encontraba a sí mismo golpeando, ejercitándose y haciendo cualquier cosa que le impidiera pensar, que bloqueara cualquier pensamiento o imágenes de su mente. Pensamientos de Arshya, lejos y sufriendo, necesitando su ayuda mientras él estaba ahí, sin hacer nada.

Y, con toda esa impotencia es su interior, volvía a entrenar. Entrenaba y entraba, así hiciera tormenta o no, así sus manos terminaran ensangrentadas y llenas de cortes. Así terminara casi muerto y se derrumbara sobre el suelo, exhausto. No le importaba, porque sólo así podía dormir en paz.

A la mañana siguiente despertaba —lleno de cortes y contusiones— y volvía a la rutina de siempre. Comer, pelear, pelear, pelear, comer, intentar dormir, despertar de una pesadilla, subir al ático y entrenar y entrenar hasta terminar desmayado.

"Ella es muy importante para ti, ¿cierto?"

Jason respingó, tomando con la guardia baja, y se giró.

Eileen estaba a su lado, sentada en el suelo y sonriendo ligeramente.

Jason se sintió extraño, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Él no era un sentimental, ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera recordaba haber querido a una chica realmente.

"Voy a salvarla" dijo, repitiendo las palabras que todos los días, al levantarse, repetía en su mente como un robot. Y luego se fue de ahí.

* * *

Eileen se quedó ahí sentada hasta que, después de un rato, Blake también salió del salón de entrenamiento. En cuanto él la vio, alzó una ceja plateada.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Admirando mis encantos?"

Eileen apretó los dientes.

"¿Cuáles?" respondió, su voz cargada de sarcasmo.

"Oh, decírtelos todos sería mucho trabajo, pero me imagino que ya los notaste."

"Lo único que noto es a un arrogante estúpido"

"Bueno, en ese caso, te ayudaré. Soy fantástico, hermoso, humilde…"

Eileen soltó una risotada y luego se levantó. Blake simuló sentirse ofendido.

"¿Por qué te ríes?"  
"Oh, por nada" dijo ella, sin dejar de reír. "Tu sigue con lo humilde que estabas diciendo, yo me largo."

Eileen se alejó por el pasillo, sin dejar de reír. Blake se quedó ahí, de pie, viéndola marchar con los ojos estrechados.

* * *

De camino a su cuarto, Eileen se encontró con Seraphine.

"Eileen" la saludó la chica, sonriendo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada" respondió ella. "No hay mucho que hacer por aquí."

"¿Quieres acompañarme?" le preguntó la chica. "Iré a hacer la cena"

Seraphine parecía ser la única persona que conocía la palabra _amabilidad_ en ese lugar.

"Claro" le dijo. "Si quieres puedo ayudarte, soy buena cocinando."

* * *

Jason bajó a cenar después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. En cuanto entró a la cocina, un olor agradable y cálido le dio la bienvenida. Los demás chicos estaban ahí. Eileen y Seraphine discutían sobre cosas de cocina y estaban preparando algo que se veía bien. Lex y Blake estaban en la mesa hablando de armas y otras cosas. No había rastro ni de Isabelle ni de Alec por ningún lado.

Jason se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó al lado de Lex. Blake lo miró a través de la mesa y le sonrió con malicia.

"No otra vez" murmuró Lex. Siempre que ellos dos estaban juntos en un mismo lugar, algo o alguien salía herido.

"¡La cena está lista!" chilló Seraphine, que parecía encantada de tener a sus dos hermanos ahí. "Hemos hecho tortas de mermelada y chocolate. ¿Les gustan?"

Lex se encogió de hombros.

"Es comida."

"Da igual" dijo Jason. "Me muero de hambre."

"¿Para eso se tardaron tanto?" se quejó Blake.

"Bueno, las hubieras hecho tú, entonces" dijo Eileen. "Si no te gusta, no comas."

Jason rió. Después de todo, empezaba a caerle bien esa chica. Seraphine suspiró y comenzó a repartir la comida por toda la mesa.

"Por cierto" dijo Blake. "¿Dónde están nuestros abuelos, Seraphine?"

"Luke se llevó a Jocelyn apenas hace un día" dijo Seraphine "su herida ya había mejorado y pensó que era mejor que estuviera en su casa"

"¿Qué herida?" preguntó Jason, confundido.

"Ah, se me olvidaba que no estaban aquí" dijo Seraphine, acomodándose un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja. "Sebastian la apuñaló… pero ella está bien, no se preocupen."

Blake soltó su cuchara y la miró.

"Isabelle no me dijo eso cuando me llamó para que regresáramos al Instituto. Ella sólo dijo que unos demonios habían intentado atacarlos a ustedes dos."  
"Bueno, tal vez no quería que se preocuparan" dijo su hermana, encogiéndose de hombros.

_O tal vez no quería que tu idea de venganza se fortaleciera,_ pensó Seraphine, _no quería alimentar tus ganas de ir tras Sebastian._

Los chicos comenzaron a comer y nadie dijo nada más. Por los primeros minutos, todo fue paz y armonía, y entonces Jason dijo la palabra que provocaría todo:

"¿Me pasas la mermelada?"

Blake, que era quién la tenía, lo miró.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"Sí, que me pases la mermelada."

"¿Por qué no te paras por ella?"

"Porque no me da la gana"

"Ah, mejor di que no puedes. Al igual que no pudiste impedir que se llevaran a Arshya."

Los hermanos se quedaron mirando en silencio, retándose. Jason volvió a sentir la rabia creciendo en su interior, porque sabía muy bien lo que Blake quería decir a través de esas palabras: _yo lo hubiera hecho. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, yo la hubiera salvado y lo sabes._

Jason apretó los puños.

"Cierra el pico" le espetó. "Y ahórrame el esfuerzo de cerrártelo de un puñetazo."

Blake se inclinó sobre la mesa.

"¿Ah, sí? Déjame decirte algo" dijo, sonriendo con falsa dulzura. "Besa mi trasero"

"Chicos…" comenzó Lex, pero entonces Jason se subió arriba de la mesa, furioso, y se le fue encima a su hermano, tumbándolo de la silla. Los dos rodaron por el suelo, en una confusión de piernas, brazos y golpes.

Lex suspiró.

"Dale, como quieran."

"¡Lex!" se escandalizó Seraphine. "¡Haz algo!"

El chico la miró.

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Quieres apostar?"

"Diez dólares a Blake" dijo Eileen, imperturbable. Ella, al igual que el chico, ya estaba acostumbrada a que esos dos se agarraran a cada rato. Tal vez era su forma de demostrar su afecto o sacar su frustración de estar ahí encerrados.

"Quince a Jason" dijo Lex, viendo como los dos chicos rodaban hasta una esquina y Jason comenzaba a golpear la cabeza de Blake contra la pared.

"¡Están locos!" dijo Seraphine.

"Bueno, yo no pienso separarlos de nuevo" dijo Lex. "La última vez terminé colgando de la ventana, ¿recuerdas?"

Después de muchos golpes y muchas iratzes, Lex ya había aprendido que era no mejor meterse con esos dos. Jason tenía diecisiete años y Blake dieciocho. Él tenía catorce. Era obvio que lo doblaban en altura y cuerpo. Además de que, incluso para su edad, los dos hermanos medían, por lo menos, un metro ochenta, y que decir de la fuerza que tenían.

Lex, para ellos, no era más que una mosca molesta, la cual mandaban volando con apenas un empujón.

No, definitivamente no pensaba interponerse entre ellos.

"¿Por qué no pruebas tú?" le dijo a Seraphine. "Eres su hermana, y eres una chica. Probablemente a ti no te golpeen."

Seraphine lo miró, sorprendida.

"Ya lo hice la vez anterior" le recordó. "Y ellos me sacaron de la habitación y luego volvieron a pelear."

Eileen rodó los ojos.

"Bueno, entonces creo que tendré que actuar yo"

Lex la miró a través de sus grandes e interesados ojos castaños.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?"

Eileen no respondió, sino que se paró y —tomando una cazuela en el camino— se dirigió hacia el lavabo y comenzó a llenarla de agua.

"Ya verás" dijo y luego, una vez que la cazuela estuvo llena, la tomó en sus manos y caminó hacia los dos chicos.

"¡Ja!" estaba diciendo Blake mientras pateaba a Jason. "Te vez linda ahí tirada, Jessi"

"¡Y una mierda de ángel!" Jason se levantó, tambaleando y estaba a punto de arremeter contra su hermano cuando recibió un chorro de agua helada en la cara.

Jason gritó y Blake soltó una carcajada. Pero no le duro mucho porque Eileen se giró y le echó la otra mitad de agua helada a él.

"Para que se les congelen sus hormonas masculinas" sentenció la chica. "Deberían dejar de comportarse como dos idiotas y tratar de trabajar juntos si tanto quieren salvar a Arshya."

"No es como si pudieran hacer mucho, de todas formas" dijo Lex. "Dado que la Clave se está encargando y no podemos intervenir en el asunto."

"No pienso quedarme aquí" bufó Jason.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer, entonces?" dijo Lex. "Nadie sabe dónde está Sebastian ni que es lo que está planeando."

Jason no dijo nada. La verdad es que sólo había pensado en tomar sus armas y escapar, pero no había pensado en cómo iba a encontrar a Sebastian ni como se suponía que llegaría hasta ahí.

Blake, a su lado, se rió.

"¿Y qué? Eso es solo una complicación que resolveré en el camino"

Blake no pensaba darse por vencido. Él sabía que la prioridad de la Clave no era Arshya, sino Sebastian. A ellos no les importaría que una cazadora de sombras —de muchas más— muriera. No era nada anormal. Ellos convivían con el peligro día a día. Por eso él no pensaba simplemente hacerse a un lado y dejar que ellos hicieran su trabajo, no mientras les valiera si a Arshya le pasaba algo o no.

Seraphine suspiró.

"Será mejor que limpiemos esto" dijo. "Alec e Izzy llegarán dentro de dos días y si encuentran esto así se…¿Qué dije?"

Jason y Blake se le había quedado mirando, repentinamente alertas.

"¿Isabelle y Alec se han ido?" dijo Jason.

"¿A dónde?" dijo Blake.

"P-pues no sé" balbuceó Seraphine. "Chicos no estarán pensando…"

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Blake. "Soy un niño bueno"

"Yo también" dijo Jason. "¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que haré algo mientras ellos no están?"

Eileen estrechó los ojos.

"Son conscientes de que ninguno de nosotros nos tragamos eso, ¿cierto?"

Lex carraspeó.

"No creo que puedan hacer nada de las estupideces que están pensado. Ellos se fueron, pero los escuché decir algo de que habían dejado una pequeña sorpresa para quién fuera que intentara poner un solo dedo fuera del Instituto."

Jason se encogió de hombros.

"Ya te dije que no haré nada."  
"¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?" dijo Blake y luego salió de ahí.

Nadie dijo nada más, pero ni falta hacía. Todos lo sabían: la oportunidad de escapar ya había llegado. Y no la iban a desperdiciar.

Esto era guerra.

* * *

**Intento de escape número uno…. (La mascota)**

* * *

Jason cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y luego se deslizó por el pasillo lo más sigilosamente posible. Una runa silenciosa brillaba sobre sus pies, pero aun así, él avanzaba en puntillas.

Estaba a punto de llegar al elevador cuando una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y lo hizo girarse sobre sus talones. Casi se atragantó cuando vio a Blake saliendo de su cuarto y dirigirse hacia él.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" susurró, furioso.

"No, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" dijo su hermano, en el mismo tono de voz.

"Más bien" dijo una tercera voz. "Que hacen ustedes dos aquí"

Los dos hermanos se voltearon y vieron, al fondo del pasillo, a Lex, en pijama y con el cabello despeinado. Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y entonces Jason y Blake se precipitaron hacia el elevador en un caos de empujones y jaloneos.

"¡Ciérralo! ¡Ciérralo!" bramó Jason, viendo como Lex —tipo película de terror—corría hacia ellos para tratar de detenerlos. "¡Ahora!"

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, pero antes Lex logró colarse dentro.

"Mierda, lo que me faltaba" rezongó Jason y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora no solo iba a tener que lidiar con su hermano, sino también con el idiota de Lex.

"No es como si pudieras detenernos" dijo Blake con indiferencia. "Al menos no a mí."

"Chicos" dijo Lex, mirándolos asustado. "Isabelle no bromeaba cuando dijo que había dejado una sorpresa para quién intentará escapar, ¿están seguros de que…?"

"Lo que sea que haya puesto" lo cortó Blake. "No me va a detener"

"Si" rió Jason. "¿Qué puso? ¿Un dragón?"

Lex tragó y entonces las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los tres chicos miraron inmediatamente hacia la puerta.

El pasillo hacia la salida estaba cubierto por las tinieblas. Pero no había nada, o al menos, ellos no alcanzaban a verlo.

"¿De esto tienes miedo, Lex?" bufó Blake. "Isabelle es idiota si cree que con amenazas nos va a retener"  
"Chicos ¡no pueden irse!"

Lex tomó por las camisas a los dos chicos y trató de jalarlos.

"¡Ah, suéltame!" Jason se quitó al chico de un manotazo. Blake solo lo hizo a un lado con un gesto de fastidio.

"Como siempre" dijo Blake, caminando hacia la salida. "Jason siempre se está quejando como nena."

_Y como siempre_, pensó Lex_, tú lo estás provocando_.

"Yo podré quejarme como nena" dijo Jason, caminando a su lado y tratando de llegar primero a la puerta. "Pero no soy una como tú."  
"¿Ah, sí? Pues yo no soy quién se quedó tirado mientras se llevaban a Arshya frente a mis ojos."

"Y volvemos a lo mismo" gruñó Lex, a sus espaldas, pero nadie le hizo caso.

"Por eso mismo" rugió Jason, deteniéndose y encarándolo. "Es por lo que la voy a salvar."

"Si, ya me cansé de escucharte decir eso todo los días" le espetó Blake. "Te la pasas lloriqueando que la vas a salvar cuando todos sabemos que seré yo quién va a ir por ella y va a matar a Sebastian"

"Habla todo lo que quieras" siseó Jason, furioso. "Por qué no eres más que eso: palabras. Al menos yo tengo bien claro lo que haré y no me limito a restregárselo en la cara a todos cada vez que puedo"

Lex captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y sintió un escalofrió. Por un momento, le parecío ver algo moviéndose entre las sombras.

"Chicos…."

"Ah, al fin un comentario inteligente" estaba diciendo Blake, sin hacerle caso. "Ya me esperaba que dijeras algo de tus típicas palabras insultantes como…."

"¡Cállate!"

"Ah, ahí está, te lo dije"

"Vete a la mierda"

Jason y Blake comenzaron a empujarse y entonces Lex observó horrorizado como una sombra se arrastraba hacia ellos.  
"¡Chicos!" chilló. "¡Hay algo ahí!"

Los dos hermanos se separaron y vieron hacia donde Lex señalaba. En efecto, algo se arrastraba hacia ellos. Los dos hermanos sacaron sus cuchillos, esperando… y entonces la sombra salió a la luz y ellos lo vieron.

Transcurrió un momento antes de que ellos lograran asimilar lo que tenían enfrente. Cuando lo hicieron, Jason soltó una risita entre dientes.

"Oh, mira" se burló. "Un perrito"

Blake también sonrió.

"Si, mira como me muero de miedo, Lex"

Lex no estaba tan aliviado como ellos. Algo le decía que si Isabelle lo había comprado, no era un perro normal.

"Chicos, será mejor que regresemos por dónde venimos"

Jason y Blake seguían riendo.

"Un perro" repitió Jason, muriéndose de risa. "¿Crees que un perro puede detenerme?"

Los dos hermanos caminaron de nuevo hacia la puerta y entonces el perro ladró y los dos chicos dejaron de reír abruptamente, casi atragantándose. Y es que eso no parecía un ladrido… más bien parecía un rugido.

Los dos chicos se quedaron congelados cuando—aún con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara— vieron como el perro comenzó a crecer frente a ellos hasta terminar siendo un monstruo que casi rozaba el techo. Su piel se convirtió en escamas y de su nariz comenzó a salir humo.

"Un dragón" dijo Jason, con voz estrangulada. "Qué lindo detalle, pero ¿no se supone que están casi extintos?"

"No es un dragón" dijo Blake, a su lado, totalmente inmóvil. "Es un wyvern. Son más pequeños que los dragones."

"A mí no me parece pequeño, ni muy amigable, sabes. Me pregunto de donde lo habrá sacado Isabelle"

"No de una perrera, estoy se…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAR" rugió el wyvern y los dos chicos enmudecieron. Lentamente, Lex comenzó a retroceder.

"Lindo perrito" dijo Jason con un hilo de voz y también comenzó a retroceder. "Lindo, lindo perri …" Jason se interrumpió cuando el wyvern extendió sus alas y se abalanzó sobre ellos. "¡AHHHH! ¡POR TODOS LOS ÁNGELES Y LA SANTA MIERDA! ¡ESA COSA VUELA!"

Blake y Jason dieron media vuelta y corrieron hacia el elevador, esquivando una llamarada lanzada por el wyvern y empujando a Lex fuera del camino.

"¡Hey!" gritó el chico, corriendo tras ellos. "¡Chicos, espérenme!"

"¡No, tú quédate aquí!" dijo Jason, por delante de él. "¡Puede que sirvas de distracción y así puedo salir después!"

"¡Estás loco!" bramó Lex y logró meterse en el elevador antes de que los dos hermanos le cerraran la puerta en las narices.

El wyvern seguía yendo hacia ellos, aspirando aire para volver a lanzarles otra llamarada.

"¡CIERRA LA PUERTA!" bramó Jason mientras Blake picaba el botón como loco. "¡AHORA, AHORA, AHORA!"

"Vamos a ser brochetas de Cazador de Sombras" sollozó Lex. "Sólo espero tener buen sabor."

Las puertas se cerraron justo cuando la bola de fuego venía hacia ellos. Los tres chicos se quedaron de pie, respirando con dificultad y con la cara chamuscada.

"Creo que me quedado sin cejas" comentó Blake después de un rato.

"¡Y yo me he quedado traumado de por vida!" chilló Lex.

"Ah, cállate" dijo Jason. "No seas un llorón."

"Mira quién habla" se burló Blake. "Deberías haber visto tu cara."

* * *

**Intento de escape número dos… (Wal-Mart)**

* * *

"Así que intentaron escapar ayer por la noche" suspiró Seraphine y luego tomó un cartón de leche del mostrador. "No sé porque pero ya me lo esperaba"

Jason gruñó.

"Si, y de haber sabido que esa cosa solo te hace caso a ti, te hubiéramos tomado de rehén y hubiéramos salido"

"Bueno, yo no pienso dejarlos escapar" dijo Seraphine. "Así que no esperen que lo haga… por cierto, ¿Dónde está Blake? Él tenía el carrito de compras"

Jason rodó los ojos.

"Y yo que sé. No soy su niñera"

Ese día Seraphine los había convencido a todos de ir a hacer las compras con ella. De todos, Seraphine era la que más frecuentaba el mundo mundano, dado que era ella quién hacía de comer en el Instituto y solía ir al supermercado con frecuencia.

Los chicos no hubieran ido de no ser porque eso presentaba una buena oportunidad para escaparse. Pero no contaban con la astucia de su hermana.

"Rastreadores" les había dicho esa mañana al salir de Instituto. "Los coloqué en sus camisas está mañana. Si intentan huir, sabré exactamente a donde han ido y llamaré a Alec e Isabelle, que, por cierto, llegan mañana"

A partir de ese momento, Jason había estado de malhumor y Blake, por su parte, simplemente se había encogido de hombros, diciendo que él no planeaba hacer nada. Nadie le creyó y Seraphine ya se estaba preparando para cual sea de las estupideces que su hermano estuviera planeando para escaparse.

En ese momento escucharon un grito y los dos hermanos se giraron. Blake empujaba el carrito de compras a toda velocidad por el pasillo, con Lex adentro. Eileen iba detrás de ellos gritándole a Blake que parara y quién sabe que más cosas, pero el chico no paró hasta que estampó el carrito contra una pirámide de latas de refrescos.

Lex se puso de pie entre maldiciones y las risas de las personas que pasaban por ahí. Blake también se reía de él.

"Eso es por intentar detenerme ayer" lo escucharon decir y entonces Eileen lo golpeó con su bolso en la cabeza.

Jason ahogó una carcajada.

"¿Qué te pasa?" bramó la chica. "¡Pudiste haberlo herido!"

Blake rodó los ojos.

"Oh, miren, la princesa ya se enojó"

Eileen lo ignoró y —con la cabeza bien en alto— se acercó hasta Lex y lo ayudó a levantarse. Jason y Seraphine se acercaron hasta ellos.

"Ahora vamos a tener que arreglar esto" dijo Seraphine, con ese tono calmado y paciente de siempre. La chica, definitivamente, no era como sus hermanos. "Yo me encargo"

"No" dijo Eileen, molesta. "Blake lo hizo y él debe hacerlo. No seas tan buena, Seraphine."  
"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" dijo Blake. "Que lo hagan los mundanos."

"Sólo larguémonos de aquí" bufó Jason, tomando el carrito y sacándole las latas de refresco. "Y aquí nadie vio nada"  
Los demás chicos lo siguieron, incluso Seraphine, que parecía sentirse culpable por haber dejado aquél desastre.

"Estaba aburrido" dijo Blake, arrastrando las palabras. "¿Qué más nos falta? Ya llevamos una hora aquí"

Seraphine revisó su lista.

"Emm, bien, Eileen y yo iremos a buscar unas pastas y unas verduras… me pareció ver que ya no había papas ni tomates. Ustedes vayan y busquen por ahí cosas que les gusten comer."

"¿Papas? ¿Tomates? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?" se quejó Blake. "De hecho, la mitad de lo que está aquí es raro y desconocido."

"Genial" dijo Eileen. "Entonces será más divertido para ti si imaginas que es un recorrido turístico"

"Ah y la princesa ataca de nuevo"

Seraphine se llevó las manos a la cara. Definitivamente aquello no había sido una buena idea.

"Como sea" dijo. "Nos vemos en quince minutos en la caja"

* * *

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Blake mientras su hermano sostenía una caja de cereal. Jason sintió una punzada de dolor cuando recordó que Arshya le había preguntado algo parecido cuando habían ido a McDonalds.

Arshya. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

_Solo un poco más_, quiso decirle, _aguanta un poco más, Arshya. Iré por ti._

Él no quería aceptarlo, pero sentía que entre más pasaba el tiempo, más sentía como una daga se clavaba en su corazón, estrujándolo y torturándolo. Ya no soportaba esperar. No soportaba estar ahí, mientras Alec e Isabelle y los demás Cazadores de Sombras estaban allá afuera, encargándose del asunto.

Nadie hablaba de eso frente a él, pero Jason podía verlo en sus rostros. Podía verlo cada vez que notaban el asiento vacío de Arshya a la hora de comer.

"¡Reacciona, idiota!"

Blake le lanzó una lata a la cabeza y Jason le lanzó una mirada enfurecida.

"¡Es cereal de chocolate!" le respondió y luego le arrojó la caja. "Sostenlo mientras busco más cosas"

El chico se acercó hasta la sección de frutas y tomó una bolsa.

"Jason" dijo Lex, a su lado. "¿Qué estás agarrando?"

Jason rodó los ojos. Ahora era la guía turística de aquéllos dos alienígenas.

"Son mangos" le dijo, mientras los metía en una bolsa.

"No me gustan"

"Y a mí me vale un carajo. Son para mí."

"Me gustan los mangos" dijo Blake. "Yo también quiero."  
"Pues tómalos y mételos en una bolsa. ¿Sabes que es una bolsa, cierto?"

Blake se acercó hasta él.

"¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por imbécil?"

"Algo así" dijo Jason. "Tal vez no lo eres, pero tienes la cara, lo cual ya es bastante malo."

Lex rió y cuando Blake lo miró, simuló ver hacia otro lado.

"Bueno" dijo Jason. "Llevamos cereal, mangos, pan, papas fritas, refresco, pizza congelada, atún y … ¿Quién metió sopa de tomate?"

"Yo" dijo Blake. "Me gusta"

Jason se encogió de hombros.

"Da igual, ¿Qué creen que puedan cocinar las chicas con esto?"

"Son muchas cosas" dijo Lex. "Yo creo que pueden hacer muchos platillos diferentes."

"Tienes razón, pero por si acaso, hay que meter también gelatinas"

"¿Gela… qué?" dijo Blake.

"Olvídalo" dijo Jason. "Yo iré por ellas."

"Oh, Jason, ¿puedo ir por mantequilla?" dijo Lex, sonriendo estúpidamente.

Jason se le quedó mirando.

"¿Te gusta comer mantequilla pura?"

"Esta buena"

"Dale, como quieras, rarito" dijo Jason, haciendo un gesto de asco y luego se dirigió hacia la parte de los lácteos. Cogió las gelatinas y de paso también una malteada de chocolate y varios yogures. Incluso tomó varios _light_ para las chicas. Supuso que les agradaría el gesto.

Cuando regresó, ni Blake ni el carrito de compras estaban ahí. Maldijo y apenas comenzaba a buscarlo cuando unos grititos sospechosos lo hicieron ir hacia la sección de ropa de damas.

* * *

_QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUÉS..._

* * *

Las chicas ya estaban en las cajas cuando el celular de Eileen comenzó a sonar. Ella lo sacó de su bolso, deseando que no fuera su madre. Ya había pasado varios días fuera de casa y no quería tener que volver a mentirle y decirle que estaba en casa de alguna amiga.

Pero no era su madre. Era Vanessa, su amiga. Eileen se había olvidado completamente de ella.

"¿Diga?" dijo Eileen y luego alejó el teléfono cuando al otro lado sólo escucho gritos emocionados. "¿Vane? ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Eileen!" chilló su amiga. "¡Adivina donde estoy!"

"¿En no sé dónde?"

"¡En Wal-Mart!" dijo su amiga y luego volvió a gritar, casi dejando sorda a Eileen. "¿Dónde has estado? ¡No he sabido nada de ti! ¡Pero eso no importa ahora porque estoy viendo a los dos tipos más _hot_ que he visto en mi vida!"  
"¿De qué hablas, Vane?"

"¡Están aquí! ¡En Wal-mart! ¡Dos tipos sin camisa y…. Oh, por dios, Eileen, deberías estar aquí! ¡Uno es pelirrojo y el otro rubio! ¡Son taaaaaan sexys!"  
Eileen sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado.

"¡Se están peleando o haciendo carreras! ¡No lo sé! ¡Creo que quieren salir de aquí!" siguió parloteando su amiga. "¡Hay una bola de mujeres siguiéndolos a la salida! ¡Oh, dios, Eileen, creo que me voy a desmayar!"

El teléfono resbaló de las manos de Eileen. Antes de poder explicarle algo una Seraphine que la miraba atónita, salió corriendo de ahí. ¿Qué diablos estaban tramando esos idiotas? ¿Por qué corrían semidesnudos en pleno Wal-mart?

Los rastreadores, se dio cuenta de pronto Eileen, ¡estaban en sus camisas!

Pero no. Ese par de idiotas no iban a llegar muy lejos.

* * *

**(N/A: Este capítulo y el siguiente estaban planeados para ser uno, pero terminó siendo muy largo, así que tuve que "amputarlos", así que pueden tomar esto como "la primera parte" ya que en realidad, no entra mucho en la trama ya que casi toda la tensión se pone en la siguiente parte :1**

**(Obviamente la parte del supermercado, el mango, y demás, está basado en la ida de Simon y Jace jaja)**

**Espero que les haya gustado! y muchísimas gracias a todos sus reviews**: Duende91  BlueBubble133a bellafoog ehura guest haiskell  lily klass hitomi hozuki**. ****Que me dan ánimos e inspiración para seguir con esta historia que es más loca que yo soñando con Jace y pidiéndole que me deje tocar su mango.**

"_**Las rosas son rojas, el mar es azul, yo seré muy feliz, si tu un review dejas aquí. (Haha)"**_

**Prometo que si dejan uno, mañana mismo termino de escribir la otra parte y se las subo por la noche! **_*Alexia prepara los cafés y los dulces llenos de azúcar*_


	18. Alianza, sangre y mentiras

**(****N/A: By the angel! ****Lo prometido es deuda así que**** —después de dos cafés, una coca, mi locura y varios chocolates— aquí les traigo la segunda parte :1  
**

Ehura:** Pero bueno, sus peleas son divertidas no? Me he basado en mis propias peleas con mis primos para escribir esto, jajaja. Lex es como mi instrumento de diversión malvado a la hora de escribir, necesitaba a alguien que sufriera por las peleas de los chicos, y me vino de maravilla, jaja. Waa muchas gracias, espero te guste este cap **

Duende91**: Yep, el próximo cap tiene un montón de Arshya POV, ya verán como le hará pasar un mal rato a Sebastian, jaja. Muchas gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado y les haga reir . Oh dios, tres horas? Espero que ahora si duermas, jaja! "Super Jason y Super Blake" eso me dio taanta gracia. Me los imaginé con sus capas y toda la cosa :1**

Haiskell xD:** Waaa, muchas gracias! Todo es obra del café, lo juro, creo que escribo todos mis delirios, jaja. Simplemente digo, oooh eso sería divertido, lo escribiré xD Y lo de Jason y Blake sin camisa era una imagen mental que no me pude quitar (mientras babeaba) y no me pude resistir a ella. Era, simple y sencillamente, BABABUMBEANTE jaja!**

bellafoog**: Mangos, mangos y más mangos también en este cap, jaja! Yeeei, muchas gracias, en serio, no se que sería de la historia sinustedes :1 Un abrazo!**

* * *

_"A veces se hacen locuras... por amor."**  
**_Hércules._**  
**_

**Capítulo 17. Alianza, sangre y mentiras.**

_Cinco minutos antes..._

Jason encontró a Blake quitándose la camisa y casi se atragantó.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" le espetó.

"Oh, tranquilo, no te vayas a desmayar"

Jason lo ignoró. "¿Estás loco?"

"Ah, tu siempre tan estúpido, hermanito" dijo Blake, aventando su camisa a una lado. Varias chicas los miraban desde lejos, emocionadas.

Jason estrechó los ojos.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?" dijo Blake. "Quítate la camisa."

"Claro" dijo su hermano. "¿Qué más? ¿También los pantalones? Si tu plan es bailarle provocativamente a las chicas para nos dejen ir, no creo que funcione"

Blake lo miró, fastidiado.

"Los rastreadores, idiota, los rastreadores están en las camisas."  
Jason abrió la boca. Bien, ya entendía. Pero…

"¿Vamos a pasearnos por media ciudad sin camisas? ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Y qué hay de las armas? No traje ninguna."

Blake sonrió.

"Yo no tengo ningún problema en mostrar mi encantador cuerpo. Además, mi primera meta es escapar, lo demás luego lo pensaré. Y, por cierto, yo nunca te invité a venir conmigo. De hecho, ni siquiera sé para qué te dije. Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres, yo me largo."

Ni de coña, pensó Jason. Comenzó a quitarse la camisa, incómodo, y entonces una ancianita pasó por ahí y al verlos, se le cayó la dentadura.

"¡Jesús!"

"María y José" completó Blake, rodando los ojos.

Las chicas, al fondo de pasillo, soltaban grititos y hacían ruidos de emoción entre ellas.

"¡Hay striptease en la sección de damas!" dijo una.

"¡Quiero tocar su mango!" dijo otra.

"¡La anciana se infartó!" dijo una tercera.

Jason miró a Blake, ceñudo, pero su hermano solo sonreía con satisfacción.

"¿Y ahora qué?" gruñó.

"Ahora tú te pierdes y me dejas en paz" dijo Blake y comenzó a agarrar mangos.

Jason lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"Estás agarrando mangos."

"No" dijo Blake, su voz cargada se sarcasmo. "Son sandías"

"¿Enserio?" dijo Jason, molesto. "Pensé que eran papas."

Blake rodó los ojos y le aventó varios mangos.

"Agárralos."

"¿Qué?"

"Lex vendrá tras nosotros, agárralos para aventárselos, cabeza hueca… ¿o acaso trajiste tus cuchillos?"

"Nop. Seraphine me revisó antes de salir y me los quitó"

"Nuestra dulce y linda hermana, quién diría que podría dominarnos"

Jason apenas estaba sacando los mangos de la bolsa cuando Lex apareció frente a ellos. En cuanto el chico los vio, su mandíbula cayó.

"¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos?" chilló. "¿Y ahora que, por todos los ángeles, idea loca se les metió en la cabeza?"

"Nada que te importe" gritó Jason y le aventó un mango. Lex —sorprendido— lo esquivó por los pelos y luego le aventó un bote a Jason, que lo atrapó en el aire con relativa facilidad.

"Esto, rarito, no es mantequilla" le aclaró. "Se llama crema de maní"

"Pues no me…" Lex se calló de golpe cuando Jason le devolvió el bote y éste le golpeó directo en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer.

Blake y Jason no perdieron el tiempo y echaron a correr, semidesnudos, hacia la salida, seguidos de la horda de chicas que gritaban enloquecidas.

En el camino, Blake tumbó a Jason y le aventó un mango en la cabeza.

"¡Traidor!" bufó Jason y se puso de pie, rabioso. Los pedazos de mango resbalaban por su cabello rojo y eso provocó más gritos entre las chicas.

"¡Nena!" respondió Blake por delante de él, antes de estrellarse contra el cristal de las puertas de Wal-Mart.

Jason soltó una risa enloquecida y corrió hacia la salida —de paso, pateó a Blake— y salió de ahí.

Lex iba por detrás de ellos, insultándolos y maldiciendo en nombre de todos los ángeles que conocía. Todo eso al mismo tiempo que luchaba por hacer a todas las chicas locas a un lado.

"¡Pero no van a llegar muy lejos!" sentenció. "¡Basuras, desgraciados, herejes!"

"¡Lo que tú digas!" gritó Blake. "¡Esta vez nada ni nadie va a impedir que escape!"

* * *

**Veinte minutos después…**

* * *

"No puedo creer que nos hayan arrastrado hasta aquí" dijo Blake, con voz queda.

Estaba sentado en la cocina, su vista perdida en la distancia como si no lograra asimilar el hecho de que —realmente—los habían arrastrado ahí.

Jason, a su lado, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba tan enojado que apenas podía hablar.

"No puedo creer que una chica haya podido con nosotros dos" continuó Blake. "Es tan humillante."

"Amenazó con atropellarnos" dijo Jason entre dientes. "No teníamos muchas opciones"

Eileen había llamado a su chofer personal, que había llegado ahí prácticamente en segundos, y lo había sacado del carro para ir en persecución de los dos hermanos dementes, quiénes apenas tuvieron tiempo de llegar a la esquina antes de ser retenidos por la feroz chica.

Eileen sabía que no hubiera sido tan fácil si ellos no estuvieran, en primer lugar, peleando todo el tiempo. Los había encontrado tirados en el suelo; Blake encima de Jason mientras Jason lo mordía.

Eso había provocado varios desmayos entre las chicas que iban tras ellos.

Eileen suspiró y los miró a través de la mesa.

"Espero que eso les baste para calmar sus patéticos intentos de escape"

Jason gruñó y, con los puños apretados, salió de ahí. Si se quedaba un segundo más ahí, y si no fuera porque Eileen era una chica, probablemente ya le hubiera gritado miles cosas nada agradables.

Blake, por su parte, solo sonrió con picardía.

"No cantes victoria, _princesa_" dijo, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Eileen negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Algo le decía que esa noche no iba a dormir bien.

"Eileen" dijo Seraphine y la aludida la miró, dándose cuenta de que la otra chica llevaba tiempo mirándola.

"¿Sí?" dijo, confundida.

Seraphine sonrió con ligereza.  
"Entre más te conozco, más me doy cuenta que actúas bastante como una Lightwood."

* * *

Jason entró a su recamará y azotó la puerta a sus espaldas. La rabia hervía en su interior como fuego ardiendo y él apenas podía controlarla. Sin saber exactamente como, se encontró destrozando, pateando y derrumbando todo a su paso, desde su cama hasta las cortinas en la ventana.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que terminó frente a su espejo, respirando entrecortadamente y con la frente perlada de sudor.

Con un último esfuerzo, estrelló su puño en el espejo del tocador. El dolor lo recorrió como una descarga eléctrica, pero el apenas lo sintió. Levantó la vista y se encontró con su reflejo distorsionado por el espejo roto. La escasa luz de la estancia lo hacía ver pálido, como un fantasma; su rostro estaba desencajado y enfebrecido; sus ojos, viéndose totalmente negros, le devolvían una mirada fiera y decidida.

_Ni un día más_, pensó_, no pienso quedarme aquí ni un día más._

* * *

Blake iba de un lado a otro. La noche ya había caído, tragándose los colores de su habitación y sumiendo todo en tinieblas. La lejana y fría luz plateada de la luna se colaba por la ventaba y reflejaba su sombra, arrastrándola suavemente contra el suelo mientras él seguía yendo de un lado a otro.

Podía escuchar a Jason haciendo un desastre en su cuarto. Ya se lo esperaba. Pero él no iba a perder el tiempo en estupideces. Él no perdía tiempo en cosas como esas, él ya estaba ideando un plan.

Blake se detuvo cuando escuchó un susurro del viento y, en seguida, alguien cerró su ventana.

Giró sobre sus talones, alerta y se encontró con Sebastian.

Casi inconscientemente, retrocedió, maldiciendo en sus interiores y buscando con la vista alguna de sus armas. Si él hubiera sido Jason, pensó, probablemente ya se le hubiera ido encima a Sebastian.

La diferencia era que él no era idiota.

"¿Quieres calmarte, por favor?" casi rió Sebastian, apostándose en el marco de la ventana con aparente despreocupación. "He venido en son de paz"

"¿Ah, sí?" dijo Blake con sorna. "Supongo que ahora sería un buen momento para que saques tu banderita blanca y la comiences a ondear"

Sebastian sonrió torcidamente.

"Se nota demasiado que tú y tú hermano fueron criados por Jace. Ambos no hacen más que hablar estupideces."

"¿Dónde está Arshya?" exigió Blake, sin dejar de retroceder. Sabía la respuesta, lo único que hacía era ganar tiempo mientras llegaba hasta la daga que había dejado sobre la cama. "¿Y qué haces aquí?"

"No esperaba esa pregunta de ti" dijo Sebastian, alzando las cejas e ignorando su primera pregunta. "Pensé que eras más inteligente que tu hermano."

Blake alcanzó por fin la daga y —sin que Sebastian lo viera— la tomó sigilosamente, ocultándola tras su espalda.

"Tienes razón" le dijo, suavemente. "Yo soy mejor que mi hermano"

Y entonces, rápido como una ráfaga de aire, se abalanzó sobre él.

Sebastian reaccionó tan rápido como él y tomó su mano justo cuando la punta del cuchillo rozaba su rostro.

"Debo admitir que estoy impresionado" dijo Sebastian, sin perder la calma. "Eres más rápido de lo que pensaba"

Blake no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando, con todas sus fuerzas, de hundir la daga en su cabeza mientras Sebastian lo retenía con suma facilidad. Había esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo. Había esperado ese momento en que se vengaría por lo que ese hombre le hizo a sus padres, por lo que le hizo a él.

"Baja ese cuchillo, niño" lo reprendió Sebastian. "Pensé que ya habías aprendido que no eres nada comparado a mí."

"Tu mataste a mis padres" siseó Blake.

Sebastian lo miró fijamente por un momento y luego rió con ganas.

"¿De verdad te has tragado esa mentira de que _tú_ eres hijo de _Jace_?" se burló. "¿De verdad eres _tan_ iluso, Blake?"

"No sé de qué hablas"

"Tú no eres ningún Herondale" dijo Sebastian, disfrutando como cada palabra hacia que el rostro del chico se retorciera en una mueca de dolor y estupefacción. "Tú eres un Morgenstern, porque tú eres mi hijo"

La mano de Blake que sostenía la daga comenzó a temblar.

"¡Mientes!" rugió.

"No, no lo hago y lo sabes" dijo Sebastian con voz seca. "Si he venido aquí es porque tú no eres como Jonathan. Jonathan es hijo de Jace, y él es impulsivo, arrogante y estúpido al igual que él. Pero tú eres como yo. Tú eres diferente. Tú eres inteligente y astuto, Blake, sabes lo que te conviene."

"Yo jamás seré como tú" escupió Blake.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras" dijo Sebastian. "Pero tú y yo sabemos que tú no perteneces aquí."

"Yo…"

"Tú sabes que no soportas a esos estúpidos de los Lightwood. Ven conmigo Blake, y nadie te dará órdenes. Ven conmigo y te harás poderoso"

Blake medio sonrió.

"¿Esta es la parte donde dices que si me voy al lado oscuro me darás galletas?"

"Sé porque quieres pelear conmigo" continuó Sebastian, sin hacerle caso. "Lo haces porque esa noche en que yo fui por tus padres, tú, a diferencia de Jonathan, no hiciste nada. Estabas tan aterrorizado que apenas podías moverte. Y desde entonces, la culpa y la rabia te carcome por dentro."

Blake enmudeció.

"Lo haces porque, en el fondo, te odias por no haber hecho nada y ser débil. Porque Jonathan peleó y tú no y desde ese día, quieres demostrar que eres mejor que él. Eso también explica porque te revienta tanto tu hermano ¿no?"

"Cállate" dijo Blake, con un hilo de voz.

"Y por eso buscas cualquier ocasión para provocarlo" siguió Sebastian, implacable.

"¡Cállate!" rugió Blake.

* * *

Eileen no había podido dormir esa noche. Se levantó, suspirando y se dirigió a la cocina.

Fue ahí —cuando estaba a mitad del oscuro pasillo —, que creyó escuchar un grito.

Frunció el ceño, confundida. Le pareció que era Blake, pero no podría estar segura. Tal vez sería mejor ir a su habitación para ver si estaba bien.

Dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia allá.

* * *

"Te diré algo, hijo" dijo Sebastian, sin perder la calma en ningún momento. "Tú no eres un cobarde. El problema está en que Jonathan es un estúpido que no piensa antes de actuar, y tú, en cambio, lo haces. Eso, a largo plazo, provocará que Jonathan muera joven, pero tú no. Tu llegarás lejos porque eres más listo y más fuerte que él."

Blake, fuera de sí, trató de hundir de nuevo la daga en el rostro de Sebastian, pero el hombre apenas se inmutó. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera haciendo esfuerzos por detener su mano.

"Te diré algo más" dijo, en voz baja. "Yo no planeaba matar a Jace y a Clary. No lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque ellos trataron de impedir que yo te llevara conmigo. Tal vez tenían razón en tratar de defender a Jonathan, pero no a ti. Tú eres mi hijo y ellos te alejaron de mí porque dijeron que yo era una amenaza para ti… Ellos estaban equivocados. Y lo pagaron, Blake, pagaron su equivocación. No tenían ningún derecho a alejarte de mí, ni mucho menos a ocultarte por todos esos años."

"Estas lo…"

"Además" lo interrumpió Sebastian, alzando la voz. "Tú sabes, al igual que yo, que la sangre de demonio que corre por mis venas, corre por las tuyas. Tú, al igual que yo, aborreces a los mundanos. Tú sabes que si alguien que debería gobernar sobre ellos, somos nosotros, los nefilim."

"Estás loco" dijo Blake y rió sin ganas. "Estás bien zafado."

"Puedes fingir que no piensas eso" dijo Sebastian, sin hacerle caso. "Pero, en el fondo, lo sabes. Y también sabes que es por eso que quiero a ustedes dos, a Jonathan y a ti, para que se unan a mí y limpiemos este mundo de toda la porquería en que ha sido mancillado."

"Si antes tenía una mínima idea de unirme a ti, con ese discurso lunático ha quedado enterrada."

* * *

Eileen se acercó hasta la puerta de Blake y entonces el sonido de la voz del chico llegó hasta ella. La chica se detuvo al pie de la puerta, confundida. ¿Con quién hablaba Blake en medio de la noche? ¿Jason? ¿Lex?

Bueno, a ella no le importaba, y de todas formas él no parecía estar mal. Tal vez se había imaginado el grito.

Eileen estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse cuando otra voz —más fuerte y más dura— llegó hasta ella y la dejó momentáneamente congelada.

"…pero si tu hermano es el problema" estaba diciendo Sebastian y Eileen casi pudo imaginarlo sonriendo. "Podemos prescindir de él. Puedes venir conmigo y hacerte más fuerte que él, puedes conmigo y yo te enseñaré y entonces tu puedes volver y matarlo"

"Es mi hermano" dijo Blake y su voz temblaba. "A pesar de todo, es mi hermano. No pienso llevar una competencia con él…"

"¿Y no es eso lo que han hecho hasta ahora?" hizo notar Sebastian. "Incluso esa chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ashley? ¿Arianna?"  
"Arshya" soltó Blake, rabioso.

"Ah, sí, ésa. Dime, ¿sabías que la encontré a ella y a Jonathan revolcándose en el suelo y casi comiéndose el uno al otro?"

Blake no respondió y Eileen se imaginó su cara: pálida y estupefacta.

"Estás mintiendo"

"Puedes preguntarle a ella. Claro, cuando la encuentras" dijo Sebastian, con una tono de voz tan suave que a Eileen le supo amargo. "Puedes venir conmigo ahora, unirte a mí, y ella será tuya. Quiera o no."

La mano de Eileen comenzó a temblar._ No lo hagas_, pensó._ No lo hagas, Blake, no caigas en su trampa._

"Yo no haré eso" dijo Blake con voz ronca y luego hubo un sonido metálico, como el de un cuchillo cayendo al suelo. "Yo no me uniré a ti."

"Si quieres salvarla, lo harás" sentenció Sebastian. "O tendrás que enfrentarte a mí."

"Te mataré" prometió Blake. "Te mataré"

Eileen se derrumbó contra la puerta, rogando porque nadie pudiera escuchar su respiración entrecortada. Si Sebastian y Blake peleaban aquí… ella no quería pensar en lo que Sebastian podría hacer, cuando prácticamente el Instituto estaba desprotegido, sin Alec ni Isabelle.

* * *

"Di lo que quieras" rió Sebastian y Blake apretó los puños. "Cuando descubras que no perteneces aquí, siempre puedes cambiar de opinión"

"No lo haré"

Sebastian ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo a través de sus ojos tan negros como los de él.

"Suena como si te lo dijeras más a ti mismo en vez de a mí."

"No es verdad"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

"Puedes engañarte tanto como quieras, no me importa… Ah, por cierto, debo decirte lo simpática que me resultó la linda mascota que tenían en la puerta."

Blake estrechó los ojos. _Tenían_, pensó el chico, él dijo _tenían_. Pasado.

"¿Qué le hiciste?"

"La maté" dijo Sebastian, como si nada y luego se paró sobre la ventana. Parecía un ángel, pero un ángel corrompido y oscuro. "No tienes que darme las gracias."

Y luego saltó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Eileen se paró rápidamente — tratando de controlar su cuerpo tembloroso— y se apresuró a salir de ahí. Corrió a través del pasillo y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en su habitación, recargada contra la puerta y con los ojos cerrados.

Ese hombre solo está jugando con nosotros, pensó. No somos más que piezas en su juego.

Si él de verdad quisiera llevarse a Jason y Blake, ya lo hubiera hecho. Estaba más que claro que podía hacerlo cuando le diera la gana.

Pero parecía que solo los estuviera probando, una y otra vez.

Como si intentara descubrir si son lo que él quiere.

Como si intentara descubrir su forma de ser. Su forma de actuar. Sus debilidades.

Como si el intentara medir hasta qué punto podría controlarlos.

Pero ni Blake ni Jason era personas que pudieran ser controladas.

Y eso, Eileen lo sabía, era peor. Porque, fuera lo que fuera que estaba tramando Sebastian, los quería a ellos dos. Para qué, Eileen no lo sabía, pero no podría ser nada bueno.

Y, sobre todo, estaba el asunto de que Sebastian no era alguien que acostumbrara a no tener lo que quería.

* * *

Jason despertó de golpe, jadeando y con el corazón desbocado.

Estaba tirado bocabajo en los restos de un espejo roto y algo que parecía su propia sangre. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y cuando lo hizo, se maldijo a sí mismo. Trató de ponerse de pie, su mente divagando sobre alguna extraña pesadilla, y entonces vio el par de botas negras que estaba por enfrente de él, a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Levántate" ordenó la voz de Blake, con más dureza de la habitual.

Jason alzó el rostro a duras penas.

"Estás en mi habitación" gruñó, aún somnoliento. "A mitad de la noche."

"Si" dijo Blake, con una nota de sarcasmo. "Vine a declararte que soy tu admirador secreto y ya no puedo vivir sin ti"

Jason lo miró con desdén.

"Que eras mi admirador ya lo sabía, que sea secreto no lo creo."

"Cállate y ponte de pie de una buena vez" lo urgió su hermano. "Nos vamos"

"¿A dónde?" dijo Jason, ahogando un bostezo.

"A buscar a Arshya" dijo Blake. "¿No estabas muy dispuesto?"

Jason pareció despertarse del todo en cuanto escuchó la palabra "Arshya". Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a su ropa.

"Ponte esto" dijo Blake, arrojándole unas ropas negras. "Es un traje de combate. Supuse que no tendrías uno. Ah, y es de mi talla, así que supongo que tal vez te quede bien, aunque puede que un poco grande, pero da igual."

Jason vio la ropa en sus manos por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

"¿A qué viene todo esto, Blake? ¿No se supone que teníamos una guerra o algo así? ¿A qué viene este milagroso cambio de actitud?"

"Oh, no lo sé, puedes atribuirlo a que el ángel Raziel se me apareció a mitad de la noche y me iluminó"

Jason lo miró, molesto.

"Ya, enserio"

Blake se recargó en la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

"Tú y yo tenemos que aceptar que, separados, no somos ninguna molestia para Sebastian. Si queremos lograr algo, debemos hacerlo juntos."

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios de Jason.

"Oh, que tierno te escuchaste, _hermanito_."

"Cállate y vístete"

"No" dijo Jason y se sentó sobre la cama. "Estoy disfrutando esto. Ahora sígueme diciendo cosas lindas."

Blake lo miró duramente.

"Puedes vestirte por ti mismo, o puedo hacerlo por ti."

"¿Ah, ya tanta confianza? De todas formas no me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas que fue lo que iluminó tu obstinada mente" Jason simuló parecer muy aburrido. "Puedo leerte, ya sabes, sé que hay algo más detrás de tu maravilloso cambio de opinión. Además, tengo que asegurarme que no me vas a llevar a algún lugar para matarme y luego arrojarme al río Hudson en la oscuridad de la noche."

Blake suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

"Mira, si no quieres venir, puedes quedarte aquí. No sé qué pasaba por mi mente cuando decidí venir aquí."

Se dio la media vuelta pero Jason ya estaba en la puerta. Blake alzó una ceja. Se había vuelto rápido.

"¿Tú también lo has sentido, cierto?"

Blake frunció el ceño.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Sabes que lo que dices suena muy comprometedor, cierto?"

Jason estrechó los ojos.

"Estos días que hemos entrenado juntos nuestro lazo se ha fortalecido."

"¿Ah, sí?"  
"Puedes hacer como si no hubieras dado cuenta, pero lo sabes."

"¿Y en que te basas para decir eso, Jessi?"

Jason sonrió con malicia.

"Que antes cuando te veía, _Blanquita_, me daban ganas de _golpearte_. Ahora solo quiero _ahorcarte_."

"No veo mucha diferencia, claro, suponiendo que si quiera pudieras llegar a ponerme una mano encima."

"Si, como tú digas" Jason rodó los ojos y luego se dirigió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Jason, sosteniendo un arma que parecía un arco, pero no lo era.

Los dos parabatais habían ido a la sala de armas en cuanto Jason había estado listo. Esta vez, había dicho el pelirrojo, nadie los iba a detener. Ni Lex, ni Seraphine, ni Eileen, ni Iglesia, ni el milagroso ángel Raziel.

"Una ballesta" respondió Blake mientras se metía una docena de cuchillos en su traje y luego se acercaba hacia los arcos. "¿Puedes dejar de tontear y elegir tus armas? No es como si estuviéramos en la juguetería"

"Para un Cazador de Sombras si lo es"

Blake no le contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado buscando el arco que quería. No demasiado grande, ni muy pequeño. Algo que fuera práctico por si tenían que viajar.

Jason, por su parte, se dirigió hacia las espadas y tomó una de empuñadura dorada.

"Una espada" dijo y Blake —de espaldas a él— rodó los ojos. Jason la sacó de su vaina y la levantó, probándola. Parecía bien equilibrada para él. "Me gustan las espadas."

Jason la volvió a meter en su vaina y se la colgó en la espalda. Luego comenzó a meterse varios cuchillos como su hermano había hecho. Mientras tanto, Blake cogió un arco plateado y se colgó un carcaj de flechas en los hombros.

"¿Otra vez ustedes dos?" susurró la voz de Lex desde la puerta. "Si no dejan de intentar escapar, llamaré a Alec e Isabelle."

Blake y Jason se miraron al mismo tiempo y los dos asintieron. Luego se giraron hacia el otro chico, que al ver su sonrisa traviesa, retrocedió.

"No me gustan sus caras" dijo. "Están pensando en cosas malas, lo sé…"

"Ven para acá" ronroneó Jason. "Vamos, acércate Lex, queremos decirte algo"

"No te haremos daño" aseguró Blake.

"Ni de coña" exclamó Lex y luego se dio la media vuelta. No había dado dos pasos cuando los dos hermanos aparecieron frente a él.

Jason rió.

"Será muy divertido"

* * *

Seraphine despertó con el ruido de algo que parecían ser gritos pidiendo ayuda. Por un momento, pareció ser la voz de Lex. Luego los ruidos cesaron y ella se levantó de la cama, sintiendo una mezcla de preocupación y, al mismo tiempo, resignación.

Preocupación por el pobre de Lex y resignación porque ya sabía quiénes podrían estar detrás de eso.

* * *

Lo que no esperaba era salir y encontrarse a sus dos hermanos tirados en el piso, muriéndose de risa y tratando de no hacer ruido.

"¿Blake?" dijo Seraphine, sin creérselo. "¿Jason?"

Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie tan rápido que Seraphine retrocedió, sorprendida. Cuando ellos dos se giraron, ella no pudo hacer más mirarlos, boquiabierta. Jason no parecía Jason. Ni Blake parecía Blake. Es decir, ellos dos se veían… impresionantes en su traje de combate, de esa manera en que alguien se ve cuando algo está hecho especialmente para ti.

El negro hacia que el cabello rojo de Jason reluciera como lenguas de fuego y sus ojos eran más dorados que nunca, simulando ser oro líquido. Todo en él parecía ser amenazante, desde sus hombros tensos y su ceño fruncido, hasta su mandíbula apretada y sus manos curvadas en dos puños.

Blake, por su parte, era la imagen de un príncipe oscuro. Con un rostro de piedra, impenetrable y suave, que no dejaba ver nada a través de él. Él parecía relajado, sonriendo ligeramente y en una postura aparentemente despreocupada.

Parecía una contradicción, pero Seraphine ahora entendía porque ellos dos eran parabatais. Porque donde Jason era todo impulsos y enojo, Blake era todo astucia y calma. De alguna forma, sus personalidades se complementaban.

Jason parpadeó.

"Seraphine" dijo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Seraphine sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

"¿No debería yo decirles eso? ¿Otra vez están intentando escapar, cierto?"

Jason miró a Blake. Eso era raro, pensó la chica. Ellos actuaban diferente ahora, ya no parecían los niños inmaduros que habían sido esos últimos días. Algo en sus rostros denotaba seriedad y decisión.

Y esa mirada… parecía como si ellos dos pudieran decirse algo a través de ella. Como si, en vez de ser rivales, ahora fueran un equipo.

Blake ladeó la cabeza.

"Tenemos cosas que hacer, Seraphine. Será mejor que no trates de intervenir"

"¿Se van?" dijo la chica, compungida.

"Algo así" contestó Jason. "Y no trates de detenernos. Esta vez no, Seraphine."  
No es como si pudiera contra ustedes dos, pensó su hermana. Ella bien sabía que si antes los habían podido detener era porque ellos estaban más ocupados peleando entre ellos que intentado escapar.

Habían estado divididos, pero ahora estaban juntos. Seraphine dudaba que incluso Alec e Isabelle —si estuvieran ahí— pudieran detenerlos. Ellos no parecían estar jugando esta vez. Ellos iban enserio.

Blake suspiró.

"Si lo que te preocupa es que vayamos a matarnos, no te preocupes, hoy no tengo ganas de golpear a Jason hasta que llore"  
Jason lo miró, ceñudo y estaba a punto de replicar cuando Seraphine habló:

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?"

Era una vana esperanza, pero al menos así podría asegurarse de que estarían bien.

"No" dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

Seraphine los miró con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no quiero" dijo Blake.

Seraphine miró a Jason.  
"¿Por favor?"

Jason rodó los ojos y miró a Blake.

"Sólo dejemos que vaya con nosotros hasta la esquina."

"He dicho no" dijo su hermano, imperturbable.

Seraphine pateó el piso, impaciente.

"¡Soy su hermana!"

"Por eso mismo" dijo Blake. "Es peligroso y tú no sabes luchar"

"Oh, vamos Blake, no seas tan…"

"Seraphine" la cortó Blake. "Iremos a la Ciudad Silenciosa, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir?"

La chica frunció el ceño de una manera que recordó la forma que Jason lo hacía. Ella aborrecía a los hermanos Silenciosos, le ponían los pelos de punta.

"¿Y qué harán ustedes ahí?"

"Oh, no sé" dijo Jason. "Jugar pool con los Hermanos Silencioso, tal vez."

"Tenemos cosas que hacer, ya te dije" dijo Blake al mismo tiempo.

Seraphine los miró fijamente. Ellos estaban tratando de investigar donde encontrar a Arshya, estaba segura, pero… ¿La Ciudad Silenciosa? Si los Hermanos Silenciosos supieran algo, ya se los hubieran dicho a la Clave ¿o no? Blake estaba ocultando algo, lo sabía. Pero no se lo iba a decir por mucho que insistiera, así que no valía la pena ni el esfuerzo. Ahora lo único que le quedaba —mientras esperaba que Alec e Isabelle llegaran— el tratar de ayudar a sus hermanos en lo que pudiera.

"Vale, está bien… supongo que no debo decir esto ¿cierto?"

"No" dijo Jason. "Podemos confiar en ti, Seraphine ¿verdad?"

"Son mis hermanos" dijo ella, indignada. "No los delataré."

_O tal vez sí. Pero será por su bien. _

"Genial" dijo Blake. "Me alegra tanto que seas tan buena, porque de no ser así, probablemente Jason y yo íbamos a tener que meterte en un closet, atarte con cinta adhesiva y encerrarte."

"Como a Lex" asintió Jason y sonrió.

"Solo cuídense" pidió Seraphine, y después de titubear un poco, los abrazo a los dos. "Son los mejores hermanos ¿sabían? Sobre todo cuando no intentan matarse todo el tiempo. "

Blake, suspirando, le revolvió el cabello y Jason se separó de ellos haciendo gestos de asco.

"Odio las cursilerías."

"No decías eso cuando hacía tormenta y tú y Seraphine corrían a mi cama" se burló Blake. "Hasta se ponían a rezar."

"Oh, cállate." dijo Jason mientras Seraphine soltaba una risita.

"Como sea, hora de irnos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo" dijo Blake.

"Vete a dormir" le dijo Jason a Seraphine. "Nos vemos mañana"

Seraphine asintió y los vio marchar. Los dos de negro, tan imponentes como dos ángeles caídos y poderosos.

Ella siempre supo, en el fondo, que se iban a ir y que solo estaban retrasando el momento lo más posible. De cierta forma, le tranquilizaba que lo hicieran juntos, en vez que si lo hubieran hecho separados.

Sus hermanos eran fuertes, ellos iban a salvar Arshya, lo sabía.

Sólo esperaba que no pasara nada en el trayecto. Solo esperaba que el débil lazo que los unía, no se rompiera. Solo esperaba que ellos dos no volvieran a enfrentarse.

_Nos vemos mañana._

No sabía por qué, pero ella tenía una mala sensación.

* * *

"Le mentiste" dijo Jason, como si nada, una vez que salieron del Instituto y se adentraron en la oscuridad de la noche. "Lo hiciste para que no se preocupara. No iremos a la Ciudad Silenciosa, ¿cierto?"

Blake lo miró, sonriendo torcidamente.

"Por supuesto que no."

* * *

**REVIEW? DONDE? QUIEROO (lloro, suplico, me arrodillo. Ja, broma. O no.)**

**Saludos! Próximo cap el viernes:1 **


	19. Hadas y gritos

**(N/A: waaa! Que semana para los Nefilims! Ya tenemos a Simon, Magnus, Jocelyn y Hogde para la película! En lo personal, me encanta, me encanta Simon! Estoy emocionadaaa. Demasiado. Creo que me tomaré unos minutos para respirar.)**

***Vuelvo después de revolcarme en el piso mientras gritaba de emoción***

**Ok. Ya. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste n.n tuve un bloqueo de inspiración y mi mejor amigo me dijo que la inspiración llega cuando te sientas y exprimes el cerebro u.u así que eso hice, ja.**

**Gracias gracias a **Ehura, Duende91, Lily Klass,Haiskell xD,Hitomi Hozuki **por sus kjhjsdfhds reviews, de verdad, son geniales y gracias por los ánimos, es por ustedes porque sigo esta historia!**

**(Por cierto, a los que tienen cuenta, les contesté su review por ahí n.n)  
**

Guest**: **Primero que nada, gracias por el review!:) Jaja y tienes razón, quien no quisiera estar en una guerra de mangos con Blake y Jason, y mas si estan sin camisa *baba* Wo, esa pregunta me la han hecho varios, sobre la mamá de Blake si Sebastian fuera su padre, pero (suponiendo que no este mintiendo) si es posible ya que en City of Lost Souls (no es spoiler!) se da a entender que el se acuesta con una mundana. Asi que no podemos saber :o *tension* pero eso se dirá mas adelante buaahaha. Oh, ya llego el viernes! espero te guste el cap :D (Lex sufre bullyng, lol)**  
**

Haiskell xD: Oh, antes que nada, gracias gracias _gracias_! Jaja, y siiii, Sebastian nuestro chico-sexy malvado (y medio loco) wahaha. Pronto, pronto verán sus ideas macabras. Pero soy muy puntural, ya vez, son las 12 en punto y estoy subiendo el cap n.n espero que tus neuronas estén bien, jaja. Técnicamente, Blake si puede ser hijo de Sebastian (si miente o no, ya lo sabremos después) pero si podría serlo ya que en City of Lost Souls (No, no es spoiler) se da a entender que el se acuesta con una mundana. Asi que, quién sabe? Waa, de nuevo, muchas muchas gracias, espero que este cap te guste tambien y este bababumbeante, jajaja. Saludos! :D

(_Si alguien quiere City of Lost en inglés o una mas o menos buena traducción, dejenme sus mails por inbox, se los puedo mandar. Sobra decir que es mi libro favorito hasta ahora ya que Sebastian es mi personaje favorito y aparece mucho yei)_

* * *

_No se puede juntar _  
_ el infierno con la gloria, _  
_ la luz con la oscuridad, _  
_ ni la verdad con la mentira. _

_ No se puede juntar _  
_ el día con la noche, _  
_ el agua con el fuego, _  
_ ni la tierra con el cielo. _

_No, luz y oscuridad, no se pueden juntar._

Palabras del alma, Martha Humphrey.

**Capítulo 18. Hadas y gritos.**

_Días antes._

Lo primero de lo que Arshya fue consciente fue del sonido lejano del mar. Lo segundo fue que se movía. No sabía exactamente como, solo sentía el bamboleo de los pasos… pero no eran pasos de ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y en cuanto lo hizo, una luz cegadora la hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Alguien soltó una risita y ella, sorprendida, abrió los ojos de golpe, haciéndose sombra con la mano. Por un momento solo vio un cielo desvaído y gris, que de alguna manera, le resultaba desconocido. No parecía el cielo de New York, aunque ella no pudiera decir a ciencia cierta cómo sabía eso. Captó algo más por el rabillo del ojo y entonces vio una figura conocida.

Unos ojos negros la observaban desde arriba, divertidos. Y el dueño de esos ojos, se dio cuenta de pronto, la llevaba en brazos, lo cual explicaba el movimiento.

"¿Blake?" susurró Arshya, y entonces él sonrió y ella supo que no era Blake.

Blake no sonreía de esa manera. Es decir, Blake sonreía siempre de esa manera, primero alzando una parte de la boca y luego la otra. Era encantador, sí, pero esta sonrisa que ella veía, aunque muy parecida, tenía algo más… retorcido en ella.

Entonces todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado golpearon en su mente. La lluvia, la pelea… Jason. Antes de que supiera lo que hacía, se lanzó contra Sebastian, tratando de golpearlo. Los ojos de él brillaron, divertidos, y entonces alzó su mano y — para cuando Arshya se dio cuenta— él ya tenía sus manos apresadas en la suya.

La presión de sus dedos era tan fuerte que ella supo que, si quisiera, podría romperle las manos con un solo apretón.

"Mantente quieta" dijo y no hacía falta que dijera más. Su voz era dulce, suave, encantadora, pero había en ella una amenaza latente que no necesitaba ser dicha. Arshya se tragó su rabia y se mantuvo quieta. Al menos, hasta que tuviera alguna buena oportunidad de hacerle daño.

Sebastian, sin dejar de caminar, comenzó a tatarear una canción de los Backstreet Boys. Arshya estaba a punto de gritarle que se callara cuando divisó algo a lo lejos.

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta era que estaban en una inmensa pradera, la hierba se mecía a sus pies y el paisaje se extendía hasta el horizonte hasta topar con una colina, sobre la cual se alzaba —imponente y oscuro— un inmenso castillo sacado de la edad media. Era de piedra gris —negra ahí donde la humedad había ganado terreno— y se veía viejo, aunque al mismo tiempo, sublime, con ese aire de misterio y magnificencia que tienen todas las cosas que en su tiempo fueron grandiosas, pero que ahora sufrían el paso irrefutable de los años.

Una ráfaga de aire alborotó su cabello negro, haciéndolo volar como las alas de un cuervo, y ella pudo aspirar el olor a sal. Entonces escuchó, a lo lejos, las olas rompiendo en la costa, por lo que supuso que el mar estaba al otro lado de la colina, oculto por el castillo, cuyas torres se alzaban hasta puntear el cielo, que era, sobre sus cabezas, un amasijo de nubes arremolinándose y tronando, totalmente negro, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desatar una fiera tempestad.

Arshya sabía que todo era hermoso, pero había algo extraño en aquél lugar. Algo sobrenatural y que le ponía los pelos de punta.

"Deberías estar orgullosa" dijo Sebastian entonces y ella lo vio. El aire revolvía su cabello plateado y su rostro parecía tallado en mármol. Parecía la estatua de un ángel. "Eres la primera Cazadora de Sombras en llegar aquí… viva."

* * *

Las botas de Jason crujieron cuando el recargó su peso sobre una pierna.

"Me has traído a Central Park en medio de la madrugada" rezongó. "¿Y ahora esperas que me meta en una fuente? ¿Con este frío?"

Blake, unos pasos delante de él, se detuvo. Cuando habló, lo hizo de una forma lenta y hastiada:

"¿Por qué siempre te quejas de todo? ¿No puedes simplemente callarte?"

"Si puedo" dijo Jason. "Pero es aburrido."

"Ah, entonces habla todo lo que quieras. Por mi parte, yo te ignoraré."

Blake volvió a reanudar la marcha, esta vez más rápido, y se paró justo al borde de una gran fuente. Jason se detuvo a su lado, sin saber que se supone que estaban esperando.

"¿Y ahora?" dijo. "¿Me tengo que quitar la ropa?"

Blake no se movió, su rostro era inescrutable.

"Jason"

"¿Qué?"

"Cállate"

Jason ladeó la cabeza, tratando de refrenar el impulso de responderle algo insultante.

Hasta ahora, su alianza iba bien. Blake se contenía de provocarlo y Jason se contenía de contestarle de mala manera.

Mientras siguieran así, aunque pendiendo de un hilo, todo estaría como miel sobre hojuelas.

* * *

El brujo arrojó a una rabiosa Arshya hacia la celda y —antes de que la chica lograra ponerse de pie— le cerró la puerta en las narices.

"¡Déjenme salir!" rugió la chica, golpeando la puerta con los puños. "¡Maldita sea!"

"Usualmente" dijo el brujo, al otro lado de la puerta. "Cuando alguien intenta meterle un tenedor a nuestro amo por el ojo, no los dejamos salir. Digo, solo para aclarar. Y, para que sepas, estarás sin comer una semana."

"¡Y a mí me vale una mierda!"

"¡Excelente, excelente! ¡Me gustan las chicas entusiastas!"

* * *

"Recuérdame porque venimos aquí" dijo Jason mientras veía como Blake se quitaba su arco y lo alzaba sobre su cabeza mientras se adentraba en las aguas del estanque.

"Ya te lo dije" respondió Blake cansinamente. "La Reina de las Hadas ha solicitado una audiencia con nosotros."

"Así que Campanita nos ha solicitado" bromeó Jason, también adentrándose en la fuente. "Genial."

Blake lo miró, inexpresivo. Los dos chicos se movían con gracia y fluidez, apenas moviendo al superficie del agua.

"¿Quién es campanita?"

Jason rodó los ojos.

"Lo olvidaba. Cosas demasiado mundanas para ti."

Blake alzó una ceja.

"Supongo que es algo horrible."

"Pues no. Campanita es agradable, linda, y un poco gruñona."

Como…Arshya, pensó Jason, frunciendo el ceño_. _

_No. Deja de pensar en ella. Concéntrate._

"Agradable, linda y gruñona" repitió Blake. "Entonces definitivamente no es la Reina Seelie."

"Suenas como si la conocieras."

Blake se encogió de hombros.

"He oído bastante de ella. No cosas buenas, debo decir."  
"Ya me lo imaginaba" sonrió Jason. "De los dos, tú eres el Sabelotodo."

Blake lo miró.  
"Espero que te estés dando cuenta de que te estás auto-proclamando como el más imbécil de los dos."

"No" dijo Jason. "Increíblemente, eso también te pertenece a ti. Yo me adjudico la parte de guapo y encantador."

Blake rodó los ojos.

"Lo bueno es que tú te lo crees"

"No me lo creo, es verdad… y de todas formas ¿Qué se supone que esperamos?"

"La luna"

Jason lo miró, sus ojos dorados destellando en la oscuridad.

"La luna" repitió. "Claro. ¿Y a qué hora piensa bajar de allá arriba para unirse a nosotros?"

Blake suspiró y alzó las manos al cielo.

"¿Qué hice?" preguntó. "¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Acaso fue por esa vez que me puse el sostén de Isabelle en la cabeza y corrí con él por todo el Instituto? ¿O aquélla vez que asusté a Lex hasta que se hizo del baño?"

"Sabes" dijo Jason, mirándolo curiosamente. "Si algún día lo de Cazador de Sombras ya no te funciona, creo que podrías conseguirte algún trabajo en Broadway." Jason se miró las uñas y agregó: "De barrendero te quedaría bien."

Blake bajó la vista hasta él.

"Y tú en la NASA."

Jason alzó las cejas. Le sorprendía que Blake supiera si quiera que era la NASA.

"¿En la NASA?"

"Si" dijo Blake, indiferente. "Para que te estudien."

Jason estrechó los ojos.

"Que gracioso, mira como me revuelco de risa."

"Nunca dije que te tenías que reír" dijo Blake, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jason no le hizo caso.

"Bien, ya estamos mojado hasta los huesos. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Es ahora cuando intentas ahogarme?"

"A veces me pregunto si de verdad eres tan idiota o solo lo haces para fastidiarme."

"Hasta ahora, lo he estado haciendo para fastidiar, así que me alegra que lo haya logrado. Como sea, ¿hasta cuándo se supone que tenemos que esperar a tu amiga la luna?"

"Solo un poco más" gruñó Blake.

* * *

Arshya pateó la puerta por centésima vez.

"¡Déjenme salir!" gritó.

Al no recibir respuesta —como siempre— volvió a patear la puerta con rabia y luego se detuvo, respirando con fuerza y dándose un descanso por diez segundos.

Sebastian podía dejarla ahí encerrada todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero ella ya le estaba demostrando lo molesta que podía llegar a ser.

Arshya apretó los dientes, preparándose para una nueva patada, y entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe. La chica, sorprendida, resbaló y cayó sobre el suelo.

"¡Estoy intentando dormir!" rugió Sebastian por encima de ella. "¿No piensas callarte nunca? ¡Los demonios vecinos se están quejando!"

Arshya soltó una risita histérica.

"No, no me callaré hasta que me dejes salir de aquí."

"Te daré una oportunidad más. ¿Te vas a callar?"

"No"

"¿No?"

"¡No!"

"¿Segura?"

"¡No!" dijo Arshya. "Oh, espera, sí."

"¿Si te vas a callar?"

"No"

"¿No estás segura?"

Arshya hizo un sonido de impaciencia y Sebastian sonrió con suficiencia.

"¡Que no me voy a callar, ya te dije, pedazo de mierda de demonio!"

"Bien" dijo Sebastian, con voz suave como la seda. Entonces, más rápido de lo que ella hubiera pensado, se acercó hasta ella y le propinó una patada en el estómago.

Todo el aire la abandonó y ella jadeó, ahogando un grito.

"¿Te gusta patear, cierto?" dijo Sebastian y entonces su pie se impactó contra la cabeza de la chica y Arshya ya no vio ni supo nada más.

* * *

"Deja de golpear mi pie" se quejó Blake. Los dos hermanos seguían esperando a que la Luna "se moviera" como había dicho Blake. Lo cual su hermano encontraba raro y estúpido, pero no se lo dijo porque seguramente iban a terminar golpeándose.

Jason lo miró entonces, frunciendo el ceño.

"Yo no estoy golpeándote"

"He dicho que dejes de hacerlo"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?" dijo Jason, impaciente. "¡No te estoy tocando!"

"Te doy tres segundos antes de que mi puño se estrelle en tu cara."

Jason apretó los dientes. Bien, ya lo había llevado a su límite.

"Mira, cabeza de anciano…."

"Oh, espera un momento. ¿Dijiste algo, cabeza de tomate?"

Jason estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sintió un pinchazo en la pierna.

"¡Ay!" exclamó, sorprendido. "¡Me pateaste!"

Blake lo miró, indignado.

"Yo no te…"

Jason lo empujó antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Blake lo empujó también y entonces los dos comenzaron a golpearse en medio de la fuente. Jason consiguió ganar terreno y apresó la cabeza de Blake en su brazo.

"¿Has visto Titanic, hermanito?" ronroneó. "Es un película muy triste, sabes, pero hay una parte muy divertida ¿quieres saber cuál es?"

"Suel…ta…."

"¡Respuesta equivocada!"

Jason sonrió maniacamente y entonces hundió la cabeza de Blake en el agua. Su hermano comenzó a patalear más fuerte y Jason lo sacó.

"Si, hermanito, es esa parte cuando un tipo intenta ahogar a Rose tres veces."

"¿Quién...?"

"No te he dado permiso para hablar" canturreó Jason y entonces volvió a zambullirlo. Blake comenzó a luchar de nuevo mientras Jason solo silbaba de felicidad. Después de unos pocos segundos, volvió a sacarlo.

"¿Te gusta que estemos actuando esa escena?"

Blake estaba colérico, su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo y la rabia. Volvió a tratar de soltarse de Jason, pero el brazo del chico era de hierro.

"¡PERO YA VERÁS CUANDO…!"

Jason, rodando los ojos, volvió a zambullirlo. Blake siguió gritando debajo del agua.

"¿Qué?" dijo Jason. "¿Qué me quieres mucho? Yo también hermani…"

Jason gritó cuando sintió como alguien le mordía el brazo. Soltó a Blake de un tirón y el chico salió a la superficie, más rabioso que nunca.

"Estás enojado" hizo notar Jason, tragándose la risa. "Te queda bien."

Blake lo señaló con el dedo.

"Te haré puré de tomate" juró. "Más te vale correr. O nadar."

"Te haré puré de tomate" repitió Jason, imitando su voz de forma chillona. "¡Qué miedo!"

Blake gritó con rabia y se le fue encima. Los dos hermanos cayeron y entonces, en vez de caer al agua, sintieron una sacudida y enseguida, cayeron en la oscuridad.

* * *

Arshya jadeó y abrió los ojos de golpe, sus pupilas dilatándose como tinta derramada. Su primer instinto como Cazadora de Sombras fue buscar un cuchillo en sus bolsos, pero como ya se lo esperaba, la habían desarmado. La chica miró hacia todos lados, con el corazón restallándole en los oídos como un tambor anunciando la muerte, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue nada. Una oscuridad opresiva la rodeaba, tan densa y cerrada que casi era asfixiante.

Aspiró y el olor a sangre, humedad y polvo la hizo toser con violencia. Trató de incorporarse sobre sus codos, sin dejar de toser, pero el dolor la aguijoneó en cada parte de su cuerpo y ella cayó de nuevo, temblando y tratando de ahogar un grito.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Cerró los ojos y evocó los últimos recuerdos que tenía, tan dispersos y confusos como papeles volando en el aire.

Jason. Si, lo recordaba a él. Recordaba haber visto sus ojos dorados, destrozados y suplicantes, viéndola mientras ella se alejaba en los brazos de Sebastian. Lo había visto, lleno de sangre y golpes, y solo había deseado que él viviera, que él no viniera por ella.

_No vengas por mí_, pensó Arshya, _no lo hagas. No dejes que nadie lo haga. Hazme caso, aunque sea una vez._

Pero sabía que era una esperanza vana. Era aferrarse a lo imposible. Solo le quedaba esperar que Blake no lo dejara venir. Porque Blake era más sensato ¿cierto_? Él ni siquiera pensaría en venir_, pensó Arshya.

Intentó ponerse de pie por segunda vez —sintiéndose débil y floja— y de nuevo, un dolor punzante en las costillas la hizo caer.

Arshya recordó, con una oleada de rabia, que Sebastian la había pateado. Solo esperaba que no le hubiera roto un hueso.

"Idiota" jadeó Arshya, su aliento saliendo en una nube blanca. Hacía frío, mucho frío. "Basura, estúpido, maldito. Ojalá te caigas de un barranco."

Arshya cerró los ojos. No podía hacer mucho, de cualquier manera. Ahora ni siquiera podía patear la puerta. Solo quedaba esperar.

_Ojalá vengas, Sebastian_, pensó Arshya con amargura, _ojalá vengas y antes de que te lo esperes, te haré daño. Te haré mucho daño, aunque después tenga que pagarlo._

E iba a venir, ella estaba segura. Porque Sebastian no daba un paso en falso. Si tenía algo en sus manos, no paraba de usarlo a su favor.

* * *

Los dos hermanos cayeron al suelo en un golpe sordo. Jason se puso de pie, tosiendo y mojado hasta los huesos, y entonces Blake se le fue encima y le dio una patada que le hizo ver las estrellas, marte y plutón.

"Alto" dijo Jason, alzando las manos. "Tiempo, tiempo. Creo que tengo un pescado en…"

"¡Alto la mierda!" rugió Blake, dándole un puñetazo.

Jason gruñó y entonces le regresó el golpe. Blake se tambaleó un poco, pero volvió a tratar de abalanzarse sobre él.

Jason rió y se hizo a un lado justo cuando las manos de su hermano caían sobre él. Hubieran vuelto a pelear de no ser porque captaron una figura que los observaba. Los dos se voltearon.

Era Merliorn. El caballero de las hadas parecía indiferente, pero sus ojos los miraban con desagrado.

"La Reina los espera, nefilims" fue todo lo que dijo. "Síganme"

El rostro de Blake se volvió de piedra y —después de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Jason— fue tras él. Jason lo siguió, ufano.

"¿Y cómo se supone que debo decirte?" le dijo a Merliorn. "¿Hada? ¿Hado? ¿Macho hada?"

"¿Te callas?" dijo Blake con rudeza. "Sería agradable."

"Si algo es agradable para ti, no lo es para mí."

Blake se llevó las manos a la cara. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces Merliorn — por delante de ellos— atravesó una cortina hecha de mariposas muertas y desapareció.

Los parabatais hicieron lo mismo y al otro lado se encontraron con un gran salón, todo de mármol blanco. Había flores en todos lados, desde el inmenso techo, hasta en las columnas y el piso por debajo de ellos.

Jason alzó la vista mientras caminaba y se encontró con una mujer que los miraba con una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Su cabello era una cascada de cobre y sus ojos eran tan verdes como un campo en primavera.

Jason, sin saber por qué, sintió una punzada de irritación. Era bella, pero de una forma corrompida y desagradable.

Blake, a su lado, se hincó sobre una rodilla.

"Mi hermosa reina" dijo, con voz suave y aterciopelada. "Hemos venido, como usted nos lo ha pedido."

Ella sonrió con malicia y se reclinó sobre su trono, dejando entrever el atrevido escote de su vestido, también verde, como si estuviera hecho de hojas.

"Ya veo" dijo, sus ojos brillando con malevolencia. "Un hijo de Jace Herondale y un hijo de Sebastian Morgenstern. Trabajando juntos, como hermanos."

La Reina rió con crueldad.

"¡Que adorable!" dijo. "Y pensar que sus padres intentaron matarse, lo cual hicieron, de hecho. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para salvar a una chica que solo puede querer a uno de ustedes?"

Blake se tensó. Ya sabía que las hadas sabían muchas cosas, pero él que lo llamara _Morgenstern_, confirmaba algo que él se negaba a creer.

Jason rió entonces.

"¿Siempre eres así de amargada? ¿O algún día descansas? Porque, sinceramente, esto es muy aburrido"

Blake le lanzó una mirada llameante, pero Jason lo ignoró.

"Discúlpelo, mi reina" dijo de inmediato, con voz cargada de dulzura. "Ha vivido como un mundano y se ha olvidado de cómo comportarse."

Los ojos de la reina pasaron de él a Jason, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa traviesa.

"Te pareces a tu padre" dijo, como si no hubiera escuchado que la había insultado. "Eres tan hermoso como él. Lástima que heredaste la boca impertinente de tu madre."

"Si, bueno, estoy orgulloso de ello."

"Y tú" dijo ella, ahora viendo a Blake. ""Tú, tan encantador. Eres la viva imagen de Jonathan Morgenstern."

Blake no dijo nada. Ni Jason.

La Reina los miró una momento, de la misma manera en que miras dos bonitos juguetes y piensas cual usar primero.

"He oído hablar que ustedes buscan a una joven Cazadora de Sombras."

Jason se le quedó mirando en silencio. Blake, por su parte, tenía el rostro rígido cuando asintió.

"Así es, mi reina."

Ella se recargó en su trono y fingió mirarse sus delicadas manos.

"¿Y qué dirían si les digo que puedo ayudarles?"

Jason estrechó los ojos. Algo ahí le daba mala espina.

"¿Y porque habrías tú de hacer eso?" le espetó. "Por lo que sé, no eres alguien que haga acciones caritativas solo porque sí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?"

La reina rió y su risa sonó como campanillas.

"Astuto, ya veo. Pero tienes razón. Yo puedo ofreceros mi ayuda, a cambio de algo."

"¿Y qué es, mi reina?" dijo Blake, en ningún momento dejando de ser maravilloso.

Ella los miró y luego sonrió con deleite.

"Un alma"

Los dos hermanos guardaron silencio.

"Un alma" repitió Jason. "¿Y dónde se supone que encontraremos eso? No es como si hubiera tiendas de almas en la Quinta Avenida"

Blake miraba a la reina fijamente, sus ojos viéndose tan negros como una noche sin estrellas.

"Ella se refiere a un humano… o a un submundo, en su caso."

"Un humano o un submundo" repitió Jason y alzó su rostro hacia la reina. "¿Por qué podrías tú querer eso?"

"Diversión" contestó Blake, con voz hueca.

Jason recordó, como en un sueño, que había escuchado decir a su padre alguna vez que las hadas podían hacerle cosas horribles a un humano. Hacerlo nadar hasta que sus pulmones se desgarraran, hacerlo bailar hasta morir, hacerlo cantar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se rompieran… Todo porque a ellas les divertía.

"Tráiganme un alma a mí" dijo la Reina, sin dejar de sonreír. "Y les ayudaré a encontrar a la chica que tanto buscan."

* * *

Arshya estaba sentada, su espalda recargada contra la pared.

Su celda era un pozo oscuro y húmedo, las gotas resbalaban por la piedra negra como lágrimas de sangre y el aire estaba impregnado de olores desagradables.

_Al menos no hay ratas_, pensó la chica con resignación y entonces una punzada en el estómago la hizo retorcerse sobre sí misma. Llevaba dos días sin comer y ya se sentía débil. ¿Qué iba a hacer con los días que le faltaban? Era mejor no pensar en eso.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, acompañada por el sonido de las olas del mar rompiendo a lo lejos. No por primera vez, se preguntó dónde estaría. ¿Asia? ¿Europa? ¿África? No tenía ni idea.

Solo esperaba que fuera un lugar muy lejos, donde ni Jason ni Blake pudieran encontrarla antes de que la Clave lo hiciera.

* * *

"Está loca" rezongó Jason, una vez que él y Blake caminaban por las calles de Nueva York. Aún era de noche y las luces de los edificios y los anuncios se reflejaron en los ojos negros de Blake cuando él se giró para verlo.

"Puede ser" dijo, impávido. "Pero vamos a tener que hacer lo que dice."

"Oye, ella nos está pidiendo a alguien para, prácticamente, tortu…"

"¿Quieres salvar a Arshya si o no?" lo cortó Blake con rudeza.

Jason lo miró en silencio, sus ojos dorados brillando.

"Si" dijo con firmeza. "Pero no creo que ésta sea la manera."

"No tenemos opción" lo zanjó Blake y siguió caminando. "Además podemos buscar a algún submundo que esté rompiendo la Ley, no es como si fuera la gran cosa."

* * *

Merliorn miró a la Reina Seelie inexpresivamente.

"Ha sido usted bastante amable, majestad."

Ella rió con malicia.

"Sebastian ya me dio lo que quería, a cambio de que yo hiciera _esto_. No tengo pensado que vuelvan. Y no lo harán."

* * *

Cuando Arshya volvió a abrir los ojos, supo que había dormido demasiado. Había poca luz en su celda, la única siendo proveniente de una ventana por encima de su cabeza, y por la cual también se alcanzaba a ver un pedacito de cielo negro y tormentoso. En aquél lugar ni siquiera se podía saber con exactitud que hora era, pero suponía que apenas estaba atardeciendo.

Se estaba poniendo de pie cuando escuchó pasos afuera y, casi enseguida, la vieja y destartalada puerta de madera se abrió con un crujido.

Arshya se llevó instintivamente la mano a su pantalón, buscando su cuchillo, pero casi inmediatamente recordó que no tenía uno y se limitó a perforar con la mirada a la sombra que se acercaba hacia ella, deseando que fuera Sebastian.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y dónde estoy?" exigió, justo cuando la sombra fue alcanzada por la débil y mortecina luz, revelando la figura de un hombre encapuchado. "Ah, ya veo, en el infierno."

"Así es. Bienvenida, Arshya Nightshade" dijo el hombre con voz profunda y ronca.

Arshya rió con nerviosismo.

"Lo decía en broma ¿sabes?"

El brujo hizo una mueca.

"Por un momento pensé que eras inteligente, pero ya veo que eres tan tonta como todos los de tu clase. La arrogancia les impide pensar con claridad. Y, para tu información, estás en Pandemónium, la capital del Infierno."  
Arshya sintió la garganta seca.

"Imposible."

"Deberías estar halagada de que estés en la mismísima casa del señorito Morgenstern."

"¿Señorito?" Arshya contuvo una risotada. "¿Halagada?"

"Ahora mismo, niña, estar encerrada aquí es lo mejor que puede pasarte. Probablemente, si pones un pie fuera, los demonios se te irían encima. Sebastian ni siquiera tendría tiempo de detenerlos antes de que te destrozaran viva."

Arshya sintió un escalofrío. La idea de enfrentarse a miles de demonios sin una sola arma no la emocionaba. En absoluto.

"Veo que estoy dando al traste con tus planes de escape" rió el brujo entre dientes. "Supongo que ahora no estarás tan entusiasta a la hora de ponerte a patear la puerta."

Arshya apretó los puños.

"¿A qué es a lo que ha venido? ¿A burlarse? Porque si es así, ya puede largarse."

"Controla tu lengua, niña" dijo el brujo y sus ojos destellaron de forma peligrosa. "Ahora mismo, puedo hacerte lo que me dé la gana. Será mejor que no me hagas enojar o podría cortarte un dedo."

Arshya se mordió la lengua_. Cállate,_ se dijo a sí misma, _cierra tu maldita boca. No estás en buen momento para decir cosas estúpidas._

"Bien" sonrió el brujo. "Así me gusta. Y de ahora en adelante, me dirás señor, ¿entendido?"  
"Si" dijo Arshya, apretando los puños.

"¿Si, qué?"

"Si, _señor_."

El brujo rió con satisfacción.

"Me encanta cuando logro dominar a una fiera sin usar la fuerza."

_Contrólate. No lo golpees. Contrólate. Reserva todo para Sebastian._

"Ahora" siguió. "Podemos hacer esto de la buena manera o de la mala. Tú eliges."

"¿Hacer el qué?" dijo Arshya, con más violencia de la que pretendía.

"¿Qué has dicho?" dijo el brujo, fingiendo limpiarse el oído. "¿Acaso escuché que me hablaste de mal modo?"

"Perdón" dijo Arshya, rechinando los dientes. "¿Hacer el qué, _señor_?"

El brujo sonrió, revelando unos dientes filosos como agujas.

"Gritar, niña. Tengo que hacerte gritar."

* * *

Blake arrinconó a la vampira y sacó su cuchillo.

"¡Vas a venir con nosotros!" gritó. "¡Y más te vale no hacer nada para impedirlo!"

Jason observó, con una punzada de culpa, como la vampira se retorcía en el suelo entre lágrimas y lamentos.

"¡No sé que soy!" gritaba. "¡No sé qué me paso!"

"Te lo dije" dijo Blake, mirando a Jason. "Es recién convertida, por eso está atacando a mundanos. Nadie la extrañará, es una salvaje."

"Por favor, por favor, no me hagan daño" sollozó la chica. "¡Yo no sabía lo que hacía!"

"¡Cállate!" bramó Blake y ella se acurrucó en el suelo, temblando.

Jason, sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Remy y Gwen. Ellos eran submundos, como esa chica. ¿Si fueran ellos, él les haría eso?

"Por favor" lloró la chica. "Por favor."

Jason no pudo soportarlo más. No, no le haría eso a nadie.

"Déjala" dijo con violencia. "No la toques"

Se acercó hasta la chica y se interpuso entre ella y Blake, que lo miraba de forma peligrosa.

"Hazte a un lado" dijo su hermano, con peligrosa suavidad y alzó su cuchillo.

Jason, al mismo tiempo, sacó su espada.

"No la vas a tocar" repitió, amenazante. "Esto no está bien, Blake, si Arshya estuviera aquí, ella no…"

"¡Pero no lo está!" gritó Blake. "¡Por tu culpa!"

"¡Ya lo sé!" rugió Jason, comenzando a enojarse. "¡Me lo repites cada día! ¡Y ya te dije que la voy a salvar, pero esta no es la ma…!"

"¿Ah, no?" dijo Blake, con sorna. "¿Entonces cuál es, si se puede saber?"

Jason sacudió su cabeza pelirroja con exasperación.

"Encontraremos la manera" dijo. "Pero no lastimaremos a nadie."  
Blake lo miró por un momento y luego rió de forma oscura y desganada.

"Ya veo" dijo. "Ya veo lo poco que te importa Arshya. ¿Te has puesto a pensar si quiera en todo lo que podría estar pasando ella ahora, mientras tu proteges a una asquerosa Submunda? Podríamos simplemente llevar a esta vampira a la reina Seelie y luego ir tras Arshya, pero no, porque tu consideras que no es moralmente bueno. ¿Ya sabes cuánto me importa eso? ¡Nada! ¡Ni una miserable mierda de ángel!"

Los ojos dorados de Jason se oscurecieron como el cielo anunciando tormenta.

"Ya te dije que no lo haremos así" dijo. "Arshya no dejaría que hiciéramos esto, ni siquiera por ella."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo Blake, estrechando sus ojos hasta que solo fueron dos rendijas negras. "Hablas como si la conocieras, pero no lo haces."

"¿Y tú sí?" espetó Jason, a su vez, mirándolo con rabia contenida.

"Elizabeth" soltó Blake y su hermano lo miró, repentinamente sorprendido. "Es su segundo nombre. Arshya Elizabeth Nightshade. Supuse que no lo sabrías. ¿Quieres saber que más no sabes de ella?"

Jason no supo que decir. La verdad, no había nada que decir.

"¿Sabías, también, que fueron los demonios de Sebastian quiénes atacaron a sus padres? Ellos se convirtieron en mundanos después de que la Clave descubriera que traficaban Adamas, el material con el que hacen las armas de los Cazadores de Sombras, y se lo dieran a Valentine. Los Nightshade, como muchas familias, estaban dentro de Círculo, aunque no de una tan importante como los Lightwood u otros. Los demonios los atacaron porque Sebastian quería adamas, porque pensaba que ellos aún tenían. Pero no era cierto, y a pesar de eso, los demonios mataron a sus padres y la torturaron a ella, incluso la hubieran matado, de no ser porque Alec e Isabelle llegaron a tiempo a su casa." Blake respiraba con dificultad. "Te preguntas porqué soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salvarla, y te lo diré" siguió. "Porque Arshya fue la única que no me miró con odio cuando yo llegué al Instituto, porque para todos los demás, incluso para Lex, yo era la viva imagen de Sebastian, la persona que había matado al hermano menor de Alec e Isabelle, y aunque ellos no quieran aceptarlo, saben que soy hijo de él, siempre lo han sabido y por eso nunca me aceptarán, sin importar lo que yo haga. Pero Arshya siempre me trató de manera normal, nos llevábamos mal, si, pero a nuestra manera. Ella jamás me vio como si me culpara por cosas que jamás hice."

"Blake" dijo Jason, cerrando los ojos. "Basta."

"No la conoces" dijo Blake, su voz temblando. "Tú nunca la escuchaste llorar cada noche por sus padres. Nunca la escuchaste gritar en sueños cada vez que recordaba lo que esos demonios le hicieron. Yo lo hice. Yo estuve ahí. Y puede que pensé que me gustara, puede que en algún momento haya pensado eso, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es simplemente eso. Arshya es como una hermana para mí. Alguien importante, muy importante. Y, aunque la quisiera, sé que no la merezco. Y tú tampoco."

Blake soltó el cuchillo y apretó los puños.

"Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana" sentenció. "Busca tu manera de salvarla y yo buscaré la mía. Pero no vamos a estar juntos más en esto. No lo haremos, o terminaré matándote."

Luego dio media vuelta y, antes de que Jason pudiera recuperar el hablar o hacer algo, ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Ante las palabras "hacerte gritar" cualquier persona hubiera retrocedido.

Pero Arshya era una Cazadora de Sombras, y se mantuvo firme. _Soy más que esto_, pensó la chica con fuerza_, soy mejor que él_.

Y, con esos pensamientos, Arshya le ofreció al brujo su mejor sonrisa.

"Que decepción, _señor_" le dijo, con voz melosa. "Me temo que eso será un poco difícil."

"Oh, pero no he terminado" dijo el brujo y sin dejar de sonreír, se llevó las manos al interior de su capa negra.

Arshya mantuvo la sonrisa, a pesar de que podía sentir sus manos sudorosas y sus piernas débiles.

Cuando el brujo sacó la mano de nuevo, la chica respiró de alivio. No parecía nada peligroso. De hecho, no sabía ni qué era.

"Una grabadora" le explicó el brujo, acercándose a ella. Arshya reprimió el impulso de alejarlo de una patada. "Ahora, como te decía, podemos hacer esto de la buena o la mala manera. La buena es esta: tú puedes gritar, por ti misma. Lo único que Sebastian quiere es una grabación tuya gritando. O bien, podemos…"

"¿Por qué él podría querer eso?" preguntó Arshya, sin poder contenerse, y cuando vio los ojos rabiosos del brujo, añadió: "Señor."

"No me vuelvas a interrumpir" siseó el brujo y Arshya asintió rígidamente.

_También de ti me vengaré, maldito._

"Y para responder a tu impertinente pregunta, es simplemente para hacer un regalo a uno de sus hijos."

Arshya se congeló.

"Ahora, como estaba diciendo, podemos hacer de la buena o la mala manera. Sobra decir que de la mala manera tendré que hacerte gritar… por otros métodos."

El brujo sonrió de una manera horrible, pero Arshya se mantuvo impasible, sin desviar la vista. Sus ojos, de un azul electrizante, traslucían una férrea determinación que parecía forzada a impedir que, en el fondo de ellos, se notara el miedo y nerviosismo.

La chica recordó a Blake y a Jason. Ambos confiaban en ella. Ambos confiaban en que ella era fuerte.

_Eres una de las chicas más valientes que he conocido, Arshya._

La chica sintió una punzada de dolor. _No dejaré que me usen en su contra,_ se prometió. _No puedo hacerles eso._

"No lo haré" le dijo al brujo, decidida. "Ni de la buena, ni de mala manera. No lo haré."

El brujo rió, una risa que más parecía un gruñido que otra cosa.

"Ya me esperaba esa respuesta" dijo y luego chasqueó los dedos. "¡Blackwell, ven aquí!"

Arshya tragó cuando otro brujo entró. Traía un látigo.

"Vaya" dijo el recién llegado, mirándola con desprecio. "No durará mucho. Está muy pequeña."

"Durará lo suficiente" dijo el primer brujo, con voz aterciopelada. "Ahora sujétala."

Arshya se preparó para luchar. Si quería escapar, esa era su oportunidad. Podría quitarles el látigo y…

Arshya cayó al suelo, inmóvil. Intentó moverse, pero no podía.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" gritó, alzando una mirada furiosa hacia el brujo.

"Te mantendrá quieta" dijo éste a su vez, sin dejar de sonreír. "Ahora, Blackwell, empecemos el juego."

Arshya cerró los ojos. _No importa qué,_ pensó_, no gritaré._

_No lo haré._

* * *

Jason se quedó tieso por un momento, mirando sin ver el lugar por donde se había marchado Blake. Todos sus planes de ir por Arshya haciéndose pedazos.

_No podrías haberlo hecho —decía una voz en su interior— no hubieras podido permitir que hicieran daño a un inocente._

_¿Ni para salvar a Arshya? dijo otra voz._

_Si ella lo supiera, jamás te perdonaría._

Pero… ¿eso importaba? Él dijo que haría cualquier cosa para salvarla, ¿no era hora de probar eso?

No, se dijo, decidido. Podría quemar el mundo si era necesario, pero no haría eso. No podía. Simple y sencillamente no podía.

"Gracias" dijo una débil voz por detrás de él, haciéndolo respingar.

Jason se giró y cuando vio a la chica, casi sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

"Vanessa" susurró.

La chica parpadeó, sus lágrimas de sangre secándose sobre sus mejillas.

"Jason" dijo. "¿Eres tú?"

"No" dijo Jason, con esa nota de sarcasmo que tenía cada vez que se ponía de mal humor. "Soy Spider-man"

Vanessa estaba a punto de contestar cuando el teléfono de Jason sonó. El chico, confundido, se llevó la mano a uno de sus bolsos y sacó un celular negro.

Era un mensaje.

Jason, frunciendo más el ceño, lo abrió, y en cuanto lo hizo, una grabación se activó sola.

Eran gritos.

Jason sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento, de esa forma en que lo haría si cayera por un barranco.

Podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, en cualquier forma, no importaba donde ni como estuviera.

Era Arshya.

* * *

**UN REVIEW? *ojitos* just pleaseee.  
**

**Por las siguientes dos semanas estaré actualizando los viernes, ya que estoy de vacaciones y tengo que escaparme del hotel con mi mejor amigo (ja, pueden creerlo?) e irnos al ciber-café a mitad de la noche. Pero después de eso volveré a actualizar tan seguido como siempre, os juro por el ángel.**

**Bueno, me voy, ya que el idiota de mi _mejor amigo_ me está jodiendo con que ya es tarde, así que ya me largo *enojo* aunque, para ser sinceros, que haría sin este idiota? Yo no habló el idioma de este país y soy media torpe, así que, amigo mío, este capítulo es para ti, jaja. (A qué no saben que se llama Jason Daniel, lol. Le puse su nombre a mi personaje, en parte, para joderlo, jajaja, de donde creen que me saco tantos insultos?) Como sea,no creo que les importe *resignación*  
**

**El próximo cap Remy y Gwen vuelven! Me encanta ese par. Y habrá acción, yeei. Nos acercarmos al final de la primera parte.  
**

**Saludos!  
**


	20. Que no 'panda' el 'cúnico'

**¿Una semana sin cap? ¡Pues, ahré, claro que les traería un capítulo emocionante! Este es otro cap que esta "trozado" ya que aproveché para guardarme la otra parte buahaha. Estos días casi no puedo escribir, así que siempre trato de tener un 'capítulo bajo la manga' pues de esta manera, pase lo que pase, llueva o haga tormenta, les traigo un cap cada semana, jaja.**

**¡Van a ver mucho Blake! ¡Y les gustará! *grito de fangirl* Y bueno, dejando mi parloteo a un lado, ¿pueden creer que solo nos quedan pocos capítulos para llegar al final? **

_**Gracias a**_**: **duende_91, Lily Klass, Hitomi Hozuki, Haiskell xD, Annie Lithwood, Cadie Mellark, y Ehura. Ya lo saben, son geniales, las quiero, las idolatro, les mando mil saludos y abrazos, y más que nada, gracias por sus reviews!

A las que tienen cuenta, ya saben, les conteste por ahí :)

**Haiskell****xD****:** Dios, tus reviews si que son bababumbeantes, jaja. Me pintas una sonrisa en la cara que no me la quitan ni golpes. Muchas, muchas gracias! Y eeeeh, ese Blake, solo te digo algo: cuidado con él, puede darte una sorpresa. De todos, él es más inteligente, no olvides eso. Claro, después de Sebastian, que siempre trae una sorpresa bajo la manga. Oh, Arshya, esa chica si que me cuesta escribirla, y me gusta que trasmita exactamente eso: tenacidad. Jaja Vanessa! Vanessa, esa chica tenía que ponerla, ya que a todos les había pasado cosas malas y a ella no *sonrisa malvada* En cuanto a los mejores amigos idiotas, tienes mucha razón, jajaja. Bueno, ya me emocioné escribiendo, asi que de nuevo, gracias, y espero te guste este nuevo capítulo, saludos!

**Annie****Lithwood****:** Primero que nada: gracias, gracias por el review segundo: me pone feliz que te guste historia y que sea lo bastante interesante para que la hayas podido leer toda sin aburrirte, jaja. Oh, la madre de Blake, el eterno misterio *risa malvada* pronto, pronto sabrán, al igual que las locuras de Sebby *apodo de cariño para nuestro chico malo Sebastian* Espero que te guste este cap, saludos! Y en cuanto a la película, creo que todos moriremos de un infarto, ja.

**Cadie****Mellark****: **Muchas gracias, de verdad, espero que te guste este cap, sin ustedes, esta historia no hubiera llegado tan lejos.

* * *

_"Siento el caminar de mis demonios_  
_Que iban al compás de mis latidos,_  
_No sé si tu amor es una extraña bendición o es mi castigo."_

**Capítulo 19. 'Que no **_**panda**_** el **_**cúnico'**_

Rompía el amanecer cuando Jason y Vanessa llegaron al Instituto. Un amanecer rojo y sangriento, como si alguien hubiera herido al Sol de muerte. Corría una brisa caliente, de esas que arrastran el olor de un verano que ya estaba marchándose. Una ráfaga de aire le dio en la cara al chico, revolviendo su cabellera roja, pero él apenas la sintió.

Desde que escuchó aquélla grabación, su mundo parecía haberse congelado. Era como si viera todo a través de un cristal. Como si fuera ajeno a todo aquello.

Solo sabía que todo tenía un límite. Y que el de él hacía mucho que se había hecho pedazos, al igual que su celular cuando él lo había estampado contra la pared después de escuchar aquélla maldita grabación.

Al principio, una parte de él se había negado a creerlo. Pero la otra parte — salvaje, llena de rabia y culpa— había ganado terreno y él se había encontrado sacando de ella una fuerza y determinación que antes era desconocida para él. Ahora simplemente era un robot, haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Porque lo iba a hacer.

Vanessa caminaba silenciosa a su lado y aún parecía tener ganas de echarse a llorar. Jason no la culpaba, aunque no podía evitar sentir una punzada de irritación. Posiblemente ella solo estuviera pensando en que ahora ya no podría ser una chica normal, ni podría ir de día a sus centros comerciales favoritos, y cosas estúpidas y superficiales. Aunque, visto de otra forma, le agradaba que guardara silencio, porque él posiblemente le iba a decir cosas feas si ella comenzaba a parlotear como siempre hacía.

Vanessa le recordaba, levemente, a una guacamaya.

"Quédate aquí" le ordenó con sequedad cuando llegaron al Santuario. "Eileen está aquí, le diré que venga a verte. Ella te explicará todo."

"Gracias" volvió a decir ella, avergonzada. "Espero que tu problema se solucione, cualquiera que sea."

La mandíbula de Jason se tensó. No dijo nada. Solo se dio la media vuelta y marchó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

* * *

El cuarto de Arshya estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por la mortecina luz que se colaba por la ventana. Jason se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, aun sin decidirse a entrar o no. Todo se veía tan… solo, tan vacío. Desde que ella se había ido, Jason sentía que le habían arrancado una parte de él y se la habían llevado lejos, con ella. Y ahora estaba ahí, en ese lugar donde el recuerdo de Arshya era tan fuerte que casi le producía un dolor físico.

Jason respiró con fuerza y el aroma del perfume de Arshya —una mezcla de dulce y calidez— lo golpeó en el rostro como una bofetada. A veces, en momentos como esos, se preguntaba por qué hacía todo aquello, por qué le gustaba lastimarse a sí mismo de esa manera, recordándose una y otra vez que si Arshya no estaba ahí, era por él.

Eso lo volvía loco. Literalmente. Es decir, él ya hacía antes cosas sin pensar, pero ahora simplemente hacía todo por impulso, sin pensar en nada, solo en ella. Como eso mismo que estaba haciendo ahora, volver al Instituto sin alguna razón, solo para buscar algo que le recordara a ella.

Se preguntó, en su interior, si era precisamente eso —el no poder apartarla de su mente— el que fuera su obstáculo para poder salvarla.

Blake era inteligente, Blake siempre tenía planes, Blake podía actuar con frialdad, Blake podía hacer a un lado todo para lograr un objetivo, sin importar la manera en que lo conseguía.

Pero él no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella diría si estuviera ahí, en lo que ella haría, en como lo miraría si estuviera ahí.

_No estuviste ahí todas las veces que ella lloraba por las noches. Yo si lo estuve. Yo la escuché._

No, él no había estado ahí. Pero si él hubiera estado, no se hubiera quedando escuchando. Si él hubiera estado, él hubiera venido a ver si ella estaba bien.

Pero no lo estuvo, porque Sebastian le arrebató sus recuerdos, le quitó todo lo que él era. Jason apretó los puños.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba y lo iba a matar. Y esa había sido una razón por la que no entregó a Vanessa a la reina Seelie. Porque esa era la clase de cosas que él hacía. Y él no quería ser esa clase de persona.

Jason alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y caminó dentro de la habitación, sus botas crujiendo con pedazos de vidrios rotos que había en el suelo. La cama estaba deshecha, justo como ella la había dejado esa vez —la última vez— que estuvo en el Instituto. También había almohadas tiradas por todos lados. Jason se preguntó si Arshya habría hecho alguna clase de pijamada con Seraphine, pero luego descartó la idea. No se imaginaba a Arshya haciendo algo tan tonto.

Una foto en el suelo captó su atención. Jason se agachó y la tomó, sacudiéndole los pedacitos de vidrio y polvo.

Tres rostros le devolvían la mirada desde el pasado. Uno era un hombre moreno, grande y musculoso, con ese aire arrogante y altanero que identificaba a todos los Cazadores de Sombras. A su lado había una mujer, rubia y de grandes ojos azules, exactamente iguales a los de la niña que estaba en medio de ellos, sonriendo resplandecientemente. Su sonrisa hubiera sido perfecta si no hubiera sido por un pequeño hueco que señalaba que los dientes de leche ya la estaban abandonando.

Jason, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

"¡Vane!" Eileen entró como una tromba y abrazó a su amiga. "Oh, Vane, cuando Jason me lo dijo no podía creerlo… ¿Cómo paso?"

Vanessa comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su amiga.

"No lo sé" dijo, con voz rota. "Estaba con los demás chicos y estábamos tomando. Y-y luego apareció una niña loca y e-e-ella comenzó a morder a todos. Yo p-pensé que estaba alucinando por la bebida pero entonces ella me mordió y-y-y…"

"Tranquila" dijo Eileen, acariciando su cabello. "Está bien, Vane, estarás bien."

"No" sollozó su amiga. "No lo estaré."

Eileen cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué todo se estaba volviendo tan complicado? ¿Por qué, de todas las personas del mundo, habían tenido que atacar a Vanessa?

"Aquí estás a salvo" le prometió a su amiga, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. "Gracias a Blake y Jason estás a salvo."

Vanessa no dijo nada y Eileen frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de algo.

"Vane… ¿Cómo te encontraron?"

La vampira se estremeció bajo sus brazos.

"Tenía hambre" dijo, como si tratara de excusarse. "Y no sabía lo que hacía. Yo… yo ataqué a alguien más y entonces ellos llegaron y me apartaron del humano. Él, el que tú llamas Blake, quería entregarme a alguien. Quería hacerme algo malo, lo sé. Pero Jason me defendió."

Eileen sintió su corazón acelerarse. ¿Qué habían hecho esos dos? No había visto a Blake llegar con Jason…

"Deberías ir con él" dijo de pronto Vanessa. "Creo que hará algo estúpido."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Él recibió una grabación" dijo su amiga. "Jason. Él recibió una grabación de una chica gritando. Y desde entonces actúa extraño."

Eileen se quedó de piedra por un segundo. Luego se levantó, rígidamente y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta.

"No salgas" le dijo a Vanessa. "Volveré pronto."

* * *

_No otra vez._

Blake se derrumbó en medio de la calle, agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza y ahogando un grito. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, como si alguien lo estuviera sacudiendo desde dentro.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

Blake jadeó, sintiendo de nuevo una punzada de dolor. Eso solía pasarle con frecuencia desde que era niño, lo recordaba, pero su madre siempre le había dicho que eran ataques de asma.

Blake nunca le creyó.

Y odiaba eso. Odiaba sentir ese cosquilleo en su interior, odiaba sentir su sangre hirviendo, odiaba sentirse lleno de ese sentimiento salvaje y violento, como si alguien más intentara tomar control de su cuerpo y él no pudiera evitarlo.

Antes solo pasaba de vez en cuando, una o dos veces al año, pero últimamente había aumentado. Todo el tiempo se sentía irritado, hacia cosas sin pensar, cosas idiotas que él no haría.

Y era por eso que se había alejado de Jason. Porque él en verdad estuvo a de perder el control. Porque él en verdad había querido matarlo.

Las palabras de Sebastian volvieron a llegar a él, frías y sin piedad:

_No eres uno de ellos y lo sabes._

* * *

Eileen encontró a Jason en la sala de armas. El chico se había cambiado el desgarrado traje de combate por otro nuevo y ahora estaba tomando todas las armas que podía. Eileen se preguntó si solo por eso había vuelto. Él se giró y ella pudo ver dos espadas reluciendo en su espalda. Jason metió dos estelas en su cinturón, sus manos moviéndose con fluidez e impaciencia mientras lo hacía. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y su rostro se veía tenso… y abrumado. Eileen se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría sin comer o dormir.

Se aclaró la garganta, queriendo llamar su atención y Jason alzó sus atormentados ojos dorados hacia ella al instante.

"¿Pasa algo?" dijo.

Eileen sacudió su cabeza. Jason podía ser un arrogante, pero también era una persona que siempre pensaba más en los demás que en él mismo.

"Todo bien" dijo y se acercó a él. "¿Vas a salir?"

Jason asintió, sin hacerle mucho caso, mientras tomaba una daga y la escondía en su bota. Para él era todo un hecho, pensó Eileen, irse de aquí, salvar a Arshya. Como si fuera tan fácil. Como si no estuviera poniendo su propia vida en peligro.

"Y…" comenzó ella de nuevo, sintiéndose incómoda mientras él seguía buscando armas. "¿Estás bien tú?"

Él no la miró.

"Si" dijo, sin mirarla. "Me muero de la felicidad y eso. Ya sabes, suelo estar muy bien cuando me mandan una grabación gritando de la chica que yo…"  
Jason se interrumpió bruscamente. Pero no hacía falta que continuara, Eileen podía hacerse una idea de lo que él había estado a punto de decir.

_De la chica que yo amo.  
_

"¿Has visto a Blake?" preguntó él de forma imprevista al mismo tiempo que ella decía:

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"No" dijeron los dos al unísono, respondiendo sus respectivas preguntas.

Jason la miró, confundido.

"¿Por qué quieres tu venir?" dijo, negando con la cabeza. "Tú y Seraphine no saben nada de pelear. No voy a llevarte a no-sé-dónde solo para que te maten."

"Bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza" dijo Eileen, suspirando. "Aunque tienes razón. Pero puedo ser de ayuda… ya sabes, sé cosas sobre curar. Podría curarlos a ti y a Blake… oye, espera un momento ¿Tú tampoco sabes dónde está Blake? Pero él se había ido contigo… "

Los labios de Jason se fruncieron. Mala señal.

"Si, pero tuvimos un pelea."

"Qué raro…"

"Oye" Jason comenzó a impacientarse. "Te agradezco de verdad que te ofrezcas de enfermera y todo, pero no creo que sea buena idea. Mejor quédate aquí y cuida de los demás chicos."

Eileen se cruzó de brazos.

"Yo sé que tú y Blake piensan que son los únicos que les importa Arshya, pero no es así. Digo, no es como si nosotros tuviéramos las habilidades de ustedes, porque de ser así, también iríamos tras ella. Si yo quiero ir, es porque se lo debo, ella salvó mi vida ¿Recuerdas? Ustedes y ella salvaron mi vida."

"Bien, cuando la encuentre, le daré saludos de tu parte. Si te hace sentir mejor, le diré que tuve encerrarte en tu cuarto para que no vinieras."

"¡Jason!" dijo, exasperada.

"Eileen" dijo él, en el mismo tono. "No vas a ir, princesa, así que no me hagas encerrarte en tu torre hasta que tu príncipe venga a rescatarte."

"Pero…"  
Jason hizo un gesto con la mano, haciéndola callar.

"Necesito que te quedes porque necesito que me hagas un favor. Y es algo importante."

Eileen alzó una ceja dorada.

"¿Un favor?"

"Si, sobre Blake."

"¿Qué le pasa? Si es sobre cambiar su horrible actitud, no creo que yo…"

"Necesito que te quedes aquí y cuando venga, no lo dejes ir."

Eileen se le quedó mirando.

"De acuerdo" dijo lentamente. "Yo. Deteniéndolo a él. ¿Te das cuentas que es lo mismo que una batalla de súper Hámster contra Hulk, verdad?"

"Engáñalo, golpéalo o qué se yo. Eres una chica."

"¿En serio?"

Jason no le hizo caso.

"Las chicas son malvadas y listas cuando quieren. Con algo de ingenio podrías arreglártelas con él."

Eileen hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

"De cualquier forma" dijo, apartándose un mechón rubio de la frente. "¿Qué está pasando, Jason? ¿Por qué te pelaste con él? ¿Y por qué no quieres que se vaya? Si es solo por capricho tuyo…"

"No, no" Jason se llevó las manos a la frente. Parecía consternado. "¿No puedes simplemente hacerme caso y ya?"

"No"

"Ya me lo esperaba" dijo el chico y luego se recargó en la mesa llena de armas. La miró directamente. "Mira. Yo lo conozco. Es mi hermano y también es mi parabatai. Yo… puedo sospechar las cosas que él hará, y ahora mismo, tengo una muy fuerte y mala sensación de lo que él hará. Y no es en absoluto bueno, tienes que saber eso, no es bueno para él. Sé que debería quedarme yo y hacerlo entrar en razón pero…"

_Pero te importa más Arshya, al igual que él._

"…pero no puedo. Así que tú debes encargarte de él." Jason se separó de la mesa y se acercó hasta ella. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Eileen, te lo pido por favor. Él es un imbécil, pero es mi hermano. No quiero que le pase nada malo."

"Lo dices tú, que dejas a tu hermana aquí, sin saber sin volverás."

"Volveré" dijo Jason con ferocidad. "Volveré y lo haré con Arshya. Lo juro por el Ángel. "

Eileen no pudo evitar sentirse más o menos sorprendida. Seraphine le había contado que un Cazador de Sombras estaba ligado a sus juramentos, que eran cosa seria.

"¿Lo harás?" dijo el chico, sus ojos dorados suplicantes. "¿Me harás ese favor, Eileen?"

Eileen, a su pesar, se encontró asintiendo.

"Así tenga que poner cemento en la entrada"

Jason asintió y la soltó.

"Dile algo más a Seraphine" pidió. "Dile que no iré solo."

"¿Con quién…?"

"Sólo díselo, Eileen, no tengo mucho tiempo."

"Vale, está bien"

Jason la miró en silencio por un momento.

"Entonces" dijo. "Nos vemos pronto."

"Supongo" dijo Eileen, con un nudo en la garganta.

Jason ya estaba de camino a la puerta cuando se detuvo y sin voltear a mirarla, dijo:

"Una cosa más" dijo, su voz sonando extrañamente baja. "Si no vuelvo mañana al anochecer… deja que Blake se vaya."

* * *

Jason tocó la puerta de Remy con violencia. No, no con violencia. Más bien la golpeaba como si quisiera derrumbarla.

"¡Remy!" bramó. "¡Abre la puerta!"

"¿Quién es?" contestó la voz de Remy al otro lado y Jason estrechó los ojos. Su voz se escuchaba… rara.

"Soy yo" gritó. "Jason"

"Jason ¿quién?"

"Jason, el que tumbará tu puerta y te pateará el trasero si no abres de una buena vez."

"Vale, vale" dijo Remy, de nuevo con esa extraña voz. Era como si arrastrara las palabras… como si estuviera borracho.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Remy —tambaleándose y con una botella en la mano— se le fue encima a Jason, que retrocedió haciendo una mueca de asco y lo empujó. Remy se apoyó en la puerta, probablemente porque si no lo hacía se iba ir de lado y se iba a dar de bruces contra el suelo.

"¡Jason!" dijo Remy, con una gran y estúpida sonrisa. "¡Amigo mío! ¡Que milagro! No te había visto desde que casi te matan, que tiem… oye ¿estás bien? Te vez un poco... zombi."

"Estoy bien" dijo Jason con voz seca. "Necesito tu ayuda."

Remy alzó las cejas, sus ojos grises viéndose desenfocados.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres salir del clóset?"

Jason lo ignoró.

"Vamos ir por Arshya. Creo que ya sé cómo podemos encontrarla."

* * *

El semáforo cambió a verde y Eileen se apresuró a cruzar la calle. Había pasado toda la mañana consiguiendo sangre para Vanessa y ahora, después de dejarla en su casa, volvía al Instituto. Había sido una suerte que sus padres estuvieran de viaje por dos semanas. Eso le daba a Eileen tiempo para pensar que hacer con su amiga. Aunque, sinceramente, ella no sabía cómo ayudar. No sabía mucho de vampiros… ni esas cosas. Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntarle a Alec…

Con un sobresalto recordó que ellos volvían hoy. No quería ni imaginarse cómo se pondrían cuando supieran que Jason y Blake se habían ido a quién-sabe-donde en busca de Arshya y que, además, una de sus amigas había sido atacada y convertida en vampira. Pensándolo bien, era mejor que no supieran lo último hasta que lo primero se resolviera.

Por encima de su cabeza el cielo estaba oscuro y amenazante, a pesar de que, por mucho, debían de ser las doce de la tarde. Eileen frunció el ceño y apretó el paso.

Ella bien habría podido llamar a su chofer, o mandar traer su propio carro, pero la verdad era que necesitaba tiempo para estar sola. Para pensar. Necesitaba refrescar su mente y salir un poco de ese mundo de hagas, vampiros y hombres lobos. Necesitaba recordar que el mundo real seguía allá afuera, como siempre.

Ya estaba a la vuelta de Instituto cuando, sin saber por qué, pensó en Blake. Estaba preocupada por él. En parte porque de él no sabía nada y en parte porque tenía la desagradable sospecha de que sabía, al igual que Jason, lo que Blake planeaba hacer. Y, estaba segura, tenía que ver con…

Una sombra a su lado la hizo respingar. Se giró, sobresaltada y con el corazón restallando en su pecho, sus ojos verdes buscando… y entonces lo vio, colgado de la pared y cubierto de escamas.

Se escuchó gritar.

* * *

"¿Por Arshya? Ah, eso explica la cara de deprimido" Remy pasó su brazo por los hombros de Jason y lo jaló hacia dentro del taller. "Está bien, mi amigo. Lo que tú digas. Pero mira, antes de emprender esa misión suicida si quieres podemos comer nieve y ver películas tristes. Ya sabes, cosas de compadres."

"¿Compadres?" Jason hizo a un lado su brazo. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás borracho?"

Remy estaba abriendo la boca para contestar cuando escucharon una risa enloquecida proveniente del sillón. Jason miró a Remy, alzando una ceja rojiza.

"No me digas que…"

"¡JASON!" Gwen, con la cara roja y los ojos vidrios, apareció detrás del sillón. Se veía más loca que de costumbre. "¡Pero que linda e inesperada sorpresa!"

Jason se restregó las manos por la cara. Justo ahora, cuando necesitaba a sus amigos, ellos hacían sus estupideces.

"Chicos, la fiesta acabó" declaró. "Váyanse a ducharse con agua fría o que se yo, pero necesitamos…"

"Eh, eh, tranquilo" dijo Gwen, caminando con torpeza hacia él. "Estás muy tenso, mi amigo. Necesitas un descansito."

"Descansito mis…" Jason suspiró, armándose de paciencia. "Sólo hagan lo que sea por estar sobrios, tenemos que ponernos en marcha de inmediato."

"¿Ah, sí?" dijo Remy. "¿Y a dónde iremos?"

"No lo sé aún" dijo Jason. "Para eso necesito a Gwen."

"A mí" rió Gwen, señalándose a sí misma como idiota. "¿A mí por qué?"

"Porque tú eres un bruja…"

"Que observador"

"…y tú sabes cómo hacer hechizos de rastreo."

"No, la verdad es que no sé" dijo Gwen y volvió a reír.

"No sabe" repitió Remy, también riendo. "Gwen no sabe. El mundo está llegando a su fin y yo no le he tocado el trasero a Megan Fox."

Jason se pasó la mano por el pelo rojo.

"Y al coño con ustedes dos. ¿Qué no entienden que esto es importante?"

"Calma" dijo Gwen alzando las manos. "Que no panda el cúnico."

"Hagamos un trato" dijo Remy dándole otro trago a su botella. "¿Qué te parece?"

Jason estrechó sus ojos dorados.

"¿Qué trato?"

"Tú le das un traguito a la botella y luego te ayudamos"

"Si, si" dijo Gwen, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo. "¡Que el idiota le dé un traguito! ¡Solo uno!"

Jason los miró por un momento y luego rió.

"No confío en ustedes."

"Te prometo" dijo Remy. "Te prometo por mis sagradas croquetas con leche que después de que le des un traguito, nosotros haremos todo por ponernos sobrios."  
"Seh" dijo Gwen, sonriendo con deleite. "Sobrios. Eso. Un traguito nada más."

_Bueno,_ pensó Jason_, no tengo opción._ Podría arrastrarlos a la ducha, con Remy sería fácil, pero Gwen… era más fácil y menos doloroso meterse a la jaula de un tigre.

Jason, con un gruñido, le arrebató la botella a Remy.

"Sólo un trago" le espetó.

Gwen comenzó a saltar más.

"Seh, un traguito. Ándale, tómale, tómale."

* * *

Eileen paró de gritar abruptamente cuando el demonio se le fue encima. Se lanzó a un lado y el demonio aterrizó justo a su lado, sus garras dejando marcas en el asfalto. Tratando de controlar su terror, se puso de pie y trató de correr hacia el Instituto. No lo logró. El demonio le cayó sobre la espalda y ella entró en pánico mientras sentía como sus garras rasguñaban su espalda. Gritó.

"Hadita" dijo el demonio y fue más un gruñido que otra cosa. "Tienen buen sabor."

Eileen contuvo el aliento y entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo, se volteó y le asestó un puñetazo al demonio, que, tomado por sorpresa, retrocedió lo suficiente para que ella pudiera escapar de sus garras y echar a correr.

No había dado tres pasos cuando una mano o garra, o lo que fuera, la tomó por la nuca y la azotó contra la pared. Eileen veía todo borroso y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil?

No pudo seguir lamentándose porque entonces el demonio abrió la boca —sin soltarla en ningún momento— y reveló toda una hilera de dientes picudos y desiguales. La baba resbaló por sus labios y Eileen sintió una oleada de asco. Luego rugió y se abalanzó sobre ella, sus dientes directo a su cuello. Eileen cerró los ojos… y entonces hubo un golpe sordo y el demonio se estampó contra el suelo. Viéndose libre de sus garras, Eileen cayó al suelo, temblando y respirando con fuerza.

El demonio se puso de pie enseguida, soltando un bramido y entonces hubo un destello plateado y su cabeza salió volando. Eileen sintió náuseas y se derrumbó en el suelo, con la cabeza dando vueltas a causa del miedo, el asco o dios fuera a saber qué.

"Levántate" dijo una voz ronca. Eileen alzó el rostro y se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder apartar los ojos de ese pecho plano, marcado y desnudo. "¿Te has quedado muda o qué?"

Eileen, sonrojada, alzó la mirada hacia el rostro del muchacho.

Blake, de pie ante ella, le sonreía con malicia.

"Ya veo que sí"

"¿Q-qué?" logró decir Eileen, apartando la vista rápidamente. Blake. Sin camisa. ¿Por qué eso la ponía nerviosa?

"Que te levantes" dijo él con rudeza. "O si quieres puede quedarte ahí, y esperar que venga otro demonio, no hay problema, de todos modos aquí esta súper Blake para salvarte ¿no? Pues no, porque yo me voy."

Blake se dio la vuelta. Eileen, aún confundida, se levantó y se apresuró a ir tras él tras trompicones. Lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien.

"Eres un…un…"

"Ah, también eres tartamuda."

"¡Grosero!"

"Mira quién lo dice, princesa. Te acabo de salvar la vida y tu ni un gracias me das."

Eileen cerró la boca. Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Demonios. ¿Por qué siempre tenía razón? ¿Y por qué no traía una camisa puesta?

"Bueno, gracias" No. No pudo evitar que su voz sonara sarcástica.

Blake rodó los ojos. No contestó.

"Ahora tú tienes que decir _de nada_" siguió la chica.

"Dime, ¿siempre vas por ahí dando clases de modales?"

"Sólo a los que no saben qué es eso"

Blake siguió caminando, sin mirarla.

"Puedo ser muy educado cuando quiero"

"O sea nunca"

Blake rió.

"Tal vez solo contigo no lo soy"

Eileen apretó los dientes.

"Ah, cierto, se me olvidaba que me odias y todo eso."

"Yo nunca dije que te odiara" casi rió Blake.

"Bueno, pues parece."

"Princesa, ¿Por qué eres tan tonta?"

Tonta. La había llamado tonta. Eileen sintió sus mejillas arder cuando alzó un dedo y apunto a Blake. Él sonreía con suficiencia.

"Me has dicho tonta" siseó.

Blake se acercó hasta la puerta del Instituto y la abrió rápidamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Estás segura que no fue mi clon malvado?"

Eileen apretó los puños. "Eres un… un….un"

"Ah, ahí vamos de nuevo" la interrumpió Blake. "En serio, ¿necesitas terapia para superar el tartamudeo?"

"¡Imbécil!" Eileen lo empujó a un lado y entró al Instituto.

"¿Qué?" dijo Blake, justo detrás de ella "¿Dijiste algo? Creo que tengo algo atorado en el oído…"

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

Eileen entró al elevador e intentó cerrar las puertas, pero estas no se cerraron hasta que —desgraciadamente—Blake entró.

"Oh, que lastima" dijo él, sonriendo. "Ya no podrás hacer una salida dramática, princesa."

Eileen se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a ignorarlo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan jodidamente molesto? Bueno, ahí lo tenían. Blake 'Jodo A Todos' Herondale.

Eileen comenzó a golpear su pie contra el suelo. ¿Desde cuándo el elevador tardaba tanto? No es que ella estuviera nerviosa por estar con un semidesnudo Blake en un espacio reducido. Por favor.

"Así que…" empezó Blake. "¿Siempre te quedas mirando a los chicos sin camisa?"

Eileen casi se atragantó. Luego, usando su mejor cara frívola, le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

"No tienes nada que no haya mirado antes."

Blake alzó sus cejas plateadas lentamente. Eileen odiaba esas cejas. Tal vez podría quemárselas algún día.

"Ah, que tenemos aquí. ¿Una princesa mala?"

Eileen sintió una mezcla de furia y ganas de llorar.

"¿Por qué me molestas?"

"Me diviertes"

"No soy un juguete, sabes"

"¿Ah, no?" dijo Blake, sarcástico. "Vaya y yo que pensé que eras una Barbie en versión jumbo."

Eileen apretó los dientes, ahora estaba tan rabiosa que no sabía ni que decirle.

"¿Qué no tienes camisas?" soltó y al instante que lo hizo, se arrepintió.

Blake sonrió con deleite. Una sonrisa malvada y traviesa.

"¿Por qué?" ronroneó. "¿Te pongo nerviosa?"

"¿Tú? Por favor…"

Blake comenzó a acercarse a ella y Eileen sintió un impulso idiota de echar a correr. Él era peligroso. Él no era bueno para ella. Estaba a punto de gritarle que se alejara cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Alec e Isabelle, ambos en su traje de combate, los miraban rabiosos.

* * *

_**Las rosas son rojas, el cielo es… ah, al carajo, ¿un review?**_

**Esta es la primera parte de este capítulo, asi que ya saben, lo intenso viene en el que próximo!  
**


	21. Ojala me perdones

**Helou. Aquí reportándome para subir nuevo cap. Y bueno, yo sé que había dicho que habría una segunda parte, pero como va a tener muuchos spoilers de City of Lost Souls, mejor haré otro fic, y terminaré este. Y es que en mi mente el final es tan perfecto que si lo cambio, siento feo, jajaja.**** Solo tres capítulos mas *.***_  
_

_**As always,** _**gracias a**_ Haiskell xD, BlueBubble133a, anaelsoroldan, Lily Klass, Annie Lithwood, Hitomi Hozuki, Elizabeth Serena , Clarii, _**por su apoyo y comentarios, de verdad :)**_  
_

**Clarri: Hola! antes que nada, gracias gracias por leer esta loca historia :) segundo, me alegra que, ademas, te guste tanto xD En cuanto a lo de la relacion Blake/Sebastian y todos sus misterios, ya esta a unos dos capitulos de saberse! Saludos!**

**Haiskell xD: ¿Era demasiada espera, no? Jaja, tienes razón, yo también sentí un poco bipolar el capítulo anterior, pero es que no quería que todo fuera tan 'tenso' todo el tiempo, siempre hay que suavizar los hechos con algo de humor XD Y Gwen y Remy son de lejos mis personajes favoritos, es demasiado divertido escribirlos, jaja. Yeei, me gusta que les guste el 'Blakeileen' jaja, sobretodo porque Eileen hará algo MUY estúpido/importante por él. Como sea, realmente no ha habido un Blake POV, no sabemos lo que el piensa de verdad de ella ni como realmente ve a Arshya, eso será después. Ni tampoco lo que hará. Y de nuevo y como siempre, muchas muchas muchas gracias :) Jaja, espero que este cap valga la espera, saludos! :D  
**

* * *

_"Porque todo esto es todo lo que puedo resistir. Y tú nunca entenderás los demonios que enfrento. Así que sigue adelante y pestañea tus ojos y miente bien al mundo. Porque con todo lo que eres, sólo eres una pequeña niña."_

Just a little girl, Trading Yesterday.

**Capítulo 20. '**_**Ojalá me perdones.'**_

"¿De dónde se supone que vienen?" dijo Isabelle, sus ojos estrechados y sus labios peligrosamente apretados.

Blake rodó los ojos.

"De Narnia."

Alec lo miró a través de sus intensos ojos azules.

"¿Dónde está Jonathan?"

"¿Me vez cara de niñera?"

"¡Blake!" rugió Isabelle. "¿Dónde está tu hermano?"

"Ya lo hemos buscado por todos lados" añadió Alec. "No hay ni rastro de él. Y Seraphine dice que no sabe nada."

"Pues yo tampoco" respondió Blake, aburrido. "¿Ya lo buscaron debajo de su cama? ¿Escondido detrás de las cortinas?"

"¡No es gracioso!" lo reprendió Alec, alzando la voz. "Creímos haberles dicho que no saldrían…"

"Y yo creía que ustedes eran menos idiotas si creían que un perro con alas nos iba a detener."

"¿Cómo te atreves….?" Siseó Isabelle y luego cerró la boca, recordando algo. "¿Y qué le hicieron al perro?"

Blake no dijo nada.

"Lo mataste" dijo Alec, ligeramente sorprendido. "Pero…"

"No, yo no lo hice"

"Deja de mentir, Blake" dijo Isabelle, rabiosa. "Basta de bromas. Ahora mismo nos va a decir donde está tu hermano y…"

"No estoy mintiendo" la interrumpió el chico, ahora un poco irritado. "Lo mató Sebastian."

Eso los hizo callar.

"Sebastian" repitió Alec, su cara perdiendo todo color. "Sebastian estuvo aquí."

Isabelle aferró a Blake por los hombros.

"¿Se llevó a Jonathan?" dijo, sacudiéndolo. "¡Habla, maldita sea!"  
Eileen observó, inquieta, como los ojos de Blake relampagueaban

"Suéltame" dijo el chico. Y no gritó, no parecía enfadado y eso era de alguna manera más peligroso e inquietante que nada. "Suéltame o te haré daño."

Alec, aun estupefacto, jaló a Isabelle.

"Izzy, espera, deja que el chico…"

"Sebastian solo vino a hablar conmigo" soltó Blake. "Él no hizo nada. Y no sé dónde está el idiota de Jason, aunque supongo que anda por ahí con los idiotas de sus amigos."

Ambos hermanos lo miraron de una manera extraña. Una mezcla de decepción y sorpresa, como si estuvieran a viendo a alguien más que no conocían y no al Blake que había crecido en ese Instituto, con ellos.

"Pero…" balbuceó Alec. "Pero…"

"¿Desde cuándo te vez con él?" exigió Isabelle. "¿Desde cuándo el viene aquí?"  
"Es la primera vez."

"¡Estás mintiendo!"

"Si estás segura" dijo Blake, molesto. "¿Para qué me preguntas? Es aburrido."  
"No puedo creerlo" dijo Alec. "Incluso de ti, Blake…"

"Incluso de mi" repitió Blake, interrumpiéndolo. Rió son sorna. "¿Ustedes siempre lo ven así, cierto? Como si yo siempre hiciera lo peor."

"Yo no dije…"

"No hace falta que lo digas" dijo Blake con un voz suave como un cuchillo. "Son muy obvios."

"Deja de hablar estupideces, Blake" se molestó Isabelle. "¿Cómo no quieres que estemos molestos cuando…?"

"¿Cuándo me veo con mi verdadero padre a escondidas?"

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el Taller y el "solo un traguito de Jason"..._

* * *

"¡AAAAAY AAAY AAAY!" cantaron Remy, Jason y Gwen al mismo tiempo. "CAAAANTA Y NO LLOOOORES, PORQUE CANTANDOO SE ALEGRAN, CIELITO LINDO, LOS CORAZÓNEEEES!"

Jason comenzó a llorar y Remy le palmeó la espalda.

"Lo sé, amigo, lo sé."

"Me siento tan solo" sollozó Jason. "Era mi sol de cada día."

"Lo sé, lo sé" repetía Remy.

"¿Y qué haré ahora sin ella?"

"Lo sé, lo sé"

"Estoy tan perdido."

"Lo sé, lo sé."

Jason lo golpeó.

"¡Deja de decir lo sé!"

Remy alzó las manos.

"¡Lo sé!"

Jason estaba a punto de golpearlo más fuerte cuando, en ese momento, Gwen los abrazó y les plató un beso en la mejilla a los dos.

"Par de deshechos" les dijo. "Los odio."

Los ojos de Jason volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¡ARSHYA ME DIJO TE ODIO!" gritó y se tiró en el suelo, revolcándose.

"Creo" dijo Remy, mirándolo con la cabeza inclinada. "Que él no está bien."

"Neh" dijo Gwen. "Solo está revolcándose en el suelo. Eso es normal ¿verdad?"

Remy se encogió de hombros.

"Creo. Si tienes complejo de loco, tal vez."

Jason se quedó quieto, viendo hacia el techo con expresión desolada.

"Ella es mi perdición" susurró y Remy y Gwen rodaron los ojos.

"De haber sabido que lo borracho le sacaba lo patético, lo habría hecho antes" dijo Gwen, caminando hacia la botella.

"¡No!" Jason —poniéndose de pie en un segundo— pateó la botella lejos. "Yo… nosotros… tenemos que hacer algo importante."

Remy lo miró.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa?"

"No me acuerdo" dijo Jason y comenzó a reír.

"Ni yo" rió Gwen.

"¡Yo tampoco!" Remy soltó una carcajada y todos comenzaron a reír como idiotas.

"No, esperen" dijo Jason, poniéndose serio de nuevo. "Es enserio."

Sus amigos no le hicieron caso. Él sabía que había algo importante que debía a hacer, aunque todo era muy confuso en su cabeza. Eso sin contar el hecho de que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor como si estuviera en una rueda de la fortuna. Sin saber por qué, se llevó las manos al bolso y sacó un papel. Era una fotografía de Arshya.

Parte de la neblina de su mente se disipó, por un momento recordando que ella estaba en peligro.

Y luego vomitó.

* * *

"Sebastian no es tu padre" dijo Alec con rudeza. "Tu padre es Jace."

Blake lo miró, con una mezcla de fastidio y desagrado.

"Deja de fingir"  
"Él solo te está lavando el cerebro" siguió Alec. "Que es lo que mejor sabe hacer."

"Si, bueno, no tuvo mucho éxito. Pero tampoco soy idiota."

"¿Qué es lo que quería?" dijo Isabelle. "¿Por qué vino a verte?"

"Oh, no sé" dijo Blake. "Tal vez para recuperar el tiempo perdido"

"Deja de ser sarcástico" rugió Isabelle. "Y empieza a hablar."  
Blake se recargó contra la pared y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Eileen estaba a su lado, tan incómoda como nunca había estado en su vida. ¿Te ha pasado que estás en casa de tu amigo y sus padres lo comienzan a regañar? Bueno, ella se sentía así.

Blake miró a Isabelle.

"Mira, no creo que sea cosas que te importen."

Alec se llevó las manos a la cara e Isabelle lo miró, con los echando chispas.

"Estamos hablando del hombre que mató a Jace" dijo Alec. "Estamos hablando del hombre que mató a tu padre, a tu madre"

"Ya te dije que ellos no eran mis padres."

"Ellos te criaron" dijo Alec con fiereza. "Ellos fueron la única familia que conociste, tengas su sangre o no. ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan tranquilamente de ese hombre que los mató?"

"Autocontrol" contestó Blake.

"A menos…" dijo Isabelle estrechando sus ojos oscuros. "A menos que…"

"¿A menos que sea su espía o algo así?" rió Blake. "Que imaginativa."

Eileen sabía que el chico lo decía de broma, pero al ver la mirada de Isabelle, supo que ella en realidad había estado pensado eso.

Blake se mantuvo inexpresivo, pero Eileen pudo ver, por un segundo, un destello de dolor en sus ojos. Fue algo sutil, casi imperceptible, como una estrella fugaz en el cielo, y ella no supo si lo había imaginado o no.

"Así que eso crees" dijo él duramente. "Siempre lo has pensando ¿no?"

Isabelle no dijo nada.

"Nadie ha pensado nada malo de ti" dijo Alec de inmediato. "Todos deberíamos…"

"No" lo zanjó Blake, mirando directamente a Isabelle. "Me voy."

Eileen lo miró, casi atragantándose.

"¿Te vas?" dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Blake la ignoró.

"Deja de decir tonterías" dijo Isabelle, aunque su voz flaqueó.

"Es eso lo que siempre quisiste" dijo Blake, impávido. "Te concederé tu deseo. Me largo de aquí."

El chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su recámara.

* * *

Jason dejó atrás las risas estridentes de sus amigos y se dirigió al cuarto de Remy entre maldiciones y tropezones. Antes de saber lo que hacía, ya se había metido al baño, todo vestido, y había abierto la regadera.

El agua helada cayó sobre él, golpeando su rostro como una bofetada y aclarando un poco su mente.

"¡El caminaba como Jack Sparrow!" gritaba Gwen afuera, riendo como demente.

"¡Me gusta el chocolate!" contestaba Remy, también sin dejar de reír.

Algo escapó de su bolso entonces y cayó sobre el suelo, haciendo un ruido metálico. Jason se agachó y lo vio.

Era la pulsera de Arshya.

Como en un sueño, recordó que la había recogido del suelo cuando se había arrastrado tras Sebastian antes de que Remy llegara.

Pensativo y callado, la tomó en su mano. Esa pequeña cosa, esa pequeña parte de Arshya, había aclarado por completo su mente. Eso era por lo que había venido a buscar a Gwen.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

"Perdóname" murmuró, deseando que Arshya pudiera escucharlo. Se guardó de nuevo la pulsera y salió del baño.

Ya era hora de que ese par de idiotas y él se pusieran en acción.

* * *

"Él no puede estar hablando en serio ¿verdad?" dijo Eileen, consternada. "Es decir, ustedes no pueden dejarlo ir."

Isabelle negó con la cabeza.

"No sé qué creer de él."

"¡Pero si él no estaba mintiendo!" dijo Eileen, desesperada. "¡Él decía la verdad!"

"Hablaré con él" decidió Alec, caminando hacia la recamara del chico.

"Tenemos reunión de la Conclave, Alec, no tardes."

Isabelle, con expresión dura, se dio media vuelta y caminó lejos de ahí.

Eileen se quedó ahí, sola en medio del pasillo.

No quería aceptarlo, pero conocía a Blake. Al menos lo suficientemente para saber que no importaba todo lo que dijera Alec, él se iba a ir. Irse para siempre.

De hecho, ella sospechaba que él ya tenía eso planeado desde que había regresado al Instituto. Y esa pelea con Isabelle… solo le había reafirmado eso que él ya había decidido.

_Va a irse con Sebastian_, pensó Eileen, abrumada. _Lo hará._

Y ella no sabía si era por él o porque quería salvar a Arshya.

Tal vez un poco de las dos cosas. No importaba. Tenía que detenerlo.

* * *

Gwen se puso una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y se derrumbó sobre el sofá. Le había tomado a Jason toda la tarde ponerlos sobrios y ahora sus amigos se veían más cansados y destrozados que otra cosa.

"Demonios" gimió Gwen. "De haber sabido que iba a sentir esto, no me hubiera emborrachado."

Jason la miró. Estaba recargado contra la pared y tenía el ceño fruncido, sus cejas rojizas casi tocándose.

"Quisiera saber cómo empezó toda su pequeña fiesta."

"Estábamos limpiando mi cuarto" dijo Remy, que estaba tirado en el suelo. "Bueno, más bien Gwen me obligaba a limpiar mi cuarto. Y entonces encontré la botella y, bueno, pensamos que sería divertido…"

Jason negó con la cabeza.

"¿_Tú_ limpiando _tu_ cuarto? ¿Qué extraño milagro paso para que tu decidieras hacer eso?"

"Ya te dije" dijo Remy. "La loca me obligó. Y además, me quitó las llaves de la moto."  
"No cabe duda" dijo Jason. "Ustedes necesitan terapia de pareja."

"¿Pare…?" dijo Gwen, mirándolo estupefacta. "¡Idiota!"

La bruja le arrojó la bolsa de hielo y Jason la esquivó, soltando una risita.

"Vamos chicos, ya acéptenlo. ¿Cuándo es la boda?"

"Ni Dios lo quiera" murmuró Remy. "Para quién sea el esposo de Gwen, si consigue uno, le doy mi más sentido pésame."

"Oh, tú cállate" dijo Gwen, dándole una patada. Remy gritó, quejándose.

"Da igual" dijo Jason. "Ahora que están sobrios, podemos…."

"¿Están? Estamos, querrás decir" dijo Gwen.

"Si, como sea…"

Remy lo miró curiosamente.

"Creo que recuerdo que lloraste…"  
"Como estaba diciendo" lo cortó Jason, alzando la voz. "Tenemos algo que hacer. Y necesito su ayuda."

"Suéltalo" dijo Gwen.

"Ah, sí me acuerdo" dijo Remy. "Quieres que encontremos a tu novia."

Jason se sonrojó.

"Oh, amo cuando haces eso" rió Gwen. "Tu cara y tu cabello se ven igual. Te ves tan ridículo."

Jason no le hizo caso. Él estaba mirando a Remy con una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza. "¡No es mi novia!"

"Tu esposa, entonces" dijo a su vez Remy.

"¡No es mi esposa!"

"Tu amante"

"¡Cierra el pico, idiota!"

"Ya, cálmense, nenas" dijo Gwen, rodando los ojos. "Ahora, Jason, concéntrate, ¿Cómo se supone que yo y el perro te podemos ayudar?"

"Eres tan linda" dijo Remy. "Por eso todos se mueren por ti."

Jason miró a Gwen, haciendo a un lado su impulso de matar a Remy.

"¿Era mentira eso de que no sabes hacer hechizos de rastreo, cierto?"

* * *

Eileen alzó la vista cuando Alec salió del cuarto de Blake. Se veía irritado y cansado.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó.

Alec respingó, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí hasta que habló.

_Como siempre,_ pensó Eileen.

"Se ha negado a dirigirme la palabra" dijo Alec, un poco molesto. "Solo se acostó en su cama y se comportó como un perfecto rebelde adolescente."

"Ah" dijo Eileen, sin saber que decir. "Bueno, ¿pero no se irá, cierto?"

Alec se llevó la mano a la frente.

"No podemos dejarlo ir" dijo cansinamente. "Pero está el pequeño hecho de que si quiere hacerlo, no podemos detenerlo."

"¿Qué quieres…?"

"Eileen" la cortó Alec. "Ve a dormir, no te preocupes por esto, nosotros nos haremos cargo."

"Oh, está bien" Eileen se puso de pie, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. "Solo… haré un intento de hablar con él, ¿sí?"

"Bueno, suerte si te abre la puerta" dijo Alec, encogiéndose de hombros y luego se alejó por el pasillo.

Eileen se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, sin saber muy bien que hacer. No quería admitirlo, pero Blake le daba miedo.

Se lo prometiste a Jason, se dijo con fiereza, tienes que hacer esto. Además, aunque no lo hubiera prometido, ella no podía dejar que Blake hiciera alguna estupidez.

Respiró con fuerza y —armándose de valor— alzó la mano para tocar la puerta.

No la había rozado si quiera cuando la voz de Blake resonó desde dentro de la habitación.

"No estoy de humor" bramó. "Largo"

"Tú nunca estás de humor" dijo Eileen en voz baja y luego, en voz más alta, dijo: "Abre la puerta, Blake."

"¿Qué parte de largo no entendiste?"

"La misma que tu no entendiste de abre"

Blake gruñó.

"Ya que esto es por tu culpa, al menos deberías dejarme en paz."

"¿Mi culpa?" chilló Eileen, indignada.

"Si, tu culpa" dijo Blake. "Porque de no haber sido por ti y tu incapacidad para defenderte de un estúpido demonio, yo no estaría aquí. Ni siquiera planeaba venir, pero claro, tenía que traerte hasta aquí antes de irme, porque si no, probablemente ibas a encontrar una forma de que te mataran antes de entrar al Instituto."

"Exagerado."

"¿Exagerado? Te pierdo de vista un rato y ya casi te matan, ¿eso es ser exagerado?"

"Si"

Silencio.

"¿No te vas a ir, cierto?" dijo Blake y Eileen sintió una ligera satisfacción cuando escucho su tono molesto. No era fácil irritarlo. A Blake todo podía serle divertido en cualquier forma retorcida y estúpida, y escucharle enojado era algo nuevo.

"No, hasta que abras la puerta."

"Bien, entonces espero que disfrutes estar ahí toda la noche, congelándote."

"Por mí, perfecto. Ya estoy planeando cien formas divertidas de molestarte mientras estoy aquí. Si yo no duermo, tu tampoco."

"Sabes, si todo esto es para llamar mi atención, te aviso que lo estás haciendo mal."

"Nadie quiere llamar la atención de una horrible persona como tú"

Eileen escuchó un sonido extraño al otro lado de la puerta. No sin sorpresa, se dio cuenta que Blake trataba de no reír.

"¿Horrible? ¿Me has llamado horrible?"

"Creo. ¿Estás sordo?" Oh, dulce, dulce venganza.

"¿Horrible? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Eso que eres tú"

"Ah, entonces quieres decir guapo, encantador, amoroso, humilde y todas esas cosas tan maravillosas como yo."

Eileen rodó los ojos.

"No" dijo. "Quiero decir desagradable, maleducado, estúpido…"  
"¿Estúpido? ¿Me llamaste estúpido? Ese fue un golpe bajo, princesa."

"…y feo."

"¿Feo? ¿Estamos hablando de ti o de mí?"

Eileen sintió sus mejillas arder.

"¡Yo no soy fea!"

"¿Y acaso yo dije que sí?"

Eileen apretó los puños. Hablar con ese tipo era todo un deporte olímpico.

"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un imbécil?"

"¿Qué no se supone que las princesas no dicen malas palabras?"

"¡Princesa tu abuela!" gritó Eileen, molesta.

Pasaron varios segundos. Eileen se mantuvo de pie frente a la puerta, respirando con dificultad. Tardó un momento más en darse cuenta de que él la estaba ignorando. Y cuando se dio cuenta, se sintió indignada.

"¡Me estás ignorando!"

Silencio. Nada. Ni un insulto.

Que maldito.

Eileen se cruzó de brazos, tan molesta como jamás se había sentido antes. Bueno, si quería que se fuera, no lo iba a lograr.

Abrió la boca, lista para comenzar a molestarlo, y justo entonces la puerta se abrió.

* * *

"Obviamente que se hacer hechizos de rastreo" dijo Gwen. "¿Con quién crees que hablas? Soy la segunda mejor bruja de Brooklyn."

Jason la miró.

"Genial, entonces muéstrame cómo hacerlo."

"¿Tú?" dijo Remy, parpadeando. "Tú no puedes hacer eso, no eres un brujo…"

"Si, si puedo, porque se usan runas" dijo Jason, impaciente. "Ahora empecemos."  
Gwen suspiró.

"Toma la pertenencia de tu novia en tu mano y cierra tu puño."

"¡No es mi novia!"  
"¡Haz lo que te digo!"

Jason gruñó y sacó la pulsera de su bolso. La apretó en su mano tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Gwen miró a Remy.

"Rem, tráeme un papel y un lápiz."

"Claro. Tú la bruja, Jason el cazador de sombras y yo el secretario."

"¡Muévete!"

"Ya voy, generalísima."

* * *

Blake, aún sin camisa, bajó la vista hacia ella y alzó una ceja plateada. Eileen se preguntó porque carajo no se ponía una camisa. ¿Tan difícil era? No es como si a ella eso le importara.

"Ah, sigues aquí" dijo él, aburrido. "Entonces supongo que saldré después"

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Eileen se quedó ahí, parada y con la boca media abierta. Trató de no moverse ni decir nada porque si lo hacía, probablemente empezaría a dar patadas en el piso y gritar un montón de improperios.

"¡Eres imposible!" dijo y pateó la puerta.

Ay. Eso le dolió.

Blake rió desde dentro y Eileen, ahogando un grito de dolor y rabia, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí.

No llevaba ni tres pasos cuando se dio la media vuelta.

Ni de coña. No se iba a dar por vencida.

Armándose de paciencia y tragándose su enojo, se sentó, recargada contra la puerta.

Ese idiota no se iba a ir sin antes pasar sobre ella.

* * *

Remy volvió enseguida y le entregó a Gwen las cosas. La bruja dibujó una runa sobre la hoja, su mano moviéndose con fluidez y seguridad.

"Bien, ahora dibuja esto en tu mano con tu lápiz brillante."

"Se llama estela, no lápiz brillante" la corrigió Jason.

"Como sea."

Jason sacó su estela de su bolsillo y comenzó a dibujarla en su mano.

Cerró los ojos y, en vez de ver negrura, vio una gran pradera llena de hierba que se mecía con el viento y que se extendía hasta una colina, donde se alzaba —como sacado de un cuento de terror— un inmenso castillo.

La escena cambió, desvaneciéndose en su mente como las cenizas al aire, y entonces él se encontró en una celda oscura y húmeda. Por el rabillo del ojo captó un bulto oscuro tirado en el suelo y, con el corazón dándole un vuelco, supo que era Arshya. El sentimiento de tenerla tan cerca y saber que realmente no estaba ahí, casi lo mataba. Ella trató de levantarse entonces y Jason pudo ver que su espalda sangraba… como si la hubiera golpeado.

Jason sintió una oleada de odio tan profundo que casi sentía que se ahogaba en su propia rabia.

Pobre. Pobre del que le había hecho eso.

_Disfruta tus últimos días de vida, _pensó Jason_. _

Y entonces la escena se desvaneció.

* * *

Blackwell abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos negros que lo observaban, impacientes.

"Ya vienen, amo" informó.

Sebastian sonrió con deleite. Estaba sentado en un gran trono hecho todo de piedra negra, incrustada ahí y allá por rubíes que relucían como ojos rojos en la piedra oscura. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre su pierna, intranquilos. Blackwell lo miraba desde abajo, ligeramente cohibido ante aquél rostro tan quieto e inexpresivo como si estuviera tallado en piedra, pero al mismo tiempo, tan inquietante como si estuviera cubierto de sangre.

Blackwell había visto antes pinturas de ángeles caídos, todos con ese hermoso rostro despiadado y ese aire de príncipe oscuro. Sebastian era algo más que eso.

"¿Qué haces ahí mirándome como estúpido?" dijo entonces Sebastian, mirándolo con desdén. "Eso todo lo que quería saber. Ya puedes irte"

"L-lo siento, mi amo" dijo Blackwell, haciendo una reverencia. Sebastian lo ahuyentó con un perezoso movimiento de sus manos —como si fuera una mosca molesta— y Blackwell se alejó rápidamente de ahí, sus pasos resonando en las paredes de aquél gran salón vacío y rodeado de tinieblas.

"Un momento" dijo Sebastian y él se detuvo.

"¿Cómo está la chica?"

Blackwell se giró hacia él.

"¿Hace falta que lo pregunte, señor?"

* * *

Eileen casi se cayó cuando la puerta se abrió por detrás de ella. Se había quedado dormida. Demonios.

"¿Sigues aquí?" Blake parecía sorprendido. Y —vaya—, al menos ya estaba vestido. Llevaba su traje de combate, lo cual no era bueno. "Dime ¿tienes alguna neurona en esa pequeña cabecita rubia?"

"Cállate" dijo Eileen, malhumorada y restregándose los ojos. "Cállate por favor. Tu voz me produce dolor de cabeza."

"Qué raro. Usualmente las personas que escuchan mi voz la describen como música para sus oídos."

Eileen bufó.

"Es oficial"

Blake la miró con una ligera sonrisa de superioridad.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te gusto?"

"No" dijo Eileen, y le dio una cachetada. "Que eres odioso."

Blake la miró, con la mandíbula apretada.

"Es tarde, vete a dormir y no molestes."

"No te voy a hacer caso."

"Por supuesto que no, se me olvidaba que solo eres una pequeña niña tonta."

El chico giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el elevador. Eileen, maldiciendo para sus adentros, corrió tras él.

"¿A dónde vas?" le dijo.

Él no respondió.

"Blake, espera."

Eileen apenas tuvo tiempo de alcanzarlo antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran tras ella. Todo el rencor hacia él se había desvanecido, convirtiéndose ahora en nervios y temor.

"¿A dónde vas?" repitió.

Blake siguió ignorándola. Lo cual era bastante malo.

"No puedes irte" siguió Eileen, hablando más para ella misma que para él. "¿A dónde vas?"

Blake hizo un ruidito de impaciencia.

"A Wal-mart" dijo, sarcástico. "A comprar mangos."

"No puedes irte con Sebastian" soltó ella, ignorándolo. "¿Verdad que no?"

Algo destelló tras los ojos de Blake. Pero Eileen no pudo saber que era.

"¿Quién dijo que yo haría eso?"  
"No te dejaré" dijo Eileen, apesadumbrada. "Es decir, no puedo dejarte ir. Estás loco. A los locos no se les debe dejar andar por ahí solos."

Blake rió con malicia.  
"Cuando estás nerviosa hablas demasiado"

"No estoy nerviosa. Solo digo la verdad."  
Las puertas del elevador se abrieron entonces y Eileen se apresuró a ponerse en medio de ellas, impidiéndole el paso a Blake.

"Eileen" dijo él, con voz hueca. "Muévete."

"No" dijo ella, obstinada. "Se lo prometí ¿sabes? A tu hermano. Él me dijo que harías algo estúpido."

"Considerando que él siempre hace cosas estúpidas, no veo por qué le interesa lo que yo haga."

"Es que tú vas a hacer algo realmente estúpido. Es decir, la cosa más estúpida de las cosas estúpidas."

Blake sonrió.

"Voy a salvar a Arshya. Ahora, hazte a un lado."

Eileen no supo porque el nombre de Arshya le provocó una punzada de dolor.

_Estúpida_, se dijo a sí misma_. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

"No, no me iré a ningún lado."

Blake intentó esquivarla pero Eileen volvió a bloquearle el paso.

"Sebastian te está tendiendo una trampa" dijo a la desesperada. "¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?"

"Muévete."  
"Jason la salvará, creo que él ya sabía cómo hacerlo…"

"Ya lo sé" la cortó Blake, molesto. "Soy su parabatai, ¿sabes? Puedo presentir cosas de él. La mayoría son estúpidas. Casi me apuesto un dedo a que fue a buscar a sus estúpidos amigos para que le ayuden. Yo no tengo su tiempo."

Eileen sintió la garganta seca.

"¿Esto es por Arshya? ¿O es por ti?"

Blake estrechó los ojos.

"No sé de qué hablas"  
"¿De verdad lo haces por salvarla… o de verdad quieres irte con Sebastian?"

El semblante de Blake se endureció.

"No sé por qué se supone que debería darte a ti explicaciones. Yo hago lo que me da la gana."

"Si, bueno, haz lo que quieras pero no te vayas" Eileen pudo escuchar la súplica en su voz. "Él no puede estar planeando nada bueno…"

"No me importa" la interrumpió Blake. "No me importa nada de lo que digas Eileen ¿entiendes? Solo hazte a un lado"

_Auch_.

"No" dijo, decidida. "No puedo dejarte ir."

Blake se pasó la mano por el cabello, impaciente. Y luego desapareció. Eileen parpadeó, un momento lo veía frente a ella y al siguiente sintió una ráfaga de aire pasar junto a ella y él ya no estaba.

Se volteó y lo vio, caminando felizmente hacia la salida.

"¡Eh!" dijo, corriendo de nuevo hacia él. Sus tacones resonaban en el suelo, urgentes, desesperados. "¡Eso es hacer trampa!"

"Te dije que no puedes detenerme, Barbie" dijo él, sin dejar de caminar.

Eileen gimió. Casi prefería que la llamara princesa.

"Blake, espera"

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan rápido? Eileen lo alcanzó a duras penas, justo cuando él salía hacia la calle. Lo tomó por su camisa negra, casi jalándolo.

"Espera" rogó. "Espera"  
"No hay nada que esperar."

Eileen sintió un nudo en su garganta. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? ¿Por qué insistía tanto si sabía que él no iba a ceder?

Lo prometí, se dijo a sí misma. Y no puedo dejar que haga esto. No puedo.

¿Cómo podías dejar ir a alguien, sabiendo que iba directo a una trampa y que le pasaría algo mal? ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él entender eso?

Eileen soltó un sollozo e hizo lo que jamás pensó que haría. Lo abrazó. El chico se congeló, tomado por sorpresa.

"No te vayas" pidió. "Por favor, Blake, por lo que más quieras…"

"Eileen suéltame."

"Por favor."

"Suéltame."

"No, no lo haré."

"No quiero hacerte daño, Eileen" dijo Blake, su voz siendo inesperadamente baja. "Suéltame."

"No"

"Suéltame"

"No"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no entendía? Tal vez porque no le importa nada, solo salvarla, pensó Eileen con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. Al igual que Jason.

Jason, que ahora mismo andaba allá afuera, haciendo todo por salvar a Arshya. Jason, que no le importaba nada, ni él, si no la encontraba. Jason, que desde que Arshya se había ido, parecía que le hubieran matado a su abuela.

Eileen sintió una oleada de rabia hacia Blake. Jason quemaría el mundo para salvar Arshya, pero él jamás pensaría en unirse a Sebastian. Jason _iba_ a quemar el mundo para salvarla e iba a matar a Sebastian. Él de verdad quería matarlo y Eileen lo sabía. Jason no pensaba en nada, solo en ella. Y Eileen no podía quitarse esa extraña sensación de que Blake no solo hacia eso por Arshya, sino también por él.

"Eileen" volvió a decir Blake. "Suéltame."

"Voy a gritar" lo amenazó. "Si te vas, gritaré y Alec e Isabelle vendrá."

Blake se puso tenso bajo sus brazos.

"Dime" dijo, con voz suave y peligrosa. "¿No te cansas de ir tras chicos que no están interesados en ti?"

Eileen se quedó de piedra. ¿Por qué sus palabras dolían? No deberían hacerlo. Pero lo hacían, de la misma manera que dolería si te enterraran agujas en la piel.

Pero eso no fue todo.

"¿De verdad estás tan _desesperada_? ¿Tengo que decirte a la cara que me das _asco_? ¿Qué no me agradas en lo _más_ mínimo?"

Eileen, aturdida, lo soltó y retrocedió, tambaleante.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo ahí, antes de hacer cualquier cosa estúpida. Como llorar.

Blake se quedó un momento ahí, viéndola desaparecer tras las puertas del elevador. Y luego se fue.

* * *

Esa noche fue fría, más fría que cualquier otra. La niebla cubría todo el castillo en un manto plateado y borroso, sus manos reptantes adentrándose hasta llegar hasta sus lugares más recónditos, como era aquélla celda oscura y húmeda. Arshya se arrastraba hasta una esquina, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor. Estaba helada hasta los huesos y estar tirada cerca de la ventana no ayudaba.

Diez. Tan solo diez veces la habían golpeado y ella había soltado un solo grito. Uno solo. Y entonces el brujo había dicho "que eso era suficiente" y él y el otro brujo se habían ido.

Ella no entendía como harían una grabación como un solo grito pero luego recordó que ellos eran brujos. Quien sabe cuántas cosas podrían hacer para manipular su voz a su gusto.

Ese pensamiento la llenó de rabia.

Se tiró en el suelo, rindiéndose a llegar hasta la esquina, y aspiró ese olor nauseabundo al que ya se había acostumbrado. Su aliento salió en una nube blanca y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Arshya vio sus manos, viendo como estas —usualmente blancas— se veían más azules que otra cosa.

_Genial_, pensó, _me voy a convertir en una jodida paleta de hielo_.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar el mar, lejano y distante, rompiendo a lo lejos. De alguna manera, eso la tranquilizaba. La ayudaba a olvidar el dolor. La ayudaba a sobrellevar la soledad. La ayudaba a olvidarse de todo.

De todo menos de Jason.

Se había encontrado pensando en él cuando el látigo bajo hacia ella por primera vez. Jason, que siempre se veía tan fuerte. Y ella pensó en él por esa razón, porque necesitaba ser fuerte como él.

Y luego, aquélla noche en que creía que no podría soportar el dolor, se quedó dormida mientras recordaba su rostro, preocupado e impaciente.

Recordó que aquella vez, la vez que había estado peleando con las chicas —antes de la parte de pelear— Gwen le había insinuado que Jason siempre parecía irritado y duro, pero que con ella no lo era. Que desde que la había conocido, era como si fuera otro, como si mostrara al verdadero Jason.

Arshya recordó la primera vez que se habían visto, aquél día en que él estaba siendo atacado y ella lo salvó. Recordó todas las cosas estúpidas que habían hecho. Recordó cómo se habían reído aquél día en McDonald's. Recordó como era sentirse abrazada a él, sus brazos a su alrededor y el calor de su cuerpo transmitiéndole toda esa fuerza.

A su lado, Arshya se había sentido más fuerte que nunca.

Recordó su beso, cálido, suave, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado y de alguna manera, eso disminuyó su dolor.

_Jason…_ pensó Arshya. _Ojalá me perdones por lo que haré._

* * *

Jason abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la ansiosa mirada de Remy y la enloquecida de Gwen.

"¿Y?" lo urgió Remy. "¿Qué viste?"

"Chicos" dijo Jason. "Espero que estén listo para un gran viaje."

"¿Qué viste?" casi gritó Gwen.

"Singapur" dijo Jason. "Tenemos que ir antes a Singapur."

Remy parpadeó.

"¿Qué? ¿Singapur?"

"Si" dijo Jason. "¿Puedes hacer un portal, no, Gwen?"

"¡Deja de decir si puedo hacer cosas!" rugió la chica. "¡Pues claro que puedo!"

"¿Pero por qué a Singapur?" insistió Remy y Jason lo miró con ferocidad.

"Porque ahí está la puerta al Infierno, que es a dónde vamos."

* * *

_**(N/A: El nombre de este capítulo 'Ojalá me perdones' no es solo por Arshya. Ojo con eso.) Proximo cap esta intenso, preparanse que la accion comienza buahaha.**_


	22. Bienvenidos, señores, al Infierno

**¡Buenos días, tardes, noches! Aquí reportandome de nuevo desde un rincón del mundo para traerles otro nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia. Por cierto, ya tenemos Alec *.* jdfhsj. Ok, antes de que de rienda suelta a mi emoción, mejor sigo en lo que estaba. Capítulo Alexia, concéntrate.**_  
_

**Muy bien, como siempre: cientos, miles, _toneladas_ de gracias para Annie Lithwood, anaelsoroldan,BlueBubble133a, Hitomi Hozuki , Clarii y Haiskell xD sin cuyo apoyo moral para mi desquiciada mente, no creo que hubiera llegado hasta este capítulo y los que vienen! Muchas gracias chicas! (y si hay algún lector por ahí, me disculpo XD)  
**

**Clarii: Jaja, me encanta que les guste la historia, tanto como a mi me encanta leer sus reviews, que más decir que son geniales. Sobre la parte del trío de bobos borrachos: es demasiado loca y definitivamente pude imaginarlos haciendo esa clase de cosas, sobre todo a Jason, que el pobre había estado tan frustado esos días que apenas había tenido tiempo de relajarse. Y sobre Eileen, bueno, esa chica demostrará que (Con todo y tacones y maquillaje) puede ser muy ruda cuando sea necesario. Muchas gracias por el review, y espero que te guste este cap, saludos!:)  
**

**Haiskell xD: Dios, tus reviews son demasiado divertidos y geniales jaja, me encanta leerlos xD Antes que nada, que mal lo que no hayas tenido tiempo estos días(no solo para leer si no para hacer otras cosas), pero dado que estudias medicina, me figuro que te iras acostumbrando ._. yo estudiaré Ingenería y ya me dijeron que por ese mismo camino iba, jaja. Volviendo a la historia, la parte de los Lightwood y Blake, bueno, siempre hemos sabido que Alec es más compresivo que Isabelle, además de que ella odia -de verdad odia- a Sebastian. Y que Blake se parezca a él no ayuda mucho. En cuanto a las desiciones de Blake, te lo dejaré a tu desición al final de este cap wahaha. Sobre Eileen/Blake, puede que tengas parte de razón, aunque como no sabemos que pasa n la cabecita de ese chico,no podemos estar seguras. Me pone feliz que Jason les recuerde mucho a Jace, porque en cierta forma es lo que quería que Jason transmitiera. La amistad de Remy/Gwen y Jason es muy especial porque los tres son muy muy diferentes y la verdad, es muy fácil y divertido escribirlos, sobre todo la parte divertida, jaja. Arshya es de mis pesonajes favoritos, siento que por eso la hice sufrir más *risa malvada* pero bueeeno, tendrá su buena recompensa, tal vez. No entraré en tema 'Sebastian malvado' porque me tardaré una hora escribiendo mi amor incondicional hacia él y trasmitiendo todo mi odio de él hacia Valentine XD. Como sea, me emocioné escribiendo, pero yo contesto como es debido, asi que espero no te haya aburrido jajaja, y ya veremos que pasa con el final B) aun estoy pensando si debo ser cruel o no, jaja. El cast opino lo mism que tu, todos me cuadran menos Jamie y Lily, pero también es cierto que muchas veces olvidamos que los actores deben 'ser' como los personajes y no tanto 'verse' como ellos, yo espero que nos den una gran sorpresa en el cine. Muchas muchas gracias por tu review, en verdad me alegra que te guste la historia y te divierta, espero este nuevo cap también te guste y sea bababumbeante(que palabra tan genial xD), muchos saludos!  
**

* * *

"_Se condenó al fuego por siempre, y lo hizo por amor."_

**Capítulo 21. Bienvenidos, señores, al Infierno.**

Remy soltó una carcajada.

"Amigo, por eso te quiero tanto, eres tan gracioso. Al infierno ¡Ja, que buena!"

Gwen, por su parte, se había puesto pálida. Lo cual era muy raro en ella.

"¿Estás hablando en serio, Jason?"

Jason frunció el ceño.

"Me gustaría poder decir que no, pero la verdad es que sí."

Remy lo miró, repentinamente asustado.

"No podemos ir al Infierno" dijo con voz estrangulada. "No es como si fuéramos a llegar y todos fueran a hacer una fiesta y nos pusieran un collar de flores como en Hawaii. ¿Por qué no vamos a Hawaii? He oído que en esta época del año es sumamente hermoso."

Gwen rodó los ojos.

"Oh, cállate."

Jason se levantó y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

"No puedo obligarlos a venir conmigo" dijo. "De hecho, no _pienso_ dejarlos venir conmigo. Solo necesito su ayuda para llegar ahí."

"Eh, alto" dijo Gwen, también poniéndose de pie. "No vas a ir solo, iremos contigo. ¿Verdad, Remy?"  
"¿Por qué al Infierno?" sollozó Remy. "¿Por qué no a Florida o algún lindo lugar?"

"¡Remy!"

"¡Ya!" Remy alzó las manos, rindiéndose. "¡Pues claro que iré! Y conste que solo lo hago por que los dos están tan desequilibrados que lo harán así vaya o no."

Jason sacudió su cabeza pelirroja.

"Chicos, ya les dije que no pueden venir conmigo, es…"

"¿Peligroso? ¿Suicida? ¿_Estúpido_?" dijo Remy. "Creo que a todos nos queda muy claro. Y tú también deberías saber que no te dejaremos ir solo. ¿Qué es una papa sin Kétchup? ¿Qué es un borracho sin su tequila? ¿Qué es un nopal sin baba? ¿Y que eres tú sin nosotros?"

"Dime que no dijiste eso" dijo Gwen.

"¿Qué? Es una canción, sabías, de Gloria Trevi."  
"Demasiada información" gruñó Gwen y luego miró a Jason, quién los miraba ceñudo. "Sin mí no puedes ir a ningún lado" le dijo. "Soy yo la que haré el Portal así que mejor cállate, acéptalo y supéralo."

Jason esbozó el fantasma de una sonrisa. Se sintió extraño. No quería sonreír, no cuando Arshya no estaba ahí.

"Bueno" dijo con voz grave. "Entonces pongámonos en marcha."

* * *

"¿¡QUÉ?" dijo Isabelle y Eileen se encogió. "¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SE FUE? ¿Y POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE EN VEZ DE INTENTAR DETENERLO TÚ?"

"Yo… yo no pensé en eso" dijo Eileen. Y lo decía enserio.

Se había encontrado con los dos hermanos —_sus_ hermanos— cuando salía del elevador. Ellos habían estado en la biblioteca — en una reunión de la Conclave—y en cuanto habían salido habían ido a buscar a Blake para hablar con él y, como era de esperar, él no estaba ahí.

"Pueden ir tras él" dijo Eileen con voz débil. Había estado llorando dentro del elevador y ahora le costaba no hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. "No creo que esté muy lejos."

Alec negó con la cabeza.

"Una hora" dijo, incrédulo. "Una hora que estuvimos en reunión y pasa todo esto."

Isabelle le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

"Ahora tendremos que dividirnos" le dijo a su hermano. "Tú y Lex vayan a buscar a Blake y traten de detenerlo. Yo me llevaré a Seraphine y Eileen e iremos a buscar a Jason."

Eileen se sorprendió un poco. No esperaba que Isabelle la tomara en cuenta. Pero ahí estaba. Isabelle debió notar su sorpresa, porque la vio y su expresión se suavizó.

"Supongo que ahora debes pensar que soy una loca histérica" dijo y sonrió con ligereza. "Pero es porque estas semanas han sido un caos. Yo no suelo ser así, pero ya vez."

"Si, bueno, un Instituto lleno de adolescentes no es nada fácil" dijo Alec.

"Ni me lo digas" dijo Eileen y para su sorpresa, Isabelle sonrió.

"Ahora vámonos" dijo Isabelle. "Esto será divertido."

* * *

"Llevas treinta minutos" se quejó Jason, con los dientes apretados. Estaba desquiciado. "¿Te puedes apurar?"

"Si te callaras, tal vez" le espetó Gwen. Ella estaba ocupada dibujando un círculo en el suelo y grabando extrañas cosas en él. "Deberías agradecer que soy tu amiga, porque si no esto te hubiera costado más caro."

"¿Más?" replicó Jason. "¿Es decir que ya me estás cobrando?"

Gwen se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez. Estoy pensado que es lo que quiero."

"Si es que volvemos" terció Remy.

"Ah, tu cállate" dijo Gwen. "Aburrido."

"Si te apuras" dijo Jason. "Te voy a regalar mi BMW"

Gwen hizo un ruidito de emoción y Remy lo miró boquiabierto.

"¿Estás loco?" dijo Remy, fuera de sí.

"¿Es enserio?" dijo Gwen, más feliz de lo que Jason la había visto nunca.

"Claro que es enserio. Ahora apresúrate."

Remy rodó los ojos.

"Ah, claro que está loco, pero por esa chica."

Jason no dijo nada. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir la emoción creciendo dentro de él.

_Pronto veré a Arshya. Pronto. No importa si me muero después, la voy a ver._

* * *

Blake se detuvo frente a la puerta. El viento acariciaba su rostro, revolviendo su cabello plateado y trayendo a él olores lejanos a mar y lluvia.

_Ya no hay marcha atrás._

* * *

"Sigo sin entender porque tenemos que ir a Singapur" dijo Remy después de un rato. Él y Jason estaba sentados sobre el sofá viendo como Gwen seguía dibujando en el suelo y haciendo todas esas cosas que los brujos hacían. A Remy no le interesaba. Jason, en cambio, estaba a su lado y miraba a Gwen con ojos enloquecidos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Remy le había hablado a él, lo miró, malhumorado.

"Ya te dije" gruñó. "Ahí está la puerta al Infierno."  
"Ya sé, pero ¿por qué no simplemente hacemos un portal al Infierno?"

Gwen alzó la vista hacia ellos, sus cejas rojizas fruncidas y su frente perlada de sudor.

"Porque Sebastian lo sabría de inmediato, al igual que todos los demonios de la Ciudad. Pandemónium es diez veces más grande que Idris. Si llegamos a través de un portal sería lo mismo que lanzar un bengala diciendo "_Hey, estamos aquí, hemos llegados ¡Mátennos!_" ¿Entiendes? La única oportunidad que tenemos es llegar a través de una puerta, al menos así podremos llegar sin que se den cuenta y tener un poquito más de tiempo antes de que nos maten. Al menos el suficiente para buscar a Arshya. "

"Lo cual" dijo Remy. "Es un pensamiento muy feliz."  
"Gwen" dijo Jason, impaciente. "Tu discurso fue muy informador y todo, pero te agradecería si te apresuras un poco."

Gwen bufó.

"Todo sea por el BMW."

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que está con ellos?" dijo Isabelle, caminando a grandes zancadas por la calle. "Si es así, tendremos que coger un Taxi."  
"Blake lo insinuó y la verdad, no creo que haya alguien más a quien Jason pudiera acudir en ayuda" dijo Eileen, caminando a su lado.

"¿Sabes que es lo que están tramando?"

Eileen negó. La verdad, no sabía por qué Jason había vuelto al Instituto. Ella lo había visto cogiendo armas pero algo le decía que esa no era la única razón.

"Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos" dijo Isabelle y apretó el paso.  
"Oh, esperen" jadeó Seraphine, por detrás de ellas. "No todas tenemos sus piernas largas ¿sabían?"

Eileen sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le esfumó al girarse y ver el rostro de Seraphine. La chica tenía grandes ojeras y se veía tan cansada como nunca la había visto. Sus ojos color miel se veían apagados y su semblante estaba pálido y serio.

"Seraphine, ¿estás bien?"

Bueno, esa era una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que no lo estaba.

"Si" mintió ella y desvió la mirada. "Es solo que tuve una mala noche."

_Demasiado mala,_ pensó Seraphine para sus adentros. Luego se apresuró a llegar hasta las otras chicas y se colocó al lado de Isabelle, ocultándose así de Eileen, que la veía preocupada.

_Pero no es nada importante_, se dijo Seraphine. _Solo una tontería._

Esa noche había despertado gritando y llorando, con el corazón restallándole en su pecho tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir.

Había soñado con Jason y Blake. Ambos sudorosos y fieros, blandiendo sus espadas —una dorada como el sol y otra negra como la noche— y luchando entre ellos.

"¡Soy yo!" gritaba Jason, desesperado. "¡Blake, soy yo!"

Pero Blake no lo escuchaba, sus ojos eran más oscuros que antes y su movimientos eran salvajes y violentos, tan diferentes del Blake suave y encantador que ella conocía. Y entonces, en medio de la pelea, Jason descuidaba su guardia y Blake le hundía la espada en el corazón.

Ahí había despertado.

Seraphine sintió un escalofrío_. Solo son sueños, se dijo, solo son sueños…_

* * *

Remy estaba acostado en el sillón, sus largas piernas estiradas y una mano sobre su nuca, en clara actitud de 'todo-me-vale-un-cacahuate'. Con la otra mano estaba comiendo sus Doritos, al tiempo que observaba —con cara de aburrido— como Jason iba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado por todo el taller mientras Gwen seguía haciendo lo-que-sea-que-hiciera para hacer el portal.

Su celular sonó entonces y Remy lo cogió de su bolso con pereza. Lo abrió, sin mucho interés.

YA VAMOS POR USTEDES, TRÍO DE ESTÚPIDOS.

XoXoxOXoxO, Izzy.

Remy se atragantó.

* * *

"¡Amo, amo, amo!" el sirviente entró corriendo al salón, seguido de varios más. Sebastian seguía sentado en su trono oscuro y no pareció nada contento de que entraran con tanto alboroto.

"¿Qué quieren?" bramó, de mal humor.

"¡Su hijo, señor!" jadeó uno.

"¡Está aquí!" dijo otro.

"¡Ha llegado y ha pedido verlo!"

* * *

"¿XoxoXo?" repitió Remy, traumado. "¿Quién pone XOXO después de un mensaje tan amenazante como ese?"

"Bueno, ya sabemos quién" dijo Jason y se giró hacia Gwen. "¿¡Te puedes apresurar?"

"¡Y una mierda! ¡Que ya voy, te dije!"

"¡Eso llevas diciendo desde hace cuarenta y cinco minutos!"  
"¡Y tú no dejas de presionarme!"  
Jason se restregó las manos por la cara.

"Esto me está matando."

"Esa chica te está matando" rectificó Remy.

Jason lo miró.

"Si algún día te quedas mudo, sería muy feliz."  
"Entonces vas a vivir triste toda tu vida."  
"¡Listo!" dijo Gwen y su amigo se giró como un resorte hacia ella. Cuando Remy se puso de pie, Jason ya estaba al lado de la chica.

Las manos de Gwen estaban alzadas y brillaban en rayos azules. Remy miró a todos lados, buscando el portal, pero no vio nada.

Jason miraba al suelo.

"¿Qué es esto?" chilló.

* * *

El cuchillo relució cuando Arshya lo giró en sus manos.

Esa tarde le habían dado de comer por primera vez y los muy idiotas de los demonios no se habían dado cuenta que ella no les había regresado el cuchillo.

Bueno, tampoco era gran cosa, pero era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Había estado planeando eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso con un lápiz se las hubiera arreglado bien. Todo lo que ella quería era algo que tuviera una punta filosa. Algo que pudiera clavarse en el corazón de alguien.

_Te estoy esperando, Sebastian._

* * *

"¡Esto es un jodido hoyo negro!" dijo Remy, indignado. "¡En el suelo!"

"¡Es un portal!" rugió Gwen. "¡Y dejen de quejarse, por mí, pueden largarse y tomar un vuelo de quince horas a Singapur!"

"Vamos a tener que saltar" comprendió Jason. Él no parecía molesto por la idea, de hecho, parecía emocionado. "No tenemos de otra."

"¿Estás segura de que esta cosa nos llevará a Singapur?" dijo Remy, señalando al hoyo negro —que ondeaba como aguas negras— y poniendo cara de indignado. "¿Cómo sé que no terminaré en otra dimensión o en Narnia?"

"Bueno, se supone que debe llevarnos a Singapur" dijo Gwen, no muy convencida.

"¿Se supone?" casi gritó Remy.

"Vamos, Remy" Jason estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír. Parecía loco. "Confía en Gwen."

"Ni de…"

La puerta del Taller comenzó a sacudirse. Los tres chicos giraron sus cabezas hacia allá, sorprendidos.

"¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!" rugió Isabelle al otro lado. "¡AHORA!"

* * *

La puerta de la celda se abrió con un chirrido y Arshya se levantó de golpe. Aferró el cuchillo en su mano y lo escondió tras su espalda. Lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

_Puedo con él,_ se dijo a sí misma. _Soy una luchadora, como Jason._

_Tengo que acabar con esto._

Sabía que tenía muy poca oportunidad con Sebastian, pero si lo tomaba por sorpresa, tal vez, solo tal vez…

Su objetivo era clavarle ese cuchillo en las entrañas, aunque no viviera para festejarlo.

La sombra se acercó hasta ella y Arshya estrechó los ojos. No parecía Blackwell ni tampoco el demonio idiota que venía por ella cuando Sebastian quería verla. Aunque esa forma de moverse —lenta y suave— se le hacía conocida.

Arshya sintió un escalofrío. Era él. Era Sebastian.

Se acercó a él, lentamente. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué estaba tan callado? ¿Por qué no salía ya a donde la luz lo alcanzara? Arshya alzó el cuchillo, protegida por las sombras, y entonces la luz cayó sobre él. Lo primero que vio fueron sus manos, blancas y llenas de cicatrices, y luego la punta de sus botas, negras como el carbón. Arshya, conteniendo el aliento, alzó la vista cuando la luz reveló el rostro de un chico sonriente y de cabello plateado como la luz de la luna.

El cuchillo repiqueteó en el suelo cuando ella lo soltó de golpe.

"Blake" jadeó.

* * *

"¡Mierda!" dijo Jason y se giró de nuevo hacia el hoyo en el suelo. "¡Saltamos a las de tres!"

"¡VOY A TUMBAR LA PUERTA!" rugió Isabelle.

"Uno…"

"Esto no está pasando" gimió Remy.

Isabelle comenzó a patear la puerta.

"Dos…"

"¿Es un mal momento para ir al baño?" dijo Remy, con cara de querer llorar.

Gwen, apretando los dientes, tomó su mano y la de Jason. Estaban juntos en esto.

"¡TRES!"

La puerta estalló e Isabelle, Eileen y Seraphine aparecieron tras ella, justo cuando los tres chicos saltaban, de la mano, por el hoyo en el suelo.

* * *

Blake miró consternado como Arshya retrocedía, alejándose de él. Se veía pálida y desencajada, sus labios blancos y su mirada tan vacía como el cielo nocturno, sin luna ni estrellas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo ella, temblorosa. "No deberías estar aquí."

"Vine por ti, Arshya" respondió, dolido.

"¿Por mí?" repitió Arshya. "¿Por mí?"

"Si" dijo Blake con suavidad. "Voy a sacarte de aquí. Ven conmigo, te buscaremos una habitación y podrás comer…"

"¿Qué?" dijo Arshya, con la garganta seca. "¿_Buscarme_ una habitación? ¿_Darme_ de comer?"

"Me dijeron que llevas días sin comer" dijo Blake, confundido. "¿No quieres comer?"

Arshya lo miró. No, eso no podía estar pasando.

"¿Tu… tu… cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Sebastian es mi padre" dijo Blake, como si nada. "Vine aquí por él… y por ti."

Arshya retrocedió más, hasta que topó contra la pared.

"¿Quién eres?" dijo, con voz seca.

* * *

Jason cayó en un suelo arcilloso con un golpe sordo. El dolor estalló todo su cuerpo como un latigazo y el soltó un jadeo.

Estaba intentando ponerse de pie cuando alguien le cayó encima y lo hizo caer de nuevo.

"¡Ay!" se quejó, sin aliento.

"Lo siento, hermano" dijo Remy.

"¡Quítate de encima!"

"Ya voy…ya vo—¡AY!"

Jason se derrumbó en el suelo de nuevo cuando alguien cayó encima de Remy, quién todavía seguía encima de él.

"Uh, apuesto que eso dolió" rió Gwen.

"¡Quítate!" dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

"Ay, ya voy, exagerados."

Jason gruñó y se puso de pie con violencia, tumbando a sus dos amigos. Gwen y Remy se quejaron pero él no les hizo caso. Se sacudió la ropa y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Esto es Singapur?" dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "Se ve un poco… oscuro."

"Y solo" agregó Remy, también mirando alrededor. "Y feo"

"Bueno, cualquier calle abandonada luce así" dijo Gwen. "Incluso en New York."

Jason se encogió de hombros.

"Da igual, tenemos que seguir adelante."  
El chico comenzó a caminar, con Gwen y Remy pisándole los talones.

"¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?" preguntó Gwen.

"A un bar" contestó Jason, con voz neutra.

"¿Un bar?" dijo Remy. "Vaya, no suena tan mal. Me imaginaba algo más terrorífico, tipo 'tenemos que ir a un cementerio y hacer un ritual para llegar al infierno con velas y un sacrificio animal'."

"Pues alégrate que no" dijo Gwen, sonriendo con maldad. "Porque en ese caso tu hubieras sido nuestro sacrificio."

"Jason" dijo Remy. "Tu amiga me da miedo."  
"¿Quién? ¿Gwen? Pensé que era tu novia"

Gwen lo golpeó, pero Jason no dejó de sonreír.

"¡Y al carajo!" dijo Remy. "¿Qué parte de Gwen-me-da-miedo no entiendes?"

"Nada" dijo Jason. "No digo nada o Gwen me pega."

Gwen sonrió con malicia.

"¿Es ese el bar?" dijo Remy, vislumbrado algo al fondo de la calle y frunciendo el ceño. "¿No les parece un poco…?"

"¿Deplorable?" completó Gwen. "Vaya que sí."

Las piedras del bar eran completamente negras y desprendían desde lejos un olor a podrido y humedad. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por la superficie, como lágrimas de sangre. También había un desvencijado letrero que colgaba de un poste de metal.

Ninguno supo que decía, ya que las palabras estaban grabadas en el idioma chino o coreano, o cual fuera el idioma que hablaran ahí.

Jason estaba dando un paso hacia allí cuando Gwen lo jaló a él y a Remy y los hizo ocultarse detrás de un basurero.

"¿Qué..?" comenzó Jason.

"Shh" dijo Gwen. "Mira"

Jason y Remy siguieron su mirada y comprendieron al instante. Tres demonios en forma humana —a unos metros de ellos— caminaban hacia el bar. Los tres tocaron la puerta dos veces y luego desaparecieron tras ella.

"Genial" dijo Remy. "¿Y ahora como se supone que entraremos a ese lugar infestado de demonios? ¿Nos vamos a disfrazar o qué?"

Jason y Gwen lo miraron al mismo tiempo.

"Pero que buena idea" dijo Jason, sorprendido.

* * *

"¿Y ahora que haremos?" gimió Eileen.

Nadie le contestó. Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en el asiento trasero de un Taxi que serpenteaba con dificultad por las calles de New York.

Isabelle hablaba con Alec. Al parecer, los chicos tampoco habían logrado dar con Blake. Eileen no tenía muchas esperanzas, de todas formas. Seraphine, a su lado, estaba tan callada que Eileen comenzó a preocuparse más por ella.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle, de nuevo, si estaba bien, pero entonces Isabelle colgó y las miró.

"Ahora vamos al Instituto" dijo. "Avisaremos a la Clave e iremos todos tras Sebastian."

"Pero…" dijo Eileen, estupefacta. "¿Pero cómo? ¿No se supone que no sabían dónde estaba?"

"No los sabíamos" acordó Isabelle, con una sonrisa traviesa. "Alec y Magnus vienen para acá. Magnus usará algo de Jason para rastrearlo. Después de eso, avisaremos a la Clave y todos iremos tras Sebastian."

* * *

"Me veo ridículo" gimió Remy. "Parezco un pollo rostizado."

"Deja de quejarte" dijo Gwen.

"Tú lo dices porque Jason y tú se ven genial" dijo Remy, malhumorado.

Gwen había usado su magia para crear varios disfraces. Ella parecía algún tipo de rockera loca, vestida toda de negro y con percings en su cara. Tenía también tatuajes en los brazos y sus ojos —que estaban remarcados en negro— se veían más verdes y amenazantes que de costumbre.

"Tu si pareces una demonio" dijo Jason. Él, en cambio, lucía como la mezcla de un príncipe de cuento y una estrella de rock. Se había quedado sus pantalones y sus botas negras de combate pero se había cambiado su camisa por otra de color dorado y se había puesto una chaqueta negra sobre ella. Eso, extrañamente, hacía que su cabello rojo destacara más, como si estuviera ardiendo.

Pero claro, a Remy le había tenido que tocar verse ridículo. Ya que la linda de Gwen había encontrado divertido disfrazarlo de pollo punk oscuro.

"Esto esta del asco" se quejó Remy. "No engañaríamos ni a un niño idiota."

"Bueno, para eso está el plan B" dijo Jason.

"¿Cuál es el plan B?" dijo Remy, confundido.

"Improvisar" dijo Gwen, tan tranquilamente como si hubiera dicho 'hoy esta nublado'

"Exacto" dijo Jason y señaló su espada. "O pasamos desapercibidos, o pasamos sobre sus cabezas"

* * *

"Soy yo" susurró Blake, acercándose a ella. "Blake."

"No" dijo Arshya con voz dura. "El Blake que yo conocía no era un traidor."

Blake se detuvo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo puedes hacer esto, Blake?" Arshya sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Como pudiste hacerle esto a Isabelle, Alec, a Jason…?"

"Tú siempre pensando en Jason" dijo Blake. Y Arshya se sorprendió al no escuchar sorna, ni amargura en su voz, solo… cansancio. "Casi se me olvidaba que babeas por él."

"¡Yo no babeo por él!"

"Como digas" Blake rodó los ojos. "Ya sabía que no iba a poder convencerte."

Arshya estrechó los ojos. Sabía que Blake le estaba ocultando algo.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Escúchame" dijo él, bajando la voz. Cuando se acercó a ella, sus ojos soltaron un destello plateado. Arshya, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que Blake lucía suplicante.

"No tengo mucho tiempo, Arshya" dijo el chico. "Por favor, escúchame. Sólo escúchame."

* * *

Los tres chicos se acercaron hasta la puerta.

"Me pican las plumas" rezongó Remy. "Creo que tengo una en…"

"No" lo cortó Gwen. "No quiero saberlo, gracias."

Jason se acercó hasta la puerta —una cosa de madera destartalada y vieja— y la tocó varias veces. Después de unos segundos, se abrió con un rechinido y una cara pálida apareció al otro lado. En cuanto el hombre los vio, en especial a Jason, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y abrió la puerta de golpe. Un olor a suciedad, alcohol y sudor se coló por la abertura y Gwen arrugó la nariz.

"Mi señor" dijo, mirando a Jason. "Es un honor tenerle aquí."

Los tres chicos lo contemplaron, estupefactos. Eso no era lo que esperaban.

"De acuerdo" dijo Remy lentamente. "Esto es raro."  
El hombre le lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

"Asumo que estos son sus sirvientes, mi señor."

"¿Perdón?" dijo Gwen, pero Jason la miró, sus ojos diciéndoles que cerrara el pico.

"Si, ellos vienen conmigo" dijo él, girándose de nuevo hacia el hombre. "¿Puedes llevarme con mi padre?"

El hombre sonrió.

"Él lo ha estado esperando por horas."

El hombre y los tres chicos se abrieron paso hasta el fondo del bar ante las miradas disimuladas de todos. Antes de que Jason pudiera ver algo más que mesas de madera, una cantina y varios rostros asiáticos, ya estaban cruzando otra puerta.

Jason miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una estancia grande y espaciosa. Solo ocupada por un gran espejo —maltratado y sucio— situado al fondo, y por un desvencijado escritorio.

"Supuse que vendría disfrazado" dijo el hombre, sonriente. "¿Es por la fiesta en honor a su hermano, cierto? Él estuvo aquí hace unas horas y en cuanto llegó, su padre anunció una fiesta en su honor."

Jason trató de que la sorpresa no se le notara tanto. ¿Blake ya había estado ahí? ¿Una fiesta en su honor?

"Claro" dijo rápidamente. "Sí, claro, por eso vengo disfrazado."

"Espléndido, espléndido" dijo el hombre. "Apuesto que su padre se alegrará mucho cuando te vea llegar."

"Demasiado" sonrió Jason. "Se va morir de la emoción."

* * *

"¡Izzy, no puedes dejarnos!" dijo Seraphine, angustiada. "¡Todos irán!"

"No van a ir y punto" dijo Isabelle, sin dejar de caminar. Vestía su uniforme de combate y estaba ocupada enrollando su látigo. El pasillo del Instituto estaba lleno de Cazadores de Sombras que habían llegado de última hora, mandados por la Clave para acompañar a Alec e Isabelle hacia la guarida de Sebastian. "El Instituto no puede quedarse solo."

"¡Pues que se quede Lex!" dijo Eileen, desesperada.

"No, no y no" dijo Isabelle. "No irán y punto."

"¡Isabelle!"

"Griten todo lo que quieran, no voy a dejarlas" dijo Isabelle y entonces abrió la puerta del cuarto de Alec y las tres chicas se quedaron de piedra.

"Ups" dijo Seraphine, riendo, cuando vieron a Magnus y Alec separarse rápidamente.

"Linda Isabelle" dijo Magnus. "¿Acaso no sabías que debes tocar una puerta antes de entrar?"

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

"Muévanse, tenemos que irnos" dijo y luego miró a Magnus. "¿Ya tienes la ubicación?"

"Si" dijo el brujo, sonriendo ligeramente. "Y no te gustará."

* * *

"A sí que…" dijo Remy, mirando con desconfianza el espejo maltratado y sucio delante de ellos. "El espejo es la puerta."

"Así es" dijo el hombre, sonriente. "Entren, entren, entren. Los llevará directo con el amo Sebastian."

_Oh-oh_, pensó Gwen.

Jason carraspeó.

"Hum" dijo. "Quisiera que fuera sorpresa."

El hombre lo miro.

"¿Qué?"

"Esto… no quiero que mi padre sepa que yo llegué ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que sea sorpresa, ya sabes, para que sea más emocionante."

El hombre pareció confundido por un momento pero luego asintió enérgicamente.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, como usted diga, señor" luego se giró hacia el espejo y habló en un idioma desconocido para los chicos. Pero Gwen lo conocía.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" dijo Remy. "¿Ábrete sésamo?"

"_Ábranse las puertas a lo oscuro, a lo oculto_" susurró Gwen. "_A la tierra de los demonios y desolación, al mundo del llanto y el sufrimiento, al mundo de las pesadillas y oscuridad. Oh, gran Satantas, ángel caído..."_

"Gwen" la interrumpió Remy, asustado. "Cállate."

El espejo brilló con un destello azulado, iluminando el rostro de los chicos y haciéndolos ver como fantasmas.

"Está listo" dijo el hombre. "Entren ahora, los llevará dentro del Castillo, pero no con el amo Sebastian."

Jason miró a sus amigos y asintió.

"Yo voy primero" anunció y avanzó hacia el espejo, con seguridad. Dio un paso más y desapareció.

* * *

Eileen vio —con una mezcla de decepción y molestia— como todos los Cazadores de Sombras desaparecían uno tras otro dentro del Portal que Magnus había hecho.

Luego alzó la vista hacia el cielo, oscuro y amenazante.

_Si no vuelvo mañana al anochecer… deja que Blake se vaya._

Blake ya se había ido. Si Jason no volvía esa noche, decidió, ella sería quién iría a buscarlos. No importaba lo que dijera Isabelle, si iban a enfrentarse a Sebastian, iban a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudieran.

¿Al anochecer? Ni de coña.

"¡Lex!" gritó, levantándose.

El chico apareció en la puerta, sobresaltado.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tienes un celular?" preguntó Eileen. "Perdí el mío"

Lex la miró confundido.

"Claro, pero ¿Para qué lo quieres?"

"Vamos a llamar a mi jet privado" dijo Eileen, sonriendo. "Y nos vamos para Singapur."  
"¿Qué?" dijo Lex, boquiabierto.

"Escuché a Magnus cuando dijo sobre donde habían ido los chicos" dijo Eileen, encogiéndose de hombros. "Y esta vez no nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada."

Por supuesto que no.

* * *

Jason sintió como si pasara a través de un velo de hielo. El frío lo golpeó como una ráfaga fría y cortante. Y luego salió al otro lado, respirando con fuerza y sintiéndose de la misma manera que lo haría de estar saliendo a la superficie después de estar bajo el agua por mucho tiempo.

Abrió los ojos. No recordaba haberlos cerrado.

Se encontró en medio de un pasillo oscuro y siniestro. Grandes ventanales se alzaban de un lado, dejando ver un paisaje deslumbrante y, al mismo tiempo, intimidante. Jason se quedó mirando por un momento aquél mar de aguas negras y peligrosas, que se perdía en la distancia y el olvido hasta fundirse en el horizonte con un cielo oscuro y turbulento.

Jason sintió un escalofrío. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía que él no debería estar ahí, que ese era territorio enemigo.

Gwen apareció de tras de él entonces, quejándose y empujando a un Remy que miraba todo con cara de 'donde-mierda-nos-metimos.'

"¿Y ahora qué?" dijo Remy y escupió una pluma. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

Jason sacó su espada.

"El plan es atacar" dijo. "Busquemos a Arshya. Matemos todo lo que se cruce en nuestro camino. Tratar de que no nos maten…"

"Amigo" dijo Remy. "Admiro tu valentía y estupidez, pero no sé si te has dado cuenta de que esto es un jodido castillo. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarla?"

"Porque… porque creo que sé dónde está" dijo Jason, vacilante, y luego comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. "Síganme."

Gwen rodó los ojos.

"Como si tuviéramos otra opción."

"Vale" murmuró Remy. "Que nos maten a todos. Súper divertido."

* * *

"Umm" gimoteó Remy. "Creo que no es por aquí, Jason."

"Es por aquí, estoy seguro" dijo Jason, por delante de él.

Los tres chicos atravesaba un pasillo húmedo y silencioso, el agua discurría entre las paredes oscuras como lágrimas negras. A sus lados, oscuras y siniestras, estaban varias celdas, algunas vacías y otras encerrando cosas que Jason prefería no ver ni imaginar. El suelo era traicionero y resbaladizo, lleno de grietas. Los tres caminaban con cuidado, acompañados de los quejidos y gruñidos que se alzaban a su paso.

"Esto no me gusta" dijo Remy, esquivando un charco oscuro, que parecía más sangre que otra cosa. Remy gimió para sus adentros y siguió adelante. Tenía la ligera impresión de que en cualquier momento podía caer, romperse el cuello, y morir. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para gritar. "Esto no me gusta nada."

"Es raro" dijo Gwen. "No hay guardias… ni nada. Es muy raro."

Jason no los escuchaba. Él seguía caminando, sus ojos moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado a otro, buscando a una chica de cabello negro, tez pálida y ojos azules.

Pero las celdas pasaban, una tras otra, y casi todas estaban vacías.

"Tal vez nos equivocamos" dijo Gwen. A Jason no le gustó ese tono suave que ella utilizó, porque Gwen no solía ser suave, y cuando lo hacía, era porque veía a alguien verdaderamente mal. "Tal vez deberíamos…"  
"Es aquí" se obstinó Jason. "Estoy seguro."

Siguió caminando como loco, casi corriendo. Y entonces vio aquélla celda, la última, la del fondo. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron a medida que se acercaba ahí, como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho e ir corriendo hasta allí.

"Creo que es allí" dijo y su voz salió en una nube blanca a causa del frio.

"Jason, espera" dijo Gwen cuando vio como Jason, con la cara pálida, corría hacia allí. "No hagas alguna estupidez ni intentes derrumbarla. Harás mucho ruido, déjame ha…."

"_Jason_" dijo una tercera voz. Y no era ni de Remy ni de Gwen. Era el susurro de una chica que se escuchaba débil, su voz marchita. "_Jason._"  
El chico había frenado en seco, justo en frente de aquélla última puerta. Su semblante estaba tan estupefacto que prácticamente no podía moverse.

"¿Arshya?" dijo, con un hilo de voz.

"¡Jason, espera!" casi gritó Gwen cuando Jason se arrojó contra la puerta, tratando de derrumbarla. Se acercó corriendo hasta él. "¡Jason, es de hierro, idiota! ¡Detente!"

Remy lo tomó entonces por los hombros. Jason tenía la cara roja y Gwen no sabía si era de furia, de sorpresa o de impaciencia.

Tal vez eran las tres cosas.

"¡Ábrela!" rugió el chico.

"¡Ya voy!" dijo Gwen, molesta.

Su mano se iluminó con una llama purpúrea cuando la colocó sobre la cerradura. Hubo un crujido y Jason supo que había cedido. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, apenas unos centímetros y exhaló un aire gélido y putrefacto. Al otro lado sólo había oscuridad. Ni una llama, ni una ventana. Ni siquiera podían decir cuán grande era, o que había ahí.

Jason se soltó de Remy con violencia y corrió hacia allí, haciendo a un lado a Gwen. Abrió totalmente la puerta, su corazón restallando en sus oídos. Las llamas verdosas de las antorchas colgadas a lo largo del pasillo arrojaron un rectángulo de luz que resbaló por la celda hasta toparse con una pared, igual de húmeda y oscura que las otras. Una gotera resonaba dentro, como la cuenta regresiva de un reloj.

Jason se precipitó dentro y de inmediato se estremeció, la temperatura había descendido en picada, dejándolo casi helado. El sudor frío le bañaba el cuerpo y él se limpió las palmas de la mano con rudeza sobre el pantalón.

"¿Arshya?" dijo, girando a todos lados.

Vislumbró entonces un cuchillo en el suelo, pero, además de eso, ahí no había nadie, y si lo había, Jason no podía verlo. Se adentró más en la habitación, hasta topar con la pared.

Pero ella debería estar ahí, decía su cabeza, ella debería estar ahí.

Estaba a punto de volverse cuando la sensación de que no estaba solo le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Había alguien más ahí.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo y él se dio la vuelta con un sobresalto. Su corazón detuvo por fin su carrera y pareció pararse por un segundo.

¿Dónde estaba Remy y Gwen? No los había escuchado venir tras él.

Estaba a punto de llamarlos cuando escuchó una suave risa. Jason se giró, tratando de ver en medio de la densa oscuridad.

"¿Quién está ahí?" dijo, llevándose la mano a su espada. Entonces escuchó los gritos de Remy y Gwen al otro lado de la puerta, como si estuvieran luchando.

Estaba a punto de correr hacia la puerta cuando una sombra salió a la luz, justo delante de él. Como en un sueño, levantó la vista lentamente, desde los dedos de aquéllas manos hasta pasar por sus brazos, su camisa negra, hasta chocar con su rostro.

La luz que se filtraba por la puerta iluminaba una parte de su cara, dejando la otra en la oscuridad.

Era Blake. Y traía una grabadora en su mano.


	23. Un baile de Ángeles y demonios Parte 1

Hola, hola, aquí apareciendo después de una larga larga laaarga semana -llena de viajes y estrés- sin poder escribir. Ahora por fin estoy de vuelta en mi casa y después de tres días de café, chocolates, y de escuchar mucha música dramática para inspirarme, aquí les traigo ¡dos capítulos en un día! así es, (para disculparme por mi ausencia descarada) . Uno es muy corto (porque me encanta como termina) y el otro muy largo. Este y los dos capítulos siguientes son parte de un solo capítulo, que es el "climax" de todo el fic. Planeaba subir los tres hoy pero hay cosas que no me convencen del tercero asi que lo revisaré y consultare mis poderes Jedi para traerselos pronto, muy pronto,estén atentos Shadowhunters.

De todas formas, gracias por el apoyo y reviews ¿que sería yo sin ustedes de inspiración?

Cambiando de tema. ¿YA VIERON QUIÉN SERÁ VALENTINE? JODER, SANTO HOMBRE DEL ÁNGEL, YO ME LO IMAGINABA HOT PERO NO ASÍ. Ok, ya. ¡El 20 inicia el rodaje! sjdhask.

_**Haiskell xD:** Muchas muchas gracias por el review, ya sabes, como siempre es todo un placer leerlos y me sacan más de una sonrisa. Por un lado, me da una oscura diversión cuando dicen que es demasiado tenso XD es como 'joder, lo logré' jajaja. Lo de Eileen, bueno, ella también tiene sus medios, ¿cierto? En cuanto a Blake (No! no digas nada!) ok, lo descubrirás en estos dos capitulos, pero no des nada por hecho. Y me callo o te arruino todo, jaja. Y no te preocupes, Blake es un personaje bastante voluble y misterioso, incluso para mi es dificil escribirlo porqe aveces escribo y digo 'no, esto no lo diría él' y vuelvo a empezar. ¡Simon regresa! Y en cuanto a los actores, pues que queda más que esperar a la película. ( DA IGUAL, TENEMOS A VALENTINE *risa pervertida*) En cuanto a tu carrera, te deseo mucha suerte, y espero disfrutes este capítulo :)_

_**duende92:** Creo que me costarán caras esas uñas, carajo, jaja. Muchas gracias por el review, y ahsdajs acabo de ver que actualizaste, asi que ahora mismo acabando de subir cap me voy a pasar por ahí :3 espero igual te guste estos dos capítulos :) Saludos!_

Mientras tanto, ave atque vale!

* * *

_'They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.'  
_

_'Ellos dicen que antes de empezar una Guerra,  
tú debes saber por lo que estás luchando.  
Bueno, nena, tu eres todo lo que yo adoro.  
Si amor es lo que necesitas, un soldado seré.'_

Angel with a shotgun, The Cab.

**Capítulo 22. Un baile de Ángeles y Demonios.**

**Parte I:** 'Los ángeles muertos regresan.'

"¿Qué se supone que haces?" dijo Jason mirando a su hermano, totalmente estupefacto. "¿Y dónde está Arshya?"

Blake lo ignoró, sus ojos viéndose tan negros y fríos como la misma noche. Sus labios curvados en esa sonrisa que hacia a Jason reventar.

"Aprésenlo" ordenó.

Jason no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Tanto esfuerzo. Tanta desesperación. Todo para llegar ahí. Todo para que al final, Blake se interpusiera en su camino.

"¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ARSHYA?!" rugió. Toda su sorpresa se desvaneció y se convirtió en rabia. Sacó su espada de un tirón y la hoja dorada brilló en la oscuridad con destello dorado, iluminando la habitación por un segundo.

Blake lo miró, inexpresivo.

"Arshya está en mi habitación"

"¿En tu…?" Jason ahogó un grito de rabia y se lanzó contra él. Apenas había dado un paso cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y dos demonios aparecieron tras ella, abalanzándose sobre Jason antes de que el pudiera hacer nada.

"¡TRAIDOR!" bramó, debatiéndose en las garras de los demonios. "¡TE MATARÉ! JURO POR EL ÁNGEL QUE TE MATARÉ"

Blake rodó los ojos, aburrido.

"Como tú digas" dijo. "Llévenlo con mi padre."

Los demonios comenzaron a jalar a Jason, que gritaba y trataba de golpearlos, sin éxito.

"Y dejen a los Submundos aquí" agregó Blake, sonriendo con crueldad. "Después volveremos por ellos. Tal vez en unos veinte o treinta años."

* * *

Arshya se observó en el espejo, su mirada azul perdida y vacía. No se reconocía. No se sentía la chica que había sido una semana atrás. Y no se veía como la chica que había sido semanas atrás.

Pero seguía siendo Arshya. Y ella nunca dejaba de luchar. No importaba si el cielo se caía y el infierno se alzara sobre la tierra, ella lucharía hasta morir, y de paso, se llevaría a varios cientos de demonios con ella.

Demonios.

Un escalofrío la sacudió, acompañado de una sensación fría. Lo que Blake le había dicho...

Arshya se había negado a creerlo en un principio. Pero ni siquiera Blake podía actuar de esa manera, hablándole con esa desesperación, con ese casi miedo. Ella no hubiera creído que hablaba él si no lo hubiera visto con sus ojos.

"Te vez hermosa" dijo una voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Arshya se giró, sorprendida.

"Blake"

"¿Quién más?" Blake rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella. Iba vestido con un traje de la era victoriana que lo hacía ver como un príncipe de algún lugar lejano y hermoso. Su antifaz —brillante y plateado— resaltaba sus ojos, haciéndolos ver más negros y profundos. "Veo que ya estás lista."

"Siempre estoy lista para todo" dijo Arshya.

"Ya sé, pero yo me refería a eso del disfraz y el maquillaje. Te queda bien. Deberías usarlo a menudo, ya sabes, como las chicas normales."

"Lo odio."

"Claro, se me olvidaba que eres bicho raro."

"Y a mí lo idiota que eres."

Blake rió.

"No importa que haga, ni que diga, no hay una conversación entre tu y yo en la cual no me insultes."

"Y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar, así que resígnate."

"Pero no fuera Jason…"

Arshya se sonrojó. Últimamente se había dado cuenta que Blake no lo decía como si estuviera celoso, sino que lo hacía porque sabía que esa era la única forma rápida de hacerla flipar.

"¡Cállate!"

"Ah, el famoso cállate, siempre dicho cuando la mente está tan cabreada que no puede formular otro pensamiento coherente."

"¡No estoy cabreada!"

"No, qué va, solo estas intensa."

"Eres un hijo de…"

"¡Eh, pausa, pausa! Creo que este es un momento genial para irnos."

Arshya suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Blake sonrió más y le ofreció su mano, cubierta por un guante tan blanco como las alas de un ángel.

"¿Vienes? El baile está a punto de comenzar."

Arshya lo miró. Había recordado algo cuando Blake le mencionó a Jason.

"¿Él está bien, cierto? Dijiste que él se había quedado en Nueva York, a salvo."

La sonrisa de Blake se ensanchó.

"Por supuesto que está bien. Yo nunca te mentiría, Arshya."

Arshya tomó su mano.

* * *

Los ojos dorados de Jason siguieron a Sebastian mientras éste se paseaba por la habitación, tan tranquilo y ufano como si estuviera hablando con su gato y no con él. Jason podía sentir el odio burbujeando en sus venas como si su sangre estuviera hirviendo. Ese hombre había matado a sus padres, ese hombre había destruido todo el futuro que pudo alguna vez haber tenido, ese hombre era el culpable de que Arshya estuviera ahí.

Jason quería matarlo. Quería, pero no podía, dado que estaba encerrado en una prisión triangular que se alzaba treinta metros sobre su cabeza. Y ya había aprendido que golpearla no servía de nada, a menos que fueras masoquitas y quisieras ver tus manos desangrarse.

"He estado pensando" dijo entonces Sebastian. "Que te daré una hora."

Jason apretó los dientes.

"¿Una hora para qué?"

"Para decidir"

Jason odiaba eso. Odiaba que dijera algo y lo obligara a preguntar. Bueno, no pensaba preguntarle nada.

Que se joda, pensó.

Sebastian se detuvo y lo miró, alzando las cejas.

"¿No quieres saber que tendrás que decidir?"

"La verdad es que no. No me gusta decidir, sabes. Una vez me dijeron que si quería un mango o espaguetis y yo…"

"No quiero saber" dijo Sebastian, hastiado. "A veces me recuerdas tanto a Jace y a sus estupideces que…"

"Jace, Jace, Jace" dijo Jason, con cansancio. "Parece que no sabes decir otra cosa cuando estás conmigo. A veces me pregunto si no estabas secretamente enamorado de mi padre."

"Muy gracioso" dijo Sebastian, impávido. "Espero que lo estés cuando tengas que decidir entre unirte mí y salvar a uno de tus amigos, mientras el otro sigue aquí, a salvo, claro, siempre y cuando tu no intentes desobedecerme. O, por otro lado, no unirte a mí y provocar que tus dos amigos mueran a cambio de tu libertad."

Jason se puso de pie, su rostro rojo de rabia.

* * *

"BABY I LIKE IT THE WAY YOU MOVE ON THE…." Remy calló de golpe cuando Gwen lo pateó.

"¿QUIERES CERRAR EL PICO?"

"Pero solo estaba cantan…"

"Que te calles."

"Aburrida."

"Idiota."

"Que sea idiota no te quita lo aburrida y amargada."

Los ojos verdes de Gwen destellaron en la penumbra de la celda.

"Estamos atrapados" dijo, apretando los dientes. "Sin saber que diablos haremos ni que le pasará a Jason y tú simplemente te pones a cantar."

"Alguien de los dos tiene que ser positivo ¿no crees?"

"¡No! ¡Lo que deberíamos hacer es pensar que hacer! Claro que, con ese canto desafinado tuyo que pretende despertar a los muertos, no puedo pensar en nada."

"Vale, vale, pero relájate."

"¡No quiero relajarme!"

"¿Has oído de algo llamado yoga? Puedo enseñar…"

Gwen lo pateó de nuevo.

"¡Esto no es un juego, Rem!"

Remy comenzó a irritarse. Siempre que Gwen no sabía que hacer solía írsele encima a quién estuviera más cerca. Usualmente era él.

"Ya sé que no es un juego" dijo con dureza. "Pero a menos que puedas derrumbar una puerta de cuarenta centímetros de grosor, no podemos hacer na…"

Remy se interrumpió cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó, confundido y vio la pantalla.

"Ah, vaya, ya se descargó mi nuevo juego de.."

"¡Remy!" gritó Gwen, emocionada.

Él la miró.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres jugar?"

"¡Por dios, Remy! ¿Acaso no lo vez?"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Te refieres a que tengo señal en el infierno? Por que eso mola."

"Idiota" dijo Gwen, arrebatándole el celular. "Podemos llamar a alguien, pedir ayuda."

"Lamento aplastar tus ilusiones, pero no creo que nadie quiera venir a rescatarnos al infierno."

"Podríamos llamar a Magnus, o algún Cazador de Sombras…"

"Tenemos que llamar a Eileen."

Gwen lo miró, de la misma manera que si le hubiera dicho que tenía una rana en la cabeza.

"¿Ah?"

"Tenemos que llamar a Eileen" repitió Remy. "Ella es la única que puede ayudarnos y lo sabes. Los Cazadores de Sombras están ocupados con cazar a Sebastian y posiblemente ya estén por llegar aquí, pero dudo que les importen dos submundos."

"Bueno, podemos llamar a Magnus."

"Sabes que él estará con ellos."

"Entonces a…"

"¿A Batman? No, Gwen, el tampoco vendrá" dijo Remy. "Solo deja a un lado tu orgullo y…"

"A mi no me engañas" dijo Gwen, con las mejillas encendidas. "Tu le quieres llamar a ella porque te gusta."

Remy casi se atragantaba.

"¿Eileen? Por dios, Gwen, tú si que estas…"

"Ah, di lo que quieras, pero yo lo sé, te gusta al igual que a todos. Solo porque es rubia y es súper femenina y hace su cabello girar siempre como comercial de Shampoo. Pero algún día se romperá el cuello, la maldita."

Remy soltó una carcajada. "Gwen, ¿estás loca, verdad? De verdad loca."

"¿Y eso qué?" dijo la chica, acercándose a él hasta casi tocarse las narices. Gwen era alta, pero Remy lo era mucho más. "Aún así, me quieres."

Remy dejó de reír y se atragantó.

* * *

"¡El taxi llegó!" gritó Seraphine desde el pasillo.

"¡Ya voy!" respondió Eileen y salió de su recámara. Seraphine y Lex —ambos vestidos en su traje de combate— la miraron, ambos alzando las cejas. Eileen también llevaba uno puesto, que era de Isabelle, pero igual le había quedado como si fuera para ella. Momentos antes se había visto al espejo y no se había reconocido. Lo único que había visto era a una desconocida, vestida de negro y armada con varios cuchillos sujetos en su cinturón. Su cabello —usualmente una cascada de bucles dorados— ahora estaba sujetos en una trenza firme y adornada por un lazo plateado. Sus ojos, usalmente de un verde cálido y dulce, ahora se veían fríos y peligrosos. Completamente decididos.

Lo único que deseaba ahora era sentirse tan valiente como se veía. Ponerse un traje de Cazador de Sombras no cambiaba el hecho de que ella no sabía pelear, ni como usar esos cuchillos.

"Te sienta bien el negro" dijo Seraphine.

"A ti también. Hasta te pareces a Blake. En versión niña, claro."

Seraphine sonrió. Ella también parecía querer ocultar su miedo, pensó Eileen.

Lex negó con la cabeza.

"Esto no está bien. No podemos dejar el Instituto solo."

Seraphine lo miró. "Puedes quedarte tú, si quieres" dijo, cortante. "Yo voy con Eileen a buscar a mis hermanos y a Arshya."

Lex alzó las manos.

"Vale, vale, todos vamos. De todas formas, si Jason o Blake saben que las deje ir solas, me mandan a matar desde el Infierno."

Eileen rió.

"Entonces vamos."

* * *

"Está empeorando" dijo Arshya, preocupada, cuando vio como Blake se detenía y comenzaba a respirar con difilcutad. Estaban en medio de un lúgrube y solitario pasillo en alguna parte del ala norte del Castillo.

"Está bien" dijo él, con más rudeza de la que pretendía. "Puedo controlarlo."

Arshya se acercó a él. "¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Cómo sabes que…?"

"Confía en mí" gruñó Blake, apartando su mano. "Soy más que esto."

Arshya no estaba tan segura.

* * *

"¿Tío Simon?" dijo Seraphine en cuanto abrió la puerta de Instituto, completamente estupefacta.

"¿El vampiro? ¿El Daylighter?" Lex estaba sorprendido. Lo cierto es que el tío de Seraphine era famoso, al igual que Jace, Clary o Sebastian.

"Suelen llamarme así" respondió él, sonriendo. "Apodos mejores que los que Jace me ponía, de cualquier manera."

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" dijo Eileen, con más violencia de la que pretendía.

Simon alzó las cejas.

"En apariencia no te vez como una Lightwood, pero acabas de hablar igual que Isabelle."

"No respondiste mi pregunta" dijo Eileen, ceñuda. No conocía a ese tipo, pero ya se iba imaginando por donde iban las cosas.

"Isabelle me llamó" dijo Simon, encogiéndose de hombros. "Diciendo algo que reteniera a tres adolescentes locos que probablemente quisieran escapar del Instituto."

Eileen se llevó las manos a la cara.

"Esto no está pasando."

Simon señaló al Taxi.

"Bueno, mejor que vayan subiendo, iremos a mi casa. O, en otros términos, a su cárcel por los próximos días hasta que se resuelva todo el asunto de los hermanos versus papá demente."

Eileen miró a Simon a través de sus dedos y entonces echó a correr.

* * *

"¿Qué yo te quiero?" dijo Remy, nervioso. "Ya se lo dije a Jason: no soy masoquista"

Gwen rió con sorna. "¡Ah, lo sabía, entonces te gusta la rubia oxigenada esa!"

"No entiendo que tiene ver esto con nada."

"¡Estás evitando el tema!"

"¡¿Por qué gritas?!"

"¡Por que quiero!"

"¡Pues deja de hacerlo!"

"¡Oblígame!"

Remy, a punto de salir de control, alzó sus manos y las colocó en su cara. Gwen enmudeció.

"¿Por qué tú?" dijo Remy, casi susurrando. "¿Por qué tenía que ser la loca?"

Y entonces la besó.

* * *

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en un gran salón situado en la parte Sur del Castillo. Era mágico, inmenso, magistral, sacado de una fantasía. El techo se alzaba en lo alto hasta parecer querer a llegar a tocar el cielo y rozar las nubes. Pero Blake sabía que si había algo más lejos del cielo, era aquel maldito lugar. Aquél lugar donde cada figura que se paseaba, era un demonio disfrazado de humano. El olor era repugnante y escalofriante, flotando por todo el salón como una fragancia venenosa.

"Sencillamente hermoso"

Arshya, a su lado, arrugó la nariz.

"Apesta."

"¿Qué cosa? ¿La decoración? Porque yo les dije que deberían poner más ilumina…"

"No quiero estar aquí."

"Pero tienes que estar aquí."

"¿Y esperar a que Sebastian llegue y entonces tu y yo nos enfrentamos a él y lo matamos y luego huimos? Es un plan asombroso, Blake, pero lástima que no contaste con que había más de cincuenta demonios aquí."

"No seas ridícula. No son cincuenta."

"¿Ah, no?"

Blake se miró las uñas. "No. Son unos ochenta, por lo menos."

"Que gracioso."

"Tú solo quédate aquí hasta que vuelva."

Arshya lo miró, ceñuda.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A que-te-importa" sonrió Blake. "¿Recuerdas? Es el mismo lugar donde tú me dijiste que habías estado hace unos días. Así que el otro día lo visite y me pareció un lugar fantástico."

Arshya rodó los ojos.

* * *

"¿Quieren ver una película?" dijo Simon, ufano, mientras conectaba el DVD. "Podemos ver Star Wars."

"Claro" dijo Eileen. "Y después hacemos palomitas y te las meto por…"

"Eh, lenguaje Lightwood."

Seraphine miró a Eileen, ahogando la risa. Nunca la había visto tan enojada. Considerando que Simon prácticamente la había arrastrado ahí luego de que ella interara escapar, supuso que tenía razón en estar de mal humor.

Eileen gruñó y cruzó los brazos y las piernas. Seraphine consideraba inútil ponerse tacones cuando ibas a luchar pero desde de que había visto a Isabelle matar a un demonio con su tacón, no había vuelto a abrir la boca.

Además de que estaba el hecho de que Eileen parecía más alguna clase de modelo gótica de Victoria Secret que una Cazadora de Sombras. Aunque Seraphine tenía que admitir que Eileen había cambiado. Ya no era la chica que lloraba cuando se le rompía una uña.

Algo en ella se había endurecido y Seraphine no podía entender que le había pasado.

"Entonces" dijo Simon. "¿Transformers o Star Wars? También tengo la de Piratas del Caribe…"

"No queremos ver nada" dijo Eileen, al mismo tiempo que Lex —emocionado— decía: "¡PIRATAS!"

"Genial, piratas entonces."

Eileen le lanzó una mirada ardiente a Lex.

"¿Qué?" dijo el chico con falsa inocencia. "Nunca he visto una película."

"Uy, pobrecito" dijo Seraphine, también enojada.

"Como sea" comenzó Eileen. "Creo que yo…"

La rubia se interrumpió cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente se llevó la mano a su chaqueta negra y sacó un celular lleno de brillos. En su tiempo, le había gustado esos brillos. Ahora solo le parecían una niñería.

Pero eso no importaba, porque el mensaje que le había llegado la dejó muda.

"PRINCESA, NECESITAMOS TU SAGRADA BELLEZA CELESTIAL O LO QUE SEA QUE PUEDAS USAR DE ARMA, PERO NECESITAMOS DE TU AYUDA. ESTAMOS EN LAS MAZMORRAS DEL INFIERNO. CREO QUE YA SABES LLEGAR, NO TE PREOCUPES, NO TE PUEDES PERDER DADO QUE… COMO SEA, ESTO ES UN S.O.S. APRESURATE. O TE MATARÉ.

Besos, _tu amiga Gwen._

Eileen rió.

* * *

Jason volvió a golpear la celda. Hubo un destello dorado y —por septuagésima vez— sus manos rebotaron como si hubiera tocado algo cargado de electricidad.

"¡MIERDA!" dijo, rabioso, y volvió a golpearla, a pesar de que sus manos estaban tan rojas como si las hubiera metido en tinta.

Sabía que no podía salir de allí sin ayuda, pero no hacer nada lo volvía loco. Al menos el dolor desviaba su mente de pensamientos como el qué demonios iba a hacer.

Jason, contra su voluntad, alzó la mirada hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea del cuarto. Un detalle muy bonito de Sebastian, para torturarlo cada jodido segundo.

El reloj marcaba las 7:40. Le quedaban veinte minutos. Jason volvió a golpear la celda.

"Muy típico de ti" dijo una voz por detrás de él. "Hacer cosas estúpidas y sin sentido."

Jason, con una mueca de ira, se giró hacia Blake.

"Largo."

Blake rió.

"No cabe duda, soy un actor estupendo."

"¡LARGO!"

"Jason, Jason, Jason" canturreó Blake. "¿De verdad crees que son tan idiota?"

Jason estrechó sus ojos dorados, ocultos tras sus largas pestañas cobrizas.

"Pues la verdad es que sí."

Su hermano ladeó la cabeza.

"Entonces te vas a llevar una gran decepción. Y te aseguro algo, me agradecerás todo esto después, hermano."

* * *

"¡Ellos están en peligro!" repitió Eileen, por décima vez. "¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

"La Clave ya va en camino, con Alec e Isabelle a la cabeza" dijo Simon.

Eileen negó con la cabeza.

"¿No crees que es raro? Ellos ya se han tardado mucho tiempo, algo debió haber pasado, tenemos que ir y…"

"Isabelle solo quiere mantenerlos a salvo, Eileen, ¿no puedes entenderlo? Yo no voy a llevarlas a una muy posible batalla solo por un capricho. Ustedes no saben pelear."

"Pero.." comenzó Seraphine, antes de ser interrumpida.

"No es un capricho" dijo Eileen, su voz sonando plana y sus ojos duros como las esmeraldas. "Son mis amigos. Y voy a ir por ellos."

"Es Gwen" dijo Lex. "Que yo sepa, nunca se llevaron precisamente lo que se llama _bien."_

"Ella salvó mi vida" lo cortó Eileen. "Al igual que Jason. No olvidaré eso. Y ustedes no me van a detener. Puede que no pelee como Cazadora de Sombras, pero fui a clase de defensa personal."

"Si, bueno, eso no te ayudo mucho los demonios ¿verdad?" dijo Lex. "Por que es eso a lo que vas a enfrentarte."

Eileen sonrió de una manera que Seraphine le recordó fugazmente a Blake cuando iba a hacer una maldad.

"Pero yo ya no soy la misma."

* * *

Gwen abofeteó a Rem.

"¡Me besaste!"

Remy la miró, estupefacto.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuando te diste cuenta? ¿Cuando puse mi boca contra la tuya o cuando...?"

Remy calló y miró a Gwen, asustado, cuando la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si la hubieran golpeado.

"¿Gwen? ¿Estás bien?"

"Cazadores de Sombras" dijo ella. "Siento la presencia de Cazadores de Sombras."

"¿Cuántos?" dijo Remy, ansioso. La ayuda estaba llegando.

Gwen negó con la cabeza.

"Detecto a dos Cazadores de Sombas muy poderosos. Más poderosos que cualquiera de nosotros. Pero no son Jason, ni Blake, ni Arshya." Gwen tragó saliva. "Algo no está bien, Rem."

* * *

Eileen había puesto apenas un pie en la escalera del avión cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar. Eileen lo abrió, rápidamente, sin dejar de subir. Apenas había tomado asiento cuando el avión comenzó a despegar.

"Estoy emocionado" dijo Lex, sonriendo estúpidamente. "Nunca me había subido a una de estas cosas. Podemos decirle el Caza-móvil."

"Dime que no dijiste eso" resopló Seraphine.

"A mi me gusta" sonrió Simon. Luego miró a Eileen y alzó las cejas. "Estás sonriendo de una manera muy demente, sabes."

"Es Gwen otra vez" respondió la chica. "Me acaba de pasar un hechizo de cómo acelerar esta cosa."

"¿Acelerar?" dijo Lex, preocupado. " A mí me gusta así, gracias."

"No puedes hacer un hechizo" dijo Simon. "No eres una bruja."

"Pero se usan runas, así que sí puedo" dijo Eileen.

Simon suspiró. "No puedo creer que haya aceptado esto. Si no me muero en el camino, Isabelle lo hará."

"Cuando hablas de acelerar" dijo Seraphine, mirando a Eileen. "¿De qué tanto estamos hablando?"

Eileen sonrió más.

"Llegaremos ahí en una hora."

* * *

Arshya estaba vagando por el salón cuando las campanadas comenzaron a sonar, marcando una hora más. Eran las ocho de la noche. La chica se giró cuando comenzó a escuchar el griterío, su vestido azul volando en el aire y rozando el suelo, que era tan negro como un pozo sin fin.

Los demonios habían comenzado a hacer alboroto al fondo del salón. Caminó hacia allá, sin saber porque iba tan apresurada. Sin saber porque su corazón golpeteaba en su pecho como un tambor anunciando una desgracia. Sin saber porque tenía ese mal presentimiento.

Los ventanales del salón se alzaban hasta el infinito, mostrando al otro lado la noche y el manto de estrellas infernales —todas rojas— viéndose en el fondo negro como ojos vigilantes. Arshya siguió avanzando, desesperada.

Y entonces, en la escasa luz del salón, lo vio. Vio como dos demonios sacaban a un golpeado y ensangrentado muchacho.

Pero no era quién ella esperaba.

Este muchacho… o más bien hombre, era rubio. Con unos ojos dorados, tan dorados como luz de estrellas. Dorados como los de Jason, como esos ojos que conocía como los suyos propios.

Arshya sintió como si la hubieran golpeado con un mazo.

"Jace Herondale."

_Imposible. _

* * *

_"Espera lo inesperado."_

Cassandra Clare.

* * *

_PD: Si hay algún error, pido mi más sinceras disculpas, pero después de que mi gato se hiciera pipi sobre mi teclado de la lap y tuviera que escribir en mi computadora de escritorio, no tuve mucho tiempo para revirsar tanto como a mi me gusta._

_Por otro lado: ¡JACE REGRESO! *corro en circulos porque hasta yo esperaba esta parte* _

_Ahora espero la bomba de preguntas de ¿PERO CÓMO? No se preocupen, el próximo cap aclara algunas cosas, y si alguien tiene más dudas, encantada de responder!_


	24. Parte II: 'Te haré rajitas de demonio'

_Segundo capítulo del día. :)_

* * *

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_Soy un ángel con una escopeta,_  
_Luchando hasta la guerra ganar,_  
_No me importa si el cielo no me toma de vuelta._

Angel with a shotgun, The Cab.

**Parte II:** _'Te haré rajitas de demonio'_

"Camina" ordenó la voz ronca del demonio.

"No sé si te des cuenta, pero eso hago" gruñó Jason y luego ahogó un grito cuando sintió como el látigo restallaba en su espalda.

"Silencio, Cazador de Sombras."

Jason trató de controlar su rabia. No lo logro.

"A ti también te voy a matar. Y lo disfrutaré."

El demonio rió. Una risa chirriante y ronca como si estuvieran rascando metal.

"Si hay alguien más cerca de la muerte. Eres tú, joven Cazador. Esta será tu última noche."

* * *

"¡MIERDA!" gritó Lex cuando Eileen colocó las runas sobre una pared del avión e inmediatamente ésta se disparó como un cohete al espacio. "¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!"

Eileen rió con histeria mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Seraphine se había tapado los ojos. Simon, por su parte, alzó las manos.

"Genial. Esto parece una montaña rusa."

"¡Claro!" dijo Lex, fuera de sus casillas. "¡Excepto por la parte de aquí podemos estrellarnos y convertirnos en galleta de avión! ¡Y no me agrada que yo sea el relleno!"

* * *

Fue como salir de la oscuridad a la luz, como salir de un sueño a la realidad. Jason había estado caminando por un túnel oscuro y húmedo por más de veinte minutos y ahora por fin emergía a la superficie. No se había dado cuenta de que tan acostumbrado estaba a las tinieblas y el silencio hasta que emergió en un salón lleno de ruido y figuras andantes. Un salón colosal y espacioso; todo negro y brillo, todo oscuridad y luz. Las estrellas rojas se veían desde el otro lado de los enormes ventanales, su luz tenue bañanado a todo el lugar en un inquietando halo rojizo. Como la sangre.

En cuanto él salió a la luz y todos lo vieron, el alborto del salón se hizo mayor. Las figuras, todas disfrazadas de hadas, ángeles o humanos, comenzaron a reir y gritar entre ellos.

Jason supo de inmediato que eran demonios. Todo en ellos lo decía. Su forma de moverse, sus ojos brillantes —todos fijos en él—, sus sonrisas; suaves, frías y delicadas como el filo de un cuchillo sobre una garganta.

Había un escenario al fondo del salón, que era a donde lo llevaban. Jason trató de resistirse, pero supo que era demasiado tarde en cuanto lo arrojaron en aquélla cosa y de inmediato, una prisión triangular se alzó de nuevo hasta chocar con el techo.

Jason se puso de pie. El tener tantos demonios a su alrededor lo hacía poner nervioso. Sentía como si tuviera una alarma de Cazador de Sombras en su cabeza, la cual chillaba y le instaba a tomar un cuchillo y luchar contra aquéllas cosas sin alma.

"¡Muerte, muerte, muerte!" canturreaban los demonios, entre risas y gritos.

Jason apretó los puños. Quería gritarles que se callaran, que lo hicieran o iba a matar a todos. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la vio y el grito furioso que había estado a punto de decir murió en su garganta.

Era un rostro pálido y duro entre toda la multitud, su cabello negro como carbón resaltando la blancura de su piel y haciendo brillar sus ojos como estrellas azules. El vestido que ella llevaba también era azul, azul oscuro como el mar al anochecer, como el cielo oscurecido. Por encima de sus hombros Jason alcanzó a ver la punta de dos alas. Ella era un ángel, su ángel.

Jason sintió que el aliento se le escapaba.

Estaba hermosa.

Y estaba bien.

Solo hasta que el alivio pasó, se dio cuenta que Arshya parecía querer decirle algo, que sus ojos gritaban una alarma muda, advirtiéndole algo. Advirtiendo peligro.

* * *

Arshya sintió como si la bañaran con agua fría cuando los ojos de Jason se encontraron con los de ella. Vio como su rostro se relajaba y se contorsinoaba en esa mueca de preocupación que conocía tan bien. Vio como su rostro estaba lleno decontusiones y sus manos enrojecidas por la sangre. Vio como él desviaba la mirada, y lo supo.

Él estaba tratando de protegerla de nuevo. Él no quería que nadie sospechara de ella.

Una parte de ella deseaba desesperadamente ir corriendo a su lado. La otra, hervía de rabia.

_Blake le había mentido._

"Arshya" dijo una voz por detrás de ella. Una voz conmovida y estupefacta. "Arshya dime que esto no es real."

Arshya se giró. Blake estaba por detrás de ella, su rostro desencajado, sus ojos perdidos. Y ella supo lo que estaba viendo.

A Jace. A su padre, herido e insconciente, que estaba encadenado justo a los pies des escenario donde estaba Jason. En un lugar donde todos podían verlo, menos él.

* * *

"¡Es ahora cuando la fiesta comienza!" dijo la voz de Sebastian por detrás de él, provocando los gritos, risas y abucheos por parte de los demonios.

Jason apretó los puños hasta que las uñas se le enterraron en la carne. Quería hacerle daño, quería irse sobre él y hacerlo pedazos con sus manos.

"Ahora, hijo mío" dijo Sebastian, apareciendo delante de él. "¿Cuál es tu desición?"

"Mandarte a la mierda" respondió Jason, de mal modo.

"Respuesta incorrecta" dijo Sebastian, sin dejar de sonreír. "Supongo que necesitas una motivación."

Jason alzó las cejas. "Adelante. Me gustan los mangos, sabes. Tal vez si me traigas uno cambie de opinión."

Sebastian lo miró con oscura diversión.

"Demonio beta" dijo, llevándose la mano a la boca. "Traigan a mi linda hermana."

* * *

Alec se detuvo justo en la puerta de aquél bar decadente y sucio. Los demás Cazadores de Sombras se situaron a sus lados, aproximadamente siendo unos cincuenta.

"¿Es aquí?" preguntó Magnus. "Ah, claro que es aquí. Apesta a Huevos podridos."

Isabelle, a su lado, se llevó la mano a su collar.

"¿Izz?"preguntó Alec cuando su hermana sacó su látigo, su cara cortorsionada en una mueca de alarma. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Son demasiad…!" Isabelle no había terminado la frase cuando alguien gritó: "¡Es una emboscada!"

Y entonces hubo una serie de estruendos y los Cazadores de Sombras se tiraron al suelo, cubriendose de los escombros que volaban por todas partes.

Una vez que paró, solo quedo un denso silencio. Isabelle se puso de pie con dificultad, tosiendo polvo a causa del polvo, que había creado una espesa niebla que impedía ver a su alrededor.

"¡Todos en guardia!" gritó la chica, alterada. "¡Todos...!"

Isabelle calló de golpe cuando las figuras comenzaron a salir de entre la niebla. Demonios. Demonios apareciendo por todas partes; En los techos, en la puerta del bar, saliendo de las alcantarillas. Como cucarachas saliendo de su escondite.

"Los estábamos esperando" sonrió uno de ellos. "¡Mántenlos!"

* * *

Jason sintió como si cayera de un barranco. Su mente se mantuvo en blanco por un momento, asimilando las palabras de Sebastian lentamente, como veneno ardiente.

_Mi linda hermana._

Sebastian solo tenía una hermana.

_Su madre. _

"Pero ella está muerta" se escuchó decir, en un susurro. "Yo la vi morir."

* * *

"¡Mentiroso!" Arshya se lanzó contra Blake, tomándolo desprevenido. "¡Maldito traidor!"

"¡Arshya, cálmate!" Blake, aturdido, la tomó por las muñecas, impidiendo que ella lo golpeara. "Tu no entiendes."

"¡No necesito entender nada!" dijo Arshya, rabiosa. "No sé que estupidez estás tramando pero no dejaré que..."

La chica calló de pronto, su mente comprendiendo al fin.

"Los matará" dijo, su voz baja. "Si Jason no se une a él, matará a sus padres."

"Arshya..."

"¡No!" gritó Arshya y Blake -aún estupefacto- la jaló cuando ella intentó correr hacia Jason. "¡JASON…!"

Eso hizo reaccionar por completo a Blake. Jaló a Arshya con fuerza hacia él y le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

"No digas ni una palabra más" susurró furioso en su oído, agradeciendo que los demonios estuvieran demasiado distraídos con Jason para ponerles atención a ellos. "O ellos te usarán en su contra también y lo arruinarás todo, Arshya."

* * *

La puerta del avión se abrió y el viento feroz se coló por ella, despeinando el cabello de Eileen.

"¡El piloto dice que tendremos que saltar!" gritó la chica por encima del estruendo. "¡Tomen cada quién sus paracaídas!"

"Esto tiene que ser una broma" dijo Lex. "Dime que…"

Eileen tomó uno de los paracaídas y se lo aventó.

"Eres un Cazador de Sombras" le espetó. "Actúa como uno."

"No todos tenemos tendencias suicidas, sabes" dijo Lex, pero igual se puso el paracaídas.

Eileen se puso el suyo, tratando de que las manos no le temblaran.

"Yo voy primero" dijo Simon. "No quiero que nadie caiga encima de mí y la marca de Caín actúe y los mande a la Luna."

"Yo después de ti" dijo Seraphine.

"Y yo al último" dijo Eileen. "Para aventar a Lex si no quiere hacerlo."

"Súper divertido" rezongó Lex.

"Bien" dijo Simon. "Entonces lo veo abajo, chicos."

El vampiro dio un paso más y se arrojó, un momento antes estando de pie ante ellos y al siguiente volando en el aire. Seraphine lo siguió casi inmediatamente, su cara blanca como el papel recortado en la oscuridad.

"Tu turno" le dijo Eileen a Lex. "Ahora."

"Ya voy, ya voy" Lex se acercó hasta el borde del precipio y tragó saliva. "¿Crees que…?"

Eileen lo pateó y Lex —perdiendo el equilibrio— cayó mientras gritaba como loco.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y antes de que perdiera la poca o la nula valentía que sentía, Eileen dio un paso más y se arrojó por la puerta.

No había nada que pudiera describir esa sensación. La sensación de caer desde el cielo con el viento golpeándote el rostro como si quisiera arrancártelo y sentir el estómago como una nuez.

Pero a Eileen le gustaba.

Le gustaba la sensación de sentirse un ángel, con las alas doradas desplegadas a su espalda y brillando en aquélla noche oscura. Le gustaba sentirse así, aunque sabía que así deberían haberse sentido los ángeles caídos cuando los arrojaron del Cielo al Infierno.

* * *

Jason miró a Blake, completamente estupefacto. Blake sostenía a Arshya en sus brazos, que se debatía y luchaba por liberarse, pero el rostro de su hermano estaba pálido y desencajado.

Una parte de Jason quería gritarle que soltara a Arshya, que no le pusiera las manos encima, pero la otra parte estaba tan sorprendida y aturdida que apenas podía pensar en algo coherente.

Se preguntó porqué de todos, veía a Blake. Precisamente a él, su parabatai, su hermano, en quién más debería confiar. O eso se suponía. Porque confiar en Blake era como confiar en que alguien te sostendría antes de aventarte al vacío.

Tal vez era porque de todos, el único que podía entender exactamente lo que sentía ahora, era su hermano.

Y lo supo. Supo que Blake no sabía eso. Su hermano, que siempre estaba por delante de todos a la hora de saber cosas, no se había imaginado eso.

Nadie podría.

Jason volvió a la realidad cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe. Los demonios entraron, cargando un pesado pedestal sobre el cual estaba tendida una inconsciente mujer pelirroja.

Como en un sueño, escuchó un grito. Le pareció creer que venía de alguien a sus pies, de una voz que era familiar.

En ese momento escuchó decir algo a Sebastian, algo que no tuvo significado para él porque su mente estaba tan revuelta que apenas podía creer que todo aquello fuera real.

Entonces una plataforma se alzó por debajo de él, lentamente.

Primero vio su cabello rubio. Luego su traje negro, descagarrado y manchado de sangre. Y luego su rostro. Sus ojos, furiosos, fijos en alguien más y no en él.

Por primera vez en años, volvió a ver a su padre a la cara.

* * *

"¡SUÉLTALA!" rugió Jace. "¡SUELTA A CLARY!"

"No" respondió Sebastian. "No quiero."

"¿Qué le hiciste?" siseó Jace.

"La drogue" dijo Sebastian. "Es bastante fiera cuando quiere, pero yo soy más inteligente. Le puse sedante en su agua."

"No te lo repetiré, Sebastian, suéltala o te voy a meter esa espada por el…"

"Jace, estamos en público, compórtate."

El padre de Jason rió. Una risa oscura y sarcástica.

"¿Entonces que hago? ¿Me pongo a hacer malabares?"

"Estaría bien. Tal vez te sirva para relajarte mientras tu hijo decide si se une a mí y te libera a ti y a Clarissa, o se va él y yo los mato a ustedes."

Jace, por primera vez, miró a Jason. Ojos dorados contra ojos dorados. Exactamente iguales.

"¿Qué?" dijo su padre. "¿Me salieron monos en la cabeza o qué?"

"Papá" dijo Jason, aún sin creerlo y mirándolo como si el cielo se hubiera abierto y Jace fuera un ángel.

"Si, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te grite "YO SOY TU PADRE"?"

Jason arrugó la cara.

"No te recordaba tan molesto."

Jace rió, una risa sarcástica y burlona, pero sus ojos brillaban. "Supongo que me extrañaste."

"¿Qué si te ex…?" la garganta de Jason se cerró. Él lo había mas que extrañado.

"Muy conmovedor, esto" dijo Sebastian. "Pero me temo que el tiempo corre y todo esto de la tragedia me gus..."

"Cállate" dijo Jace. "¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir cuando dos personas están hablando? ¿Y más cuando se supone que son un padre y un hijo que no se han visto en años por tu culpa?"

"Pero tu estabas muerto" dijo Jason, aturdido. "Yo vi cuando los mataron… yo…"

"Tú viste lo que él quería que viera" dijo Jace, con voz dura. "Sebastian es muy bueno con los glamour. Incluso yo creí que Clary… que Clary había…"

Jace negó con la cabeza y luego miró a la mujer, aún dormida o insconciente, sobre el pedestal.

"¿Entonces?" dijo Jason. "¿Él te mantuvo preso todo este tiempo y tu no hiciste nada?"

Jace estrechó sus ojos. Parecía que lo había hecho enojar.

"No" era Sebastian. "Él estaba libre. Solo que aquí, en Pandemoniúm, rodeado de demonios. Todas las noches lo sacaba de su celda y lo arrojaba a ellos… varias veces estuvo a punto de morir, lástima que no."

"¿Y porqué harías eso?" dijo Jason. "¿Y porque tu, padre, dejaste que te hiciera eso?"

"Él tiene a tu madre" dijo Jace, plano.

_Y teniéndole a ella_, pensó Jason, _te tenía a ti en sus manos._

La mente de Jason comenzó a trabajar, comprendiendo todo.

"Lo planeaste todo" le dijo a Sebastian. "Todo esto era tu plan. Desde el principio sabías que yo preferiría elegir salvar la vida de mis padres que la mía. Entonces ¿por qué no hiciste todo más sencillo? ¿por qué tenías que mandar a los demonios y hacer todo eso?"

"Ya te dije" dijo Jace, con sorna. "Le gusta ser teatral."

"Me divertía" dijo Sebastian, sonriendo. "Bastante, por cierto."

Jace sonrió.

"Siempre tan bueno, Sebby. Me gustaría mandarte al Infierno, sabes, pero dado que ya estamos aquí, solo te deseo que ojalá te jodas pero bien jodido. Y de preferencia, que yo sea quién te joda la vida."

"Si, si, ya sé que me odias, Jonny" dijo Sebastian. "Pero sabes bien que no puedes hacerme nada. Los has sabido todos estos años. No importa cuantas veces intentaste escapar, cuantas veces intentaste matarme, nunca lo lograste porque sabías que si me tocabas un pelo de mi precioso y sedoso cabello, Clary moría."

"¿Sedoso?" dijo Jace.

"¿Precioso?" dijo Jason.

Sebastian rodó los ojos.

"Muy divertidos" dijo y luego señaló a Clary. "Es hora de elegir, Jason."

Jason se tensó. Sebastian, en cambio, sonreía.

"¿Por qué me quieres a mí?" dijo, confundido. "¿Por qué haces esto?"

Sebastian no dejó de sonreír.

"No lo sé. Tal vez porque todo esto me divierte. Tal vez porque simplemente quiero compañía."

Jason arrugó la cara.

"Suenas como un loco."

"Elige. O te salvas tú, o los salvas a ellos."

Jace miró a Jason.

"Él esta mintiendo. Él no piensa…"

"¡SILENCIO!" bramó Sebastian y, casi de inmediato, varios demonios sujetaron a Jace y le taparon la boca. Jace comenzó a debatirse entre ellos, pero ni siquiera él podía luchar contra diez demonios a la vez.

Jason vio a Blake, quién seguía sujetando a una Arshya que parecía querer correr hacia él. Fue sólo una mirada, pero bastó.

Jason alzó la cabeza y miró a Sebastian, sus ojos dorados viéndose como el oro oscuro de una espada.

"Me elijó a mí."

* * *

Remy y Gwen alzaron las cabezas cuando el griterío comenzó.

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Remy.

"¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?" dijo Gwen, malhumorada, aunque se veía nerviosa.

Remy tomó su mano.

"Nada va a pasarte, Gwen. Estoy contigo."

"Claro, no se me olvida que puedes convertirte en un perro gigante y asesino" dijo Gwen, pero tomó su mano. "Oye, Remy…"

Justo entonces el celular de Remy comenzó a sonar. El chico lo sacó, miró la pantalla, y luego volvió a mirar a Gwen.

"Es Eileen. Dice que ya vienen en camino."

* * *

Eileen aterrizó sobre sus tacones y se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo de no ser porque Simon la jaló por el brazo.

"Gracias" dijo Eileen, aún mirando al suelo.

Simon no respondió. Seraphine, a su lado, tampoco dijo nada.

Confundida, Eileen alzó la vista.

Era como en las películas. Era como en esas escenas donde dos bandos se enfrentan. Pero en las películas no ponían los gritos de ayuda, los gritos de los heridos, los gritos de los que luchan. No estaba toda esa sangre en el suelo, todo esos cuerpos, todos esos demonios de horribles rostros.

Había destellos azules por todos lados y Eileen se dio cuenta que eran los cuchillos de los Cazadores de Sombras, quiénes estaban esparcidos por todos lados, sus voces llamándose unos a otros, sus rostros sucios y fieros.

Sabía que había ido a una batalla. Pero nunca pensó que entraría en ella tan pronto.

* * *

Sebastian parpadeó.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que me elijo a mí mismo" dijo Jason, firme. "Elijo mi libertad a cambio de mis padres."

Jace, aún silenciado por los demonios, miró a Jason. Sus ojos dorados decían _'Sé lo que estás haciendo y no me gusta_.'

Sebastian sonrió.

"Bien. Como quieras" dijo y luego se giró hacia dos demonios por detrás de él. "Suéltenlo."

Jason apretó los dientes. Había sido tan fácil…

"Y tú" dijo Sebastian a otro demonio. "Tráeme la espada."

¿La espada? Jason comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

Jace, a unos metros de él, empezó a debatirse contra los demonios con más fuerza.

"Supongo que es bueno que sepas" dijo Sebastian. "Que es una espada muy especial. La cuál me la regaló Lilith, sabes."

Jason alzó una ceja.

"¿Ah, sí? Genial. ¿Y qué hace? ¿Brilla de noche?"

"No" dijo Sebastian, sus labios una fina línea. "Saca lo peor de ti. Te convierte en un demonio. Y eso es lo que te pasará a ti. Tú mismo matarás a tus padres."

* * *

"¡Isabelle!" gritó Simon y se lanzó, como una flecha borrosa, hacia ella, quitándola del camino justo cuando las garras del demonio caían sobre ella. Los dos cayeron, el uno sobre el otro, en el suelo manchado de sangre.

"Simon" dijo Isabelle, sus ojos ensachandos. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como llegaste aquí? Te dije que…"

"Muchas preguntas" dijo Simon. "¿Puedes decirme cada una por separado?"

"¡Simon!" gritó Eileen. "¿Dónde estás?"

Isabelle miró a Simon, sus ojos ardiendo.

"¿Es quién yo creo que…?"

Eileen apareció a su lado entonces, detrás de ella Lex y Seraphine.

"PERO QUE DEMON…." empezó Isabelle, antes de que Simon alzara las manos, rindiéndose.

"La verdad es que me secuestraron. Yo no tuve culpa de nada."

"¡Mentira!" dijo Seraphine.

"No importa" dijo Eileen. "Tenemos que irnos."

"¿Ir a dónde? ¿Si se puede saber?" dijo Isabelle. "Por que sepan que no voy a dejar que…"

"¡Nunca llegarán a tiempo!" gritó Eileen. "¡Sebastian está tratando de retenerlos mientras hace lo que sea que sea su plan malvado!"

"Eileen…" comenzó Simon.

"Tenemos que adelantarnos" siguió ella, impaciente. "Haremos lo que pondamos para detenerlos en lo que usteden llegan, se los prometo."

Isabelle aventó a Simon a un lado.

"Tu no irás a ninguna par…" comenzó, antes de que un demonio cayera del techo, dejando a Simon y ella de un lado y a Eileen y los chicos del otro.

"¡Demonios!" rugió Isabelle y sacó su látigo. "¡Literalmente, demonios!"

Al otro lado, Eileen y los demás echaron a correr hacia el bar.

* * *

Las paredes doradas y transparentes de la prisión desaparecieron lentamente, como si fueran humo. En cuanto Jason se vio libre, dos demonios lo sujetaron y lo situaron justo al lado de su padre, quién estaba tan furioso que ni entre los cinco demonios parecían poder detenerlo.

"Aquí está su espada, mi señor" dijo un demonio, incándose ante Sebastian y alzando la espada.

"Perfecto" dijo Sebastian, observando la espada con fingido interés. Sus ojos pasaron de la hoja negra a Jason. "¿Alguna una última palabra?"

Los demonios comenzaron a gritar, emocionados.

* * *

Arshya se debatió en los brazos de Blake, sus lágrimas mojando la mano de Blake que tapaba su boca. Quería correr hacia Jason, quería hacerlo tan desesperadamente que dolía. Quería poder abrazarlo de nuevo, de decirle lo importante que era para ella. _¿Por qué ahora?_ pensó _¿Por qué ahora que sé que probablemente nunca podré llegar a hacer eso?_

"¡Arshya, cállate y camina!" siseó el chico, furioso. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan…?"

La chica logró zafarse de su mano.

"¡No puedes dejar que le hagan eso!" sollozó. "Blake, porfavor… por lo que más quieras…"

Blake, con una pizca de irritabilidad, la siguió empujando.

"Tú solo camina" dijo, malhumorado.

Arshya comenzó a rezongar cuando escucharon una risa. Era Jason.

* * *

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" gritó Lex, mientras él, Seraphine y Eileen corrían como locos por el bar, con un demonio detrás de ellos. "¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!"

Eileen quería decirle que se callara, pero apenas tenía aliento para seguir corriendo. Seraphine pateó una puerta por delante de ellos, derrumbándola.

"Bueno" dijo la chica, jadeando. "La verdad que esos consejos de Blake si son verdad"

"¿Qué consejos?" preguntó Eileen.

"Lo que no te mata, mejor echar a correr."

Eileen se hubiera reído de no ser porque Lex, sin dejar de gritar, las empujó hacia dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta por detrás de ellos.

"Muy bien" dijo Eileen. "Tu retén la puerta mientras yo y Seraphine averiguamos como llegar a la hermosa casa de Sebastian."

"¿Bromeas?" dijo Lex, su voz ronca. Justo entonces, alguien golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que Lex saltó. "Esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, esto es…"

"¡Cállate!" dijeron Seraphine y Eileen a la vez.

"¡Pues apresurénse!"

Eileen, nerviosa, miró todo el cuarto. No había mucho; solo un escritorio y un espejo.

Un espejo donde no se veía su reflejo.

"Creo que ya lo tengo" dijo.

Entonces Lex gritó y la puerta salió volando.

* * *

Jason comenzó a reír. Sebastian lo miró, estrechando sus ojos.

"¿Esas son tus últimas palabras? ¿Jajaja?"

Jason dejó de reír.

"No. Es otra" dijo, mirándolo peligrosamente. Luego volvió a mirar a Blake, quién había arrastrado a una furiosa Arshya hasta quedar prácitcamente por delante de él. "¡AHORA!"

* * *

Eileen, Lex y Seraphine se arrojaron hacia el espejo justo cuando el demonio se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Eileen, actuando por instinto, sacó su cuchillo y lo arrojó en el aire. La punta filosa se clavó en el demonio justo cuando ella atravesaba la superficie helada del espejo y aterrizaba en un pasillo desierto.

"¿Y ahora como hacemos para encontrarlos?" dijo Seraphine, sin aliento.

"Fácil" dijo Eileen. "Esto es un castillo. Las celdas están en los niveles inferiores. Así que tenemos que bajar. Lo más difícil ya lo hicimos, ya estamos dentro."

* * *

En cuanto Jason gritó, Blake arrojó a Arshya hacia Jason. La chica, sorprendida, chocó contra el pecho de Jason.

"¿¡Que haces?!" rugió Jason a su hermano, sosteniendo a Arshya para que no cayera. "Esto no era parte del…"

"Esto es improvisar" dijo Blake a su vez y luego subió al escenario y empujó a los dos chicos dentro de la celda, que en cuanto los tuvo dentro, se activó y formó un escudo alrededor de ellos, protegiéndolos de los demonios que trataron de irse sobre ellos.

Arshya y Jason se levantaron de inmediato y comenzaron a golpear la celda.

"¡BLAKE!" dijo Jason, con la cara roja. "¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, AHORA!"

"IDIOTA" dijo Arshya, en el mismo tono. "¿¡Que se supone que haces?!"

Blake los ignoró, sus ojos fijos en Sebasitan, que se acercaba a él lentamente, como si estuviera paseando.

"Si" dijo Sebastian, de forma peligrosa. "¿Qué se supone que haces, Blake?"

"Retándote" dijo el chico con una suave sonrisa. "¿Qué no es obvio?"

"Vaya, vaya" dijo Sebastian. "Astuto, eh. Hacerte pasar por mi aliado para luego cambiarte bando."

Blake sonrió.

"Alguien tenía que jugar tu mismo juego."

* * *

"_Siempre he sido más inteligente que tu, Jason. Sabía que no podíamos llegar aquí juntos. Cada quién piensa diferente, cada quién tiene su forma de lograr sus objetivos. Tu y yo jamás estaremos de acuerdo en algo y puede que te haya dicho que no pensaba ayudarte llegar aquí, pero nunca dije que al final no estaríamos juntos. Alguien tenía que estar aquí, alguien tenía que poner a Arshya a salvo y alguien tenía que actuar como el factor sorpresa. Los dos presos no íbamos a servir de nada. Alguien tenía que actuar con inteligencia. Y tú no podrías, claro. Pero yo sí." _

_Jason rió._

_"Eres un jodido genio."_

* * *

Sebastian, con una mueca de furia, alzó la espada.

Jace, al fin logrando liberarse de los demonios que le tenían la boca tapada, rugió:

"¡Blake, ten cuidado!" al mismo tiempo que Arshya y Jason le gritaban: "¡IDIOTA, POR DETRÁS DE TI!"

Blake desenvainó su espada justo cuando la de Sebastian caía sobre él.

"No puedes vencerme" ronroneó Sebastian. "Nadie puede."

* * *

Eileen, Seraphine y Lex corrían por en medio del oscuro pasillo; sus pasos haciendo eco en la soledad de aquél lugar y chapoteando en el suelo mojado.

Eileen sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

"¡Atentos!" gritó. "¡Escuchen donde suena!"

Los tres Cazadores de Sombras se detuvieron, jadeantes.

Primero, silencio. Entonces lo escucharon, un débil timbre lejano.

"¡Estamos aquí!" gritó entonces Remy.

* * *

Sebastian volvió a arremeter contra Blake, quién desviaba sus estocadas una y otra vez, a pesar de que cada una parecía tener la fuerza de un tornado.

"¡Y un demonio!" gritó Jace, tratando de zafarse de los demonios. "¡Pelea conmigo, cobarde!"

Sebastian rió.

"No. La verdad es que me estoy diviertiendo mucho haciendo bailar a mi hijo."

"¡Él no es tu hijo!" escupió Jace.

"Lo es, y lo sabes"

Blake, sudoroso y jadeante, volvió a lanzar una estocada contra Sebastian, que la esquivó con la relativa facilidad.

"Deberías haber dejado a tu hermano contigo" rió Sebastian. "Tal vez así hubieran tenido una mínima oportunidad."

"Yo no soy tu hijo" dijo Blake, aturdido. "Yo no soy nada de ti."

"Di lo que quieras. Eres mi hijo, te guste o no. La sangre de demonio que corre en mí, corre en ti, y lo sabes. ¿O acaso no lo haz sentido? ¿Esa violencia inexplicabe? ¿Esa sensación de tener algo dentro de ti que no eres tú?"

Jason y Arshya, ambos encerrados en la celda, miraban alterados de uno a otro. De Blake a Sebastian. De padre a hijo.

"¡Mientes!" rugió Blake.

Blake alzó su espada, pero Sebastian la esquivó de nuevo, tan fácil como si estuviera jugando.

"¿Nunca te has preguntado quién es tu madre?" dijo Sebastian, sonriendo con falsa dulzura. "¿Nunca te has puesto a pensarlo?"

Blake, casi insconscientemente, comenzó a bajar la espada.

"Yo soy tu padre, Blake" siguió Sebasitan.

"¡Cállate!" bramó Jace.

_Él no lo está negando_, pensó Blake, _él no está diciendo que no es verdad._

"Te lo dije" los ojos de Sebastian estaban fijos en él. "Te dije que ellos te habían apartado de mi lado cuando apenas eras un niño. Durante la guerra."

"Estas mintiendo" dijo Blake, dudoso. "Eso no es verdad. Si tú eres mi padre… ¿quién es mi madre?"

"Difícil pregunta considerando que nadie lo quiere" dijo Jason, con sorna.

"¡No le creas nada!" gritó Arshya.

"Clary" respondió entonces Sebastian, enmudeciendo a todos. "Tu madre es Clary."

Blake parpadeó.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu madre es Clary. Pero tu padre soy yo."

"¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?" dijo Jace, irritado. "Clary jamás…"

Sebastian rió, interrumpiéndolo.

"Nunca dije que ella hubiera estado de acuerdo."

Arshya soltó una exclamación ahogada. A su lado, la cara de Jason se endureció como si fuera de piedra. Jace comenzó a gritarle a Blake que era mentira, que no hiciera alguna estupidez, pero Blake, con un grito de rabia, alzó su espada y la dirigió justo al pecho de Sebastian. Y entonces él desapareció.

* * *

"¡Esta trabada!" dijo Lex, impaciente. "¡No importa cuantas veces la patees, Eileen, no vas a derrumbar una puerta que pesa veinte kilos más que tú!"

Eileen se detuvo, jadeante.

"Genial" dijo la voz de Gwen al otro lado. "Simplemente genial."

"No pueden quedarse aquí" dijo Remy. "Tienen que ir a ayudar a los demás chicos, están en problemas."

"No vamos a dejarlos aquí" dijo Seraphine. "No cuando nos costó tanto llegar hasta aquí."

"Dijiste que los demás Cazadores están peleando allá fuera" dijo Gwen, malhumorada. "¡Entonces ustedes tienen que ir a ayudar a Jason y Arshya!"

"Y Blake" le recordó Eileen.

"Ah, si ese también, pero no me importa."

Eileen rodó los ojos.

"Está bien. Yo me adelantaré para buscarlos. Ustedes quédense aquí y traten de sacarlos."

"¿Tu sola?" dijo Gwen. "¿Estás estúpida o qué?"

Eileen ya había comenzado a caminar.

"Eso les dará una motivación para que logren salir pronto"

"¡Eileen, regresa!" dijo Seraphine, preocupada. "¡Estás loca!"

"Los espero arriba, chicos."

* * *

Blake, confundido, giró a todos lados.

"¿Dónde está?" la voz de Arshya sonaba alarmada. "¿¡Dónde está Sebastian?!"

Los demonios comenzaron a hacer alboroto.

"¡MUERTE, MUERTE, MUERTE!"

"¡Blake, mantente alerta!" dijo Jace a la desesperada.

Jason golpeó la celda. Odiaba eso, odiaba que Sebastian estuviera haciendo un espectáculo con ellos. Por que eso es lo que hacía. Si él hubiera querido matarlos, hacia mucho que habría lanzado a todos esos demonios contra ellos.

"¡Maldito idiota!" bramó, mirando a su hermano. "¿¡Por qué se supone que me arrojaste aquí?! ¡Se supone que lucharíamos juntos!"

"Ya te dije" dijo Blake, sus ojos sin dejar de ver a todos lados. "Estoy improvisando."

Jace miró a Blake, furioso.

"Improvisando mis…"

Arshya golpeó a Jason.

"¡Esto es tu culpa!"

"¿Mi culpa?" dijo Jason, indignado. "Vine aquí a salvarte. Un _"gracias"_ no estaría nada mal."

"Déjame adivinar" dijo Arshya. "La parte de _'arrojemos a Arshya a la celda para que esté a salvo'_ fue tuya verdad?"

Jason ladeó la cebeza.

"Bueno, tal vez."

"Pues déjame decirte algo" dijo la chica, altiva. "Su grandioso plan es una semejante idiotez. Si tan solo tu y yo estuviéramos afuera, podríamos ayudar el otro idiota, pero no, porque _me quieres matener a salvo_."

Jason alzó un dedo y la señaló.

"Déjame ponerte algo en claro. Yo salvador. Blake aliado. Sebastian malvado. Tu damisela en peligro. ¿Podrías meterte en tu papel y no tratar de suicidarte cada tres segundos?"

"Ah ¿y qué quieres que haga?¿Que me tire en el suelo mientras grito '¡oh , que alguien me salve, que alguien me salve!' mientras tú y Blake pelean contra Sebastian?"

Jason sonrió. "Sería fantástico"

"¡Pues no!" dijo Arshya, con las mejillas encendidas. "¿Qué pensabas? ¿También qué iría corriendo a ti en cuanto nos viéramos?"

_Si, pero nunca vas a aceptarlo_, pensó Jason y luego abrió los brazos.

"Aún estás a tiempo."

Arshya rodó los ojos y Jason sonrió.

"Te extrañaba" dijo el chico, y ella respingó, sorprendida. "Te extrañaba tan…"

Los dos chicos giraron sus cabezas cuando escucharon un estruendo.

* * *

"¡BLAKE, CUIDADO!" dijeron Jace, Arshya y Jason al mismo tiempo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sebastian cayó del techo como un ángel caído, la clase de ángel que habría seguido a Lucifer al Infierno. Su espada brilló cuando golpeó la de Blake con tanta fuerza que la mandó volando lejos de él.

Blake, totalmente indefenso, comenzó a retroceder cuando Sebastian, con la espada negra en alto, avanzaba hacia él.

"Pudiste haber sido alguien grande junto a mí" dijo con suavidad. "Pudiste haber sido poderoso, pero elegiste ser un idiota."

Blake sonrió.

"Es de familia, ¿verdad, padre?"

Sebastian lo golpeó con el mango de su espada. Blake, con la boca sangrante, cayó en el suelo.

"Si" dijo Sebasitian. "Clarissa también era una estúpida. Creo que el único normal he sido yo."

Blake rió con sorna.

"Entonces, mátame" dijo. "No pienso rogarte."

"Está en tu sangre" dijo Sebastian, deteniéndose justo frente a él, el filo de su espada justo sobre el corazón de Blake. "¿Sabías eso, no? ¿Sabías que nuestro apellido significa 'Estrella del Amanecer'? Un Morgenstern jamás se inclina ante nadie. Estamos por encima de todos."

"Bonitos pensamientos" dijo Blake, con firmeza. "La clase de 'locos y dementes' pero bonitos."

La esquina de la boca de Sebastian se curvó en una sonrisa sarcástica. La punta de la espada se deslizó del corazón de Blake hasta su hombro.

Blake ahogó un grito cuando la sintió hundirse en su carne.

"Tu madre era un mundana" dijo. "Hermosa para ser mundana, pero lo era. Supuse que querrías saberlo antes de morir."

Blake no tuvo oportunidad de hablar porque entonces Sebastian sacó la espada de su hombro y la alzó.

El dolor era tan intenso que el apenas podía pensar en nada. Todo era como un sueño. Como si no fuera real. Como si no estuviera a punto de morir. Escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Arshya y Jason, y a Jace —quién sería su padre siempre— peleando contra los demonios que lo tenían agarrado.

Al menos algo había aprendido bien de él, pensó Blake. Jace nunca se daba por vencido. Nunca. Igual que él.

La hoja negra de la espada destelló cuando bajó hacia él, trayendo su muerte con ella.

Y entonces alguien apareció delante de él.

* * *

Isabelle quitó a Simon del camino justo cuando un demonio trataba de arrancarle la cabeza. Simon soltó un grito ahogado y la miró, sorprendido.

"No vi a ese venir."

"Nadie los ve venir" dijo Isabelle, dura.

"Isabelle" era Alec, apareciendo a su lado. Su cara estaba manchada de suciedad y tenía el labio partido. "Son demasiados. Tenemos que…"

Alec calló cuando escuchó el rugido. Antes de entender que era lo que había sido, un enorme hombre lobo se abrió paso hasta ellos, en el camino desgarrando y mutilando a varios demonios.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Alec, alterado. "¿Quién es este?".

El lobo derrapó justo frente a ellos y volvió a su forma humana, revelando a un hombre alto y fornido que les sonreía con suficiencia.

"Mi nombre es Mikel."

"¿Qué quieres?" escupió Alec.

"Me han dicho que hay una fiesta y no nos han invitado."

"Este es un asunto de Cazadores de Sobras, no tienen nada que hacer aquí."

Mikel escupió.

"Un miembro de mi manada esta ahí, en esa fiesta infernal de Sebastian Morgenstern" lo zanjó el hombre lobo. "Remy Kyle, hijo de mi antigua compañera Maia Roberts. Este es nuestro asunto también, Cazador de Sombras, te guste o no. Y no niegues que necesitan ayuda."

* * *

Blake, con la garganta seca, observó como esa chica desconocida sostenía su cuchillo serafín, deteniendo la espada de Sebastian. La luz azulada del cuchillo brillaba como un estrella en medio de aquél lúgubre lugar.

"Así que tu eres el famoso Sebastian" dijo la chica, todo su cuerpo temblando a causa del tremendo esfuerzo que hacía. "El que mandó demonios tras de mí. Siempre he querido conocerte para agradecerte el lindo detalle."

"No puede ser" dijo Arshya, estupefacta.

"Se volvió loca" dijo Jason, en el mismo tono.

Blake no la hubiera reconocido si no hubiera hablando. Era Eileen. Y estaba vestida como una Cazadora de Sombras. Y lo había salvado. Y él estaba furioso, porque ella no debería estar ahí. Por que él se había empeñado en gritarle y herirla para que ella no hiciera precisamente eso. Para que no se pusiera en peligro como lo estaba ahora mismo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" se escuchó decir con voz chillona. Intentó levantarse, pero todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y se veía demasiado brillante y borroso.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" dijo Eileen, su voz escuchándose lejana. "Salvando tu real trasero."

Sebastian rió. Una risa que martilleó el cerebro de Blake como agujas candentes.

"Que chica tan linda. Me gusta."

Blake lo ignoró. Trató de ver a Eileen, solo captando una figura negra y delgada por encima de él.

"¿De dónde saliste?"

"Sangre de hada" contestó Sebastian. "Pueden ser muy silenciosas cuando quieren."

"¿Sorprendido?" dijo Eileen y Blake la pudo imaginar alzando una ceja.

"Bastante" dijo Sebastian y entonces Eileen empujó su espada lejos, al tiempo que trataba de abalanzarse sobre él con el cuchillo en alto.

"¡No!" se escuchó gritar Blake. "¡No! ¡Tú no eres rival para él!"

* * *

Sebastian, más rápido que nadie, se hizo a un lado en el último segundo. Eileen casi se caía cuando su cuchillo, —en vez de hundirse en Sebastian como ella tenía planeado—, solo cortaba el aire.

"Esto es tan aburrido" dijo Sebastian, mirándola con falsa decepción. "Pelear contra niñas que ni siquieran saber como agarrar bien un cuchillo serafín."

El rostro de Eileen se endureció.

"No importa como lo agarre, igual te lo voy a clavar en la cabeza."

"¿Te volviste loca o qué?" rugió Jason, impotente. "¿Que diablos estás pensando?"

Arshya, a su lado, contenía el aliento.

Sebastian sonrió. "Muy ruda ¿eh? Considerando que ni siquieras puedes tocarme un dedo."

Jason quería creer que eso estuviera pasando. De todos, tenía que ser Eileen quién se enfrentara a Sebastian. Eileen, quién lo más pesado que podía cargar era su bolso.

Blake, aún en el suelo, trataba de levantarse, pero Jason sabía que no podría, no con esa herida en el hombro. Pero no podía culparlo. Ni siquiera el soportaba ver aquéllo, y podía saber exactamente lo que su hermano estaba pensando: Eileen, tan frágil y delicada como un cristal, luchando contra alguien como Sebastian. Alguien que era experto en quemar y destruir.

"¡Sal de aquí, Eileen!" rugió entonces Blake. "¡Ahora!"

"Demasiado tarde" dijo Eileen y volvió a arremeter contra Sebastian.

Y de nuevo, él la evadió.

"Aburrido" repitió Sebastian.

"¡Pelea, cobarde!" le espetó la chica. "¡Pelea si te atreves!"

Arshya se llevó las manos a la cara.

_No dijo eso_, pensó Jason, _díganme que no dijo eso_.

"¡Cállate!" bramó. "¡Cállate, tonta!"

"¡Vete!" dijo Blake, fuera de sí. "¡Corre!"

"No debiste" dijo Sebastian, sonriendo. "No debiste."

Eileen trató de sonreír, aunque Jason pudo ver que sus piernas tembablan.

"No te tengo miedo."

"Y ese es tu gran error" dijo Sebastian, y entonces apareció delante de ella y puso una mano sobre su cuello. "Pobre niña ilusa."

Eileen comenzó a jadear cuando Sebastian apretó su cuello, impidiéndole respirar.

"¡Suéltala!" gritaron Blake y Arshya al mismo tiempo. Jason, en cambio, comenzó a golpear la celda de nuevo.

"¡Demonios!"

"Claro" dijo Sebastian, mirándolos con diversión. "La soltaré cuando esté muerta."

* * *

Eileen comenzó a ver estrellas. Lentamente, su cuerpo se fue aflojando. Comenzó a ver todo negro, la luz abandonándola para siempre.

* * *

Blake alzó la vista, sus ojos llenos de sufrimiento. No había nada doloroso que ver morir a alguien que es importante para ti, no había nada más doloroso que verlo frente a ti y no poder hacer nada. No había nada más doloroso que saber que ella lo había salvado a pesar de lo que él le había hecho.

* * *

Jason y Arshya seguían gritando, seguían golpeando la celda, pero nada de eso salvaría a Eileen.

Solo entonces Jason se dio cuenta que no había escuchado a su padre hablar en mucho rato. Se giró, con el corazón restallando en los oídos, y entonces vio que donde antes estaba Jace, ahora solo había cuatro demonios muertos y una cuerda rota.

"Arsh…" comenzó, y justo entonces hubo un destello dorado y una figura apareció por detrás de Sebastian.

"Suéltala."

Jace, con su rostro duro como la estatua de un ángel, sostenía la espada de Blake contra el cuello de Sebastian.

"Suéltala o te haré rajitas de demonio."


	25. Parte III Batalla, sangre y lágrimas

¡Buenas! Como les dije, y tras ser amenazada de convertirme en rajitas de demonio, aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo :) Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Gracias (muchas muchas gracias) a: barbarhitacullen, Hitomi Hozuki, Haiskell xD, Clarii, Annie Ligthwood, anaelsoroldan, y Raven Beth Herondale Salvatore por los maravillosos reviews de los capítulos anteriores. Tengo que confesar que sonreía con oscura diversión cuando leía sus reacciones ante el "Jace está te vuelta, bitches"._  
_

_**Haiskell xD: **¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¿Ya dije gracias? Jaja, bueno, ni siquiera yo pude soportar no tenerlo de vuelta (A nuestro hermoso Jace) en el final, era demasiado tentadora la idea.Y emocionante. Les dije, que Blake era un maldito doble cara, pero me he dado cuenta que han pasado por alto algo importante (algo que no les diré, o se arruina este capítulo) pero prácticamente lo vas a ver en el primero párrafo xD. Jaja Simon es demasiado divertido, y bueno el Gwen/Remy era demasiado predecible. Me alegra escuchar que Eileen te recuerda a Isabelle, porque en realidad, esa era la intención. Jajaja "Yo soy el más normal" yo me reventaba de la risa cuando escribí esto, era demasiado irónico xD Lo de Jace, creeme que fui muy muy cuidadosa en no soltar palabra, ni ideas de que pudiera volver. Quería que fuera esto. Un giro total. Como sea, espero disfrutes este cap que tendrá algo de Clary (aunque el próximo y último capítulo es donde más aparecerá) y en cuanto a los padres de Blake, Sebastian decía la verdad. Él es su padre. Y su madre es una mundana. De nuevo gracias por las felicitaciones, de verdad me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado esta historia y que se mantuvieran leyendola cada día que actualizaba y por dejar sus reviews, son muy especiales para mí y creo que son jodidamente geniales :) Un abrazo!  
_

**Clarii: **_Oh, dios, primero tendré que pagar unas uñas y ahora una hospitalización. Jaja, y luego el funeral, demonios. Bueno, antes de nada, gracias, gracias por el review, su opinión es muy importante y me hace escribir aunque aveces tenga ganas de aventar la computadora por la ventana. Bueno, en cuanto a Eileen,creo que ya hora de sacar su lado violento y loco, la pobre había sido demasiado buena y dulce xD Me encanta que les haya gustado el regreso de Jace y Clary y el beso de esos dos locos, tan divertidos de escribir._

_Ante la amenaza, me he dispuesto a subirlo más pronto de lo que pensaba, asi que espero que lo disfruten tanto como el anterior :) Saludos!_

* * *

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

**Parte III: Batalla, sangre y lágrimas.**

Sebastian, con una peligrosa sonrisa, soltó a Eileen, que cayó en el suelo con las manos en la garganta y tratando de respirar a la desesperada. Jace sintió una punzada de diversión cuando los demonios comenzaron a abuchearlo e intentaron subir al escenario para atacarlo.

Sebastian alzó una mano, haciéndolos de callar de golpe como si hubiera apagado un interruptor.

"Esto es solo entre mi hermanito y yo" espetó. Entonces se giró, rápido como una flecha, y antes de que Jace supiera exactamente cómo, vio como el filo de la espada de Sebastian resplandecía, directo hacia su cabeza. Jace alzó la suya y las dos espadas —una brillante como el sol y otra negra como la noche— chocaron como debieron haber chocado la espada del ángel Gabriel contra la de Lucifer.

"Interesante" dijo Jace, sin bajar la espada, y alzó una ceja. "Será divertido matarte otra vez."

"¿Te refieres a esa vez que lo hiciste y casi te costó la vida?" Sebastian sonrió de forma torcida y Jace recordó fugazmente aquélla noche en el lago. Los dos peleando. Sebastian hundiendo el cuchillo en su carne. Isabelle salvándolo. Sebastian hiriendo a Isabelle. Él matando a Sebastian.

Y luego recordó aquélla noche en que Sebastian había irrumpido en su casa, destrozando su mundo y volcándolo de cabeza. Recordó cada noche en aquélla celda, cada una de ellas imaginando el día en le haría pagar por todo aquello.

Ese día había llegado, y no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Jace sonrió de vuelta.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, Sebby. Hay cosas que mejoran con el tiempo. Y si se trata de mejorar, no hay nada mejor que yo."

"El ego ante todo, chico ángel" dijo Sebastian, divertido. "Lástima que eso solo te haga más…"

"¿Genial? ¿Asombroso? ¿Terriblemente atractivo?"

Sebastian gruñó y volvió a atacarlo. Jace rió y esquivó su ataque.

"Lento"

"No conozco esa palabra" Sebastian le lanzó una estocada y Jace saltó en el aire.

"Yo tampoco."

* * *

Todo se ensombrecía en el mundo de Blake. Lentamente, como un veneno, la herida en su hombro ardía hasta volverse insoportable. Era como fuego ardiendo, regándose por todo su cuerpo hasta consumirlo y llegar hasta el fondo de su ser.

Y en el fondo de su ser algo se agitaba, algo con lo que había estado luchando siempre y ahora parecía revelarse como si fuera un monstruo a punto de despertar.

_"Que es una espada muy especial. La cuál me la regaló Lilith" _había dicho Sebastian_ "saca lo peor de ti. Te convierte en un demonio. Y eso es lo que te pasará a ti."_

Blake volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó como alguien caía cerca de él. Abrió los ojos, jadeando, y la vio.

Era Eileen. La chica se convulsionaba en el suelo, tratando de respirar. Las huellas violáceas de los dedos de Sebastian habían quedado marcadas en su cuello.

Blake quería ayudarla, quería acercarse a ella, pero en vez de eso comenzó a retroceder. Él podía escuchar a su padre y a Sebastian hablando, pero su mente no podía entender el significado de sus palabras. Toda su mente y cuerpo estaban concentrados en alejarse de ella. De Eileen.

Tenía que ponerla a salvo. A salvo de él.

Sebastian nunca había intentado matarlo. Le había hecho algo peor.

* * *

La música seguía sonando, fuerte e intensa, alzándose por todo el salón como si la pelea de Jace y Sebastian no fuera más que un espectáculo para los demonios, los cuáles bailaban y reían mientras Jace y Sebastian luchaban con fiereza, ambos lanzándose al ataque y moviéndose con tal rapidez que apenas eran dos destellos, apareciendo aquí y allá.

Jason sabía que estaban en problemas. Incluso aunque su padre derrotara a Sebastian, ¿cómo saldrían de ahí? Estaban rodeado por lo que podía considerarse un ejército de demonios.

Por no decir su estado actual; ellos encerrados, Eileen medio inconsciente en el suelo, Blake herido y… y su madre.

Jason, acordándose de ella de pronto, alzó la vista hacia el pedestal donde se encontraba Clary.

Su madre seguía ahí, calmada y silenciosa, ajena a todo el caos a su alrededor. Su piel pálida contrastaba contra su pelo, rojo como el fuego.

Jason se preguntó por qué Sebastian había drogado a su madre. ¿Acaso ella era un peligro para él? Le habían dicho que su madre era poderosa, pero…

"Jason" Arshya aferró el brazo del chico, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Jason la vio, confundido. Arshya estaba pálida y miraba algo más allá de ellos. Jason, con un mal presentimiento, siguió su mirada.

Blake estaba tirado en el suelo, justo al borde del escenario. Su blusa estaba hecha jirones, dejando ver una iratze que brillaba sobre su hombro, justo donde Sebastian había enterrado la punta de su espada.

Pero, a pesar de que la iratze había comenzado a actuar, una marca había quedado ahí. Una estrella de seis picos, totalmente negra.

Blake temblaba y su cara estaba llena de sudor. Su mirada parecía enloquecida, enfocándose y desenfocándose.

Y entonces pasó.

Hubo un sonido por detrás de ellos y entonces un demonio en forma de humano saltó y se abrió paso hasta el escenario. Sus dientes, todos afilados, se mostraron cuando sonrió, acercándose hacia una convaleciente Eileen, que al verlo, trató de huir, pero estaba tan débil que lo más que pudo hacer fue retroceder, casi arrastrándose.

Los demás demonios comenzaron a gritar de emoción, ahogando el sonido de la música.

Jason sentía que veía todo en cámara lenta, como si parte de su cerebro estuviera sumergido bajo el agua. El demonio pateó a Eileen, con la fuerza suficiente para romperle las costillas.

Arshya, a su lado, estaba enloquecida. No era justo. Eileen ya había sufrido demasiado. Ya le había tocado su turno.

Pero esto era una batalla. Y aquí a nadie le tocaba lo que merecía.

Eileen gritó y entonces Blake, al otro lado del escenario, giró su cabeza hacia ella. La forma en que lo hizo —rápida, sagaz— no le gustó a Jason.

Y entonces él estaba delante de ella, interponiéndose entre la chica y el demonio justo cuando este se lanzaba hacia ella. Blake lo aplastó de un simple manotazo, con tal fuerza que el demonio salió volando al otro lado del salón.

Fue un movimiento salvaje, atroz, el tipo de movimiento que Jason solo había visto hacer a Sebastian.

Más demonios comenzaron a subir al escenario, aprovechando que su amo y Jace estaban bastante ocupados en su pelea, ambos luchando ahora en medio del salón.

La cara de Blake se transformó en mueca de rabia, tan diferente a su rostro habitual, siempre marcado por una sonrisa.

"Largo" rugió y comenzó a atacarlos. Uno tras otro, golpe tras golpe, usando solo sus manos.

"Él no" exhaló Arshya. "Él no es Blake."

"Está protegiéndola" dijo Jason con fiereza. "Él sigue siendo él."

Arshya sacudió su cabeza.

"¿No lo vez, Jason? Él…"

Arshya no llegó a terminar la frase porque entonces Blake gritó. Un grito salvaje y horrible. El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si alguien lo atacara desde dentro, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Eileen estaba por detrás de él, se había puesto de pie y ahora lucía tambaleante y desorientada. Comenzó a caminar hacia él y Arshya le gritó que se alejara de él y Jason estaba a punto de unirse a sus gritos cuando algo más captó su atención.

Entre el salón inundado de demonios, le pareció ver un destello de un cabello anaranjado. No supo si lo había imaginado o no, pero le pareció que era el cabello de Gwen.

"Arsh.." comenzó y entonces la puerta estalló en pedazos y un enorme hombre lobo de pelaje rojizo rugió y se lanzó hacia ellos.

Jason se tiró sobre Arshya y los dos azotaron el suelo justo cuando el lobo saltaba sobre ellos y rompía la celda, convirtiéndola en un montón de cristales rotos que cayeron sobre ellos como una lluvia de estrellas filosas.

Jason no sabía si ponerse a gritar o a reír. ¡Era Remy! ¡Era él, su mejor amigo perro!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, porque entonces los demonios comenzaron a írseles encima.

* * *

_Mata a tu hermano._

La voz susurraba en la conciencia de Blake como el siseo de una serpiente venenosa.

_Mata a Jason._

_Ve tras él._

"Blake"

El chico, con una mirada asesina, se giró hacia Eileen. La chica se petrificó al verlo.

"Linda chica" dijo Blake, con una voz que no parecía la suya. "Muy linda chica."

Quería hacerle daño. Todo su cuerpo ardía en ganas de herir y matar, con tanta emoción que casi lo hacía sonreír. Pero una parte de él, una parte _aburrida_ de él, una que se _resistía_ a esa sensación, lo _obligó_ a darse media vuelta y desaparecer de ahí.

_Ve tras Jason._

* * *

"Oh, no puedes atraparme" sonrió Jace al tiempo que saltaba de una viga a otra. Los dos Cazadores de Sombras luchaban en el techo del salón, los dos desarmados puesto que habían perdido sus armas durante la lucha.

Sebastian saltó, siguiendo sus pasos.

"Esto es un juego" bramó.

"Pues yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho" opinó Jace, saltando de nuevo a otra viga. Ambos, Morgenstern y Herondale, lo hacían con tanta facilidad como si no pudieran caer y matarse, como si no estuvieran a más de cincuenta metros sobre el suelo.

"Estúpido chico ángel" rugió Sebastian, apareciendo tras él. "¡Pelea!"

Jace se agachó y esquivó su puñetazo, enseguida poniéndose de pie y tratando de patearlo. Pero Sebastian era rápido, más rápido que nadie.

Antes de que Jace pudiera saber que había pasado, yacía colgando de una mano sobre la viga.

Sebastian, justo por encima de él, lo miró con oscura diversión.

"Mis demonios ya se han divertido mucho con tus hijos y sus amigos. Les encanta jugar con la comida, sabes. Ya los habrían matado de no ser porque _yo_ ordené que _no_ lo hicieran."

"Dime" dijo Jace, alzando una ceja. "¿Siempre haces este tipo de discursos idiotas cuando peleas? ¿O solo conmigo? Porque es bastante molesto."

Sebastian sonrió, la clase de sonrisa que no está calificada de "_dulce y bonita_" sino más bien "_terrorífica y horrible_".

"¡MÁTENLOS A TODOS!" gritó.

* * *

Jason rodó en el suelo, esquivando el aguijón de un demonio que ni siquiera podía ver. Arshya le gritaba algo, pero él no podía escucharla con claridad. La chica había quedado oculta entre el mar de demonios que lo rodeaban, estando en alguna parte que él no podía verla.

"¡Arshya!" gritó y entonces hubo un destello y Jason se arrojó a un lado justo cuando el aguijón caía sobre el lugar donde había estado antes. Alzó el rostro y esta vez sí lo vio; un demonio inmenso en forma de escorpión.

"Mierda" dijo y entonces vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo el brillo de un espada. Se puso de pie a trompicones y salió corriendo hacia allí.

* * *

Eileen comenzó a retroceder, los demonios rodeándola. No tenía nada para defenderse, nada además de sus uñas, pero dudaba que fueran de gran ayuda. Eso sin contar que tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y su garganta ardía como si tuviera fuego en ella.

No veía a Blake por ningún lado. Casi parecía que el chico había huido de ella, y ella nunca olvidaría esa mirada que le dio. Oscura, siniestra, llena de macabra diversión.

Blake podía tener los ojos negros, pero ella nunca los había visto de esa manera. De esa manera en que no parecían los de él, sino de alguien más que ella no conocía. Pero que si temía. Y entonces, por un momento, algo había brillado detrás de esos ojos, algo que a ella le recordó al antiguo Blake. Y luego él había desaparecido. Literalmente, dado que se movió tan rápido que ella no lo vio.

Un rugido la sacó de su momentáneo turbamiento, haciéndola reaccionar justo cuando un demonio se arrojaba sobre ella. Eileen, aterrorizada, se cubrió con las manos, incapaz de pensar en nada más.

Y entonces hubo un destello azul y el demonio cayó a sus pies, inmóvil.

Eileen levantó la vista, estupefacta.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, princesa?" sonrió Gwen.

* * *

Jason derrapó en el suelo, tomó la espada y luego se giró justo a tiempo para hincársela a un demonio. La cosa —que tenía forma de esqueleto— soltó un alarido y se desintegró. No había terminado ni siquiera de desvanecerse antes de que otros tres demonios se fueran contra él.

Jason sacó tres cuchillos de su traje y se los arrojó, agradeciendo por primera vez todos los regaños de Isabelle sobre lo importante que era la puntería.

Los tres cuchillos se clavaron en los demonios, que explotaron en polvo dorado y entonces Jason pudo ver —a lo lejos— como varios demonios tomaban el pedestal de su madre y comenzaban a sacarla de ahí.

_Se la están llevando._

Jason no podía permitir aquello. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies ya habían empezado a correr tras ella.

* * *

Arshya y Remy-lobo luchaban sobre el escenario, ambos espalda contra espalda, tratando de detener la oleada de demonios. Pero era una locura, era como tratar de detener al mar o al viento.

Arshya sabía que no durarían mucho.

"¿Y cuál se supone que era su estúpido plan?" gritó la chica al lobo, al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo a un demonio y le hundía la nariz en el cerebro.

Remy, por toda respuesta, rugió. Arshya rodó los ojos.

Y entonces lo vio.

Su flamante cabello rojo era inconfundible. Jason cruzaba el salón, esquivando a los demonios y yendo tras los demonios que se llevaban a Clary.

Pero no era el único.

Blake, a unos metros, iba tras él. Una espada brillaba en su mano, peligrosa e inmensa.

Y él no parecía ir tras Clary. Sus ojos negros —salvajes, hambrientos— estaban fijos en Jason.

Arshya ni siquiera lo pensó. Tomó su cuchillo y salió corriendo hacia ellos.

* * *

"Esto es imposible" dijo Eileen, con voz ronca, al mismo tiempo que pateaba a un demonio y le metía su tacón en el ojo. "Nunca podremos detenerlos. Son más de cincuenta contra nosotros."

Gwen le hincó el cuchillo a un demonio y entonces la miró.

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Ahora solo tratemos de llegar a la puerta, salir de esta condenado salón y…"

"¿Dónde está Seraphine y Lex?" dijo de pronto Eileen. "¿Dónde los dejaron? ¿Están bien?"

La bruja rodó los ojos.

"Ellos está bien" dijo. "Se quedaron detrás, planeando el ataque sorpresa."

Eileen la miró, confundida.

"¿Cuál ataque sorpresa?"

Gwen sonrió.

"Ya sabes, nosotros venimos aquí y ellos al salón de armas. Ahora mismo supongo que están activando la bomba."

"¡Arshya!" Remy se convirtió en humano y le gritó, viendo estupefacto como la chica se lanzaba de lleno hacia el centro del salón, justo en la parte más atestada de demonios. "¡¿Estás loca?!"

La chica no contestó y Remy apenas le bastaron dos segundos para perderla totalmente de vista. Con un rugido, se volvió a convertir en lobo y salió en búsqueda de Gwen y Eileen.

Tenían que salir de aquí.

Ése era el plan inicial: sacarlos de ahí y escapar mientras llegaban los demás Cazadores de Sombras.

Pero, como siempre, sus planes nunca salían bien.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que sabes hacer eso?" dijo Seraphine, preocupada.

"Claro que puedo" dijo Lex y luego dudó. "Bueno, yo creo que puedo."

"¿Tú crees?" dijo Seraphine, alzando la voz.

"No grites" siseó Lex. "Me pones nervioso"

Ambos chicos estaban en la sala de armas del Castillo de Sebastian. Una sala que era, por lo menos, cien veces más grande que la que ellos tenían en el Instituto, con las armas suficientes para abastecer un ejército.

"¿Qué es tan difícil?" dijo Seraphine, mirando como Lex movía los cables de la bomba, que no era más que un diminuto cuadrado que parecía un cassete.

"Esto es algo mundano" se quejó Lex. "No es algo hecho por las Hermanas de Hierro."

"¿Pero puedes activarlo, verdad? Le dijiste a Gwen que podías."

Lex soltó los cables y la miró.

"Si te callaras, tal vez."

"Vale, no hay que ser agresivos."

Lex volvió a tomar los cables.

"No digas nada" dijo. "Estoy a punto de programar el tiempo para la detonación."

Seraphine permaneció callada, solo su respiración escuchando en medio de la desierta habitación.

"Ya casi…" dijo Lex, muy concentrado. "Ya ca…"

Una explosión y el sonido de vidrios rotos resonó en el piso superior y Seraphine y Lex soltaron un grito.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Seraphine, alterada.

"No sé" gimió Lex. "Pero tuve un error y la bomba explotará en veinte minutos."

La cara de Seraphine se puso blanca.

"¿Vein…?"

Lex ya había soltado la bomba y la había tomado a Seraphine de la mano.

"¡CORRE!"

* * *

"¿BOMBA?" dijo Eileen, alzando la voz. "Tú quieres decir, esa cosa que…"

"…que vuela todo en pedazos" asintió Gwen, al tiempo que esquivaba las garras de un demonio y luego lo pateaba. "Eso."

Eileen la miraba con la boca abierta.

"Esto tiene que ser un reverenda broma."

Gwen se encogió de hombros.

"¡Gwen!" Remy apareció al lado de la chica, su cara manchada de sangre de demonio. Eileen se figuró que así debía de verse también ella; llena de cortes y rasguños. "¿Y ahora?" dijo el chico, jadeante. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"No morir" Gwen lanzó algo chispeante de entre sus dedos y cortó a un demonio en dos.

Eileen, sin saber porque, soltó una risita mientras pateaba a otro demonio.

Remy la miró como si estuviera loca.

"¿Está bien?"

"Histeria" respondió Gwen, sin dejar de lanzar bolas de fuego azul hacia los demonios.

"Todos vamos a morir" siguió riendo Eileen.

"Oh, cállate" dijo Gwen. "No necesitamos tus ánimos."

Eileen la miró, repentinamente interesada.

"Solía ser porrista" le dijo. "¿Quieres que los anime? Porque puedo hacerlo."

"Definitivamente te volviste loca."

"¡DAME UNA 'G'!" comenzó Eileen, alzando sus manos y golpeando un demonio de paso.

"¡G!" rugió Remy, al tiempo que noqueaba a otro demonio de una patada.

"¡DAME UNA 'W'!"

"¡W!" canturreó Remy.

"Tienen que estar bromeando" bufó Gwen.

"¡DAME UNA 'E'!" volvió a decir Eileen, metiéndole los dedos en los ojos de un demonio que casi la derrumbaba.

"¡E!"

"¡DAME UNA 'N'!" Eileen logró liberarse del demonio y lo pateó.

"GUAAAR" bramó Remy, convirtiéndose de nuevo en un inmenso hombre lobo.

"¿Qué dice?" gritó Eileen, eufórica.

"GUAAR"

"¡No los escucho!" siguió Eileen. "¡Más fuerte!"

"GUUUUAAAAAAAR"

Gwen rodó los ojos.

"Los dos son un par de idiotas."

"Si salimos de esta" dijo Eileen, jadeando. "Dejaré de hacer dieta por toda mi vida y comeré mi primera dona de chocolate."

Gwen la miró, aterrorizada.

"¿Nunca has comido una dona de chocolate?"

Eileen estaba a punto de decirle que tenían mucha grasa, pero no pudo, porque entonces las ventanas estallaron y los Cazadores de Sombras entraron por ellas como ángeles bajando del cielo.

* * *

El corazón de Jason se detuvo un momento cuando escuchó el estallido. Se quedó de pie, oculto tras una columna de un solitario y oscuro pasillo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

No sabía decirlo y —por lo pronto— esa no era su principal preocupación. Salió de su escondite y se apresuró a seguir a los demonios que llevaban a su madre con ellos.

A medio camino se detuvo, intranquilo, y se giró de repente.

A sus espaldas no había nada, solo las sombras, cerniéndose sobre él como un manto de noche.

Por un momento, le había parecido sentir que alguien lo perseguía.

* * *

Eileen se levantó de entre los escombros, su cabeza dando vueltas. Parpadeó, confundida, sin entender del todo lo que veía.

Ángeles y demonios. Por todas partes. Como en un baile infernal, ambos bandos luchaban unos contra otros. El ruido era ensordecedor, los gritos y rugidos llenando el aire como una canción de muerte y rabia.

La verdadera batalla había comenzado.

* * *

Jace aterrizó en el suelo del salón con elegancia. Sus pies tocando el suelo como si fueran de pluma. Sebastian, en cambio, aterrizó como un monstruo oscuro, con tanta fuerza que sus pies hicieron un boquete en el suelo.

A sus lados la batalla se libraba con toda su fuerza, Cazadores de Sombras contra demonios, aunque a Jace también le pareció ver a algunos hombres lobos.

"Me estoy cansando de esto" dijo Sebastian. "De jugar al corre y atrapa."

Jace alzó las cejas.

"Podemos jugar a las escondidas, si quieres."

Sebastian sonrió.

"Sería divertido arrojarte por la ventana, chico ángel, para ver si vuelas."

"No entiendo que tiene ver eso con nada, pero si así quieres jugar, entonces yo te voy un traje anti-llamas. Ya sabes, para que no te mates mientras intentas quemar el mundo."

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Sebastian, y entonces, con un grito de rabia, se arrojó sobre Jace.

* * *

Arshya siguió corriendo, escuchando sus propios jadeaos, mientras esquivaba a todos los demonios y combatía lo menos que podía.

Ella no quería luchar. Ella quería escapar de la batalla y salir tras los chicos.

Solo Dios sabía que pasaría si ellos dos luchaban.

Entre más corría, más se acentuaba su miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si…?

Arshya frenó en seco cuando una figura negra se interpuso entre ella y la salida del salón.

"¿A dónde vas, querida Arshya?"

Arshya parpadeó. Por un momento creyó que era un demonio. Pero no.

Era Blackwell.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en los labios de Arshya.

Era hora de que ajustar cuentas.

* * *

"El amo Sebastian dijo que la dejemos en la habitación y no dejemos entrar a nadie."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"No. Pero eso me dijeron que les dijo que hic…"

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras de los dos demonios antes de que Jason los atravesara con su espada. Los otros tres se le vinieron encima, pero esta vez el chico estaba preparado y los venció con asombrosa facilidad.

Muchos días entrenando tenían que servir de algo.

Jason se quedó de pie, respirando entrecortadamente, y entonces empujó la puerta de la alcoba y echó un vistazo.

Todo era lujoso y, al mismo tiempo, anticuado. La habitación se veía de esa forma en que se ven las habitaciones de los reyes en las pinturas de castillos de la era renacentista. Todo era oro y violeta, desde el tapiz de las paredes hasta la inmensa cama situada justo al centro, sobre la cual estaba Clary.

Su madre seguía dormida, su rostro tan pacífico y dulce como el de un ángel.

Jason no supo porque se sintió de pronto decepcionado. Algo dentro de él quería verla despierta, verla llena de vida como el solía recordarla.

Se acercó, lentamente y entonces alguien lo golpeó en la nuca, haciéndolo caer.

* * *

Arshya pateó a Blackwell, que se retorció sobre sí mismo mientras escupía sangre.

"¿Qué le pasa, _señor_?" dijo la chica. "¿No aguanta unos cuantos golpes?"

"Eres… una…."

"¿Hermosa chica? Ya lo sé" dijo la chica y volvió a patearlo. "Esto es por ser un cobarde."

"Maldita … perra…"

"Y esto es por mí" la chica volvió a patearlo, con tanta fuerza que esta vez Blackwell perdió el conocimiento. "Buenas noches, _señor_."

Arshya se apartó el pelo de la cara y volvió a echar a correr.

* * *

Gwen reía como loca mientras hacía arder a tres demonios de un solo ataque.

"¡Eso, ardan malditas cucarachas!"

Remy, aun en su forma de lobo, la miró como diciendo "_A veces me das miedo_."

Gwen le revolvió el cabello.

"Tranquilo. Solo recuerda que eso te haré si algún día me engañas."

Eileen, por detrás de ellos, soltó una risita.

* * *

Jason, tomado por sorpresa, rodó sobre el suelo cuando su atacante volvió a bajar la espada hacia él. El filo de la espada se enterró en el suelo, justo donde había estado antes.

Jason, aturdido, se puso de pie de un salto, más rápido de lo que jamás había hecho y cogió su propia espada del suelo.

Entonces alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos negros, vacíos y tormentosos.

_Oh, no. Oh, por el ángel, no._

* * *

Seraphine y Lex corrían como locos por el pasillo, ambos jadeando y resbalando en cada esquina.

"¡Quince minutos!" gritó Lex, aterrorizado. "¡Quince jodidos minutos!"

"¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE?!"

* * *

"¡Quédate detrás de nosotros!" le gritó Gwen a Eileen mientras sacaba tres cuchillos pequeños y los arrojaba al aire, cada uno estrellándose en la cabeza de un demonio.

"¡Puedo luchar!"

"Si, si" Gwen rodó los ojos. "Muy impresionante tu intento de suicidio allá con Sebastian, pero eso no significa que sepas luchar."

"Soy una Cazadora de Sombras" Eileen alzó la cabeza y se colocó a su lado. "Esta en mi sangre."

"¿Y ser tonta también? ¿O eso es por la sangre de hada?"

"Aún lo estoy averiguando" dijo la chica, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba un zapato y se lo arrojaba a un demonio, dejándolo noqueado.

"¡Chicos!" Simon apareció de la nada, provocando que Eileen soltara un grito.

"¡Jesús!" dijo la chica. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Aparecer así, de la nada"

Simon se encogió de hombros.

"Cosas de vampiros"

Eileen rodó los ojos y Gwen los miró, rabiosa.

"¡Estamos en medio de una jodida batalla! ¿¡Cómo diablos se ponen a parlotear como si nada?!"

Simon la miró.

"Tengo que sacarlos de aquí. A eso he venido."

* * *

Jace pateó a Sebastian haciéndolo caer y luego se fue sobre él, estrellándole dos puñetazos en la cara antes de que el otro chico lograra quitárselo de encima.

"¡Yo soy mejor que nadie!" rugió Sebastian, fuera de sí. "¡Yo soy…!"

"¡Un idiota!" dijo una voz por detrás de él y entonces hubo un destelló plateado y un látigo se enrolló alrededor de la garganta de un sorprendido Sebastian.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, alguien lo pateó en la cabeza y el gran papá demonio cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Jace, estupefacto, alzó la vista.

"¿Alec? ¿Isabelle?"

* * *

"¿Y ahora donde está el salón?" dijo Lex, girando a todos lados. "Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir."

Seraphine lo jaló.

"¡Es por aquí!"

"Vamos a morir."

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Diez minutos!"

* * *

"Blake" Jason comenzó a retroceder. "Blake, idiota, soy yo."

Blake sonrió de forma siniestra. No parecía Blake. Podía verse como él, pero no era él. Ahora había algo retorcido en él, algo que no estaba ahí antes.

O tal vez lo estaba, pero nunca fuera de control como ahora.

"No me importa quién eres" dijo su hermano, suavemente. "Te voy a matar."

Jason casi rió.

"Woah" dijo, sin dejar de retroceder. Él no quería luchar contra él. No lo iba a hacer. "Ya sé que me amas, pero no tienes que arrancarme la cabeza para demostrarlo."

Blake siguió acercándosele, cada vez más. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, como un bailarín, como si se estuviera paseando.

De esa forma en que se mueve alguien cuando está jugando un juego al que sabe que va a ganar.

"¿Quién sabe?" ronroneó. "Tal vez prefiera tener tu cabeza en mi pared. De adorno."

Definitivamente no era Blake. Esas frases macabras y estúpidas no las habría dicho él.

Jason aferró la espada en sus manos.

"Siempre es tan bueno verte" soltó. "Como si un rayo de luz iluminara mi vida."

"Suelen decir eso de mí."

Ah, ahí estaba. Ese sí que había sido Blake.

Jason tenía que actuar con inteligencia y paciencia.

Pero él no era paciente ni inteligente.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer volver a Blake.

"Bueno" dijo, hablando con dureza. "Así que mi hermanito tiene ganas de jugar, ¿eh?"

La sonrisa de Blake fue sagaz, cortante como el filo de su espada.

"Yo siempre quiero jugar."

Y entonces se le fue encima.

* * *

Isabelle tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Alec lo miraba, sonriendo.

"Lo supe en cuanto llegue aquí. Supe que estabas vivo, Jace. No puedo creer que…"

"¡BOMBAAAAAAAAAA!" gritó una voz por encima de la batalla, y los tres chicos giraron sus cabezas hacia allá.

Lex estaba en la puerta, corriendo en círculos, totalmente despavorido.

"¡LA BOMBA VA A EXPLOTAR EN CINCO MINUTOS! ¡SÁLVENSE QUIEN PU…!"

Seraphine apareció detrás de él y lo calló de un puñetazo.

Jace sintió su corazón derretirse.

_Esa es mi hija_, pensó.

Silencio. La pelea se había detenido completamente, ambos bandos completamente estupefactos.

Entonces alguien grito y el caos se volvió a desatar, la pelea más intensa ahora.

Jace miró a todos lados, impaciente.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí…"

"No me digas" dijo Alec.

"…Pero Clary, ¿dónde está Clary?"

"¿Clary?" Isabelle se puso blanca. "¿Tú quieres decir que Clary también..?"

"Por supuesto que lo está" dijo Jace con voz cortante. "Ahora tengo que…"

"¿Buscando a Clary?" Magnus apareció al lado de Alec. "Creo que tus hijos se están encargando de eso. Los vi salir detrás de ella. Y a esa chica, Arshya, también."

Jace recordó, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, a Sebastian hiriendo a Blake.

"Oh, mierda" dijo.

"Jace" Isabelle lo miraba alarmada. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Maldita sea" dijo Jace, comenzando a sacar su cuchillo. "Magnus, haz un portal, tienes que sacar a todos de aquí ahora. Manda a Seraphine en primer lugar. Yo iré por Clary y los chicos."

"Pero…" comenzó Alec.

"Hagan lo que les digo" dijo Jace, alzando la voz. "Alec, tú tienes que ayudar a Magnus. Isabelle, ve a buscar a los demás chicos."

"Simon está haciendo eso" protestó la chica.

"Entonces ve y ayuda al idiota de Simon" la cortó Jace. "Aquí necesitarán mucha ayuda y yo puedo con esto. Yo iré a buscar al resto de mi familia, ustedes encárguense de lo demás."

* * *

Jason se agachó y bloqueó una estocada de Blake, el golpe fue tan fuerte que casi lo hacía perder el equilibrio.

Él ya había peleado antes contra su hermano. Pero Blake nunca había sido tan fuerte. Ni tan rápido. Al menos en eso, habían estado igualados.

Ahora no lo estaban. Eso, sin contar el hecho de que Jason no quería pelear contra él.

"¿Te quieres rendir, hermano?" siseó Blake, y volvió a atacarlo.

Y Jason volvió a bloquearlo.

"No puedes defenderte por siempre" sonrió Blake. "Fallarás una vez y entonces yo te mataré."

* * *

Arshya corría por en medio de un pasillo oscuro y desierto. Allí, los sonidos de la batalla quedaban amortiguados por las paredes, apenas escuchándose como débiles lamentos.

La chica respiró y aceleró. Cada aliento le costaba un poco más. Cada latido de su corazón restallaba en su pecho como una cuenta regresiva.

* * *

"¡Blake!" Jason esquivó la espada de su hermano y esta vez, sí lo atacó. "¡Idiota! ¿¡Que no lo vez?! ¡Soy yo!"

"Tú" asintió Blake. "A quién he de matar."

Jason volvió a atacarlo, pero Blake desvió su golpe con su espada, tan fácil como si estuviera combatiendo contra un niño y no con él.

"Sé que estás ahí" bramó Jason. "Sé que tú, bastardo imbécil, estás ahí. ¡Reacciona!"

Blake sonrió.

"¿Bastardo imbécil? Esa fue buena."

Y entonces lo golpeó con el mango de la espada, tan rápido que Jason no pudo evitarlo.

El golpe le envió una punzada de dolor por todo el rostro y lo hizo balancearse. Algo cálido se deslizó por su mejilla y Jason comenzó a ver doble. Blake —incansable, sin piedad— volvió a golpearlo.

Esta vez, Jason cayó.

"Juego terminado" rió Blake y Jason alzó la vista. El rostro de su hermano no era más que una figura borrosa.

"Blake" jadeó. "Blake soy yo"

"No sé quién eres tú."

Jason vio como la figura borrosa se acercaba a él.

_Él va a matarme_, pensó_, él de verdad quiere hacerlo._

"¡Jason!" la figura borrosa se detuvo, sobresaltada y se giró. Una figura, claramente femenina, estaba en la puerta, su mano sosteniendo algo brillante y azul que debía de ser un cuchillo.

Jason no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

Con un alarido, se levantó, ignorando el dolor y el mareo, y se lanzó contra Blake, derrumbándolo.

"¡Llévate a mi madre!" bramó. "¡Rápido, Arshya! ¡Sácala de aquí!"

Si fuera otra chica, pensó Jason, no le hubiera hecho caso.

Pero ella era Arshya, era una Cazadora de Sombras. Ella sabía que tenía que hacer lo mejor. Lo correcto.

Y eso hizo.

* * *

Jace atravesó todo el salón, con su cuchillo serafín brillando en su mano como una estrella mientras rebanaba a los demonios, uno detrás de otro, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a Clary y sus dos hijos.

Sus ojos dorados eran oscuros, los ojos de un ángel vengador que ha regresado de la muerte para reclamar lo suyo.

* * *

Arshya, con el corazón en la garganta, corrió hacia Clary. Pensó en cargarla y sacarla de ahí y entonces alzó la vista, viendo de nuevo a Jason.

El chico tenía inmovilizado a Blake en una llave, pero ella podía ver que le estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad mantenerlo ahí, y también sabía que cada segundo contaba. Pero ella no podía irse así.

No podía dejarlo.

Ni tampoco podía dejar a Blake.

Fuera lo que fuera, el verdadero Blake seguía ahí dentro, luchando contra eso que había tratado de controlarlo toda su vida y ahora lo había logrado.

"¡Arshya, apresúrate!"

Arshya, reaccionando, se giró hacia a Clary. Y entonces hizo lo más loco que había hecho en su vida.

"¡DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA!" gritó en la cara de la otra chica. "¡CLARY, DESPIERTA!"

* * *

Clary despertó de golpe, su corazón latiendo acelerado. Lo último que recordaba era a Sebastian dándole un vaso de agua y luego…

Maldito bastardo.

"¿Clary?" unos ojos azul claro se interpusieron en su vista. Lentamente, Clary volvió a la realidad. "Clary, reacciona."

Clary parpadeó.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?"

Los ojos azules que la miraba parecían alarmados, vibrantes. Era una chica, vestida toda de negro y con el rostro manchado de hollín y sangre de demonio.

_Sangre de demonio…._

El corazón de Clary dio un vuelco.

"¿Eres una Cazadora de Sombras?"

"He venido a sacarte de aquí" dijo la chica. "Pero tienes que ayudar a tus hijos."

_Mis hijos…_

Jason. Blake. Seraphine.

_Jace._

"¿Dónde están? ¿Y dónde está Jace?"

La chica, impaciente, abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces vio algo por detrás de ella y soltó un grito.

* * *

Seraphine tomó a Lex y comenzó a jalarlo hacia Alec, quién corría hacia ellos en medio de la multitud y los llamaba a voz de grito. Los demonios comenzaban a huir al ver que los Cazadores de Sombras y los lobos les ganaban terreno, dejándoles el camino libre.

"Solo un poco más."

* * *

Jason maldijo cuando Blake, con un movimiento feroz, se deshizo de su llave y trató de atacarlo.

El chico esquivó la espada de Blake y atrapó la suya del suelo en un rápido movimiento, antes de volverse a girar hacia su hermano justo cuando este bajaba la espada hacia él.

"¡Saca a mi madre de aquí!" rugió Jason, mirando a Arshya, que lo miraba, alarmada. "¡Ahora!"

Eso pareció atraer el interés de Blake, cuyo rostro se crispó en una sonrisa astuta.

"¿Más jugadores quieren entrar al juego?"

Jason, comenzando a enfurecerse de verdad con Blake, lo miró.

"No te atrevas a ponerles la mano encima. No te atrevas o…"

Blake empujó a Jason y lo mandó volando de un empujón hacia la pared.

El cuerpo de Jason restalló contra la pared y una oleada de dolor se desató por todo su cuerpo. Jason intentó avanzar, trató de levantarse, pero todo daba vueltas.

Blake se giró hacia Arshya y su madre, caminando hacia ellas con la espada en alto.

Jason no podía permitir aquello.

No. Ya había visto como se llevaban a Arshya sin que pudiera hacer nada. Eso no volvería a pasar.

Blake estaba de espadas a él. Eso le daba una ventaja. Él tenía que detenerlo.

Con un último esfuerzo, se lanzó directo hacia él…

…y Blake se giró en el acto —rápido como un rayo cayendo del cielo— y hundió la espada en su pecho.

* * *

Jason abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Bajó la vista hacia su pecho, sin creer lo que veía.

Pero ahí estaba: la espada atravesándolo como si fuera de papel.

Escuchó un grito a lo lejos, pero su mundo había comenzado a inclinarse y oscurecerse, como si un mar de aguas negras tratara de hundirlo en él para siempre.

Blake entonces lo miró, y él se miraba tan sorprendido como él.

Sus ojos negros volvían a verse como los del Blake que él conocía.

Su hermano, su parabatai.

"¿Jason?" dijo Blake, confundido. "¿Jason? ¿Eres tú?"

_No_, quiso decirle Jason, _soy Batman._

Pero no encontró su voz.

Alguien seguía gritando y Blake, totalmente aturdido, sacó la espada de su pecho de un jalón.

Fue como si le sacaran el corazón.

Jason jadeó y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Alguien hizo a un lado a Blake, casi empujándolo, y Jason se encontró cara a cara con un ángel. Si, debía de ser un ángel, porque esa mujer sólo la había conocido en sueños.

Su madre, con sus grandes ojos verdes, le gritaba algo, pero él no podía entenderla.

Sólo quería dormir.

Solo quería paz.

Su madre había sacado su estela y le estaba pintando algo en su pecho. Jason sabía que ya era tarde.

Pero al menos había salvado a su hermano. Una parte de él lo comprendía: Clary debía de haberle puesto una runa a Blake para liberarlo de su propio demonio interno.

Lástima que había sido demasiado tarde para él.

Jason se sintió desfallecer y, esta vez, ni siquiera su madre pudo impedir que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

"¡EL PORTAL ESTÁ LISTO!" gritó Magnus, alzando su voz por encima de todo. "¡TODOS MANTENGAN LA CALMA Y ENTREN ORDENAMENTE! ¡NO GRITEN, NO EMPUJEN, NO...!"

"¡LA BOMBA ESTALLARÁ EN 10 SEGUNDOS!" gritó Lex entonces, provocando que la multitud de Cazadores de Sombras y Hombres Lobo comenzaran a correr como locos hacia el Portal.

"Genial" dijo Magnus.

* * *

**10...**

_La lluvia caía a raudales, lágrimas del cielo resbalando por su ventana. Esa noche la oscuridad estaba siendo castigada por la tormenta, la lluvia ametrallando con furia el suelo y el viento helado arreciando contra todo a su paso, susurrando cosas a las sombras que nadie nunca llegaría a entender._

Uno a uno, los Cazadores de Sombras y hombres lobo entraban en el Portal, desapareciendo para siempre de aquél lugar lleno de pesadillas y dolor.

Magnus, apesadumbrado, alzó la vista y buscó a Alec, quién había ido a buscar a Lex y Seraphine.

No lo veía por ningún lado.

No lo veía a él, ni a Simon, ni a Izzy, ni a Jace, ni a nadie.

* * *

**9...**

_Seraphine estaba de espaldas a ella hablando alegremente con Lex –quién estaba sentado en la mesa-, ocupada con una olla que se cocía a fuego lento y despedía un olor agradable._

_Arshya se sentó junto a Lex, reclinando la silla y meciéndose lentamente, fingiendo una calma que no sentía._

_Seraphine entonces se volvió hacia ella y sonrió con calidez "Arshya, ¿quieres comer?"_

Simon, Isabelle y Eileen corrían con las manos entrelazadas hacia el Portal. El viento feroz que se colaba por las ventanas revolvía sus cabellos.

Magnus seguía gritando a lo lejos, su voz hundida por el ruido ensordecedor; pero ellos sabían bien lo que decía.

"_Corran, corran, corran."_

* * *

**8**...

_"¿Horrible? ¿Me has llamado horrible?"_

_"Creo. ¿Estás sordo?" Oh, dulce, dulce venganza._

_"¿Horrible? ¿Qué es eso?"_

_"Eso que eres tú"_

_"Ah, entonces quieres decir guapo, encantador, amoroso, humilde y todas esas cosas tan maravillosas como yo."_

Jace dobló una esquina a toda velocidad y entonces chocó contra una melena pelirroja.

Como en un sueño, alzó la vista y —después de años— volvió a encontrar a esos ojos verdes que se sabía tan bien como los suyos propios.

"Clary"

Ella lo miró y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Pero su rostro era duro, decidido.

"Jace, sácanos de aquí."

* * *

**7...**

_Los dos chicos quedaron frente a frente, apenas separados por unos centímetros. Los dos se miraron. Uno era todo luz, oro y fuego, y el otro todo sombras, plata y hielo._

Alec tomó al aterrorizado Lex en sus brazos y tomó a Seraphine de la mano.

"¿Es ahora cuando corremos?"

Alec asintió.

"A correr."

* * *

**6...**

_"¡Corramos!" insistió Eileen._

_"¡Luchemos!" gritó Jason._

_"¡Salgamos de aquí!" dijo Gwen._

_"¡Me gusta el chocolate!" dijo Remy._

Gwen se subió al lomo de Remy y ambos, bruja y lobo, salieron disparados hacia el Portal.

* * *

**5...**

_Jason, en calzoncillos y riendo como loco, corrió y lo esquivó -la gente ovacionándolo y riendo- y salió corriendo del restaurante._

_"SOY UN ANGELITOOO" gritó, mientras corría por la calle sin parar de reír como demente. "OH GA GA UH LA LA, SOY UN A-A-ANGELITO"_

"No quiero irme" sollozo Seraphine. "No cuando mis padres y mis hermanos están allá"

"Jace dijo que te enviáramos primero" dijo Alec con dureza. "Entra ahí Seraphine."

"Pero…"

"Te prometo" la cortó Alec, mirándola intensamente. "Que no entraré ahí hasta verlos regresar."

Seraphine, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas, entró en el Portal, seguida de Lex.

* * *

**4...**

_"Estoy aquí" susurró. "Estoy aquí, Arshya"_

_Que cabello tan suave__, pensó Jason entre sueños__, tan suave como las alas de un ángel__._

Jace corrió como nunca corrió en su vida. Corrió como si se llevara el alma en eso. Como si pudiera volar y no correr.

"¡Apresúrate!" le gritó a Blake. "¡Y no te muevas como un pato!"

_Tienes que ponerlos a salvo. Tienes que salvarlos._

* * *

**3...**

_"O muy enojado, cuando los rebane" dijo Arshya, quién se había quedado sin su cuchillo, pero apretaba los puños con fuerza. Jason se colocó a su lado, y ella lo miró con furia. "¡Te dije que te largarás de aquí! ¿No entiendes que ellos vienen por ti?"_

_"Que lo intenten" dijo Jason, apretando los dientes. "Ya te dije _que no te voy a dejar_."_

"¡ENTREN, ENTREN, ENTREN!" rugió Magnus. "¡AHORA!"

Gwen y Remy llegaron al portal, ya siendo de los últimos que quedaban. Por detrás de ellos, venían Simon, Eileen e Isabelle.

"¡Entren!" bramó Magnus.

"No" negó Gwen. "No hasta que lleguen ellos."

"¡Háganlo!" rugió Alec. "¡Jace es mi parabatai! ¡Yo lo esperaré! ¡Ustedes dentro!"

"¡Jason es nuestro amigo!" chilló Gwen, y por primera vez, su voz se quebró. "No nos iremos sin él."

* * *

**2...**

_Y luego lo había visto cruzar la calle. Un chico todo de negro, de cabellos de plata y un modo de caminar que denotaba poder y seguridad._

_Luego el chico se adentró en el elevador, dándose la vuelta y dejando ver por primera vez su rostro al completo; un rostro áspero e impenetrable, frío y distante como una pradera helada._

_Y fue ahí, por un segundo, en que su mirada se encontró con la de Eileen._

"¡Ahí vienen!" chilló Eileen, temblando. "¡Son ellos!"

Todos giraron sus rostros hacia allí.

Eileen tenía razón.

Primero aparecieron Clary y Arshya, ambas con el rostro rojo y destrozado.

"Clary.." susurró Simon, conmocionado.

Eileen sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelvo.

_Algo no estaba bien…._

Y luego aparecieron ellos.

Jace y Blake corrían por detrás de ellas, ambos con un brazo de Jason en sus hombros.

La camisa de Jason estaba llena de sangre. Y él no parecía consciente.

Eileen sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

"Jason…"

* * *

**1...**

_La chica se giró hacia él, una fracción de segundo antes de desaparecer, dejando a la vista sólo un parte de su rostro. Jason sólo alcanzó a ver su cabello, negro como la noche; como su traje, y dos brillantes y fríos ojos azules que lo miraban calculadoramente._

"¡CORRAN, CORRAN, CORRAN!" los apuró Magnus y luego se giró hacia los demás. "¡Y ustedes que esperan, idiotas! ¡Adentro, ahora!"

Remy tomó de la mano a Gwen, que lloraba y gritaba como loca, y casi la jaló hacia el portal. Eileen, Isabelle y un aturdido Simon la siguieron enseguida.

Clary, agarrando a Arshya de la mano, saltaron después de ellos.

"¡Entren!" les gritó Jace a Magnus y Alec, rabioso. "¡Entren, maldita sea!"

Alec no lo hizo hasta que prácticamente los tuvo a dos metros. Solo entonces tomó a Magnus de la mano y ambos saltaron.

* * *

**0...**

_Alguien lo sostuvo. Jason, aliviado de que los chicos lo hubieran alcanzado, aferró con fuerza la mano, que le pareció demasiado pequeñita aunque fuerte y dejó que lo jalaran hasta que cayó de rodillas en suelo firme._

_Una sombra se materializó a su lado._

_Jason, confundido, alzó la vista. Una familiar y diminuta figura conocida estaba de pie al lado de él._

_La chica gótica se volteó y lo miró, a través de unas espesas pestañas negras y unos ojos del azul del cielo._

_"¿Tú?" dijeron los dos, al unísono._

Los últimos fueron Jace, Jason y Blake. La bomba explotó justo cuando los tres Herondale cruzaron el Portal, los tres viéndose como ángeles caídos que escapaban de las llamas del Infierno para regresar al Cielo, su hogar.

_"Sabes que iré por ella, Remy. Iré por ella y ni el mismo infierno me va a detener."_

* * *

_Y este fue el penúltimo capítulo, señores y señoras, pronto tendrán el epílogo y último capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia :)  
_


	26. Epílogo: Ángeles de Oro

Buenas, aquí reportándome para subir este último capítulo, lo que me hace estar medio triste y medio feliz al mismo tiempo. Sé que me tomé una larga, larga semana para escribir, pero la escuela ahora me complica todo y lo hubiera subido antes de no ser porque este epílogo tiene ¡30 hojas! Quería hacerlo bien y por lo tanto, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Este cap es para que disfruten y se relajen después de tanta acción y casi-paros cardíacos, jaja.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todas mis fieles y queridas lectoras que siempre dejaron sus reviews y me motivaron para llegar hasta ahora:

_BlueBubble133a, Annie Ligthwood, Lily Klass, Hitomi Hozuki, Haiskell xD, Duende 91, monicasm, barbarhitacullen, Clarii, Faby Cds MCWHB. _

_PD: debo confesar que amé eso de que en muchos reviews la palabra "mierda" "dios" o "jkhsdjahsd" estuviera ahí. Me sentí realizada. Jajaja._

Las que tienen cuenta les contesto por ahí siempre, lo saben y las que no, por aquí (dijo 'las' porque, hasta dónde sé, todas las lectoras somo mujeres,pero si hay algún lector silencioso por ahí, disculpas xD)

Faby Cds MCWHB: Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos y pronto llegues a este capítulo :) Muchas gracias por el review!

**_Clarii:_** _Jajaja, 'máquina escribiendo', bueno, antes que nada, muchas gracias :) Y bueno, realmente me pone feliz poner histérica a la gente, sobre todo si es porque leen este fanfic, es divertido *inserte aquí risa malvada de Sebastian* Y hablando de Sebby, si, esta bien -ahora si bien- muerto. Espero te guste este cap :D no te preocupes, ya no sufrirás, jaja._

_**Haiskell xD: ** __Ahí va lo de siempre(y muy sinceramente): Gracias :D. Ahora va lo de no siempre: Jajaja, bueno, era el capítulo culminante, ¡tenía que ser recordado como el capítulo de los casis infartos! Bueno, en ese caso, creo que te identificaste con Eileen en la parte de "reir como histerica en medio de la batalla" jaja. Dios, espero que eso de los golpes en la pared no haya sido muy fuerte, porque además de pagar las uñas postizas de otra lectora, ahora también tendré que pagar una terapia jajaja, muy bien, dejando de lado las bromas, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones,(que no se deben dar, de verdad, hago esto porque me encanta y sus reviews me dan toda al inspiración que necesito) aún así, de nuevo, gracias por todos los reviews y por todos los comentarios, me hacen feliz hasta lo inimaginable :) En cuanto a lo de si me odias o me amas, me inclino por el amor xD Espero que este capítulo lo disfrutes -ya mas calmada- ya que es el epílogo. Lo peor ya pasó, ahora vamos a ver que pasa con nuestros queridos (lo acepto, me encariñe con ellos) personajes. Muchos saludos y (no me canso de escribirlo, pero es la verdad) muchas gracias :)_

* * *

**Epílogo.**

_**Ángeles de Oro.**_

___"Mientras pueda seguir soñando , soñaré contigo"_**_  
_**

Jace.___  
_

* * *

_Take a breath; take a long look around  
Before you step-  
'Cause the tide is coming.  
Swallowing the ground-  
And there's no way to tell if we will drown tonight,  
Or we'll be found tonight._

Las pestañas cobrizas de Jason temblaron antes de que abriera los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo, sus pupilas se derramaron como tinta oscura, sus ojos dorados moviéndose de un lado a otro, confusos.

Jason parpadeó. Lo último que recordaba era haber caído al suelo mientras todo su mundo se desvanecía en la oscuridad y lo encerraba como si hubiera caído sobre las aguas heladas de un mar negro. Recordaba llantos, gritos y los sonidos de una batalla. Recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor que había deseado morir, pero había algo… alguien a quién su mente gritaba que no podía dejar.

Pero todo lo recordaba tan lejanamente que le parecía todo un sueño.

Ahora estaba mirando hacia un cielo lleno de ángeles y nubes rechonchas que parecían hechas de algodón.

_¿Estoy muerto?_ pensó.

No, no podía estar muerto, porque podía sentir el dolor y se supone que si estás muerto, no deberías sentir nada. Además, no veía a ningún ángel Raziel o Gabriel dándole la bienvenida mientras cantaban el Ave María.

Jason miró a su alrededor, más despierto, y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del Instituto. Trató de incorporarse… y entonces se dio cuenta de que casi se estaba tragando el cabello de alguien.

Jason se limpió la boca con un gesto y entonces la vio.

Arshya estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama, su cabeza reposada en su pecho. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión de su rostro era vacía, totalmente pacífica. Él podía sentir su respiración; suave y tranquila. Ella estaba realmente dormida.

Y parecía un pequeño ángel.

Jason recordó la primera vez que la vio, pensando que era atractiva, pero definitivamente no la clase de chicas que a él le gustaban.

Ahora el solo verla hacia que el corazón se le encogiera como una nuez.

Jason volvió a derrumbarse en la cama y cerró en los ojos. Casi instintivamente, su mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Arshya.

Amaba ese cabello.

* * *

_Come in close; if the current gets us,  
Then it gets us both.  
__And we can't wait here anymore-  
_  
Arshya despertó cuando la claridad del sol entrando por la ventana le dio de lleno en los ojos. Parpadeó, molesta, y alzó la vista. Al hacerlo, se topó con unos cálidos ojos dorados fijos en ella.

Arshya casi se atragantaba.

Había esperado verlo dormido, al igual que lo había estado los seis días anteriores.

Los hermanos silenciosos habían dicho que podría estar así unos días, o un mes, o un año. La herida había sido demasiado profunda y de no haber sido porque Clary le colocó la iratze, él habría muerto.

Arshya recordaba perfectamente esos seis días. Días lluviosos y oscuros, llenos de sufrimiento y tortura.

Primero fue la llegada, todos siendo transportados a la casa de Magnus. Luego todos yéndose sobre Jason, tumbándolo sobre un sillón y tratando de curarlo.

En todo el tiempo, él no había parado de susurrar su nombre, como una letanía.

_Arshya, Arshya, Arshya._

"Va a morir. No tiene caso todo esto" había dicho un Cazador de Sombras.

Y ella le había dado un puñetazo que casi le sacó los dientes.

Después de eso, Eileen, Gwen y Remy la habían sacado de ahí y ella se había desmayado.

Había despertado ahí, en la enfermería, y lo primero que había hecho era ir hacia Jason y sentarse a su lado.

No se había alejado de él ni un momento desde entonces. No, a menos que Isabelle fuera y la obligara a ir a comer y asearse. Y ella no lo hacía a menos que alguien más se quedara ahí.

Usualmente era Clary. Clary, que al igual de ella, no se había alejado de ahí ni un minuto.

De hecho, hace unas horas —durante la madrugada—, Arshya la había convencido de irse, prometiéndole que ella se quedaría ahí a cuidar de Jason mientras ella iba a comer algo.

Clary no había vuelto y Arshya suponía que Jace la había obligado a ir a dormir un poco.

Jace… las últimas veces que Arshya lo había visto, lucía cansado y con ojeras en su rostro. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, Arshya apreciaba que él aún pudiera bromear y hacer reír un poco a todos durante las comidas.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera Jace podía fingir la preocupación que se pintaba en sus ojos. Ojos los cuáles Arshya se había encontrado esquivando, porque el solo verlos —tan dorados y brillantes como los de Jason— la producía una punzada de dolor.

Él también había venido a ver a Jason. Solía hablar con él, contándole las cosas que hacían cuando era pequeño.

Arshya también se había encontrado huyendo cuando él hablaba de esa manera que le sacaba las lágrimas.

Pero él y Clary no eran los únicos que habían estado ahí.

Todos habían venido a venir a ver a Jason. Él único que no había ido había sido Blake, quién…

"Te vez algo aturdida" dijo Jason entonces, con voz ronca. Su rostro estaba pálido y su cabello rojo estaba despeinado. Un rizo caía por su frente y Arshya deseaba ponerlo en su lugar. "¿Qué? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el pato?"

Arshya, como por impulso, lo abrazó. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra el de él.

"Despertaste" susurró.

"Si" dijo Jason, y ella pudo imaginarlo sonriendo. "Supuse que mi resucitación pondría a todos como locos."

"¿Resucitación?" Arshya arrugó el ceño y lo soltó.

"Si" Jason sonrió. Esa sonrisa que antes despertaba impulsos violentos en Arshya. Ahora sólo quería besarlo. Besarlo como aquélla vez…"Me esperaba algo diferente. ¿Tal vez a Gwen y Remy bailando salsa mientras gritaban de alegría? ¿O tal vez a todos gritando y diciendo 'Gracias Raziel por salvar a la razón de nuestras existencias'?"

Arshya lo miró, sarcástica. El deseo de besarlo se fue volando y en el camino le dijo adiós con la mano.

"Había olvidado lo molesto que eras."  
"Deberías dejar de mostrar tanta emoción, podrías fastidiarme."

"Mira quién lo dice. Ya me dijeron que andabas de 'niño carita triste' mientras estuve de vacaciones con nuestro gran amigo."

"Me retracto. Eres cruel, Arshya Nightshade."

Arshya se sobresaltó.

"¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?"

"¿Investigación?"

"Yo lo llamaría acoso."

"No, no lo es. Pero me encantaría acosarte. Eres alguien demasiado acosable."

Arshya rodó los ojos.

"Haré como que no escuché eso."

"¿Qué eres acosable? Porque lo eres."

"¿Te quieres callar?"

"Te pusiste roja. Esto se pone ligeramente interesante."

"¡Jason!"

"Deberías vestir más el rojo. Te queda bien. Sobre todo cuando tus mejillas pasan del rosa al rojo y del rojo al rojo pasión."

Arshya soltó un chillido y lo golpeó. Los ojos de Jason se agrandaron y luego se retorció, ahogando un grito de dolor.

"Oh, lo siento" Arshya se puso blanca. "Jason, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?"

Jason había ocultado la cara entre sus manos. No contestó.

"Jason" dijo Arshya, asustada. "¿Jason, estás bien?"

"No" dijo el chico con voz sofocada. "Pero si me das un beso, tal vez."

Arshya estrechó los ojos. Jason comenzó a sacudirse.

La chica tardó unos segundos en darse de que se estaba riendo.

"¡Eres imposible!" Arshya se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir de ahí. "El chico más imposible de los más im…"

Jason la tomó de la muñeca, impidiendo que se fuera. En el momento que sus manos se tocaron, una descarga eléctrica recorrió a Arshya, dejándola tiesa.

"Arshya, no te vayas."

Él la miró a través de sus grandes, luminosos y suplicantes ojos dorados.

Parecía un lindo gatito.

Un gatito malvado y perverso.

"No es como si me fueras a dejar" su agarre no la lastimaba, pero tenía la bastante fuerza para retenerla todo el día si él quisiera.

Él sonrió, ahora recordando más a un león que a un gatito.

"Por supuesto que no."

Arshya y Jason se miraron. Los ojos del chico brillaban de diversión, retándola a desafiarlo. Arshya se estaba preparando para atacarlo cuando el habló:

"¿Cuántos días he estado dormido?"

Arshya parpadeó.

"¿Qué?"

"Te pregunté qué cuánto tiempo he estado dormido. Ya sé que mi hermoso rostro es demasiado distractor pero deberías tratar de ignorarlo."

"¿Hermoso rostro?" Arshya lo miró con falsa inocencia. "¿Dónde que yo no veo ninguno?"

Jason rió y Arshya suspiró.

"Llevas aquí seis días" respondió, antes de que él se le ocurriera otro gran comentario. "Nadie sabía cuándo ibas a despertar. De hecho, yo tendría que ir a avisarles."

Jason negó con la cabeza.

"Tú no irás a ningún lado."

"No es buena idea retarme, Herondale" Arshya alzó una ceja. "Estás convaleciente, ¿recuerdas?"

"Aun así puedo mantenerte aquí."

"Lo dudo."

Jason se encogió de hombros.

"Si te vas, gritaré."

Arshya lo miró, sus ojos azules mirándolo divertida. Esas eran las palabras que ella había dicho hace algunos días —que ahora parecían años—.

"Y grito muy fuerte" añadió Jason. "Tipo 'destrozo las ventanas y todo lo que esté al alcance de mi onda sónica'"

"Ni siquiera sabes que es onda sónica."

"No, pero suena bien. Ahora, te estás saliendo del tema. Yo quisiera saber dónde están todos y porque aún no han venido a alabarme y llenarme de besos y cariños."

Arshya rodó los ojos.

"Todos están desayunando."

Jason la miró. Todo rastro de sarcasmo se había ido, siendo remplazado por algo que Arshya no podía describir.

"¿Y mis… padres? ¿Ellos también están ahí?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Arshya automáticamente. "Ellos han estado aquí todo el tiempo. Jace incluso hizo un campamento al pie de tu cama y Gwen y Remy eran sus chicas exploradoras."

Jason miró hacia otro lado, sus ojos viéndose extraños.

"Por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño" dijo, en voz baja. "Que mis padres no estaban vivos."

"Pero lo están" dijo Arshya, con voz suave. "Y creo que ellos mueren por verte. Así que yo voy a avisarles ahora mismo y no podrás detenerme."

Jason apretó el agarre en su muñeca. Él no la había soltado en ningún momento.

"No. Ya te dije que puedo gritar."

"Por el ángel" dijo Arshya. "¿Tú quieres que a tu madre le dé un ataque o qué?"

"Sería divertido, pero no, lo que quiero es saber dónde están Blake y Eileen. No me has dicho nada de ellos."

Arshya, recordando algo de pronto, se giró.

"Bueno" dijo, ligeramente molesta. "Se supone que Eileen debería estar _aquí_. Pero veo que se ha escapado. Su especialidad."

"¿Por qué ella estaba aquí? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Y dónde está Blake?"

"Estaba bastante golpeada. Pero lo que más necesitaba era reposo. La pobre estaba traumatizada y tenía ataques de histeria. Creo escuchar que Gwen me dijo que se había reído durante la batalla. Suponiendo que ella nunca había visto una lucha ni todo eso, supongo que terminó bastante afectada. De cualquier manera, todos estuvimos aquí los primeros días, a excepción de Lex y Seraphine quiénes se encargaron de ser los enfermeros."

"¿Y Blake?" insistió Jason.

Arshya desvió la vista.

"En su habitación" dijo, intentando ocultar la tristeza en su voz. "No ha querido salir de ahí. Y tampoco quiere ver a nadie. Creo… creo que se echa la culpa por todo lo que pasó."

"Así que está en su habitación, el muy imbécil. Comportándose como un descarado adolescente, ya veo, y se queja de mí."

Arshya respingó.

"¿Tú… no estás enojado con él?"

"¿Enojado?" Jason negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué debería?"

"Oh, no sé, tal vez porque enterró una enorme e inmensa espada en ti y casi te mata."

"Casi" Jason se encogió de hombros. "No tengo por qué estar molesto. No era Blake quién me hizo eso. Aunque eso no significa que no espero que se hinque de rodillas ante mí pidiendo perdón. Pero eso es simplemente para mi diversión." Jason sonrió con malicia. "De hecho, creo que iré a buscarlo para obligarlo a que lo haga."

Jason trató de ponerse de pie, pero Arshya lo empujó a la cama con violencia.

"Reposo" dijo la chica con fiereza. "Dormir. Comer. Dormir. Nada de pararse ni andar molestando a los demás tan pronto."

"Si ustedes no pueden con él, entonces déjame a mi ir por él. Si no me abre, le voy a tumbar la puerta."

Arshya casi rió.

"Jace ya lo hizo" dijo la chica. "Derrumbó su puerta y lo hubiera sacado a rastras de no ser porque Clary intervino. Dijo que Blake necesitaba tiempo, que tratáramos de ser compresivos con él o algo así. La verdad es que estaba demasiado ocupada riéndome junto a Lex y Seraphine que no le puse atención. Sobre todo cuando Blake tuvo que poner una cortina en lugar de puerta."

Jason soltó una carcajada que hizo que le doliera la herida.

"Otra razón más por la que debo ir" dijo el chico y volvió a intentar a ponerse de pie.

"¡No!" Arshya lo empujó de vuelta. "¡Entiende!"

"Oh, vamos, Arshya. Sabes que no me vas a detener."

Algo destelló tras los ojos de la chica. Algo peligroso y salvaje.

"No me pongas a prueba" sentenció. "Que soy capaz de abrirte esa herida solo para que te quedes aquí. Y será muy doloroso, créeme."

"Hay métodos más bonitos, sabes. ¿Qué tal si probamos con 'Arshya se viste de enfermera sexy'?"

Arshya lo miró, con la boca media abierta. Por un momento pareció que tratara de contenerse para no decir un montón de incoherencias.

"Idiota" soltó al final.

"Ah, viejos tiempos" sonrió Jason. "Arshya insultándome, yo siendo niño bueno. Porque tú eres mala y controladora. Yo soy tu víctima."

"¿Víctima?" Arshya alzó la voz. "Tú, pequeño Cazador de Sombras malvado y descarado, te crees un guapo y encantador pero eres el idiota más idiota del mundo de los idiotas."

"¿Qué?" Jason parpadeó. "¿Dijiste algo? Creo que volví a mi estado de coma por unos segundos y no te puse atención. Pero me pareció escuchar 'guapo y encantador', así que me otorgo esa parte."

Arshya rodó los ojos.

"Yo definitivamente me largo"

"Pero Arshya" dijo Jason, con falsa voz de indignación. "¿Me vas a dejar aquí solo y desamparado?"

"Si" Arshya miró hacia la mano de Jason, que seguía sosteniendo la suya. "Ahora suéltame."

"No quiero que me dejes."

"Suéltame."

"Puedo cantarte para que te quedes."

"Suéltame."

"También soy poeta. Puedo hacerte un demostración."

"No. Suéltame."

"_¡Oh, las rosas son rojas, el mar es azul, Arshya es malvada, pero la quiero con el alma!"_

Arshya bufó.

"Eso es horrible."

"Entonces probemos con ¡Oh dulce Arshya, cara de ángel y alma oscura, quiero que me des un beso, mientras estamos a…!"

"Bastante" lo cortó la chica. "O me sueltas o te golpearé."

"¿Golpear? ¿Por qué golpear? ¿Sabías que golpear rima con besar? Podríamos intentarlo, entonces."

"Me voy al demonio."

"Genial. Vámonos juntos" Jason trató de levantarse y Arshya volvió a tratar de empujarlo, pero esta vez Jason estaba preparado. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y trató de apartarla, pero ella lo retuvo, y —antes de que ninguno de los dos comprendiera que había pasado— habían tropezado y caído sobre la pequeña cama.

Y paso eso de nuevo, eso que pasaba cada vez que estaban juntos, como cuando alguien enciende las luces de un escenario y todo lo demás desaparece, como si solo existieran ellos dos.

_So if the waves come, let 'em take us-  
As they cover you and me, and they pull us underneath-_

Sus miradas se encontraron y Arshya sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, dejándola sin aire.

La luz de la mañana alumbraba el rostro de Jason, haciéndolo ver como si tuviera un halo dorado alrededor de él. Su cabello rojo brillaba como fuego y sus ojos eran luz y calidez. Su rostro podría pasar por el de un ángel si no fuera por esa malicia que se pintaba en su boca cada vez que sonreía. Eso recordaba más a un demonio que a un ángel.

Arshya era consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo que se tocaba, como si quemaran. Era consciente de sus propias manos en su pecho, aun tratando de retenerlo. Era consciente de sus narices, casi tocándose. Era consciente de las manos de él, alrededor de su cintura. Era consciente de sus ojos, fijos en los suyos. Era consciente de sus labios, casi tocándose.

Era consciente de todo, y al mismo tiempo, de nada. Su mente estaba perdida en algún lugar muy lejano, dejándola sola con su corazón, quién le gritaba desesperado que eso era todo lo que había soñado.

Arshya tragó, tratando de buscar algo que decir.

"No conocía ese lado tuyo."

Jason alzó una ceja, divertido. Él parecía muy contento.

"¿Cuál? Porque por un lado soy hermoso, y por el otro también."

Arshya trató de alejarse, poniéndose más nerviosa a cada minuto, pero las manos del chico la sostuvieron con más fuerza, impidiéndole hacer nada.

_Respira, estúpida. Respira, respira, respira._

Cuando el alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla, Arshya olvidó todo.

_I hope that fate will forgive us for tempting the sea.  
I hope that they won't forget us-  
But we cannot go back to the way it used to be._

"Arshya" dijo él. Y Arshya odió la forma en que lo dijo —suave, melódica— como si recitara una canción. Los ojos de Jason brillaban. "No quiero que nunca olvides que yo…"

Los dos chicos saltaron cuando escucharon gritos y pasos acercándose. Arshya trató de separarse de Jason, pero éste —sorprendido—no la soltó y ambos cayeron en el suelo.

"¡….ca jamás en la vida unos mundanos han…!" la voz de Alec se cortó cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe y tres personas entraron a la enfermería.

En cuanto la hicieron, se quedaron congelados en la puerta, viendo boquiabiertos a los dos chicos que estaban tirados en el suelo.

Jason casi se atragantaba. Eran sus padres, sus padres mundanos; los señores Warrick.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Jason sonrió, como un ángel.

"Hola."

"¡Tú!" la señora Warrick, con la cara roja, lo señalo con un dedo. "Tú, pequeño niño, tienes que dar grandes, grandes, grandes explica…" la mujer se interrumpió, recordando algo, y se giró hacia Alec. "¡Dijiste que estaba inconsciente! ¡Nos has mentido!"

Alec arrugó el ceño.

"Yo no mentía, mundana. Él lo estaba." Alec miró a Arshya, quién parecía querer que la tierra se la tragara. "¿Por qué no nos habías avisa…? ¡Ah, ya veo!" dijo Alec, observándolos.

Arshya —con la cara tan roja como el cabello de Jason— se soltó del chico y se levantó del suelo.

"Solo estaba…"

"¿Asegurándote de que estaba vivo?"

Arshya se puso más roja. "Yo me voy."

"No, no querida, puedes quedarte" intervino el señor Warrick. "Nosotros solo…"

"Me voy" los cortó Arshya, pasando por en medio de ellos y casi tumbándolos en el camino.

Jason la miró marchar con una mirada medio anhelante y medio divertida. Luego miró a sus padres y a Alec, ceñudos.

"¿Qué?"  
"¿Cómo que qué?" dijo la señora Warrick. "¿Crees que puedes desaparecerte así como si nada?"

Jason se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que algo así hice."

El señor Warrick suspiró. "¿Vez, Safrina? Te dije que estaba bien."

"Un momento" Jason los miró, curioso. "¿Cómo entraron aquí?"

"Jace los trajo" dijo Alec, molesto. "Como sea, ustedes dos, mundanos, tienen diez minutos y luego desaparecen de aquí."

"¿Qué nadie aquí tiene educación?" dijo la señora Warrick, indignada. "¡Soy mayor que tú, jovencito!"

Alec rodó los ojos y salió por la puerta. Jason seguía mirando a sus padres, sorprendido.

"¿Mi padre, mi otro padre, quiero decir, los trajo aquí?"

"Creo que vio el anuncio" dijo Safrina, pensativa.

"¿Anuncio?" dijo Jason, abriendo mucho sus ojos dorados. "No me digas que…"

"Tu madre lleno toda la ciudad con carteles de SE BUSCA" dijo el señor Warrick, avergonzado. "Yo le dije que…"

"Estaba tan preocupada" sollozó la mujer y luego se abalanzó sobre Jason.

"Woah" Jason la tomó por los hombros y la apartó. "Sigo sin entender porque mi padre los trajo aquí."

La señora Warrick lo contempló con sus llorosos y enormes ojos grises.

"Hablamos con Jace. Él fue a casa y nos contó todo. Por cierto, que joven que es, por un momento pensé que era tu hermano, ¡mira que debió haberse casado tan jo…!

"Safrina" se quejó el señor Warrick.

"¡Oh, lo siento querido, me salí del tema! Como sea, él quería agradecernos por cuidar de ti" dijo, con la voz quebrada. "Supongo que ahora que tienes a tus padres verdaderos no querrás volver, así que veníamos a despedirnos…"

Jason suspiró.

"Madre, para" dijo con rudeza. "Soy un Cazador de Sombras. Mi lugar está aquí. Mis padres están aquí. Pero… pero ustedes también son mis padres. Sin ustedes, yo seguiría en ese orfanato. Les debo mucho y no olvidaré eso."

En los ojos de su madre brillaba algo parecido a la emoción. "¿Entonces…?"

"Entonces seguiremos en contacto. Al parecer, mis padres planean quedarse aquí por un tiempo, así que yo los visitaré de vez en cuando. Tengo que seguir entrenando y…"

"¡Oh, hijo mío!" la señora Warrick lo abrazó y el señor Warrick revolvió su cabello.

"Ese es mi muchacho."

"Pensé que no ibas a querer vernos de nuevo" lloró Safrina. "Y eso me deprimía mucho. No podía olvidarte corriendo por toda la casa cuando tenías doce años, y cuando quemaste las cortinas, y cuando hacías que cada niñera saliera llorando de la casa, y cuando…"

"Safrina…"

"Está bien, lo siento."

"¡YA HAN SIDO MÁS DE QUINCE MINUTOS!" rugió la voz de Alec desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Jason rodó los ojos.

"No le hagan caso. Es un poco susceptible al enojo."

"¡TE ESCUCHÉ, JASON WILLIAM HERONDALE!"

"¡PUES QUE BUENO!"

La madre de Jason soltó una risita y se limpió las lágrimas. Luego se acercó a Jason y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Entonces, espero verte pronto, hijo mío."

"Mientras no hagas nada de lo que hiciste en público…"

El señor Warrick rió y Safrina bufó.

* * *

_I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_

El Instituto estaba silencioso y oscuro. Eileen sabía que ya debía de ser de mañana, pero dentro de las paredes del Instituto —siempre en tinieblas— parecía que siempre estuviera a punto de anochecer.

Todo en ese lugar parecía irreal y mágico, como si estuviera en otro mundo, alejado de todo y todos. Eileen se preguntó cuántos Cazadores de Sombras habrían recorrido ese pasillo. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos se sentía tan solo y perdido como ella. Tan fuera de lugar. Tan alejada de todo lo que había creído toda su vida.

Se preguntó si alguna vez, en otro lugar o en otros tiempos, había existido un Cazador de Sombras humilde y sensible.

_Humilde y sensible._ Eso casi hizo que sonriera.

Un Cazador de Sombras humilde y sensible era como pensar en un Remy serio y amargado.

Hay cosas, pensó, que deben estar en la sangre. O en la educación.

Ella no podía saberlo.

El repentino olor a tierra mojada y flores sacó a Eileen se sus pensamientos. La chica parpadeó, confusa. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado al invernadero? Ni siquiera recordaba haber subido las escaleras.

Tal vez estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera lo notó.

"Supongo que es cierto."

Eileen respingó y se giró.

* * *

_"... Es como una herida que te causa el veneno de demonio. Tienes que dejarla en paz y permitir que cure. Cada vez que arrancas el vendaje, vuelves a abrir la herida. Cada vez que Jace te ve, es como si se arrancara los vendajes..."_

Isabelle._  
_

* * *

Blake estaba recargado contra la pared de cristal, totalmente despreocupado. Y la miraba fijamente. Eileen retuvo la respiración por un momento. A pesar de todo, aún dolía sentir cosas que no debería de sentir.

"¿Entonces, lo es o no?" Blake sonrió. Eso no ayudaba a Eileen a concentrarse. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaba.

_Pero él te hizo daño_, se recordó con fiereza_. Él te dejo muy claro que no le importas en lo más mínimo._

Ese recuerdo alzó un muro de hielo en su interior, duro e impenetrable. Un muro que nadie podía romper y que estaba destinado a impedir que Blake le hiciera daño.

Eileen se encogió de hombros.

"No sé de qué de hablas" dijo, lo más despreocupada que pudo. "Vine aquí por accidente. De haber sabido que estabas aquí, no habría venido."

Eileen comenzó a darse la media vuelta para marcharse.

"Espera" los ojos de Blake destellaron por un segundo y Eileen vaciló. " ¿No quieres saber de qué hablaba?"

"No."

Blake no le hizo caso.

"Dicen que los que tienen sangre de hada se sienten atraídos hacia lugares como éstos. Ya sabes, por la naturaleza y todo eso. Tal vez el destino te trajo aquí." Eileen lo miró. Él llevaba jeans y una holgada camisa blanca. Su aspecto era tan diferente a como ella estaba acostumbrado a verlo —siempre de negro, siempre viéndose peligroso y letal— que ahora se veía, de algún modo, vulnerable.

Pero Blake no era vulnerable. Podía tener el rostro de un ángel del cielo, pero sus labios eran del diablo.

"Que interesante" Eileen se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz. Hueca y vacía. "Como sea, yo ya me iba."

Blake se separó de la pared. Por detrás de él, la ciudad amanecía bañada por la luz dorada del sol, que se reflejaba en los cristales de todos los edificios y hacía parecer la ilusión de que toda la ciudad brillaba, como si fuera de cristal.

"No" dijo el chico. "No te vayas, yo… yo quiero decirte algo."

Eileen se paralizó junto a la puerta. Una parte de ella ardía de emoción mientras la otra le alertaba a salir corriendo de ahí.

"No quiero que me digas nada" dijo, inesperadamente. "Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar."

Eileen había dado un paso hacia las escaleras cuando, de la nada, una mano la tomó por el antebrazo, impidiéndole marchar.

Eileen contuvo la respiración.

"Suéltame" exigió.

"Solo quiero agradecerte, Eileen."

Eileen alzó la vista sin poder evitarlo, sorprendida. Jamás había escuchado a Blake hablar de esa manera; con esa voz baja y suave, tan suave como la seda misma.

Una grieta apareció en su muro de hielo.

"¿Agradecerme?" preguntó, aún demasiado sorprendida para recordar que no quería ni hablarle, ni verlo jamás.

"Si" Blake la miraba de una manera extraña, como si la estudiara. Por primera vez, ella notó que parecía cansado. Sus ojos negros estaban rodeados de ojeras y sus hombros lucían caídos. Derrotados. "Tú salvaste mi vida."

Eileen desvió la mirada. En cuanto lo hizo, el muro volvió a alzarse.

"Era lo que tenía que hacer. No tienes que agradecer nada. Podría haber sido cualquiera."

"Cualquiera" dijo Blake, en voz tan baja que Eileen se esforzó por escucharlo. "Pero fuiste tú."

Eileen, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, jaló su brazo lejos de él.

"¿Qué quieres?" le espetó, sin saber por qué de pronto se sentía tan furiosa. "Estoy cansada de tus juegos, Blake. A veces ni siquiera sé quién eres."

"Soy yo" el chico se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo sentir una calma que no sentía. Eileen lo supo de inmediato. "Sigo siendo yo."

Eileen negó con la cabeza.

"Parece que te lo dices más a ti mismo que a mí."

Blake la miró, medio sorprendido, medio molesto.

"Te estoy agradeciendo" soltó, ahora también irritado. "¿Podrías hacerlo un poco más fácil y ser amable?"

Eileen, tomada con la guardia baja, soltó una risita. El chico la miró, con los ojos estrechados.

"Amable" repitió ella, sin dejar de reír. "¿Y tú que te crees? ¿El Rey de los Amables?" la risa paró, y de repente, la furia volvió. "Tú no eres amable con nadie. Tú nunca fuiste amable conmigo. De hecho, creo que te empeñaste en sacar lo peor de ti siempre que yo andaba cerca."

Blake no dijo nada. Y ella no quería que dijera nada, porque ella tenía mucho que decir.

"¡Fuiste un imbécil conmigo!" dijo, exasperada. "¿Y ahora quieres que yo sea amable contigo? No seré amable contigo, no pienso serlo y de hecho, no quiero… ¡¿Y por qué no dices nada?! ¡Yo quiero pelear y tú…!"

"Por qué no tengo nada que decir."

Y entonces, antes de que ella pudiera impedirla, la besó.

_Llévate mis sueños y el universo tan pequeño. No tengo a donde ir, me desbarata, tu amor fugaz que a veces hiere, a veces mata. _

Eileen sintió lo mismo que sentiría una estrella al ser arrancada del cielo. Por un momento solo se sintió congelada, tan fría y perdida como si estuviera en el espacio.

Y luego se hizo pedazos, al igual que su muro.

Y voló. Voló como una estrella fugaz cuando Blake la besó como nadie la había besado, cuando la sus labios acariciaron los suyos como tantas veces había soñado.

Pero eso no era un sueño. Blake no era el ángel que ella había creído, y tampoco tenía alas.

Eileen empujó al chico lejos de ella, sintiéndose como una estrella en llamas que ha caído del cielo a la tierra, perdida y sola.

"No me toques" jadeó. "No quiero que jamás vuelvas a tocarme."

Eileen, como en un trance, comenzó a alejarse.

Blake la contemplaba, dolido.

"Eileen, yo…"

"¡Cállate!" rugió la chica. "¡Yo no soy un juguete, Blake! ¡Yo no soy una muñeca que puedes manipular a tu gusto! ¡Yo no te intereso y eso lo dejaste muy claro!"

Los ojos negros del chico se endurecieron hasta parecer de piedra.

"¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Lo hice para protegerte!"

"¿De quién? ¿Del señor pato? ¡Porque yo no recuerdo haber estado en peligro jamás!"

"¡Si, si estabas en peligro, pero no lo sabías!" dijo Blake, alzando la voz. "¡Yo te ponía en peligro! ¡Yo podía hacerte daño si…!"

"¿Daño?" Eileen rió amargamente. " Es una ironía que me hiciste daño intentando no hacerlo."

El rostro de Blake, antes alterado, se suavizó de repente.

"Yo nunca quise…"

"No me importa lo que quisiste" lo cortó la chica, en un susurró furioso. "Me da igual si quisiste ser bailarina de ballet o no. No me importa. No quiero escucharlo."

"¿Por qué no lo entiendes?" la voz de Blake estaba teñida, ligeramente, de algo que sonó a desesperación mezclada con súplica. "¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerte entender que yo no quería que me siguieras a dónde yo iba a ir? Ese no era tu problema. Tú no debías entrometerme. Tú debías de estar aquí, a salvo. Pero no lo hiciste. A pesar de todos mis intentos por alejarte, no lo hiciste. Te pusiste en peligro por mi culpa."

_Todo el tiempo  
Traté de fingir que no importaba  
Si estaba solo  
Pero en el fondo sé  
Que si te vas  
Así sea por un día, no sabría que camino tomar  
Porque estoy perdido sin ti._

Eileen sintió un vació en su interior. Sin embargo, su rostro seguía siendo de piedra y sus ojos dos fríos lagos verdes.

"No lo hice por ti" mintió. "También lo hice por Arshya, por Jason, por todos."

Eso si era verdad. Pero eso no quitaba que ella sabía —muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto— que Blake había sido una gran razón.

"Pero no debiste" dijo él, entre dientes. "No debiste."

"No importa" dijo ella, cortante. "Ya lo hice. Y de no haberlo hecho, no estarías aquí ahora, lamentándote tus errores mientras te mantienes encerrado en tu habitación, alejado de todos. Me harías un gran favor si tratas de dejar de actuar como un cobarde y enfrentas las cosas. Sé que crees que eres un monstruo, sé que crees que hay algo mal en ti. Pero te conozco, no tanto, pero al menos un parte de ti. Tal vez la peor, pero es lo suficiente para poder decir que el Blake que yo conocí, nunca se daría por vencido. Para el Blake que yo conozco, no hay nada más grande que él."

Eileen se detuvo, respirando con fuerza. Había intentado ser cruel, aunque no supo en qué parte de su discurso, terminó diciéndole todo lo que había querido decirle desde que lo vio.

"Tú siempre serás tú" siguió. "Tú nunca te das por vencido y eso… lo que sea que esté en tu sangre, no podrá jamás vencerte. Porque tú eres más fuerte que él. Y que todos."

Blake la miraba, sin habla.

"Al menos haz que no me arrepienta de haberte salvado la vida" finalizó la chica. "Al menos demuéstrame que valió la pena. Y, por lo mientras, no quiero saber de nada ti, nunca. Jamás. Déjame en paz."

Eileen paró, y —aprovechando la sorpresa del chico— salió corriendo, tratando de ignorar el gesto de dolor del rostro de Blake.

Pero por más que trato de evitarlo, las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro mientras bajaba las escaleras.

* * *

_—No te odio, Jace. —Yo tampoco te odio. 'Clary alzó los ojos hacia él, aliviada.' —Me alegro de oír eso... —Ojalá pudiera odiarte —replicó él—. Quiero odiarte. Intento odiarte. Sería todo más fácil si te odiara. A veces pienso que sí que te odio y entonces te veo y..._ "

* * *

Una vez que los señores Warrick salieron, Jason estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Arshya cuando Remy y Gwen lo interceptaron en el pasillo.  
"¡Jason!" Gwen corrió y lo abrazó tan fuerte que fue lo mismo que si lo hubiera pateado en el estómago.

Remy sonrió, sus ojos brillando de esa manera que auguraba que diría algo estúpido.

"Vaya, ahora ya sé por qué todo había estado tan tranquilo y agradable. Casi se me olvidaba que estabas medio muerto en esa cama."

Jason lo miró.

"¿Esa es tu forma de tratar de decirme que estuviste llorándome como perro a la luna para que despertara?"

"Es maullar a la luna, imbécil."

"Lo que sea" Jason se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "¿Han visto a Arshya?"

Gwen rodó los ojos.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma" dijo. "Desde que la conociste parece que no puedes decir otra cosa. Es como una de esas horrorosas películas románticas."

"Oh, mira quién habla, novia de Remy."

Gwen enrojeció. "¡No me llames así!"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Eso eres no?" Jason sonrió más y luego se giró hacia Remy. "Amigo, mi más sentido pésame."

Gwen estrechó los ojos.

"¿Pésame?"

"Si" dijo Jason. "Ya sabes, salir contigo es todo un deporte extremo. Incluso suicida."

Remy rodó los ojos.

"Cierra el pico, Jason. O no seré yo quien termine golpeado."

"Si" dijo Gwen. "Cállate, Jason. Todo el mundo sabe que soy la persona más tierna y buena del mundo."

Jason rió en voz alta hasta casi atragantarse. Gwen parecía a punto de golpearlo, pero entonces pareció recordar algo y se relajó.

"Como sea, supongo que te estás preguntando porqué estamos aquí."

"No, en realidad no" dijo Jason. "Pero si es porque Remy encontró croquetas a bajo precio en Wal-mart, realmente no me impo…"

"Oh, el viejo juego de 'insultemos a Remy'" dijo Remy. "Es tan divertido. Es como ser la piñata en la fiesta y ustedes dos los chicos con los palos. Oh, viejos tiempos."

"Es por el partido" Gwen se cruzó de brazos.

Remy la miró, alertado. "¿Qué partido? Gwen tu no …"

"No, no" Gwen hizo un gesto despectivo. "¿No lo sabes, Jason?"

"¿Saber qué?"

"El equipo de fútbol de la escuela pasó las semifinales y hoy juegan la final."

Jason alzó las cejas.

"Bueno, bien por ellos. Aunque no veo como a mí me interesa."  
"¿Como que no te interesa? Tú estabas ahí antes de liarte con Arshya y volverte un guerrero macho y todo eso."

"Cazador de Sombras" espetó Jason. "Repite conmigo Gwen, _Cazador de Sombras_, no guerrero macho."

"Como sea. Jarrod me marcó en la mañana y me dijo que te dijera que Louis se había lesionado y que te necesitaban."

"Todo el mundo me necesita" se pavoneó Jason. "Eso no significa que iré a salvar a todos. Aunque podrían hacer alguna señal, tipo Batman. Tal vez eso cambiara las cosas."

"Eres un idiota."

"Si, bueno, unas cosas nunca cambian."

Remy, ceñudo, vio a Gwen. "¿De qué equipo estás…?"

Gwen lo silenció alzando un dedo. "Déjame hablar con Jason."

Jason alzó las manos.

"¿Y quién dijo que yo iba a ir?"

"¿Tal vez porque Arshya estará ahí?" insinuó Gwen.

"¿Arshya?" Eso no parecía muy probable. "¿Arshya en un partido de futbol?"

"La vimos hace un rato y la invitamos. Ella dijo que sí."

"¿Arshya?" repitió Jason, incrédulo.

"Si, también Eileen, los alzados y tus padres estarán ahí."

"¿Los alzados?"

"Si, me refería a Alec e Isabelle."

Jason rodó los ojos. "¿Y tú quieres que me trague eso? ¿Cómo porqué ellos aceptarían hacer algo tan mundano?"

"Por qué les dijimos que tú estarías ahí."

"¿Ah, sí?" dijo Jason. "Qué raro, yo no sabía. De hecho, no recuerdo haber dicho que iría."

"Pero ahora irás."

"Woah, espera, ¿cómo supiste si quiera que estaba despierto?"

"Arshya nos dijo."

Jason se pasó las manos por el cabello.

"No puedo creer que me obligues a jugar futbol. Es tan ridículo después de todo lo que ha pasa…."

"Jason, es la final" dijo Gwen, seriamente. "Además, te hace falta divertirte. Sería bueno que trataras de despejarte por un rato de todas estas cosas de ángeles y demonios."

"Y me pegarás si no voy."

"Sí."

"Vale. Entonces salgo en cinco minutos."

* * *

_¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?" Jace miró a Simon con una especie de rabia sombría. "No puedo estar con ella", dijo. "Y si no puedo estar con ella, realmente no me importa dónde estoy._

* * *

En cuanto Jason desapareció en la esquina del pasillo, Remy se giró hacia Gwen. "Debes estar bromeando."

"No" sonrió la chica. "Será divertido, muy divertido."

"Les dijimos a todos que iríamos a Taki's. Nunca dijimos nada de un partido."

"Bueno, diremos que hay un cambio de planes. Además, todo se morirán por ver esto."

Remy se llevó las manos a la cara. "Jason te matará."

"Hey" Gwen lo señaló. "Arshya dijo que lo distrajéramos mientras ella preparaba todo. Esto es distraer."

"Vale, al menos podré decir que no fue mi genial idea. ¿Ahora qué sigue?"

"Busquemos a Jace. Él se encargará de Blake."

Remy gimió.

"No me digas que…"

Gwen sonrió.

"Apuesto a que Jace le encantará la idea."

* * *

_"No quiero ser un hombre, quiero ser un adolescente dominado por la angustia que no puede enfrentarse a sus demonios interiores y por eso ataca verbalmente a otras personas." Jace._

* * *

Jace se detuvo delante de la puerta de Blake. Bueno, si es que eso —un pedazo de tela— se le podía llamar puerta.

"¿Puedo entrar?"

"No" gruñó el chico desde dentro.

"Gracias" Jace entró y echó un vistazo alrededor. El cuarto estaba oscuro y desordenado, a tal punto que casi no se veía el piso.

Blake estaba tirado bocabajo sobre su cama, aparentemente dormido.

Jace se acercó hasta quedar al pie de su cama.

"¿Qué parte de no quiero que entres, no entendiste, padre?"

Jace sonrió.

"Lo siento" dijo, aunque su mirada burlona no parecía sentirlo. "Supongo que te estabas muriendo de diversión aquí."

"Si, algo así."

"¿Haciendo cosas como auto-lamentaciones y auto-depresión?"

Blake se giró entonces y lo miró.

"Estás hablando como Jason" se quejó. "Es terriblemente desagradable"

"Estoy hablando igual que tú, niño irrespetuoso. Soy tu padre, y por lo tanto tú y tu hermano son dos hermosas copias mías. Dos mini Jace."

"Eso explica por qué a veces soy tan irritante" bufó Blake.

"Eso lo heredaste de tu madre" dijo Jace, encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo solo me adjudico la parte de encantador."

Blake rodó los ojos.

"¿Hablando de mí?" Clary apareció entonces por la puerta, sonriendo.

"Si" dijo Blake. "Padre estaba diciendo que eres irritante."

"Yo no dije eso" dijo Jace, ofendido. "Dije que tu madre era encantadora."

Clary se sentó en la cama. "Por supuesto que sí."

"¿Eso fue sarcasmo?" dijo Jace, frunciendo el ceño. "Me pareció escuchar…"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" lo interrumpió Blake. "¿Hay reunión en mi cuarto y nadie me avisó?"

"No le hables así a tu madre" dijo Jace, al mismo tiempo que Clary decía: "¿Por qué tu cuarto está tan desordenado?"

Blake se volvió a tirar en la cama, suspirando.

"No me digas que ahora me amenazarás si no lo recojo."

"No, no lo haré" dijo Clary.

"Pero yo sí" agregó Jace.

Blake gruñó y Clary lo miró. "Solo queremos hablar contigo, hijo."

"Pues yo no."

Jace miró al cielo. "¿Por qué, Raziel? ¿Es este mi castigo por todos mis pecados pasados?"

"Exagerado" dijo Clary. "Él está actuando exactamente como tú a su edad."

"Excepto que yo era más alegre y fantástico."

Clary rodó los ojos. "Sal de aquí, Jace."

Jace pareció indignado. "Pero.."

"Sal."

"Vale."

Blake rió. "Ya veo quién tiene el control aquí."

"Tu cállate, adoptado" le espetó Jace antes de salir.

Blake arrugó el ceño. "Me llamo _adoptado_."

"No le hagas caso" dijo Clary, aunque parecía hacer esfuerzos por contener la risa. "Así es tu padre."

"No sé lo que le viste, Madre, la verdad."

Clary sí que rió entonces.

"Hay cosas que no puedo explicarlas a un chico."

Blake la miró, entre alarmado y asustado. "Oh, dime que no dijiste eso. Es sumamente asqueroso."

"Tranquilo. Podemos fingir que no lo escuchaste."

"Pero sí que lo hice. Desearía que no. Ahora viviré traumado por el resto de mi vida."

Clary volvió a reír y su risa, en cierta forma, tranquilizaba a Blake. Le recordaba los días de su infancia en que escuchaba su voz llamarlos a él, a Jason y a su padre para que fueran a cenar. Le recordaba las noches que ella iba a su cuarto y el de su hermano y les contaba historias. Siempre diferentes, siempre mágicas.

Recordaba cómo cada noche él y Jason se quedaban platicando hasta la noche, pensando en su futuro, en cuando su padre les daría su primera estela, o cuando empezarían a practicar con los cuchillos serafines.

Recordaba todo aquello, desde sus sueños por ser unos héroes, hasta sus peleas tontas por ver quién había sido mejor que el otro en algo. Y Seraphine, la pequeña y dulce Seraphine, siempre tranquila, siempre siendo la que los calmaba. Siempre siendo la fuerza estabilizadora entre la fuerza de él y Jason.

No debía ser fácil ser hermana de ellos, pensó Blake. Menos ser su madre.

"¿Blake?"

El chico respingó, dándose cuenta de que su madre lo miraba fijamente a través de sus grandes y vivos ojos verdes.

Tan verdes como los de Eileen.

Blake sintió una punzada de dolor y desvió la vista.

"Te vez cansado" dijo Clary, dubitativa.

Blake se encogió de hombros. "No me he sentido muy bien estos días."

"Tampoco has ido a ver a tu hermano" siguió ella. "¿No te han dicho que ya despertó?"

"Ya lo sabía" dijo Blake, quitándole importancia. "Pude sentirlo a través de nuestro vínculo. Pero realmente dudo que quiera verme."

"¿Y en qué te basas par decir eso?"

"Madre, si te entierro una espada, dudo que tengas ganas de verme después. Yo creo que eso sacaría de las casillas a cualquier persona."

Clary rió y Blake la miró, confuso. "No es divertido, madre."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Lo sé. Solo recordé algo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Nada que importe" Clary acarició su rostro, sorprendiendo al chico. "Siempre fuiste el más parecido a mí, Blake."

"Pero yo no soy tu hijo" soltó Blake, diciendo lo que tanto tiempo había retenido. "Yo no soy un Herondale. Soy un Morgenstern. Ni siquiera conozco a mi verdadera madre, ni siquiera sé su nombre, más allá de que era una mundana que Sebastian de seguro engatusó."

Los ojos verdes de Clary se apagaron un poco.

"¿Tanto importa la sangre que corra por tus venas?" dijo, suavemente. "Cuando Jace y yo te encontramos, en la guarida de Sebastian, apenas eras un bebé. Recuerdo bien esa noche, recuerdo fuego y sangre, destrucción y dolor. Y luego tú, llorando en medio de aquél cuarto oscuro. Supe que no podía dejarte ahí. Desde el primer momento que te vi, te quise, Blake."

"Pero yo soy un monstruo" dijo Blake, en voz baja. "Esa sangre que estaba en Sebastian ahora corre en mí. Tú lo sabes. Casi maté a mi hermano. Mi verdadero padre está muerto y a mí no me importa."

"Tú único padre es Jace" dijo Clary con intensidad. "Sebastian sí era un monstruo, y no importa sino tuvieras su sangre en ti, igual no lo lamentarías. Nadie lamentaría que muriera un ser como él."

"Eso no quita que casi maté a Jason. Eso no quita que hice que lastimarán a Eileen."

Clary miró a su hijo, pensativa. Eso era, pensó, eso era lo que le estaba matando por dentro.

La culpa, el rencor a sí mismo.

"Tú nunca quisiste hacerlo, Blake" dijo en voz baja. "¿Y sabes porque no eres monstruo? Porque de serlo, no estarías arrepentido. De serlo, no te importaría haberles hecho daño. Pero te importa."

Blake alzó la vista, sorprendido por sus palabras.

"Dime, hijo" dijo Clary de pronto. "¿Aún pintas?"

"S-si" logró decir Blake. "Sabes que siempre me gustó. Pero hace mucho que no lo hago."

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" sonrió Clary. "Solías decirme que te hacía sentir mejor."

Blake sonrió también, sintiendo como si algo se aflojara dentro de su interior.

"Madre" dijo. "Gracias."

Clary, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abrazó a Blake.

"No hay nada que agradecer. Eres mi hijo, ¿me escuchas, Blake? Siempre serás mi hijo. Nunca lo olvides."

"No lo haré" prometió el chico, con la garganta cerrada.

"Ahora" dijo Clary, separándose de él y limpiándose las lágrimas. "Tu padre me dijo algo sobre que irías a algún partido de futbol."

"¿Futbol?" Blake la miró, ceñudo.

"Están preparando la sorpresa para Jason y quieren distraerlo" le confió Clary. "También necesitan de tu ayuda. Ah, y me pareció escuchar, además, de que cierta chica rubia estará ahí."

Blake miró a su madre, entrecerrando los ojos. Luego, como si nada, encogió los hombros.

"Me gusta el futbol" decidió. "Y hacer cualquier cosa que moleste a Jason."

* * *

_"Teóricamente el planeta súbitamente podría partirse a la mitad, dejándome en un lado y a ti en el otro lado, para siempre y trágicamente separados, pero tampoco estoy preocupado por eso. Algunas cosas," dijo Jace, con su acostumbrada sonrisa torcida, "Son muy improbables que pasen."_

* * *

"¿Tú dices que ellos…que Jason y Blake…?" Eileen trató de contener la risa pero eso solo hizo que riera más. La chica rió en voz alta y comenzó a golpear la mesa de la cocina.

Gwen sonrió, satisfecha. "Pero procura no abrir la boca demás, princesa, esto solo lo sabemos Remy, Jace, tú, Isabelle y yo."

"¿Saber qué?" dijo Arshya, apareciendo por la puerta.

"Oh, tienes que saberlo" dijo Eileen, con los ojos llorosos de la risa. "¡Tienen que decirle!"

"Te vas a perder de algo grande" dijo Remy, sentando al lado de Gwen. "Algo grandemente grande."

Arshya los miró —curiosa y medio divertida— a través de sus electrizantes ojos azules.

"Es sobre la distracción" dijo Gwen. "Cambiamos un poco los planes."

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, nosotros…"

Gwen calló de golpe cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y Jason apareció. Llevaba ropas limpias y su cabello lucía húmedo.

"¿Qué?" dijo, mirándolos a todos. "¿Por qué se callaron? ¿Estaban hablando de mí?"

"Claro que no" dijeron todos al unísono.

Jason estrechó los ojos y luego miró a todos. Sus ojos dorados se detuvieron en Arshya.

"Te estaba buscando."

"¿Ah, sí?" Arshya simuló hacerse la inocente. "Pensé que aún estarías con tus padres."  
"Ellos dijeron que irías al partido" dijo Jason, como si no la hubiera escuchado. "¿Es cierto?"

"Claro" dijo Arshya y Eileen tuvo ganas de darse contra la mesa. Arshya era muy mala mentirosa. "Claro, ¿Por qué no?"

"Es extraño" dijo Jason. "Que hace unas horas me dijeras que reposara y ahora quieras que vaya a una partido de futbol. Un poco bipolar, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez."

"No pensé que te gustaran esas cosas."

"Pues ya vez."

Jason miró a Arshya, intensamente. Él sabía que le estaba mintiendo, se dijo Eileen de inmediato.

"Ehh, bueno" intervino Remy. "Nosotros tenemos que irnos ya."

Él y Gwen se pusieron en pie y entonces las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

Esta vez era Blake.

Eileen sintió como su corazón se detenía por un segundo. Había estado llorando toda la mañana, escondida en el baño, hasta que Arshya la había ido a buscar. Ella le había preguntado si estaba bien y ella le había mentido.

Eileen sabía que no podía engañar a alguien como ella, pero Arshya no era la clase de persona que insisten o se basan en palabras. Simplemente la había abrazado y no había vuelto a tocar el tema.

Eileen realmente se había odiado entonces por haber tenido celos de ella.

"Oh, ya llego nuestro refuerzo número dos" sonrió Gwen. "¡Perfecto! Ahora es un momento genial para largarnos."

"¿Y tú que haces aquí?" dijo Jason, mirando a Blake.

"¿Como que qué hago aquí?" dijo el chico, en el mismo tono. "Voy a ir a jugar."

"No iré a ningún lado contigo."

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Eileen vio a Arshya, que respiraba con fuerza junto a la puerta.

"Jason…" dijo la chica, su voz sonando alarmada.

"No iré a ningún lado con él" repitió Jason, mirando a Blake fijamente, que también lo miraba. "No hasta que se hinque de rodillas y me cante una canción de perdón."

Hubo otro momento de silencio y entonces Jason rompió a reír. "Joder, tu cara. ¡Tu cara! ¿Alguien lo grabó?"

Blake apretaba los dientes. "Imbécil."

"Oh, vamos Blake" dijo Remy. "no seas nena y disfruta del momento"

"No recuerdo haber permitido que me hablaras, perro."

"No cabe duda" dijo Remy. "Eres igual que Jason. O peor."

"Si, si" dijo Gwen. "Se nos hace tarde. Vámonos."

"¿Sólo nosotros?" dijeron Blake y Jason al mismo tiempo.

Gwen rodó los ojos.

"Si se están preguntando si Arshya y Eileen van a venir. La respuesta es sí, pero más tarde. Ustedes tienen que estar temprano para calentar antes del juego."

Eileen, que se había cuidado de no abrir la boca y fingir que no estaba ahí, se puso colorada.

Jason miraba a Arshya, confuso. "¿Pero por qué…?"

"Nada, nada" Gwen y Remy comenzaron a empujar a los dos hacia fuera. "Nosotros ya nos vamos."

* * *

_____"Por que vives para torturarme ¿no?" Jace.  
_

* * *

Afuera el día era soleado, caliente y brillante. Un día perfecto para jugar futbol.

"Suban al auto" les ordenó Gwen.

Blake silbó por lo bajo, admirando el lujoso BMW. "Bonito carro, bruja."

"Me lo regalo tu hermano."

Blake miró a Jason. "Y todavía preguntas porqué te digo que eres un imbécil."

"Estoy de acuerdo con el alzado" dijo Remy.

Jason se encogió de hombros. "Todavía puedo arrepentirme."

Gwen rió. "Si, claro."

Los cuatro chicos subieron al carro y salieron volando de ahí.

Jason, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir que todo aquello era sospechoso.

* * *

_Significa: Cazadores de Sombras. Les sienta mejor el negro que a las viudas de nuestros enemigos desde 1234._

_Jace.  
_

* * *

Ya en el campo, Remy les presentó a todo el equipo.

El parecía encontrar todo eso muy gracioso.

Y Jason quería golpearlo.

"Hay algo raro aquí" dijo Blake cuando estaban los dos haciendo estiramientos en medio del campo. "¿No crees?"

"No sé ni por qué vine" gruñó Jason, mirando a los demás chicos de su equipo que los saludaban con la mano, sonrientes. "Realmente no sé en qué estaba pensando."

"Dímelo a mí" dijo Blake.

Jason siguió refunfuñando mientras seguía haciendo los ejercicios. Le bastó unos minutos con la pelota para darse cuenta de que no había perdido la práctica. De hecho, se sentía más fuerte y mejor que antes.

El entrenamiento de Cazador de Sombras tenía que contar para algo ¿no?

A su lado, Blake tampoco parecía tener problemas. Al contrario.

"Sinceramente" dijo Jason. "No te imaginé jamás haciendo algo tan normal."

"¿Por qué no?" dijo su hermano. "Jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños."

"Exacto. Cuando éramos pequeños y antes de que te convirtieras en un asesino de demonios."

"Mira quién habla."

"Yo fui criado como un mundano por mucho tiempo. Eso, en cuestiones de normalidad, me da un punto. A ti, en cambio, te imaginaba diciendo cosas como '¿jugar futbol? ¡Ug, que cosa tan mundana!'"

Blake paró la pelota y lo miró. "Dime, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que andarme jodiendo?"

"Estoy de mal humor" Jason se encogió de hombros. "Y tú estás aquí. No hay mejor forma de hacerme reír."

"Que gracioso, pelo de tomate."

"Gracioso es mi segundo nombre, pelo de anciano."

"¿Qué no era 'cabeza hueca'?"

"No. Según yo, ése te corresponde a ti."

Blake —rodando los ojos— lo ignoró y salió corriendo. Uno de los chicos pasó a su lado, le guiñó el ojo, y luego le golpeó el trasero.

Blake se detuvo, estupefacto. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se giró hacia Jason, que lo miraba, muerto de risa. Blake se acercó hasta él, con los ojos fieramente estrechados.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" siseó.

"¿No sé?" rió Jason. "¿Un compañero de equipo muy entusiasta?"

"No es divertido, idiota" dijo Blake. "¿Qué no te das cue…?"

"Chicos" Jarrod —el capitán del equipo— apareció ante ellos. "Les traigo sus uniformes."

El chico les tiró a ambos una camiseta. Jason la observó de la misma forma que observaría a un bicho extraño.

"Es rosa."

"¿Y?"

"¿Como que y qué?" dijo Blake. "Es gay"

"Oh, vamos, chicos" Jarrod rodó los ojos. "¿Ahora me saldrán con que son homofóbicos?"

"No" dijo Jason. "Pero no me voy a poner esto. ¿Por qué, por el ángel, eligieron color rosa?"

Jarro les lanzó una mirada traviesa que no le gustó nada a Jason.

"Supuse que Gwen no te lo había dicho" ronroneó. "Pero ahora es un buen momento."

"Esto es un equipo gay" dijo entonces Blake, observando ceñudo a todos los chicos. La mayoría le estaba sonriendo y haciendo cosas como morderse el labio y pestañear en exceso.

Jason se atragantó.

"¿Qué?"

El chico miró a las gradas. Gwen y Remy simulaban echarles porras mientras se partían de risa. A su lado, Jace y Clary también habían aparecido de repente. Jason no sabía si estaban llorando o se estaban riendo.

Probablemente riendo.

Seraphine y Lex le alzaban el pulgar, también muriéndose de risa.

No había rastro de Arshya.

Jarrod aplaudió entonces, entusiasmado. "¡Si! ¡Somos los Maricas Extremas!"

Blake le arrojó la camisa. "Jódete. Yo me voy al carajo."

Jason estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía si iba a reírse o iba a golpear a alguien. Supuso que le hubiera dado un puñetazo a Jarrod de no haber sido porque Blake lo tomó por la camisa y lo arrastró fuera del campo.

Varios chicos de su equipo los miraban pasar y soltaban suspiros.

"Chicos, chicos, ¡esperen!" Jarrod los alcanzó y alzó las manos. "Por favor chicos, los necesitamos. Estar en un equipo gay no los hace gays, no sean homofóbicos."

"No voy a jugar ni de coña" dijo Jason, frunciendo el ceño.

"Quítate o te rompo la boca" lo amenazó Blake.

Jarrod rodó los ojos teatralmente.

"Vamos, chicos" se quejó. "Matt se lesionó y Louis está castigado, sin ustedes perderemos. Imaginen como van a defraudar a toda la gente que ha venido a vernos."

"Y a mí me vale un reverendo rábano" dijo Blake.

"¿Ni siquiera les importa que esas dos lindas chicas hayan venido a verlos?" siguió Jarrod.

Los dos hermanos se giraron de inmediato. Eileen y Arshya subían las gradas, esquivando a las personas y charlando alegremente entre ellas.

Jason seguía sin querer hacerlo, pero algo se había aflojado dentro de él. Clary seguía haciéndole señales de apoyo mientras Jace seguía muriéndose de risa, su cara estaba roja y parecía que fuera a explotar.

"Además" dijo Jarrod, en tono confidencia. "¿Ven a ése chico de allá? Ese del equipo contrario, con la gorra roja."

"Lo veo" dijo Blake. "Aunque para qué para quieres que lo ve, no lo sé."

"¿Qué?" dijo Jason. "¿Te gusta?"

"Ug, claro que no" Jarrod arrugó la cara. "Es un idiota presumido."

"Espera" dijo Jason. "¿Hablamos de tu amigo o de Blake?"

"Que gracioso" gruñó su hermano.

"Como sea" Jarrod hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano. "Ese chico es el ex de Eileen."

Blake parpadeó.

"¿Ex? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Así se le llama a alguien que solía a tirarse a otra persona, pero ya no" contestó Jason, inocentemente.

Jarrod soltó una exclamación ahogada. "¡Jason!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Jason, en el mismo tono.

"Eso significa que fue su novio" lo corrigió el otro chico, mirando a Blake. "Y por lo que sé, aún está interesada en ella. ¿Te imaginas? Que decepción para todos que el gane y nuestro equipo pierda. Puede que incluso Eileen decida volver con…"

Blake le arrebató la blusa.

"Hecho. Voy a jugar."

Jason quería llorar.

"¿Qué? Pero…"

"¿Qué crees que va a pensar Arshya de ti? Que eres un cobarde" lo retó Blake. "Tampoco es como si fuera la gran cosa."  
Jason gruñó y se puso su uniforme.

"Voy a matar a Gwen" prometió. "Por el Ángel que sí."

* * *

_"Soy un hombre, y los hombres no consumen bebidas rosas. Ve tú, Mujer, y tráeme algo marrón" Jace._

* * *

El árbitro silbó entonces, llamando a todos a formarse. Jason estudió a los del otro equipo. Se veían fuertes y musculosos, pero eso los hacía lentos. Él, en cambio, también era fuerte, pero en una forma diferente. Y también rápido.

"Eh, Jason" gritó Jarrod, un poco más atrás. "No te olvides que no debes golpear a nadie. Te pueden sancionar o expulsar, y no tenemos refuerzos."

"Entendido" dijo Jason. "Si quiero golpear a alguien, me espero a ya que acabe el partido."

Jarrod rodó los ojos. "Algo así."

Como era de esperarse, él y Blake eran los delanteros. Jason tenía una ligera sospecha de que ser delantero con tu parabatai te daba un cierta ventaja.

"Ah" gritó Jarrod. "Supongo que también debo de decirles que antes de empezar todos bailamos Single Ladies."

Blake, al otro lado de la cancha, lo volteó a mirar.

"Ah, hombre, es una broma."

* * *

Clary escuchó como el árbitro silbaba y todos comenzaban a moverse por el campo de juego. Blake fue el primero en tomar la pelota y avanzar hacia portería. Sin embargo, varios chicos del otro equipo estaban ahí. Blake, siempre actuando con inteligencia, le pasó el balón a Jason, que lo tomó en el aire y esquivó a dos chicos del otro equipo con una rápida finta.

Jason corrió y justo cuando estaba unos cinco metros de la portería, le pasó el balón a Blake, quién anotó el primer gol en menos de diez minutos de juego.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y Jason y Blake chocaron las manos. Eso, de alguna manera, le resultó más lindo que si se hubieran abrazado. Los demás chicos de su equipo comenzaron a felicitarlos mientras Blake se mantenía recelosamente alejado después de que le dieran una nalgada.

A su lado, Jace y Remy seguían sin parar de reír. Clary trató de reprimir una sonrisa.

El juego volvió a reanudarse casi enseguida. Con Jason y Blake, el equipo de Jarrod fácilmente se colocó a la delantera del marcador.

Pero, como siempre, no faltaban los problemas.

"¡Es falta!" gritó un chico rubio, justo casi al final del primer tiempo. Estaba tirado en el suelo después de que Blake le quitara la pelota de una barrida y lo derrumbara. "¡Ese estúpido maricón me hizo falta!"

"¿Cómo me has dicho?" bramó Blake. "Repítelo una vez más y luego te arranco los dientes."

"Solo admite que mueres por mi trasero" siseó el otro chico.

"Eh" dijo Gwen entonces. "¿Qué ese no es tu ex, Eileen?"

Eileen, al otro lado, se sonrojó. "¡Gwen!"

Gwen contestó algo pero Clary no pudo escucharla porque entonces Jason apareció al lado de Blake y parecía estar gritándole algo al otro tipo. Las demás personas también habían comenzado a gritar y ella no podía escuchar lo que sus hijos decían.

Pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que sus hijos no eran la clase de chicos que dan puñetazos. Eran más bien de "romper huesos."

"Jace…" comenzó.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya y golpeé al tipo? Porque estoy pensando seriamente hacerlo."

"¡Jace!" dijo Clary, escandalizada.

Jace sonrió con inocencia. "¿Qué? ¿Prefieres que lo mate?"

Clary rodó los ojos. Por suerte, el incidente se resolvió de inmediato después de la aparición de Jarrod y los demás chicos, que separaron a los hermanos del otro chico.

El juego volvió a reanudarse, pero Clary ya había visto esa chispa peligrosa en los ojos de Blake.

Eso no se iba a quedar así.

* * *

Eileen tomó un nacho mientras veía el partido. A su lado los chicos seguían soltando risitas de vez en cuando mientras abajo Blake y Jason jugaban contra los Warriors, el equipo contrario.

Tom, su antiguo novio, estaba a ahí.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo veía, Eileen no sentía nada más que un ligero desinterés.

Después de conocer a un Cazador de Sombras, se dijo, ningún chico mundano era interesante.

Lo que le daba gracia era que Jason y Blake hubieran aceptado a jugar en ese equipo. La verdad era que se veían tan monos de rosa.

Jason atraía miradas por donde quiera, con ese cabello rojo, esos ojos dorados y ese uniforme rosa brillante. Definitivamente no pasaba desapercibido.

Blake, en cambio, era la clase de chico —y tal vez el único— que podía verse peligroso con un traje tan afeminado.

"Son muy buenos" dijo Arshya, a su lado. "Realmente no sé de qué trata esto, pero son buenos."

Eileen sonrió. Arshya celebraba cualquier gol, así fuera de su equipo o del otro, lo que hacía que todos la vieran de manera extraña.

"Por algo van ganando" dijo Eileen

"¿Enserio?" Arshya arrugó la cara. "¿Cuánto van?"

"Cuatro a dos" respondió la otra chica. "Y todos los goles creo que ya sabes quiénes los han marc…"

Eileen se interrumpió cuando todos a su alrededor se levantaron mientras gritaban con tanta fuerza que casi hacia que sus tímpanos explotaran. Arshya también se paró, aventado los nachos en el aire y comenzó a gritar.

"¿Por qué gritamos?" gritó la chica por encima del ruido.

"Creo que hemos ganado" contestó Eileen, también gritando. "Y es la final."

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS" Remy y Gwen se abrazaban mientras cantaban al igual que todos los demás. "WE ARE THEEE CHAMPIOOONS."

Eileen estaba a punto de cantar con ellos cuando vio como Blake tumbaba a su ex novio de un puñetazo.

* * *

Blake nunca hubiera creído que hubiera algo tan emocionante como un partido de futbol mundano. Un momento estaba aún corriendo por el campo yentonces el árbitro había silbado —marcando el final del juego— y el caos se había desatado.

Todos se amontonaron en el centro de la cancha mientras gritaban y saltaban; las personas en la gradas comenzaban a entrar a la cancha, ovacionándolos y cantando.

Y no había nada como el sentimiento de ganar. De sentirse mejor que todos.

Blake estaba a punto de unirse a los de su equipo para festejar cuando recordó algo. Avanzó, como si nada, hacia donde estaban los demás chicos del otro equipo —todos con mala cara— y se detuvo al pie del tal Tom.

"Así que, dime, ¿Qué se siente ser vencido por un marica?" dijo, con una melosa sonrisa.

"Vete al Infierno" gruñó el otro chico.

"Eso está bien. He oído que tienen las mejores fiestas" dijo Blake y entonces le soltó el puñetazo.

Jason y Jarrod aparecieron por ahí, gritando y corriendo como locos mientras sostenían la copa en sus manos. En cuanto pasaron por ahí, los dos chicos le soltaron una patada a Tom antes de irse y seguir celebrando.

"WOOOOOOOOOOH" gritó Jason. "¡TOMA ESO, HIJO DE PATO!"

Blake, sin saber por qué, miró hacia las gradas. Eileen lo miraba, pero no parecía molesta.

Ella se veía asombrada, e incluso divertida.

Blake quería decirle algo, lo que sea, quería gritarle que la quería. Que había hecho eso por ella. Que había jugado ese juego solo para ella lo viera.

Pero entonces ella desvió la vista.

* * *

_____¿Y se supone que yo debo sentarme mientras tu sales con chicos, te enamoras de alguien más, te casas…? – Su voz se tenso – y mientras tanto, yo me moriré un poquito más cada día, mirando._

* * *

Jason, sudado y jadeando, se acercó hasta sus padres, que habían bajado de las gradas y ahora se acercaban a él.

A sus lados era un hervidero de gente, todos celebrando y riendo. Un chico de su equipo pasó por ahí, riendo como demente y lanzando cerveza por todos lados.

"Te queda bien el rosa" dijo Jace en cuanto llegó. "Tu uniforme debería ser rosa y no negro."

"Oh, cállate, padre" gruñó Jason, aunque no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

Clary, sin importar que estuviera todo sucio, lo abrazó. "Fuiste excelente."

"Gracias, madre" dijo Jason.

"¿Dónde está tu hermano?"

"¿Blake? No sé, la última vez que lo vi andaba golpeando a pobres infelices. Ya sabes, su hobby preferido."

Clary rodó los ojos. "Iré a buscarlo."

"Voy contigo" dijo Jace de inmediato.

"Por su puesto" dijo Jason, rodando los ojos. Y luego miró a Gwen y Remy, que estaba un poco más lejos y se agarraban a un poste mientras se doblaban de la risa.

"¡Ustedes dos!" bramó. "¡Me las van a pagar!"

* * *

Arshya alcanzó a ver a Jason, que hablaba con Gwen y Remy —cuyos rostros estaban rojos de la risa— y aprovechó la distracción para tomar su bolso y salir de ahí.

"¿Quieres acompañarme?" le dijo a Eileen, que se había quedado sentada, mirando a la distancia. "No pareces muy divertida aquí."

"¿Qué?" la rubia respingó y la miró, sorprendida. "Oh, sí claro, vamos."

Blake estaba riendo junto a otros chicos —que lo alaban por golpear a Tom— cuando vio como una cabellera rubia se movía entre las gradas, en dirección a la salida.

De pronto, las ganas de reír se habían ido. Sin decir nada a nadie, salió corriendo hacia allá.

"¿Y dónde está Arshya?" preguntó Jason, mirando a Gwen y Remy.

"No sé" Gwen se encogió de hombros. "Creo que ya se fue."

Jason, sin saber por qué, sintió una punzada de dolor. Una de las razones —o tal vez la única— por las que había jugado, era por ella.

Para que ella pensara que era un héroe.

Sonaba tan estúpido que Jason se cacheteó mentalmente. Aun así, no pudo quitarse ese sentimiento de que ella lo estaba evitando.

"Eh, quita esa cara" dijo Remy. "Mejor vámonos a comer a Taki's, ¿Qué dicen?"

Jason, desanimado, asintió.

* * *

"Em, Arshya" dijo Eileen, cuando estaban a punto de tomar el taxi. "Creo que mejor iré a otro lado. ¿Está bien si te dejo sola?"

Arshya la miró, sorprendida. "Claro, no hay problema, pero ¿a dónde iras? ¿No iras con nosotros a…?"

"Si, si" dijo Eileen de inmediato. "Solo quiero a un lugar primero. Te alcanzo después, ¿está bien?"

Arshya la miró por un momento. Al final, se encogió de hombros y subió al taxi. "Claro, pero ten cuidado."

Eileen vio al carro amarillo alejarse entre el tráfico de New York y luego giró hacia el otro lado.

Conseguir otro taxi iba a ser todo un lío.

Blake salió volando del estadio y giró en todos lados, buscando a las chicas. La calle estaba llena de personas y autos, pero no había rastro de ellas.

No había rastro de Eileen.

Por un momento, solo se quedó de pie ahí, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho. Y luego, por el rabillo del ojo, captó un destello dorado. Blake se giró y la vio, justo cuando desaparecía dentro de un taxi.

"Hey" jadeó Blake. "¡Eileen, espera!"

El chico, aunque sabía que era en vano, salió corriendo hacia allí.

Pero ya era tarde.

* * *

_"Cada vez que estuviste a punto de morir, yo también lo estuve." Jace_

* * *

Jason miró por la ventana, abatido. Gwen y Remy conversaban alegremente en la parte delantera del BMW mientras conducían por en medio de las ajetreadas calles de New York. Parecían felices.

Él, en cambio, se sentía como si un camión lo hubiera arrollado. Todo ese día, o mejor dicho, todos esos días que Arshya había estado lejos, él había soñado con el día que estuvieran juntos.

Había soñado con decirles cosas que nunca —nunca, nunca—había pensado que saldrían de su boca. Había pasado muchos días, después de entrenar, mirándose en el espejo y diciendo cosas como "Arshya, yo quiero decirte que…" y luego se trababa y volvía a empezar con un "Mira, la verdad es que…" y luego volvía a callarse y se tiraba en la cama, dándose por vencido.

Él no lo entendía.

Las chicas no era un problema para él. Nunca lo habían sido. De hecho, siempre había sido divertido para él.

Pero tal vez es que nunca había conocido a una chica que no estuviera atraída hacia él.

O al menos, no a alguien como Arshya.

Tal vez Arshya era una alien en secreto.

* * *

Blake, desesperado, se lanzó en medio de la calle, obligando a un Taxi a detenerse.

"¿¡Pero qué haces, imbécil!?" rugió el conductor, sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

Blake lo ignoró y rodeó el carro, abrió la puerta y se coló dentro del asiento del copiloto.

"¡Siga a ese taxi de allá!"

El conductor del taxi lo miró, escéptico. "¿Soy yo o esa línea la sacaste de una película?"

"¡Cállese y siga a ese taxi! ¡Ahora!"

"Estás un poco alterado, chico."

Blake lo miró, a punto de golpearlo.

"Le daré cincuenta dólares si conduce como si el infierno lo estuviera persiguiendo."

"Soy una persona honorable, chico, no me baso en el dinero."

"¿Ah, no?"

"Mentira."

El conductor sonrió y pisó el acelerador a fondo.

* * *

___"A veces sueño que te has ido," dijo. "Me sigo preguntando cuando te darás cuenta cuánto mejor podrías tener y me dejes." Jace._

* * *

Remy soltó una carcajada, sacando a Jason de sus ensoñaciones. El chico entonces se dio cuenta de que las calles por la que ahora iban no estaban tan llenas de carros, y había menos luces por todos lados.

"¿A dónde vamos?" dijo, ceñudo. "Este no es el camino para Taki's"

"Oh, tu cállate y espera" dijo Remy.

Gwen dobló una esquina entonces y se estacionó. No era una calle muy llena, pero había varios anuncios de neón en todos lados.

"¿Me trajiste a una calle llena de antros?" dijo Jason, en cuanto salió del carro. "Pensé que iríamos a comer con todos a Taki's."

Gwen y Remy lo tomaron de la chaqueta y comenzaron a jalarlo por la calle.

"Oigan, esto es muy sospechoso, ¿saben?, estoy empezando a tener miedo."

"Cállate."

"¿Ese esta la parte donde se rebelan como agentes secretos de Sebastian y me asesinan y luego incineran mis restos?"

"Pero hay que admirar tu imaginación" dijo Gwen con elocuencia.

Los tres chicos se detuvieron justo en la puerta de un antro, dónde un hombre —o gorila, mejor dicho— les bloqueaba el camino.

El hombretón les echó un vistazo desinteresado y luego se hizo a un lado. Jason, antes de ser empujado por sus amigos, vio un gran letrero de que decía "Pandemonium"

* * *

Blake le arrojó los cincuenta dólares al conductor y bajó del taxi sin esperar a que se detuviera.

La noche caía y el mundo se oscurecía a su alrededor como una pintura a la que han arrojado agua. Las personas pululaban por todos lados; riendo, tomándose fotos, comiendo.

Pero a él no le importaba todas esas personas.

A él solo le importaba esa esbelta figura que caminaba cabizbaja, totalmente ignorada por todos y que ahora se adentraba entre los árboles.

Blake corrió hacia allá.

* * *

_"Desde que te vi, Clary, te he pertenecido completamente y te pertenezco ahora mismo. Si tú me quieres."_

* * *

_Frío como el hielo  
Y más amargo que un diciembre  
Noche de invierno  
Así es como te traté.  
_

Eileen se recargó contra un árbol, aspirando el olor a bosque y noche. Algo había en ese lugar, algo mágico y distante que la hacía sentir en casa, aunque solo fuera un poco.

_Casa. _

Esa mañana había llamado a sus padres, pensado en que la regañarían. Pero ellos ni siquiera notaron nada. Solo le dijeron que volviera de 'casa de su amiga' antes de la fiesta de Otoño que se celebraría en la casa de los Halder.

Y claro, eso solo se lo habían recordado porque sería un escándalo para la familia que no estuviera ahí.

Eileen no estaba sorprendida.

Siempre había sido así.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse confundida.

* * *

_"Siento que me disuelvo, me desvanezco en la nada, porque si no hay nadie en el mundo que se preocupe de ti, ¿existes en absoluto?" _—Tessa.

* * *

Eileen suspiró y su mano resbaló por la corteza del árbol. Todo eso era una tontería. No debería haber venido ahí solo para estar lamentándose.

Abrió los ojos y se giró, dispuesta para marcharse.

Pero ahí estaba Blake —sudado y jadeante—, justo en frente de ella.

"Hola" dijo él, su pecho subiendo y bajando como si hubiera estado corriendo por mucho tiempo.

"Hola" respondió ella, sin saber exactamente qué decir. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine por ti" respondió él, mirándola. "¿Qué no es obvio?"

"Me seguiste" dijo Eileen. "Eso es un poco…"

"¿Halagador?"

"Acosador."

Blake se encogió de hombros. Hubiera parecido despreocupado de no ser por esa mirada extraña que tenía.

"Quería hablar contigo."

"Pensé que te había dicho que no teníamos nada de qué hablar" incluso ella pudo escuchar la debilidad en su voz.

"No soy de los que se da por vencidos tan pronto."

"Ni yo las que cambia de opinión."

Blake ladeó la cabeza.

"Entonces no me hables. Solo quiero darte algo que hice para ti."

Eileen lo miró, sorprendida. "¿Hiciste algo para mí?"

"Eso es lo que dije."

"B..bueno" dijo ella. Eso no se lo había esperado. "Está bien. Dámelo."

Blake sacó algo de detrás de él y se lo ofreció. Eileen, dubitativa, lo tomó.

Por un momento lo miró solo a él, y entonces bajó la vista hacia sus manos y se congeló.

Era un retrato.

Eileen tomó aire con fuerza mientras lo observaba. Era una hermosa chica de ojos verdes —verdes, como un árbol en abril— sentada en medio de lo que parecía el claro de un bosque, rodeada de flores de todos los colores. Ella sostenía una, con delicadeza, y la miraba de forma curiosa.

Por detrás de su espalda dos alas sobresalían, brillantes y amarillas.

Sí. Era un retrato.

De ella.

"Ya sé que pintarte como hada… no fue buena idea" balbuceó Blake. Ella nunca pensó que lo escucharía balbucear. "Es decir… son crueles, pero… pero simplemente me dejé llevar."  
"Es hermoso" logró decir Eileen. "No sabía que pintabas."

"Lo hice hace tiempo."

Esta vez, Eileen alzó la vista. "¿Cómo?"

"Lo hice hace tiempo. Lo hice esa noche que estaba encerrado en mi recámara y no quería abrirte la puerta."

Eileen lo recordaba perfectamente. Blake, sin camisa. Eso era lo que mayormente recordaba.

"Te has puesto roja" sonrió el chico, nervioso. "¿Estás molesta? ¿No te gustó?"  
"¿Q-que?" dijo Eileen. "Yo no… claro que me gustó."

Blake frunció el ceño, sin comprender muy bien. Abrió la boca, apunto de decir algo, y entonces pareció ver algo en Eileen y la cerró.

Antes de que ella pudiera impedirlo, el alzó su mano y rozó su mejilla.

"Estabas llorando."

"No."

"Entonces algo raro estaba saliendo de tu ojo."

Eileen soltó una risita. "Que tonto."

Blake la miró, sus ojos negros eran suaves, tan diferentes a los negros y cerrados que ella conocía.

"¿Quieres decirme porqué cosas raras estaban saliendo de tus ojos?"

Eileen desvió la mirada.

"No"

"Bien, podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche hasta que me digas."

Eileen trató de esquivarlo, dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero él apareció delante de ella.

"Odio… o-odio eso" se quejó la chica, temblando sin razón. "Hazte a un lado."

"Perdóname" dijo Blake, y Eileen lo miró, sorprendida. El chico la miraba, sus ojos transmitiendo dolor, arrepentimiento, súplica. "Necesito que me perdones, Eileen."

"Blake" esta vez, lo que salió fue sollozo. "Hazte a un lado."

* * *

_"Eso no tiene sentido..."_

_"Ni esto – dijo él con un abandono desesperante – pero no me importa. Estoy harto de fingir que puedo vivir sin ti. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes que está matándome?"_

Jace y Clary.

* * *

"Siempre te quise" soltó él en voz baja, como si doliera decirlo. "Siempre creí que eras hermosa, pero jamás te lo dije porque siempre supe lo que yo era. Siempre supe que podía terminar haciéndote daño. Y lo hice, por más que intenté alejarme de ti. Por más que te hice a un lado. Por más que intenté mantenerte fuera de esto.

"¿Por qué crees que siempre te hacía a un lado? ¿Por qué crees que siempre te decía que te callaras? Por qué no quería que tu estuvieras en peligro. No quería que te envolvieras en problemas de nosotros. No quería siquiera que nadie te dañara. Desde la primera vez que te vi, tú te veías tan delicada y suave… sabía que no eras mundana, lo supe desde esa primera vez que nos vimos. Y cuando yo y Jason te encontramos en ese callejón… yo jamás te hubiera entregado a la reina. Yo sabía que Jason jamás lo aceptaría. Y aunque estaba desesperado por salvar a Arshya, yo no te hubiera hecho eso. Nunca. Jamás. Solo estaba buscando una excusa para separarme de él y la encontré en ti.

"Siempre me gustaste. Nunca quise admitirlo porque pensé que quería Arshya, pero eso no era verdad. Ahora sé que no lo era, porque jamás sentí por ella lo que siento por ti. Tú me sacas de mis casillas, Eileen, _me vuelves loco. _

"Y tú no sabes, no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi luchando contra Sebastian. Tú, tan frágil como un copo de nieve, luchando contra él mientras yo no podía hacer nada. Jamás sentí cosa más horrible. Jamás deseé tanto poder levantarme y seguir luchando.

"Y hubiera hecho todo, tienes que saberlo, que si pudiera regresar el tiempo, volvería a herirte, volvería hacerlo y lo haría peor si con eso evitara que eso hubiera pasado.

"_Jamás deseé proteger tanto a alguien como a ti. Jamás quise a alguien como a ti._

"Y sólo quiero que me perdones. Que me perdones por mentirte. Por ser un imbécil contigo, por no haber encontrado otra manera de mantenerte a salvo.

"Solo… perdóname. Es lo único que pido."

Silencio.

* * *

_-He pasado tanto tiempo solo –se limitó a decir él-, que creo que me angustiaba la idea de sentir que pertenecía a alguna parte. Pero contigo siento que pertenezco aquí._

* * *

Blake miró a Eileen, que seguía mirándolo como si un rayo de luz hubiera caído sobre él, alumbrándolo. Sobre ellos, la luna brillaba como un faro, alumbrando la noche y alejando las tinieblas.

Las estrellas titilaban en lo alto como pequeños ojos de colores que lo observaban desde la distancia, tristes y fríos.

Lentamente, y entre el silencio más se extendía, Blake comenzó a perder las esperanzas.

Eso era todo. Todo lo que tenía.

Y ya lo había dicho, ya no había nada más.

Por un momento, pensó que la había perdido.

Y entonces Eileen soltó un sollozo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Blake, sorprendido, los abrió para ella. Siempre para ella. No quería nadie más.

Y la besó.

* * *

Jason no sabía que se había esperado al entrar, pero definitivamente no era que todo estuviera oscuro y en silencio. Parpadeó, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y entonces tropezó y todas las luces se encendieron como si, —de la nada— un mundo de colores y brillos surgiera de las tinieblas.

De un momento a otro, estaba rodeado de gente cuyos rostros le eran conocidos: Isabelle con Simon, Alec y Magnus, Jocelyn y Luke, su padre y su madre, Blake y Eileen y un montón de gente que no conocía, pero que parecían felices.

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" gritaron todos al unísono y entonces Arshya salió de la nada y le estampó un tortazo en la cabeza.

* * *

_"L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle"?_

_Los labios de Clary esbozaron una leve sonrisa cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo._

_- Sigo sin hablar italiano._

_- Eran las últimas líneas de Paradiso... Paraíso. "Mas ya movía mi deseo y mi voluntad, el amor que mueve el sol y las demás estrellas." Dante intenta explicar la fe, me parece, como un amor aplastante, y tal vez sea una blasfemia, pero creo que yo te amo así. Llegaste a mi vida y de repente tuve una verdad a la que aferrarme: que yo te amaba y tú me amabas._

* * *

Arshya y Jason, tomados de la mano, salieron de la discoteca, hablando y riendo como idiotas. Había sido, por mucho, la mejor fiesta en todos los tiempos.

"¿Viste a Magnus besando al gato?" rió Arshya y Jason soltó una carcajada.

"¿Mientras decía 'oh, Alec, dame más furia'?"

"¡Si!"

Los dos chicos soltaron otra carcajada y siguieron caminando a lo largo de la oscura calle, recordando cómo Jace había corrido sin pantalones mientras Clary lo perseguía, muerta de vergüenza y risa. Simon y Remy, en cambio, se habían puesto a bailar sobre la mesa —después de unas cuántas copas— mientras Gwen había terminado tirada en el piso sin parar de reír como idiota.

Seraphine, por otra parte, se había llevado un buen susto cuando había comenzando a bailar con un vampiro y Jace, Jason y Blake la habían vigilado todo el tiempo, los tres en un esquina, observando fríamente a su acompañante hasta prácticamente hacer que el tipo huyera.

Después de eso, Blake y Jason —haciendo gala de su estupidez— se habían deslizado por la barra y habían hecho competencias por ver quién terminaba con más botellas en una hora, y al final, la que gano fue Eileen.

La chica había empezado a bromear sobre hacer una parodia de Sebastian y se había puesto a gritar cosas sobre fuego, quemar el mundo y trajes anti-llamas. Todo había sido risa y diversión hasta que quiso quemar todo el lugar. Entonces Blake la había sacado cargando y se la había llevado al Instituto.

"No quiero olvidar esto mañana" casi rió Arshya, atontada por la bebida. Ella se había puesto a cantar karaoke con Gwen antes de que Jason la secuestrara y la sacara de ahí. Incluso ahora que estaban en la calle, podían escuchar los gritos desafinados de su amiga. "Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida."

Jason se detuvo entonces, sus ojos brillando. "Definitivamente."

Un auto pasó entonces, iluminando la calle por un segundo, y luego desapareciendo en la esquina. La calle volvió a estar en tinieblas, totalmente vacía a excepción de ellos dos, que se miraban sin decir nada.

"Ven" dijo Jason entonces, jalando su mano. "Quiero mostrarte algo."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Jason sonrió misteriosamente. "Tendré que cubrirte los ojos."

* * *

_"Esta podría ser la ultima noche de nuestras vidas, la ultima todavía casi normal. La ultima en la que nos iremos a dormir y despertaremos como siempre hacemos. Y todo en lo que podía pensar era que quería pasarla contigo..."_

* * *

"Muy bien" dijo Jason. "Ya casi llegamos."

"Hemos subido como mil escalones" se quejó Arshya, tratando de caminar sin tropezar. "Sin contar que nos caímos cuatro veces."

Jason rió. "Eso es tu culpa, Nightshade, por haber tomado tanto."

"No me llames Nightshade, Herondale. Además, en vez de ayudar a levantarme, te quedaste riendo como tonto."

"¿Cómo querías que te ayudara a levantarte si estabas encima de mí?"

"Bueno, pero no tenías que haberte reído."

"Creo recordar que la que no se podía levantar eras tu, porque estabas muerta de risa."

"Oh, cállate" dijo Arshya, pero volvió a sonreír.

"Bien" Jason se detuvo, aún con las manos cubriendo los ojos de Arshya. "Llegamos."

El chico quitó sus manos y Arshya abrió los ojos.

Por un momento, lo único que vio fueron miles de estrellas que los rodeaban. Entonces su vista se aclaró y se dio cuenta de que debían de estar sobre la cima de algún edificio. La ciudad —inmensa, brillante y electrizante— se extendía a sus pies, sus luces reluciendo como miles de joyas.

La noche los rodeaba, pero la luz lo llenaba todo.

Era una vista sobrecogedora. Arshya podía ver los edificios alejándose en la distancia, sus luces desapareciendo como estrellas en el cielo, y al final, una oscuridad extendiéndose en el horizonte que no podía ser más que el mar.

"Es… hermoso" logró decir, emocionada. Ella nunca había visto a New York de esa manera. "Es…"

No había palabras para describirlo. Ni siquiera una imagen podía explicar el sentimiento de estar ahí, en lo más alto, contemplando todo aquello. Contemplando todas aquéllas luces que se encendían y apagaban por todos lados como si fueran miles de faros.

Contemplando todo aquello al lado de Jason.

Sobre ellos, el cielo era de un negro intenso, con unas cuantas nubes surcando perezosamente en él como barcos en un mar de aguas negras.

Sin embargo, aún podían verse las estrellas, débiles y titilantes como velas suspendidas en la distancia.

Arshya se giró. Jason miraba hacia el cielo, sus ojos dorados perdidos en la inmensidad de la noche.

"Entonces" dijo Arshya, con voz ronca. "¿Por qué has querido que venga aquí?"

Él bajó la vista hacia ella.

"No puedo hacerte tocar el cielo" dijo, en voz baja. "Esto es lo más que pude conseguir."

Arshya lo miró, sorprendida. Ella apenas recordaba aquello.

Se lo había una vez a Seraphine, cuando tenía diez años. Le había dicho que era uno de sus sueños.

Por primera vez en su vida, Arshya no sabía que decir. No cuando Jason la miraba de esa manera, con sus ojos dorados como oro derretido y su cabello rojo brillante como fuego.

Él se veía diferente, sin esa máscara de dureza que parecía tener siempre. Se veía vulnerable.

"Gracias" dijo Arshya, en voz baja. Como si contara un secreto. "Gracias, Jason."

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo y Jason alzó la cabeza. "Creo que lloverá."

Arshya sonrió tontamente. "¿En serio?"

"Debe de ser una señal"

"¿De qué?"

Jason bajó la vista hacia ella y sonrió. Gotas comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, como si un ángel hubiera arrojado brillantina desde el cielo.

"¿Quieres bailar?"

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que has estado diciendo incoherencias desde que llegamos aquí?" dijo Arshya, pero igualmente tomó su mano.

"Trato de alargar el tiempo" respondió él, tomándola de la cintura y comenzando a moverse lentamente en círculos.

"¿Para qué?"

"Para no decir lo que tengo que decir."

"¿Y que debes decirme?" dijo Arshya inocentemente al tiempo que colocaba las manos sobre sus hombros.

Jason sonrió y sus ojos se encendieron como dos soles.

"¿Quieres ir a McDonald's?"

"¿Eso es una cita?"  
"Claro. Siempre y cuando no te entre el síntoma de niña de cuatro años."

Arshya se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Debo pensarlo. Por lo mientras, continúa con que tenías que decirme y deja de cambiar de tema."

"¿Yo? ¿Decirte algo? Creo que se me ha olvidado."

"¡Jason!"

"Dime, preciosa" Jason le guiñó el ojo y Arshya le pisó el pie.

"Au" gritó el chico. "Acabas de arruinar un gran momento, sabes."

"Y tu eres un experto de cambiar de tema."

"Probablemente porque lo que te diré hará que me golpees. Sinceramente, te tengo miedo."

"Tú padre estaría avergonzado de ti."

"Oh, por favor, mi padre es un esclavo de mi madre. ¿Los viste esta noche? Por el ángel, se besaban como si se fuera acabar el mundo y lo peor, ¡enfrente de sus hijos!"

"Haz vuelto a cambiar de tema."

Jason comenzó a moverse más lento. "Oh, espera, ¿dijiste algo? Porque estaba pensando en cantar alguna canción para amenizar el momento…"

"Eres tan idiota."

"Vaya, gracias. Me siento tan bien ahora."

"Continúa con lo genial que estabas diciendo, ignora mis comentarios."

"Una observación muy buena. Suelo hacerlo a menudo."

Arshya no dijo nada esta vez. Solo lo miró con sus grandes y profundos ojos azules rodeados por esas espesas pestañas, tan negras como su cabello.

Su cabello… Jason lo acarició, pensando en que si había un ángel con alas negras, probablemente Arshya le había robado las plumas y se las había puesto en la cabeza.

Solo eso podía explicar porque era tan suave.

Jason suspiró.

"Desde que te fuiste" comenzó, torpemente. "Yo bueno… cada vez que entrenaba.."

"¿Te cansabas mucho?"

"No" Jason negó con la cabeza. "Yo quiero decir… cuando Blake me enterró esa espada… yo pensé que iba a morir, pero yo no podía para de pensar en…"

"¿Alguien en especial?"

Jason la miró. Arshya apretaba los labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Te estás burlando" protestó.

"En absoluto."

"Oh, sí, lo puedo ver en tus ojos."

Arshya parpadeó exageradamente. "Claro que no."

"Claro que sí."

"Estás mintiendo."

"No, tú estás mintiendo."

"Eres un tonto."

Jason se encogió de hombros. "Tonto o no, sigo pensando que eres hermosa." Arshya respingó y Jason soltó una carcajada. "Te has puesto roja."

"¡No te burles!"

"Oh, dulce venganza."

"¡Lo hiciste a propósito!"

"Eso no significa que no lo piense en verdad."

"Cállate."

"Tu palabra favorita. Debería encuadrarla y…."

Arshya lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó. Si quería callarlo, definitivamente había acertado. Jason sonrió contra su boca y la acercó a él. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos con fuerza, todas las gotas reflejando a luz de la ciudad y envolviéndolos como un manto de estrellas.

_Quédate conmigo_, quería decirle él a través de ese beso_. Nunca te vayas._

* * *

_"Desde que te vi, Clary, te he pertenecido completamente y te pertenezco ahora mismo. Si tú me quieres."_

* * *

Y fue esa noche de lluvia y luz, en que los dos fueron ángeles de regreso al cielo.

* * *

_-Si no puedo convencerte de que nunca te abandonaré..._

_-Repítelo, simplemente._

_-Nunca te abandonaré -dijo Clary._

* * *

_AÑOS DESPUÉS...  
_

_Simon: Pareces feliz y eso es bueno.  
Jace: ¿Esta es la parte en que me dices que si le hago daño me mataras?  
Simon: No. Si le haces daño a Clary, ella es totalmente capaz de matarte por si sola. Posiblemente, con una gran variedad de armas.  
Jace pareció complacido ante la idea._

* * *

Aquél día amaneció brillante y soleado. La clase de día que te hace sonreír y te da ganas de salir y correr por la hierba mientras respiras ese olor mágico que se respira en Idris como una esencia mágica.

La boda se llevó a cabo en una gran carpa situada en el patio de la monumental casa de los Lightwood.

Era un acontecimiento tranquilo, solo con los familiares y amigos más cercanos. Sin embargo, se respiraba un ambiente de alegría y fiesta.

Los novios, vestidos todos de dorado, esperaban —más nerviosos que otra cosa— justo al final de la gran alfombra, también dorada.

Gwen y Remy estaban ahí, tratando de controlar a sus pequeños Jordan y Leia, quiénes trataban de arrancar las rosas rojas que decoraban el lugar. Seraphine y Lex reían mientras veían a Blake y Jason, burlándose de sus trajes dorados y haciéndoles caras mientras los chicos trataban de ignorarlos lo mejor que podían. Lex soltó una carcajada entonces y Jason le enseñó el dedo en medio, por lo cual se ganó una mirada acerada de Clary, que lo miraba desde la primera fila al lado de un sonriente Jace.

Alec, al lado de él, charlaba muy cerca de Magnus mientras Simon e Isabelle estaban abrazados y parecían estar muy cariñosos el uno con el otro.

Todos los murmullos pararon de repente cuando las inmensas puertas de cristal se abrieron y dos chicas aparecieron tras ella.

Las dos iban vestidas de dorado, las dos brillaban como dos soles.

Eileen llevaba un traje ajustado que remarcaba su espectacular cuerpo, haciéndola parecer una diosa bajada del cielo. Su cabello, tan dorado como su vestido, caía en cascada por su espalda. Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro —media asustada, media emocionada— pero sus ojos verdes relucían de felicidad.

Arshya, a su lado, llevaba un vestido ancho y esponjado, remarcando su cintura. Debía de haberse puesto tacones, puesto que ahora casi estaba a la misma altura de la otra chica. Eso provocó que Jason, al otro lado, sonriera.

La chica se veía soberbia, su cabello negro contrastando fieramente con el dorado brillante de su vestido, tan dorado como los ojos de Jason. Los ojos de ella, al contrario de los de Eileen —que eran cálidos y suaves— brillaban y refulgían como estrellas azules. Todo era Arshya era así; fuerte, intenso, seguro.

"¡Bravo!" gritó Remy entonces y todos comenzaron a aplaudir de inmediato.

Por encima de ellos, el azul del cielo era claro y tranquilo, como si los ángeles les sonrieran desde el cielo.

* * *

**_"No hay modo de fingir. Te amo, y te amaré hasta que muera, y si hay una vida después de esta, te amaré también entonces."_**

**_Jace._**

* * *

_Extractos de canciones:  
_

_ to be, Arrows to Athens.  
_

_2. Better than I know myself (traducida), Adam Lambert.  
_

_3. Beautiful, Megan Nicole.  
_

Y bueno, hemos llegado al final *se va a llorar a un rincón* pero no me despido de ustedes porque ahora mismo también subí el prólogo del nuevo fan-fic que escribiré y será de piratas! Aunque ahora será con los personajes originales y yo espero que les guste tanto como este fanfic.

¿Ya dije que soy escritora compulsiva?

Ave atque vale y que el ángel te cuide!


End file.
